The Love of Artemis
by Noble LVX
Summary: This is my first fanfic, Not normal Chaos story but beginning mostly is I guess... Percy runs away from camp and tries to kill himself before being captured by the Hunters of Artemis. Percy is soon taken in by Chaos and the Fates and is trained to defeat a greater evil that is rising. Will Percy be able to defeat this threat or will the world fall into darkness? Pertemis,
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, This is my first fanfiction, Please review and tell me what you think and leave suggestions on what I should do. I'm planning on making this a PercyXArtemis, PercyXOC, PercyXReyna, Or a PercyXZoe, vote on which one you like. I'm sorry Percabeth fans but I'm not a really big fan of Percabeth. This is my first fanfic so I'm not sure if this will become successful or not, guess time will tell.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson, all rights go to Rick Riordan **

Chapter One

Percy POV

I hate my life, why? I guess I should start from the beginning. I used to be known as the Savior of Olympus, Bane of Giants and Titans, Retriever of Zeus's lightning bolt, Former Praetor of the Twelfth Legion, Bearer of the Titan's curse, Retriever of the Golden Fleece, now? Now I'm a nobody. Everyone ditched me for my damn half-brother, Dennis who arrived at camp two months ago slaying a dracaena before stumbling through the border with Poseidon escorting him.

When Dennis heard all about me he got jealous. He framed me for many things I didn't do such as ruin Katie's plants, break Will Solace's favorite bow, steal all the Stoll's clothes and burn them, and many more. Making all my friends start to hate me since they thought I did it.

I growled, what did I do to the Fates to deserve this? Lately Annabeth has been distant to me, pushing me away if I wanted to talk or hang out with her. We started dating before the Giant war started, now I feel as if things were not what they used to be anymore.

I can't hang out with Grover anymore since he is always preforming his duties as the Lord of the Wild, Thalia is with the Hunters of Artemis, and Nico is always in the Underworld. So basically I was a loner at camp, but I put up with it. I would usually take Blackjack out and fly out of camp to go to places since I didn't like spending time at camp much anymore.

One day when I came back from flying on Blackjack I heard voices from the amphitheater. I sprinted over to check what it was. When I reached the edge I saw Dennis standing in front of everyone with a giant smirk on his face. "I now announce you as the greatest hero ever!" announced Zeus.

"And I announce you as my most favorite son! You are the only the son I ever liked! You stopped a dracaena strike force single handily with no help!" Poseidon exclaimed. Dennis then walked over to Annabeth and started to make out with her. Everyone wolf-whistled and cheered for them while I just stood there, feeling my heart break into a million pieces.

I quickly ran away to my cabin and shoved everything I had into my duffel bag while tears ran down my face. Yes, tears falling down the Hero of Olympus face or shall I say former Hero of Olympus since they found a new one. I saw pictures of me and Annabeth when we were dating. My blood ran cold, I took out a lighter and burned every single one of them into ashes.

"I hate you Annabeth, I hate you!" I yelled to myself before running out of the cabin with my duffel bag and ran to the stables. "C'mon Blackjack we are leaving." "They finally got to you boss?" Blackjack said in my head. "Yeah it's just that no one wants me here, now c'mon lets head to Camp Jupiter, just wanna say some good-byes in person." Blackjack snorted, "Fine boss but you better get me some donuts afterwards." I smiled for a little bit, "Always Blackjack, always."

Annabeth POV

I got up refreshed and got dressed before heading to the pavilion. I got my breakfast and scarped some of my food into the brazier, "For Athena." I then sat down at my table and looked at Poseidon's table. I frowned, Percy wasn't there.

When I finished my breakfast I walked over to his cabin and banged on the door. "Seaweed brain, get up!" I yelled. There was no response so I banged harder. "Seaweed brain, open up before I come in!" again there was no response. I growled, "Fine then," I muttered before kicking the door down.

I was met by I site I did not expect. His side of the cabin was empty and bare, with burned ashes on the floor by his bed. I slowly backed away from the cabin before panicking. Where is he? I thought. I quickly ran over to Chiron, "Chiron, Percy isn't here!" Chiron frowned. "Why would you care if he was gone? You are cheating on him are you not?"

I took two steps back. "What do you mean Chiron?" my voice quavered. "Well you did make out with Dennis in the open yesterday, he probably saw it and I doubt anyone who would care about him being gone besides me?" Chiron asked. I shook my head and quickly ran into the forest to Zeus's fist

Nico's POV

I shadow travelled to Camp Half-Blood to meet my cousin Percy when I stumbled out of a shadow in the training arena. I froze when I saw Dennis there. I quickly gave him a glare before running towards Percy's cabin.

I sped up noticing the kicked down door. Percy must be very pissed to break down his door, I thought. I ran into the cabin before noticing the empty and bare side where Percy usually slept. "Percy?" I said hoping he was hiding around somewhere. I then looked around the entire camp searching for him.

Where are you Percy? I thought annoyed before realizing something. Percy must have had eough of camp and ran away thinking no one cared about him! I thought. I quickly made a rainbow and threw a drachma. "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering, please show me Thalia, must likely with the Hunters of Artemis." The rainbow shimmered before showing Thalia.

"Thalia!" I yelled. "Oh hey Nico, what's up?" replied Thalia. "Percy is gone!" I yelled. "What? Where is he? What happened?!" She screeched. "I dunno, I think he may have ran away because he must had enough of everyone at camp."

"What? He ran away! Next time I see him I'm gonna kick his ass so hard he will fly higher than Olympus. Thalia yelled, "Thanks for telling me Nico. I'm going to look for him so I can beat up my favorite cousin for running away without telling me and for ditching Annabeth." She then swiped through the rainbow. "Favorite cousin?" I muttered before shadow travelling away.

Line Break, (two days later)

Percy POV

I stumbled across the entrance to Camp Jupiter before being greeted by Jason. "Perce! What are you doing here man?" I gulped, "Annabeth cheated on me," I muttered. Jason's cheerful smile slowly fell. "What? Why would she do that to you? You guys are perfect together!" I shook my head. "Apparently not, can you please not tell anyone about this?"

Jason nodded his head, "Sure man, so why are you here?" "Just came to say bye," I said. Jason seemed shocked, "What? What do you mean you came to say bye? You don't want to stay?" I shook my head, "I'm running away, no one likes me except the Romans. I hate the Greeks. If they come looking for me which they probably won't, they would probably come looking for me here."

"What about Thalia and Nico?" Jason asked. I paled, "Uhhhhh, I'll probably should start to say my good byes before I leave, you'll probably never see me again." Jason just stared at me. "Dude it's just a breakup, just give it time." I shook my head again, "The Gods don't care about me either and my father basically disowned me and my Greek friends don't like me anymore cuz of Dennis." I said angrily.

Jason looked down, "I'm sorry man, want me to take you to Reyna, Hazel, Piper, Leo, and Frank?" I nodded. Jason brought me to them and I told them the exact same thing I told Jason. Hazel, Piper, and Reyna had tears in their eyes and hugged me tightly while Leo and Frank gave me bro-hugs.

I then walked out to Blackjack. "Okay Blackjack lets go." "Where to boss?" asked Blackjack. I looked out to the camp behind me. "Anywhere, where the gods can't find us, except Alaska since its super cold up there" Blackjack stared at me like I was crazy, "But boss the only place I can think of is anywhere away from America!" I just smirked, "'Then take us to Greece." "Fine but you owe me a lot of donuts since its too damn long to fly in a single trip boss!"

Time Skip (6 weeks)

Thalia POV

I searched up and down the US four times searching for my cousin. Nico was also doing the same. Behind me, the hunt was panting and lying on the ground since I barely gave them any rest. Damnit Percy where are you? I thought. There was no news of him anywhere.

Artemis came up to me. "Thalia, the gods don't sense his presence anywhere in the US." I growled, "Milady, he is my favorite cousin, he is almost like a brother to me, I have to find him!" "Well we already been to Camp Jupiter but Percy's friends there haven't said anything about him but I think they were lying…" said Artemis.

Just then Nico stumbled out of a shadow with Mrs. O-Leary behind him. "Thalia! I think I know where Percy is!" I stomped towards him and grabbed him by his aviator jacket and pinned him to a tree. "Where Is He?" I growled. Nico gulped "Mrs. O-Leary thinks he is in Greece!" I dropped him and turned to Artemis. "Milady do you think you can teleport us there?" Artemis nodded and waved her hand. Last thing I heard was Nico saying "See you there."

We landed on a street and looked around hoping to see Percy around somewhere so I can kick his ass for making me look for him for six damn weeks. Nico came out of a shadow riding Mrs. O-Leary. "Follow me." He said before they started rushing off. We chased him until we saw him stop looking at a figure in the distance with a sword out aimed right at his chest with a pure black pegasus standing right next to him.

Percy, I thought before I realized what he was about to do. I quickly nocked an arrow and fired it at his sword. The arrow hit his sword and knocked it away. The figure turned towards us before his eyes widened. I stormed up to him with him looking at me with fear. "Kelp head why are trying to kill yourself?!" I yelled at him before slapping him hard.

He gulped and I saw his eyes. His eyes were full of pain and despair. "Perce what happened?" I asked softly. "My father basically disowned me, camp hates me, and Annabeth…s- s- she broke- she broke up with me…" I stepped back stunned. "Come with me kelp-head," I cooed. He looked at me and nodded.

I turned to Artemis and nodded and she flashed us to Olympus.

Percy POV

Thalia helped me up into the throne room. We opened the doors and saw the entire counsel staring at us. I walked shakily towards the middle of the throne room and bowed to Zeus. "Son…" Poseidon said, "Where have yo-" I glared at him. "DON'T TALK TO ME POSEIDON! I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU EVER SINCE YOU BASICALLY DISOWNED ME! WHY DON'T YOU GO RUN BACK TO YOUR FAVORITE SON DENNIS!" I yelled with my mouth dripping with sarcasm. Poseidon opened his mouth but closed it and looked down ashamed.

"Now Lord Zeus I have a request for you might like." Zeus nodded and looked at me. "What would that be young Perseus?" I took a deep breath, "Kill me." The entire counsel jumped up in their seats. "Why Perseus? Aren't you happy with life right now?" asked Zeus confused. "Oh yes, cuz I love being replaced, being betrayed and best of all being cheated on!" I said with tons of sarcasm.

Zeus had a quick mental conversation with the rest of Olympians before turning to me. "No I won't kill you," he told me. My eyes hardened I stared at them with a cold look. "Fine, then I'll do it myself." I said. I turned around and sprinted off towards the doors. "STOP HIM!" Zeus yelled.

Apollo appeared in front of me but I just slid between his legs while hitting his crotch with my fist. "Owwwww!" groaned Apollo. I slammed into the doors before bursting towards the edge of Olympus with the Hunters right on my heels. "Percy please stop!" screamed Thalia. I stopped right on the edge of Olympus and looked at the Hunters and Gods right behind me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered but everyone heard, I then back-flipped off Olympus.

Hyperion POV

Just a little bit more I thought. I remembered the satyrs trapping me in this damn tree again after the Giant war where I tried to destroy the throne room by myself since the gods were occupied by the Giants far away. Instead I got caught by a bunch of satyrs and turned into a fucking tree. Do you know how annoying it is to be stuck in one?

I finally got free of the trees embrace after two years work feeling really weak. I'm going to rest somewhere hidden before taking my revenge on those damn satyrs and that pesky Jackson kid. I looked up at the sky and saw a figure falling from Olympus. I looked closer and I saw the figure had black hair and green eyes. Jackson! I thought before I realized he was aimed right at me.

Oh shit! I thought before Jackson slammed into me with such force I turned into a mountain of golden dust returning me back to the "stinking pit again,"

Percy POV

I awoke up in a gold room shining in my face with my entire body aching. I was about to groan before I heard voices. "-Amazing that he jumped off Olympus and destroyed Hyperion when he landed and still survived!" "Well he is Percy Jackson, he can do the impossible." "Yea but still he jumped off Olympus and survived!" "Um guys I think he is awake his breathing pattern slowed."

Oh shit! I thought before opening my eyes again and saw Apollo staring at me before scowling. "My crotch still hurts from your punch you know. It felt as if you hit me with a wrecking ball there. I smiled sheepishly, "Yea sorry just wanted to die so badly." I tried to get up but Apollo pushed me down.

"Sorry Perce but you still need to recover from jumping off Olympus which I still have no idea how you survived from." I shrugged showing I didn't know either. Thalia ran over to me and crushed me in a hug. "If you do that again kelp-head I'm gonna revive you and do a punishment so bad to you, you'll be wishing you were in Tartarus!" "I'm sorry Thals." I apologized.

Thalia just sniffed and hugged me tighter thinking I might disappear if she let go. Hermes then walked up to me. " Hey Perce, Zeus just requested your presence right now. I groaned and had Apollo and Thalia support me as we walked towards the Throne room.

**Phew… Done. Please review and help me make this story better. I'll probably edit if its starts getting bad. Voting will end on 3/25/14, so please leave your suggestions and votes. I'm busy with school work but Ill try to update as often as I can. Sorry guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had so many ideas on what I should do. Since the voting is so small right now I might as well not do the vote anymore since it's basically a week away before the poll ends and there were only two votes. I might as well just choose a pairing. Anyways enjoy!**

Percy POV

"The reason we didn't kill you is because you're a rather powerful demigod that could still be useful to us." Zeus said. "But since you are so powerful for a demigod, you must swear loyalty to Olympus." I stepped away from Apollo and Thalia and kneeled in front of Zeus's throne. "I swear on the River Styx to protect and never betray Olympus with my life." Zeus relaxed in his throne.

"Why did you want to kill yourself Jackson? Are you going to abandon my daughter like a piece of trash?!" Athena asked angrily. I stood up and used my wolf glare Lupa taught me on her. "I abandon her? SHE DITCHED ME FOR MY HALF BROTHER…she doesn't care about me anymore… no one at Camp Half-blood does because they are all drooling over that so called hero!" I spat. Athena looked furious, "Liar!"

I looked at her quizzically. "Fine, don't believe me? Iris-message her right now then!" Athena growled but did it anyways. What appeared in the rainbow shocked her. It was Dennis and Annabeth lying on the beach making out furiously. She swiped through the rainbow and looked down at her feet ashamed.

"I'm sorry Perseus, I didn't expect my daug-" "Don't apologize Athena, you had nothing to do with it." I interrupted, Athena looked at me gratefully. "Still maybe I should talk to her about abandoning you; you didn't deserve anything like that." I nodded, "Thank you Lady Athena but you don't have to." She smiled and nodded to me. "Well young Perseus if I give you something to do, would you still consider killing yourself?" Zeus asked. I shrugged, "Depends on what it is, but I'd prefer if I could stay away from Camp Half-blood since I despise that place.

Zeus nodded then turned to Artemis. Artemis turned tomato red and started to shake violently. Zeus started a glaring contest with her until she slowly nodded reluctantly. "Perseus, how would you like to be the Guardian of the Hunt?" Zeus asked. I stepped back shocked, "Ummm won't they try to kill me every time I'm near them? I mean they do hate men."

Zeus stared at Artemis who just shrugged. "Maybe, but I'll tell them not to." I nodded and slowly walked up and kneeled in front of her throne. "I swear upon the River Styx and the creator Chaos that I'll protect the Hunt and milady with my life and serve Lady Artemis faithfully for the rest of eternity." Thunder boomed while everyone looked shocked. Poseidon gulped, "Percy, I don't think that you should of sworn on the creator's name."

'Why?" I asked confused. **"Maybe because it's an unbreakable oath and that no-one has ever survived it," **said a voice from the corner of the room. Everyone turned to that corner of the room as a beautiful lady stepped out of the shadows. Her eyes were so black that they seemed to suck in all light in the Throne room while her clothes were covered with black holes, stars, etc.

"**Why did you swear on my name demigod?"** I shrugged, "I heard rumors that it was unbreakable and I wanted Lady Artemis to know that I would never betray her." Chaos nodded at me approvingly. **"Very well Percy, I shall give you my blessing and a few gifts." **Black wings sprouted from my back and spread out twelve feet in diameter. I bowed, "Thank you Lady Chaos." She nodded before clapping her hands. I heard a poof before looking at around confused. Chaos rolled her eyes before clapping again making a mirror appear in front of me.

I was wearing a black skintight shirt with a white Omega sign on the back with knife straps going from my shoulder to my waist, black shoulder pauldrons with a white Omega sign on each one, black vambraces with a hidden blade which ran up to my elbows, black jeans with titanium chains, black combat boots with hidden blades on the bottom,(the hidden blades are part steel part celestial bronze) and too finish it off a black mask which covered the bottom part of my face with a black Spartan cape.

I was shocked before I overcame it and bowed to Chaos. **"Percy, I have made you half-immortal since I have watched over you and seen your successes and seen what that blasted daughter of Athena done to you, I want you to still be agile and still do good in the world without getting old, I have plans for you in the future, don't fail me." **With that she winked and disappeared in a flash of black light.

Apollo whistled, "That is one hot lady." He said which earned him an arrow to his crotch, courtesy of Artemis while everyone else just rolled their eyes. "Owwww, little sis! why did you have to shoot me there? It's still sore after Percy hit it!" he yelled which made everyone laugh.

Hestia beckoned me forward. "Percy, I was wondering if you would want to be my champion?" she asked shyly. I beamed, "Oh course Lady Hestia! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I exclaimed jumping up and down before stopping myself. "Um sorry Lady Hestia." The entire counsel just chuckled. Hestia beamed at me before shooting a beam of white fire into my chest.

"Ahmm, Percy since you're protecting my sister and her hunt, I would like to give you my blessing too so you can protect them better." Athena said. A gray light enveloped me before fading. I started looking around the room studying the weak spots and good defense points. "Thank you Lady Athena." "Does anyone else want to bless this child before we send him off?" Zeus asked. "Ohhhh Percy, I want to give you my blessing too!" Aphrodite shrieked.

My eyes widened, "NO DON'T!" I yelled before a cloud of perfume covered me which sent me into a coughing fit. Once the perfume cloud went away Aphrodite's mouth dropped and she and the other goddesses started drooling. My muscles got bigger and my eight pack showed off more.

"Percy, I will allow you to fly in my domain due to the fact that you have wings." "Thank you Uncle." I said. Zeus nodded, "Counsel dismissed!" he yelled before flashing out with Hera.

Artemis walked up to me and whispered into my ear. "Meet me in Central park." Before blushing and flashing away with Thalia. I walked out of the Throne room breathing the fresh air in through my nose before running and jumping off the side of Olympus. I spread out my wings and glided around in the air. The feeling was incredible.

"**Percy, I forgot to tell you that you also have the ability to change into a wolf." **Chaos whispered in my mind before withdrawing. I smiled, maybe I could freak the hunters out I thought. I quickly saw Central park before flying down to the edge of the clearing listening into their conversation.

"Apparently father thought we needed a Guardian so he assigned one to us." Yells and jeers come out from the crowd of hunters. "We don't need a guardian he'll probably flirt with us and try to seduce us!" yelled out one hunter. "Now, now this Guardian isn't like other men. I promise you that he won't flirt with you and try to do anything with you." I quickly thought about me becoming a wolf. The process was painful but I shut my eyes and forced myself not to scream.

When I opened my eyes I saw a furry snout in front of me. I smirked and slowly walked into the clearing where the Hunters were.

Artemis POV

I was busy answering the Hunters questions until a black wolf with a gray stripe running down its side wandered into the clearing. I quickly notched an arrow into my bow before noticing its eyes, It's sea green eyes. I smirked, "You know what maybe I should let the guardian introduce himself." The hunters stared at me in confusion.

The wolf closed its eyes before morphing into a boy who kneeled down in front of me. "Lady Artemis," he said breaking the silence. The Hunters went crazy. "Zeus allowed a werewolf into the hunt? Why would he do that? They kill people for fun!" yelled Phoebe. I shook my head. "No he didn't but I'm confused on where he got that ability…" I murmured. I noticed some Hunters with their bow nocked and aimed at the boy.

"Stand down! Now Guardian introduce yourself." The boy nodded, "He stood up and looked at all the hunters in the eye. "Hello I'm Percy Jackson…"

Phoebe sneered, "Aren't you supposed to be snogging that daughter of Athena, boy?" Percy's eyes filled with pain. "I'm sorry Lady Artemis; I know I just got here but can I take a walk for a bit?" I nodded, "Go but when you come back, come to my tent to see me." He nodded and shifted to a wolf and dashed off.

"Why did he run off milady?" the youngest of my hunters, Lily asked. "I'm pretty sure he won't want to tell you, it's very personal to him." Lily nodded and rushed off.

Percy POV

"Stupid Dennis, stupid dad" I snarled, Why does this have to happen. I have no-one except for three people. But I'm pretty sure the Hunters will not make this easy on me. I slumped against the trunk of a tree.

"Groan…Fates why are you doing this to me?" My eyes began to tear up as I remembered the scene where Annabeth and Dennis started to make out in front of everybody. Stop you came here for a new start! I thought to myself. No matter how hard the hunters make it for you, just push the anger away to show they aren't getting to you.

What if they do something really big that could piss you off? The subconscious part of my mind argued. I scowled, then the hunters already won and it will show how weak I am. I argued back. My subconscious was silent. I got up and walked back to the camp. As I walked past the hunters, they glared at me and walked away. Good…I won't have to deal with them right now, I thought.

I knocked on the front of Artemis's tent and a come in answered. I walked in and saw pelts of animals hanging from the walls. "Percy, starting tomorrow, you will wash the hunters clothes, sharpen the arrows, sharpen the hunters hunting knifes, serve us breakfast, lunch, and dinner, feed the wolfs and falcons, make new arrows for hunters, and during night, keep watch, rest of the time if you have any, you can do whatever you want.

I nodded, "Now some ground rules, don't flirt with my hunters in any way and always report to me when you finished all your chores." I nodded again and she shooed me away. I walked out of her tent and searched for my tent. I didn't see anything that could be my tent so I walked back to her tent and knocked. "What?" a voice called annoyed. "Um Lady Artemis where is my tent?" I asked confused. "Oh guess I forgot to give you one, oh well looks like you need to find something else to sleep in!" she said back amused. I could literally hear the smirk appear on her face as she said that.

I groaned and walked away. Where am I gonna sleep? I wondered before a presence entered my mind. **"Hey Percyyyyy!"** I nearly fell onto the ground. "L..L…Lad-y Cha-os?" I thought. I heard laughter before the voice came back. **"Who else do you think? Zeus?" **I shook my head. "Uh what do you need? And why do you seem more, how do I say this…loose?" I asked in my head. I heard more laughter. **"Do you think the gods might take me serious if I wasn't joking around? I rarely get time to joke around. Anyway I'm not here to ask you anything but rather give you something since Artemis doesn't want to give you anywhere to sleep." **A black square with a single button appeared in my hand. **"Just press the button and a black tent would appear, and the inside shall be the size of two story house while the outside would just look like a regular tent."**

"Thank you Lady Chaos." **"You're welcome and no need to use formalities, I don't really like them. So annoying, Did you know you're my favorite demigod? I didn't really care about the demigods or gods that much until you came. You have no faults at all and you are extremely loyal. You know how I said I had plans for you in the future? Maybe you might be able to see your dead friends then." **She withdrew from my mind and I dropped to my knees thinking over what she said.

My dead friends? Will that mean I'll get to see Beckendorf, Silena, Zoe, Lee Fletcher, and Michael Yew? I walked a mile away from the hunter camp so I can avoid problems with them and put down the box and pressed the button.

I watched as a tent unfolded from the box and appear in front of me. I walked in and my mouth dropped. In front of me was a kitchen with a fridge loaded with snacks, a living room with a seventy-two inch HD plasma TV with loads of movies and game consoles around it, a huge pool with a diving board in another room, a basement transformed into a gym with swords, spears, knifes, and bows hanging from the wall, training arena in the middle of the gym, archery ranges in the corner of the gym and fitness equipment on the other side of the gym. Upstairs was a huge king-sized bed with a huge bathroom complete with gold sinks.

I whistled, Thank you Chaos! I thought. I noticed a note on the kitchen counter. _Your welcome!_ I chuckled and crashed out on the huge comfy bed.

"Wake up Kelp head!" I groaned and rolled over. A shock went through me and made me jump up and crash onto the floor. I looked up and saw Thalia smirking at me. "Where did you get this place Perce? It's amazing!" I smiled. "Chaos gave it to me." "Oh My Gods, do you think you can get Chaos to give me one?" I smirked. "Umm maybe…nah I don't think so." Thalia growled and shot a small bolt of electricity at me. "Artemis wants you to get out there in ten minutes."

My eyes widened. I ran to the shower and washed myself, then bolted to my dresser and put on a black shirt with wing slits and black jeans with chains and slipped into my combat boots and rushed to the front of the tent to see Thalia smirking at me. "You got one minute left!" and she bolted off. I opened up my wings and bursted towards the camp.

I tried to slow myself when I reached the camp, but since I was flying too fast, I ended up landing and digging a trench into the Earth. I got up, brushed the dirt off me and wobbled towards the benches where the hunters and Artemis watched me amused. "What do you guys want?" I asked them. "Pancakes with scrambled eggs, sausage, and toast," I looked at the other hunters who nodded in confirmation. I imagined the food in front of the hunters and clapped my hands. Twenty-seven plates full of food appeared in front of the hunters, complete with bottles of syrup and dishes of jam and butter.

"And for you milady?" I asked. "The same," I clapped my hands again and the plate appeared in front of her. I walked a little bit away and snapped my fingers, summoning two slices of pizza. I sat down in front of a tree and started looking around. Ever since Athena blessed me, I could find weak spots anywhere. Luckily for the hunters there were none. I took a small notebook from my pocket and started drawing strategies that would have no flaws and keep a lot of people alive while eating my pizza.

Thalia walked over after she finished her breakfast and handed me a list. "This is the order of chores Artemis wants you to do in order." I took the list and looked at the first chore. Great washing clothes! I thought sourly. I got up and walked over to the mountain of clothes next to the lake.

Line Break (A week later)

I growled as I washed a mountain of the hunters clothes. I had to wash it till it was clean, hang it up and dry them with fire from my finger till it was 'dry and crispy' just like how Artemis says. The hunters also prank me a lot starting from me hanging in nets to me being super-glued to my bed to me being fired at with their bows. But I ignored it and shoved it deep inside me so I didn't get pissed.

When I was drying clothes Apollo appeared next to me worried out of his mind. "Percy please help me please I'll do anything!" he cried. "Wow hold up what happened?" He looked at me and gulped "My daughter is being tracked down by her abusive adopted family. They beat her and abuse her. I need you to help her since I'm not allowed to help her directly. I can't let my daughter be caught and brought back to be tortured again, please Percy I'll do anything!"

"Where is she?" I asked trying to calm down Apollo. "She is on 1st Avenue, Here take this!" He tossed me a golden wristband which had a compass on it. "The needle will point you in the direction she is in. Search for a girl with a golden bow." I nodded and spread out my wings before looking at Apollo. "What about Artemis? Won't she notice me gone?"

Apollo glared at me halfheartedly "I'll tell her what you are doing, now go!" I turned back and flapped my wings and soared off into the sky. I looked at the wristband and the needle pointed south. "Okay, here I go!" I flapped my wings and sped of south as fast as I could. Once I arrived the compass started to spin wildly.

"Okay she is somewhere around here." I said to myself. I looked around and saw a flash of a girl with blond hair no older than 7 climb a fence and run off with a golden bow in her hand. Aha I found her! I said in my mind. I quickly flew over and was about to land in front of her before I heard voices so I flew down onto the roof of a building and saw five guys walk up to her. "Damn girl! Ever since you came to our house random shit would come and attack us. Now you lead us on a wild goose chase! Finally we got you trapped, you are gonna go through a very bad punishment when you come home!" sneered a really buff guy as he watched the seven year-old silently cry in front of him.

The guy nodded to his friend who grabbed a belt and approached her. The seven year-old girl stared at him with her eyes full of fear. Right as he raised the belt to whip her I jumped down and landed on top of him. I quickly picked him up, slammed his face into the wall and threw him to his friends. "Leave the girl alone." I growled. The really buff guy sneered at me. "If you didn't notice I was talking to my adopted daughter, now why don't you just run away and pretend you didn't see this. Im gonna give you five seconds." I raised my eyebrow.

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2…your pushing it kid."

"1"

"0, that's it kid you're going down!"

He pulled out a knife from his pants and ran forward to stab me. I step-sided and grabbed his arm, twisted it, and slammed my elbow down hard on his elbow so that his bone stuck outside his arm. "AHHHHHHHH YOU BROKE MY ARM YOU DICK!" I twirled around and kicked him in the face with my boot heel. He fell to the ground as buff guy 2 and buff guy 3 pulled out guns from their jackets.

I quickly grabbed my throwing knifes and threw them at the guns knocking them out of the way before unlooping one of my chains. I threw my chain and it wrapped around buff guy 2's neck. I squeezed hard making his eyes bulge out before falling limp onto the ground dead. I then picked up the knife on the ground and stabbed buff guy 3 in the crotch then slicing off his arm. Buff guy 4 growled and pulled out lead pipe and swung at me. I caught it and pulled it forward smashing his face in with the hilt of the knife before breaking his arm. Buff guy 5 looked at me in fear and tried to run away. I threw the knife and it embedded in his back knocking him down. I walked over to buff guy 1 who was whimpering on the floor.

"Please spare me good sir, please have mercy." I growled, "Did you have mercy on the girl? I don't think so, so why should I show mercy to you?" He whimpered but didn't answer. I pulled him up by his hair then showed my hidden blade into his face. I threw his body on the ground and wondered to the other four on the ground. I stabbed cut off all their limbs before walking to buff guy 5. "Look here! The guy I saved for last! Anything to say?" I asked "Please spare me good sir, c'mon I won't hurt you I didn't do anything to you!" "Huh, no you didn't hurt me, but you hurt the girl." I thrusted my hidden blade into his heart then withdrew it. I walked over to the girl who was hiding behind a couple of trash cans. I kneeled down in front of her. "Are you okay?"

She hid behind the trash cans and said shakily, "You…you're…you are gonna hurt me like they did…" I shook my head, "I promise I won't hurt you," She shook her head, "That's what they said too." I looked at her and noticed her skinny figure. "I'll bring you to a new home where everyone would care for you and treat you like you are their sister I promise I won't hurt you. If I do hurt you, your father would hurt me and you would be sad and I don't want that." She stared at me confused. "My dad is dead." I shook my head, "I'll explain on the way back, are you hungry?" She slowly nodded. "What do you want to eat?" "Chicken Penne with Garlic bread, but can we eat somewhere other than here?" she asked. I chuckled "Of course." I led her out and we walked to Madison Square Garden which was a couple blocks away.

We sat down in the grass and I summoned a plate of Chicken Penne with five pieces of garlic bread. Her eyes bugged out. "How did you do that?" I chuckled, "A sweet woman gave me the ability to do that." Her eyes widened. I stared at her looking at all the injuries on her. I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder, she flinched. "Don't worry I'm not going to harm you." I cooed. I slowly healed her injuries with my powers over the hearth. She looked at me with big eyes. When I finished healing her, she jumped up and hugged me. "Thank you… um what's your name?" I grinned, "Percy."

"Thank you Percy!" she then sat down and started to eat the food. She must have been starving since she ate all the food in three minutes. "Are you still hungry?" I asked her. She nodded, so I summoned more Chicken Penne and garlic bread. "What's your name?" I asked.

"Kylie," I smiled, "That's a beautiful name." She smiled for the first time. "Thank you Percy, is the family you're leading me too nice?" I nodded. "Will you leave me with them or do you stay with them too?"

"I stay there too, don't worry I'll never leave you Kylie, I promise," Kylie smiled really big then jumped onto my back and hung onto my neck. "Yay piggyback ride!" I laughed and started to run around with her on my back. "Do you want to head to your new family now?" I asked. "Yea I hope they are just as nice as you!" Kylie said. I smirked "Do you want to know what it's like to fly?" She nodded slowly. I smirked and stretched out my wings and flew up towards Central Park. Kylie screamed scared at first before she relaxed and started to laugh. "This is amazing! You're like my own personal airplane!" she exclaimed. I flew towards the clearing where Apollo was walking back and forth while Artemis stood there with a annoyed expression.

I landed on my feet went crouched down, "Thank you for flying Jackson Airlines, please come again!" Apollo looked me in surprise then looked at Kylie. His expression turned joyful. "Thank you so much Percy, I don't know how to repay you!" I chuckled, "You don't need to repay me at all Apollo." He grinned before turning towards Kylie, who was hiding behind my leg. I crouched down and looked at her in her eyes. "Kylie, this is your father, Apollo."

She slowly crept out from behind my leg and looked at Apollo. "Dad?" she asked uncertainly. Apollo grinned before grabbing her in a bone-crushing hug. "Ugh Dad…I think you're gonna choke me!" Kylie gasped out. Apollo quickly let go and looked down. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you but I did lead you away from those vile people who hurt you." Kylie gasped, "You were the voice in my head? And the one that gave me the bow?" Apollo nodded. Kylie ran toward him and gave him a tight hug. "Did you send Percy too?" She asked happily. Apollo nodded again and Kylie squealed, "Thank you dad! He was very nice to me and he said if he hurt me, you would hurt him!" Apollo grinned, "I'll do anything for you baby girl."

Kylie grinned and hugged her father even tighter. She then let go and turned to Artemis who was smiling kindly at her. "Percy said that I would find a new family here…" Artemis crouched until she was Kylie's level. "Of course, I have many people who would like to meet you if you join." Kylie looked at Percy who nodded. "Okay," Artemis smiled, "Follow me."

Apollo turned towards Percy, "Let's go for a walk," Apollo suggested. Apollo and Percy walked for a bit before Apollo spoke. "Kylie seems pretty attached to you." I nodded "Yea even though I met her an hour ago I feel like she is my little sister." Apollo nodded, "That's good." We walked for a bit more. "Did you kill the men?" I smirked, "Very painfully." Apollo looked relived, "Thank you Percy, please be there for Kylie. I might not always be there for her." "I promise."

Apollo smiled and ruffled my hair, "Thanks Perce, gotta go, the mortals might started to notice that the sun has been in the same spot for a while now. Apollo then flashed out so I started to head back to camp.

When I reached the clearing I saw Kylie walk out of a tent with Artemis smiling happily. "Percy, Arty said that she would make me half immor…immor…im…blag she said she can it so I can live forever when I'm older!"

I beamed, "That's great Kylie! I wish I could stick around more but I got chores to finish, when I'm done I'll play with you okay?" Kylie nodded very fast, I smiled and ruffled her hair, "Percyyy!" I chuckled and went off to finish washing the hunters clothes.

Time skip (2 weeks)

Percy POV

I was sitting on a branch of a tree thinking ever since we changed the hunters camp location. Kylie is my best friend in the hunters. Thalia doesn't count since she is always helping the other hunters prank me, but most of the time I catch myself staring at Artemis. I would stare at her face and get lost in her beauty. In my opinion I think Artemis is way prettier than Aphrodite. Oh My Gods I hope she didn't hear me think that. She would kill me. Oh crap she is staring at me. She probably did hear my thoughts! I'm so dead.

Artemis POV

Percy's thoughts are pretty funny, when I heard him think that I was prettier than Aphrodite I blushed but quickly fought it down. I stared at him questionably and saw him pale. I smirked on the inside and decided to wink at him for fun. I turned away laughing quietly after I saw Percy fall off the branch after I winked to him. I then started to think, did I really like Percy?

Percy POV

"Chirp…chirp!" I opened my eyes and found myself drifting down a river. "What the Hades?" I muttered. I looked down and saw that I was sleeping on a raft. I got up and stretched my back. Judging from the many cracks I heard, my back must have been really stiff. I walked upstream until I reached my tent in which I saw a worried Kylie and a furious Artemis.

Kylie looked at me and tugged on Artemis's arm and pointed at me. Artemis was about to yell at me but stopped and started laughing. I scratched my head confused. "What?" Artemis waved her hand and a mirror appeared in front of me. My face was covered in scars and my arms had pecks from birds on it. I scowled; I held up my hand to my face and started to heal the scars then my arms.

"What happened to you? Why is your face covered in scars?" Kylie asked. "Apparently I decided to sleep on a raft and drift down a river." I told her while glaring at the hunters who were looking at me innocently. I went to the benches and asked the hunters what they wanted for breakfast. "Toast, eggs, bacon, and a apple." I clapped my hands and the dishes appeared in front of them. I started walking to my usual spot, up in a tree when Kylie tugged my arm. "Sit with me?" she asked with her eyes pleading at me. "I'm sorry Kylie but I won't be able to since the hunters don't like me that much. Maybe when the hunters start to warm up to me, I'll start sitting with you." She nodded glumly and walked back to the benches.

I climbed up the tree and took out my notebook planning to perfect my strategies. I snapped my fingers and started to eat a egg and cheese sandwich. When I finished eating, I jumped down and walked towards the pile of clothes by the river. I swear the pile of clothes are getting bigger and bigger each day. I scowled and started to untangle them. "Hey Kelp-for-Brains, aren't you gonna greet me?" "Oh I don't know, maybe I'm not in the mood to greet you because maybe you help prank me everyday and make your clothes dirty as fast as you can, and that I don't have the time considering I have so many chores to do." "Hey I don't toss that many clothes in the pile!" I snorted.

"You are the only one that wears very dark clothing and about one-sixth of this pile is dark clothing!" Thalia looked down, "Well maybe I can get Artemis to ease the amount of chores you have." "Thank you, now please can you let me finish washing the ridiculous amount of clothes you guys give me?" Thalia nodded and walked off. I sighed and went back to washing the clothes. **(Just gonna skip the other chores since there is nothing really important about it)**

Percy POV

I was circling the camp when I saw smoke rising in the distance. I flapped my wigs and flew over to where the smoke was coming from and landed in a tree several yards away. "The hunters camp is not too far from here. They are all probably fast asleep. This is our chance to destroy them!" a dracaena hissed. "Assemble the group we strike now!" a laistrygonian giant ordered. I flew away and started setting up defenses.

I threw mini packages on the ground which exploded into a group of three automations each, carrying swords, spears, or bows (courtesy of Hephaestus) until I had at least seventy-five automations staring at me. "Defend this camp!" I ordered before the forest exploded with monsters. A group of about a hundred dracaena, fifty laistrygonian giants, and three Aethiopian drakons approached the camp. "Give up now demigod, there is no point in resisting!" a dracaena hissed at me. I narrowed my eyes. "Attack!" I roared, the monster army and the automation army charged each other.

I jumped into a crowd of laistrygonian giants and started slashing every one of them into yellow dust. I plucked out a throwing knife and chucked it into the head of a dracaena archer aiming at me several yards away. One drakon raised its head and shot fire at a group of automations melting seven of them. The drakons are probably going to melt all of the automations holding the army back! I thought. I quickly charged one, jumping up onto its paw and stabbed riptide through it. The drakon roared in pain then tried to bite me.

I backflipped and landed on its head. I pulled out two knives and stabbed it on the sides of its head. The drakon roared and threw its head back, throwing me to the ground. I quickly got up to see it blasting me with flames. I smirked and threw out my hand making the fire go around me. Once the flames stopped the drakon stared at me in surprise like _why are you not crispy yet?_ I laughed and used my wings to propel me forward grabbing riptide out of my pocket, since it returned to me and stabbed it straight between its eyes causing the entire drakon to explode into a mountain of dust.

Kylie POV

I woke up to a loud roar. I quickly grabbed my bow and rushed outside to see a army of monsters attacking a huge group of automations. I looked at the other tents to see the other hunters walk out rubbing their eyes annoyed. They looked up and their faces went slack. "Three drakons?" I heard a hunter, Elizabeth say. I noticed a dark figure darting around one of them. "Percy," I breathed. I turned and glared at them. "What are you guys doing? We got to destroy them and someone iris-message Lady Artemis and tell her what's happening!" I yelled. One hunter took out a drachma and ran into one of the tents while the rest of us pulled out our bows and started to fire on attacking monsters.

Percy POV

I wouldn't have found this army super hard to beat if I was refreshed but my muscles are already sore from all the chores I did today. Since I was already exhausted when I attacked the monsters, I suffered a bunch of cuts, small and large. No matter how tired I was, I couldn't let them kill the hunters, no matter how much they hate me. I ducked under a dracaena's sword and stabbed her in the gut with riptide. I summoned fire and set my flame ablaze. That's when I noticed silver arrows coming down on the monsters around me. Good the hunters are awake! I thought. I slashed three laistrygonian giants apart and turned around only to have a crushed automation slam into me.

I was knocked onto the ground with the automation on top of me. A celestial bronze automation is heavy! I thought. I wonder how Hephaestus fits three of these into a small package? A dracaena stepped up and put its sword to my neck. "Yes! I shall be known as the one that killed Percy Jackson!" it hissed laughing. I growled, "If you were to kill me, the only reason you were able to kill me was because I'm trapped under a huge hunk of metal!" The dracaena laughed, "Your fault!" it raised its sword to kill me, only to have a hunting knife stick out of her stomach.

The dracaena wailed and exploded into dust revealing a furious Artemis. She snapped her fingers and the destroyed automation disappeared, only to be engulfed by Artemis. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" I raised my eyebrow. "Uhhhh noooo?" Artemis pulled back and glared at me. "You better not die on me, I can't lose you!" My eyebrow rose even higher. Artemis looked at my raised eyebrow and slapped her hand across her hand realizing what she just said. "Uh I mean uh that who would do your chores?…that's right who would do your chores if you're gone?"

"Uh huh, okay," I said. "Get up Jackson, we still got to kill these monsters!" She growled. We got up and went back to the fight. Artemis went to the two drakons and me to the remaining monsters. With the hunters and automations we slowly overtook them. I stabbed the last dracaena in the leg and slashed her head off. I turned around and saw Artemis dance out of the last drakon's flames. I took out two throwing knives and threw them at the drakon to get its attention. Unfortunately it worked and it stared at me directly in the eyes. I froze. Its bright green eyes scared the living daylights out of me. I forced myself to move and not look in its eyes. I gripped riptide and charged the drakon.

I shot a blast of greek fire at it. The drakon hissed and glared at me in pure hate. It opened its mouth and shot out flames at me. I rolled out of the way and jumped forward and slashed against it across its face. The drakon whirled around and slashed at me with its claws. I jumped out of the way but not before getting slashed across my right eye. I wiped the blood away from my face and stared at the drakon angrily. I stomped my foot and raised my hands, causing a minor earthquake that made the drakon stumble while a water hurricane and fire tornado appear on both sides of it. I smashed my hands together and the hurricane and tornado engulfed the drakon and tore it into pieces before turning into dust. I collapsed onto the ground breathing heavily before passing out.

I woke up in the infirmary tent with my headache. I felt someone's hand interlaced with mine. I looked to the side and saw someone that almost shocked me. Artemis was sleeping while holding my hand. I smiled, does she like me? I thought. Apollo walked into the tent and stared at our hands. I raised one hand to my mouth and put it towards my mouth in a shushing motion. Apollo smirked and winked at me. He walked over to me and placed a finger to my forehead and begun muttering a couple of words. I glowed with a soft golden light before it faded taking away my headache. "Having a good time with my little sis?" Apollo says amused. "I'm older…" Artemis grumbled in her sleep. Apollo looked amused before turning back to me. "I'm glad she likes you, now she can give up her stupid vow to a good person that's not gonna use her like that piece of minotaur shit Orion." Apollo spat, before winking at me and flashing out.

I made circles on the back of her hand with my thumb. Artemis smiled before slowly rising her head and start to blink a couple of times. She looked at our hands and blushed. She raised her other hand and traced the scar across my eye. "I'm sorry, I should of token out that drakon faster so tha-" "You don't need to apologize Artemis, its my fault that I have this scar. I wasn't fast enough to dodge it." Artemis shook her head. "How long was I out?" I asked her. "Two days."

My mouth dropped, "TWO DAYS?!" I nearly screech. Artemis nodded. I slumped against my pillow. I was still surprised that Artemis was still holding my hand but that doesn't mean I didn't enjoy it. "You know, the hunters might be suspicious of you coming to visit me." Artemis paled. "Oh no, I was so worried about you that I completely forgot about them!" I chuckled. "Just flash out and walk out of your tent so that it seems like you didn't spend the entire time in here with me. Artemis gave my hand a quick squeeze but right before flashing out she turned towards me. "Don't tell anyone about this, we must keep this secret since my father won't like it if I fell in love with a son of Poseidon well former son of Poseidon, but he would still judge you on that." She then flashed out.

I walked out of the infirmary tent and saw the hunters sitting around a camp fire. Thalia looked up and saw me staring at them. Thalia got up and started to walk over to me. Uh oh, I thought. Thalia slapped me with her hand electrified. "That was for being a dumbass and not waking us up to help you!" she then pulled me into a bear hug. "Don't pull off that kind of shit again!" she growled.

Kylie bounded over and hugged me after Thalia let go. "I'm glad you're okay. My dad told me to tell you to rest for a few days since you exhausted yourself too much during the fight. I nodded and walked to my tent and walked upstairs and pass out onto my comfy bed.

Line Break (3 months)

Percy POV

I decided to wear the outfit Chaos gave me since I got a weird feeling that I might need it for today and plus that it also looked cool too. I served the hunters breakfast as usual and went to my tree and climbed up. I took out my notebook and started drawing strategies and looking at their flaws when I heard faint sounds of hooves getting closer. I got up and looked around and saw nothing. I looked through the trees and my eyes widened. Thirty deer were charging me with their antlers lowered. I sprinted through the camp with the deer chasing me. Hunters were looking at me and laughing while Kylie stood in a tree looking worried.

I was sprinting until I couldn't hear them anymore. I leaned onto a tree to catch my breath, and looked up. My face paled. In front of me were three large bears staring at me like '_Oh a tasty snack just in time for lunch!_' I quickly shot back the way I came with the bears chasing me.

I sprinted back into clearing and saw the deer waiting for me. Uh oh I thought. I have two options, the deer or the bears. I looked for a way out to escape from these terrible creatures, when I saw a cliff. Oh well here goes nothing I thought so I ran towards the cliff with the animals behind me and jumped…

Oh this is great I'm plummeting to my death I thought. Before I remembered something, I wanted to slap myself for forgetting that I had wings. I spread out my wings and stopped myself from plummeting down. Just then it darkened and I looked up just in time to get struck by lightning on my back. I felt so much pain and the arrows weren't helping either. My wings may not be penetrable but they don't stop me from feeling pain. "Thalia, let's be reasonable about this!" I yelled. Thalia just smirked and yelled back "No way cousin! You are too much fun!" I growled and tried to escape, on my second attempt I was able to fly as fast as I could towards a clearing where they won't find me, I started to unleash my fury, shooting fireballs everywhere until I let out a furious scream and a large beam of greek fire shot out of my body and into the heavens above. The last thing I saw before I passed out was the concerned face of Kylie.

Artemis POV

I was in a meeting at Olympus when all of a sudden I felt an enormous power surge coming from near the hunters camp. I saw all the Olympians look at me sense they felt the power surge near my hunters camp too. We quickly flashed out and saw Percy in the middle of a clearing with a beam of greek fire coming out of his chest. I saw Poseidon shrug and flash out with a number of other Olympians until Apollo, Hestia and I were left. Apollo and me were about to walk over to him when I saw Kylie run over to him. We saw Percy stop shooting that beam of fire in skies and fall over where Kylie stood over him concerned.

"Dad!" she called out as she noticed us on the edge of the clearing. Apollo ran over to where Percy was and I ran over too. Over the months I talked to Aphrodite on Olympus and she confirmed that I liked Percy and he liked me.

When I first felt attractions to him, I was about to attack her for making me fall in love with him until she said that she didn't cause it which made me freeze. Aphrodite would squeal and talk about how cute it was until I pushed her into a chair, duct tape her mouth and wrapped the duct tape around her so she couldn't move or get out of the chair. When I reached Percy I saw him pale and sweating all over. We pulled down his mask so he could get more oxygen through his mouth. I turned towards Kylie. "What happened?" I asked worried. Kylie tore her gaze away from Percy and stared me straight in the eye. "Your hunters milady." I frowned and turned back towards Percy. Deciding to see what happened, I searched his memories.

Thalia POV (finally right?)

I love annoying Percy! I know it's mean but sometimes it's boring and we have nothing to do. He is like our own source of entertainment Percy could handle it right? I mean he has been taking it for a couple months now without getting back at us or yelling at us. But it all changed when we saw a beam of greek fire shoot into the sky. My face paled, I turned towards the rest of the hunters and saw them staring at the beam of greek fire.

We all rushed to where the beam of greek fire came from. When we arrived we saw about three of the Olympians there too. All of a sudden I saw someone brushed pass me and run towards Percy. "Kylie wait!" I yelled but she ignored me. I started to think, maybe we pushed him too far? I thought. I was brought out my thoughts when I saw Hestia approach us. "Daughter of Zeus, do you know what happened to make Percy like that?" I stuttered, "Uh m…ma…maybe we uh we kind of uh pissed him off?" I said weakly.

Hestia frowned, "Are you telling me he overreacted to something?" I started to sweat, "No…o…ooo we been annoying him for about a couple of months?..." "Ugh, If Percy was that pissed, I would avoid him for a few days maybe weeks." I frowned, he was my cousin right? He wouldn't hold a grudge against me, that's a Hades thing. I saw Artemis walk over to us and pointed to the woods. "Hunters, woods, Now!" I was terrified on what's going on. "What happened milady? Is Percy alright?" She looked at me and her gaze softened slightly. "If you care about your cousin Thalia, then why did you hit him with a fully powered lightning bolt? If it wasn't for his wings he might of not survived it."

My face paled, I ALMOST KILLED MY COUSIN! I didn't mean for it to be that powerful I just got carried away. I looked away ashamed. Artemis turned towards us. "Hunters I know you don't like men but remember, he saved me from Atlas and gained Zoe's respect in a short matter of time. He also saved you from an attack when you were sleeping. He has done many things that he could brag about but he never does. He saved us in the Giant War and the second Titan War. If it wasn't for him, Olympus would be long gone and the Titans or Giants would rule the Earth.

"I understand that he deserves better but he still is a man and men break girl's hearts and abuse others!" yelled out Ashley, a daughter of Athena. "Yes but there are some exceptions like Percy, Thalia you were there at the meeting, did you tell them what happened?"

I growled, "I don't like talking about that meeting. It hurt to see my cousin that way, wanting to commit suicide just because Annabeth ditched him for his half-brother Dennis along with the rest of the camp, and see that his dad basically disowned him for his half-brother Dennis." "Are you telling me, my half-sister acted like a man?" Ashley asked astonished. She looked at Artemis who nodded in confirmation. "Ugh I can't believe I'm partially related to her! It's an outrage!" Ashley exclaimed. Artemis smirked a little bit. "You should of heard her go off on her. It was actually kind of funny to hear." Ashley smirked, "I have to ask mother about that then!"

"Well when Percy awakes I guess we should apologize for all the pranks we have done to him." I said slowly looking at the hunters. Murmurs of agreement went around but no protests. "You know Thalia, Percy might get revenge on you for the lightning bolt, there is a large, almost completely black bruise behind his wing." Artemis smirked.

Percy POV

I awoke and found myself in space. I panicked before I realized I could breathe just fine. I looked down and saw the planet Earth below me. **"Well, well, well, the sleeper finally awakes," **I turned around and saw Lady Chaos behind me. "Hey, what did you do to me?" Chaos smirked,** "Nothing just pulled you here so we can talk, anyways how do you like your gifts considering you almost forget about them sometimes." **I turned red in embarrassment. Chaos dlooked at me and laughed. **"I mean seriously, who forgets that they have wings? Anyways that's not the reason I pulled you up here. I'm here to tell you something big is going to happen in the future and that only you can pull it off." **"What big thing is going to happen?"

Chaos shook her head, **"I cannot tell you,"** "Okay," Chaos was about to snap her fingers before I remembered something. "Wait!" Chaos looked at me amused. "How did I shoot out that beam of greek fire?" Chaos just laughed, **"You let your emotions in and since they were so strong at the time and that when you released it all at once you managed to make that beam of greek fire shoot out of your chest. Honestly I have never seen anyone do that. You must have been really mad."** Chaos then clapped her hands and I woke up in the infirmary tent at the hunters campsite.

I rolled out of the bed and slowly walked and pushed the flap away to see Artemis talking to her hunt. "Even though filling her bed with spiders is mean, she deserves it for hurting him like that!" I heard a blonde hunter, Ashley, I think, say as I walked over to where the hunters were. Kylie looked up and her eyes widened in surprise. "PERCY!" She yelled before jumping on me, hugging me tightly.

I smiled and hugged her back before staring back at the hunt quizzically. "Defending a boy?"

Ashley rolled her eyes, "We are defending you since we heard about what happened to you and that daughter of Athena." I nodded showing I understood before I froze and stared back at them again. "Wait…what? Why are taking revenge for me?" Ashley rolled her eyes, "Well after we heard what happened to you, we felt bad and we wanted to accept you as the first male we like into the hunt, little bro." she teased.

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped. I must of looked funny because all the hunters started laughing I looked at Artemis who was laughing. She caught me staring at her before blushing and looking away. One by one each hunter walked up to me, hugged me and said Welcome to Hunt brother. "Wait just one moment, can I do something to your lieutenant?" all the hunters stared at each other, smirked and nodded to me while Thalia looked confused. "Wait, whats going on, what do you mean you want t-!" I summoned the water particles in the air and formed a ball on water and froze it over Thalia's lips so she couldn't say anything. Then froze the water particles around her so she was couldnt move

"What was that Thals? I couldn't hear you!" I teased. Thalia's face turned red and she started glaring daggers at me. "That was for the lightning bolt Thals. That hurt so much, now for your punishment you're gonna stay like that for the rest of the day." The hunters roared with laughter seeing their lieutenant frozen up and unable to talk or move.

I smiled, finally I found a new family that wouldn't betray me like that camp did. Artemis smiled happily as she watched me bond with the rest of her hunters until a iris-message appeared next to her. Artemis face paled then grew red. She then swiped through the iris-message and turned towards us. "Hunters, apparently Zeus needs us to go to that blasted camp-" My face paled at the thought of going back there. Artemis and me started to have a secret relationship so now, she hated Camp Half-blood more because of what they did to me. Artemis noticed my pale face and mind messaged me. "I'm sorry but my father ordered us to go there and there is nothing I can do to change his mind." I gulped, "It's fine, you have nothing to do with it." Her face smiled a little bit before scowling. "Oh and apparently that Athena spawn wants you back." I scowled too, "Why didn't she hurt me enough?"

Artemis slightly shook her head. "Apparently she caught your half-brother cheating on her with some Aphrodite girl." I nodded, "Good, now she knows what she put me through. You know I think I should thank her. If it wasn't for her, I might of not have had a relationship with you or get accepted into your hunt." Artemis beamed before cutting off our mind connection. "Okay hunters pack your things, we are leaving in ten minutes." The hunters ran off to pack their things while I just walked back to my tent and pushed in a verification code to turn my tent back into a small box. Since I was still in the clothes Chaos gave me I decided I didn't want to show who I was so I pulled up my mask and flicked up my hood. I picked up the box and shoved it into my pocket and walked back to the clearing where Artemis was. That's when I noticed Thalia still glaring at me. "Oh Thalia I forgot!" I snapped my fingers and the ice melted off her. I smirked, "Thalia I would hurry if I were you. You probably only have three to four minutes left." Thalia rushed off and returned with the rest of the hunters all mad and pissed. "Aww is liwwte Thals mad at me?"

Thalia just gritted her teeth. "C'mon Kelp head, we all know that you froze me because you were too scared that I would shock you again!" She smirked and her hand sparkled with electricity at which I flinched at. "Nice to see I still scare you." Artemis rolled her eyes. "Are you guys finished with your little argument?" Thalia and me nodded. "Good now here we go." She snapped her fingers and we appeared on the crest of Half-blood hill. I gritted my teeth. "Home sweet home…" I snarled, sarcasm dripping out of my mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: These are all the hunters names**

**Abby- Daughter of Thanatos**

**Amber- Daughter of Aphrodite**

**Amy- Daughter of Morpheus**

**Aria- Daughter of Hephaestus**

**Ashley- Daughter of Athena**

**Atalanta- Daughter of Apollo**

**Brooke- Daughter of Demeter**

**Chloe- Daughter of Hermes**

**Diana- Daughter of Athena**

**Elizabeth- Daughter of Aphrodite**

**Evelyn- Daughter of Apollo**

**Grace- Daughter of Hermes**

**Katilyn- Daughter of Zephyros**

**Kimberly- Daughter of Demeter**

**Kylie- Daughter of Apollo**

**Leah- Daughter of Hecate, Lily's twin**

**Lily- Daughter of Hecate, Leah's twin**

**Linda- Daughter of Hermes**

**Lydia- Daughter of Khione**

**Mia- Daughter of Nemesis**

**Natalie- Daughter of Apollo**

**Phoebe- Daughter of Enyo**

**Robyn- Daughter of Iris**

**Skylar- Daughter of Athena**

**Thalia- Daughter of Zeus**

**Tracy- Daughter of Nike**

**Vicky- Daughter of Aphrodite**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, thank you guys for supporting this story. It really means a lot to me. Anyway the reason why the story seems to be going fast is because I really want to get to the part of Percy joining Chaos. Don't worry if the story seems to be leading off on something. Percy still joins Chaos. **

**Krish11762-** Percyxoc! Others are overused. Great chapter

**-Thank you, But I already decided to make this story a PercyxArtemis, Sorry but I promise you the next story I write will be a PercyxOC. Personally I felt like this story should be a PercyxArtemis since it seems to fit in the plot I have planned out.**

**Anyways Enjoy!**

Annabeth POV

It has been a little bit over three months since I have last saw Percy Jackson. I can't believe I cheated on him with his half-brother. Two weeks after Percy ran away, I saw my boyfriend making out with a daughter of Aphrodite. I felt my heart shatter as if someone had stomped all over it. This is the pain I must of put Seaweed brain through, I thought sadly. I begged Chiron to let me search for him. After a couple of days he relented. "Annabeth, if you ever find him, he might have changed. I heard he has been going through a hard time…" Chiron said glancing at Dionysus.

"Hard is an understatement," Dionysus muttered. "Where is he? I have to apologize and make up with him!" I begged. "Hmph, I doubt he would want to forgive you after what you put him through!" Dionysus huffed. I searched for him day and night, coming back with no success. One day my mother took me to the forest and yelled at me for an hour; tell me how stupid I was for letting Percy go. It hurt when she told me that she could barely look at me after what I did. "The boy that you cheated on Percy with is an egotistic, pompous, arrogant, selfish brat! He does nothing but flirt and command everyone around! What were you thinking when you abandoned Percy for that idiot?! I can't believe that boy would have become my son in law if he married you!" She yelled. "I'm sorry mother, but I'm trying to find Percy so I can make amends with him." I cried. My mom scoffed, "Him? Make amends with you? I doubt it. He probably never wants to see you again! Now get out of my sight!"

I ran away sobbing and crashed down at the beach where I felt the only connection to him. "Percy, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you like that!" I sobbed, before slowly falling asleep. I woke up and walked back to my cabin to wash up. Malcom opened the door and shook his head. "Annabeth, I'm disappointed you left Percy for his half-brother, but I'm not gonna tell you off since we are family." He opened the door fully and let me in. I smiled sadly at him, "Thank you…" I walked into the cabin and took a shower before packing a backpack full of food and other necessaries. "Leaving already?" Malcom asked. I shook my head. "I'm leaving after breakfast."

Malcom looked off into the distance. "If you're looking for him, I wouldn't recommend pegasuses since their mad at us for making Percy leave." I nodded and walked off to the pavilion. "Ah Annabeth, how are you doing?" Dennis called out. I scowled, "Go away Dennis, I want nothing to do with you." Dennis sneered. "Is that anyway to talk to your ex-boyfriend?" I pushed past him, shoving a bagel in my mouth. "Hey Bitch, come back here! I wasn't finished talking to you!" He yelled. I ran into my cabin and grabbed my backpack. "Percy…I'm coming for you whether you like it or not." I muttered before rushing off past the boundary line.

I set off, searching all around. Every day I would come back to my campsite crying since I couldn't find him. I would look up at the sky and whisper, "Where are you?" I trekked across the US searching for him in cities, caves, forests, etc. I was furious. How dare you make me search for you all over the country! I thought as I climbed over a couple of boulders. Seaweed brain, when I find you, I'm going to kiss you then beat you up for leaving me. I iris-messaged my friends asking if they saw him, I felt as if a couple of them *cough cough Thalia, Jason, Piper, cough cough*. After three months of searching I came back to camp, sad and distraught. I felt lost and fragile. I saw everyone walking to the amphitheater. "Where are you guys going to?" I asked a random camper. "Oh there is some kind of important meeting." He answered before jogging off. I followed him and sat down with my cabin in the stands. "Where were you?" Malcom asked. "I searched up and down the US and even went to Camp Jupiter but saw no sign of him." Malcom nodded and turned back to the stage. All the Olympians except Artemis were there with worried expressions. It must be very serious I thought as I saw people from Camp Jupiter in the stands too.

Just then we heard a hunting horn and Artemis and a group of twenty-seven hunters came into view. What surprised me the most was the figure in a black shirt with pauldrons and vambraces on each arm, knife sheathes across his body, he was also wearing black jeans with chains and combat boots, the figure also wore a mask and hood. I studied the figure's build and it looked like a male. But the thing that spiked my curiosity was that the male was standing right next to Artemis with a hand on the shoulder of a small huntress no older than seven, the hunters seemed to be joking with him. I also did a double-take along with the rest of the campers when the figure opened up black wings from his back.

Percy POV

I walked up the hill with Kylie on back. When we reached the top, Peleus scooted away from us scared. I crouched down next to the dragon and let it sniff me. Apparently Peleus recognized the smell and started brushing his head against my arm. "I thought dragons were evil!" Kylie exclaimed. I chuckled and extended her arm towards Peleus. The dragon sniffed her hand before nuzzling against it. Kylie giggled, "He's nice!" Kylie said. Thalia snorted, "Are you gonna stay here all day or are you going to the meeting?" I rose and walked past Peleus. "C'mon Kylie, come see what the camp looks like." Kylie ran up to where I was and her mouth dropped. "Is that real lava?" She asked as she stared at the climbing wall.

I smirked, "Wanna find out?" She stared at in me horror then kicked me in the shin. "Oww, Kylie you kick hard!" I yelled as I hopped around on one foot, clutching my shin. "Good!" she replied before walking off with the rest of the hunters. "Aww does wittle Pwercy need a kiss for his boo-boo?" Artemis teased. My face flushed in embarrassment. We walked over to the amphitheater, where there was a huge crowd of people. It must of looked weird with me standing right next to Artemis with my hand on Kylie's shoulder. It's not everyday you see a man being accepted by Artemis and the hunters.

"Spread out your wings so you can shock them!" Grace whispered in my ear. I smirked and spread out my wings. The campers jumped up in shock and some fell out their seats. We laughed, "Oh my gods their faces!" Grace laughed out. Dennis and two of his lackeys walked up to us and sneered, "Hey lesbians why don't you stop playing around and get your sexy little butts down here." The hunters turned red and started shaking in anger. "I got this," I whispered to Chloe, who was about to shoot him in the family jewels.

I stepped toward him. "What do you want gay boy?" Dennis sneered. My eyes narrowed. I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back until it snapped. I then took out a throwing knife and stabbed him the shoulder before kicking his ugly, little face in, making him fall onto one of his lackeys. "Hey, do that to my favorite son again and I'll-" "What?" I interrupted. "Kill me?" Poseidon growled before kneeling next to Dennis. "Dad, that jerk broke my arm and kicked my beautiful face!" Dennis yelled. The hunters snorted. "More like hideous!" Vicky muttered while the other hunters nodded. Dennis sneered, "I can add something to your face if you want me to!" Vicky snapped and shot an arrow to his family jewels.

"ENOUGH!" Poseidon yelled. "Touch my son again and you shall feel my wraith!" I rolled my eyes and walked up to Dennis. "Poke," I said as I pushed my finger into his chest. Poseidon gripped his trident and attempted to stab me. I step sided and ripped the trident out of his grip. I felt a huge wave of power come over me as I grabbed it. I crouched down and swept my feet under Poseidon making him fall. I stood up and leveled the trident to his throat. "Don't tell me what to do Poseidon!" I spat. "Remember your oath boy!" Poseidon growled. I stepped back confused before I remembered. I laughed, "That was to Olympus not to you dumbass!" "You dare talk to me like that? Campers! Attack him, that's an order!" Campers rose out of their seats and pulled out their weapons. I narrowed my eyes as I stared at all of them. Poseidon, the weasel he is, shot me in the back with godly energy. The force pushed me forward and made me slam into the stage. "You dare attack my champion like that brother?" Hestia screeched.

Hestia shot a blast of fire which sent him flying. Hestia then proceeded to beat the Tartarus out of him. "STOP!" Zeus yelled as he shot lightning in the sky. Everyone froze. "Poseidon, Hestia, get back here! We are getting off track! Campers, stand down!" Everyone went back to their place and I stumbled up back to the hunters. "Are you alright?" they asked me. I waved them off. As Poseidon walked by, I saw their hands itching to grab their bows. I smiled, nice of them to be protective of me I thought. "Now the reason I called all of you here is because of two things!" Zeus boomed. "One, Dionysus is relieved of his punishment here and that we need people to now monitor this camp in replacement of him. Heroes of the prophecy of seven, step forward." Jason, Leo, Piper, Annabeth, Hazel, and Frank stepped forward. "You shall now be immortal guardians of the camp." "What about Percy?" Jason asked. "Shouldn't he become immortal too?"

Zeus shook his head, "He has…other duties." "What do you mean? Can I see him?" Annabeth questioned. Zeus was about to answer but I stepped forward. "I doubt Percy Jackson would want to see you if he had the choice." Annabeth narrowed her eyes. "How do you know what Percy Jackson wants?" She demanded. I laughed, "Me and Percy Jackson are close…He told me what happened to him and what he wants." "Where is he? I demand you to tell me right now!" I shook my head. "I don't think Percy would appreciate it considering I don't want to betray his trust." Annabeth looked down ashamed.

I looked at Zeus and nodded. Zeus raised his lightning bolt and fired it at the six demigods. After about a minute, the electricity disappeared and the six demigods rose from the floor. "Welcome to immortality," Zeus said. The six looked at themselves to see that they were glowing with a soft golden light, "Now onto other matters. Tartarus has close and won't let anyone in. We think he might be up to something, something big. Large groups of monsters have been appearing everywhere. I believe Artemis's hunt fought a group of three Aethiopian drakons and an army of laistrygonian giants and dracaena a while back. Fortunately they won, thanks to their guardian." All the hunters smiled at me. "I want the camps to combine and ready for whatever Tartarus throws at us." Chiron and Lupa looked at each other and nodded. "Very well Lord Jupiter, anything else?" Lupa asked. Zeus shook his head. "That's it, Counsel dismissed!" Zeus raised his lightning bolt to the sky and five tendrils of lightning came swirling around Zeus and Hera before merging together with a loud boom flashing them back to Olympus.

"Drama queen…" I muttered. A note flashed in front of me and flew down into my hands. _I heard that!_ I set my hand on fire and burned the note. "Guardian, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" the hunters looked at me and winked. I blushed and nodded. We walked into the woods toward Zeus's fist.

"You shouldn't have done that Percy, Poseidon would be after you." I sighed, "It's not my fault if he can't handle his son being cut down a few notches!" I argued. "Please Percy, don't anger Poseidon anymore, I can't lose you." Artemis pleaded. I nodded, "Fine, for you, no one else, but if he comes to me I'm not holding back!" Artemis sat down and gestured me to sit next to her. "Thank you." We sat there in a comfortable silence. Artemis put her head in my lap and I started to stroke her auburn hair. "Take off your hood I want to see your eyes." I took off my hood then pulled down my mask and stared into Artemis's silver eyes. We slowly moved our heads toward each other until our lips met, Her lips taste like cinnamon, I thought savoring the moment, unaware of a blond haired girl glaring at us.

Annabeth POV

I followed the guardian and Artemis into the forest. Maybe I can ask him where Percy is! I thought. I put on my invisibility cap so they wouldn't see me and hid behind a couple of trees. "-Don't anger Poseidon anymore, I can't lose you." What? I thought. Why would Artemis worry about losing a male? Isn't she a man-hater? I looked back and saw the guardian sit next to Artemis. Who is this man? I thought. "Take off your hood I want to see your eyes." I heard her say. I saw the guardian put his hands toward his hood and pulled it down revealing sea-green eyes I would recognize anywhere then his mask, revealing his perfect lips.

I held back a gasp as I saw him. Oh my gods, the guardian is Percy! I thought. I was about to approach them when I saw them kissing. I was in shock before I started glaring at them. How dare she try to kiss my Percy! I thought angrily. Maybe I can use this against Artemis and get Percy back I thought evilly. I snuck away until I was out of earshot before running. I approached the hunters at the archery range. "Thalia!" I yelled out. Thalia turned towards me and her eyes narrowed. "What do you want Chase?" she growled. "Why didn't you tell me, your guardian was Percy?" I yelled. "I searched for him everywhere wanting to apologize for what I did!" two hunters walked up and glared at me. 'C'mon Thalia, let's get away from her!" one muttered. "Stay away from our little bro!" the other one snarled before walking away. Woah, I thought. The hunt likes Percy too? I ran towards Thalia as she was walking away. "But Thalia I saw Artemis doing something you guys might find disturbing to Percy!" She turned toward me angrily, "What would that be?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice. "Artemis and Percy were kissing!" I replied smirking. What I got back surprised me. All the hunters looked at each other and squealed.

"Oh my gods, I knew they liked each other!" one squealed. "They didn't even have to get together without our help!" "I'm glad milady is with him, he is a good guy!" Phoebe exclaimed. "Uhhhh guys Annabeth is still there…" a hunter said. Everyone froze and stared at me. "Go away Annabeth!" Thalia snarled. "Thalia, how come you are mad at me? And why are you so happy Artemis and Percy kissed?" I demanded. Thalia froze then gave me her evil glare. "One, you hurt my favorite cousin so much that he tried to commit suicide and two, none of your business." Thalia then walked away with the rest of the hunt.

I fell down to my knees and sobbed. I can't believe that I almost made Percy commit suicide. "I guess this is what you get for abandoning a person that would be an amazing son-in-law." I whirled around and saw my mom. "M-m-mom d-do you t-think you can get P-P-Percy back for me?" Athena glared at me, "I don't think so. I don't want to hurt my sister nor Perseus." "B-but Artemis is a maiden goddess!" I defended weakly. If possible Athena's glare hardened more. "You know what Annabeth? You're selfish; you don't care about others, other than yourself. You want to be happy but don't you think Percy would be mad since you tore him away from someone he loves to someone he hates?" My lip trembled, "Why do you support them mother?" "I want my sister to be happy and also Perseus deserves a life that is much better than the one he has and my sister makes him happy. I had my doubts about him but he proved that he was one of the better heroes that would do anything for the ones he loved. You had your chance but you threw it away." With that Athena flashed away.

I growled but my mom's words stung. It doesn't matter I thought. I'm still gonna try and get Percy back! I'm a daughter of Athena and daughters of Athena never failed. I'm gonna get Percy back one way or another and I won't care who stands in my way.

Percy POV

I woke up to find a weight on my chest. I stared down and saw Artemis lying on my chest. I smiled and started to stroke her hair. How did I get lucky enough to get into a relationship with Artemis? I didn't care but I knew she wouldn't betray me at all. "Arty…" I whispered. "Ugh leave me alone, I'm tired." I smiled, "But won't the hunters notice us missing and look for us?" "I don't care I'm tired." She snuggled up on my chest. I chuckled a bit from her antics and went back to stroking her hair. After what seemed like an hour Artemis got up off my chest. "C'mon let's get back to the camp." I nodded and pulled up my mask and hood. We walked to her cabin and went in, only to be ambushed by the hunters.

"Ooooooh I heard you guys were kissing!" Amber squealed. Kylie ran to me and started jumping. "Carry me?" I chuckled and bent down allowing her to climb onto my back. I looked back to Amber and stared at her quizzically. "Who told you that?" Immediately I saw everyone scowl. "It was my half-sister!" Ashley spat out. "Half-sister?…" Ashley rolled her eyes, "Annabeth, duh." "Oh" I felt like face-palming forgetting that Ashley was a daughter of Athena even though she had blond hair and gray eyes. "Can we go get breakfast? I'm hungry." Kylie whined. I chuckled, "You coming Artemis?" She shook her head. "I have to go to Olympus for an emergency meeting about the Tartarus problem. Don't let the hunters have too much fun!" She winked at me and flashed out. "Okay girls don't harm the boys that much except for Dennis and his lackeys. Do whatever to them I don't care. Now go eat breakfast." The hunters smirked at me and walked out in single-file. "C'mon Percy I'm hungry!" Kylie whined. "Okay, jeez calm down," I ran after the hunters.

When I reached the pavilion I saw the hunters just stare at their food and just toss it into the fire. I raised my eyebrow, "Not hungry?" I asked. "No we are hungry!" yelled Tracy. "Then why did you just throw all your food into the fire?" Tracy smacked her head, "Cuz we want you to give us food!" "Oh," I said. I placed Kylie down on the table and took out my notebook. "Now what would you like for today ladies?" I asked in a British accent. The hunters rolled their eyes. "We would like hash-browns, pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, and sausages." My eyes nearly bugged out. "My oh my you girls do seem hungry." "Just give us the food, Kelp head." I clapped my hands twice and a huge buffet of food appeared on the table. "Enjoy yourselves!" I called over my shoulder as I headed to the training arena. "Hey loser, why are you even guardian of the hunters? I bet I can take you down in a second!" I looked behind me and saw Dennis and six of his lackeys behind him. "Is that so?" I asked disinterested. "Ya, I don't even know why they even like you. It should have been me that was made their guardian!" I laughed, "All you would do is flirt with them."

"Hmph. Boys get him!" The six boys behind him grabbed their swords and tried to advance on me menacingly. I yawned and took out riptide and started wiping it. Dennis narrowed his eyes. "Wait…that is my loser brother's sword…Jackson!"

I grinned and swept my sword out to the side. "Hello…dick-head." He growled, "What are you waiting for? Get him!" Lackey 1 charged me and tried to stab me. I step-sided and grabbed his sword, I ripped it out of his grip and slammed his head in with the hilt. One down five to go I thought. Lackey 2 and 3 charged me. I took out two throwing knives and threw them at the two, pinning them to the ground. I charged forward and smashed the flat of my blade into the side of lackey 4's head. I spun toward the last two as the stared at me in fear. "Leave!" I commanded. The two tripped over themselves as they tried rushing out. "Hey! Get back here!" Dennis turned back to me furious. "I'm the best swordsman in this camp! You don't stand a chance against me!" Faster than he could blink, I disarmed him. "What is this greatest swordsman shit? I disarmed you easily!" "I wasn't ready!" Dennis cried. I rolled my eyes, "Are you telling me people would wait for you while you prepare yourself? My god, how ridiculous are you?" Dennis growled and charged me.

I smirked since I knew this was going to happen. I step-sided and punched him in the stomach. While he was doubled over, I spun and kicked him in the back of his head with my heel. He fell groaning. "Next time I won't hold back!" I sneered before walking away. The last thing I saw was Artemis's cabin before I felt something hit the back of my head.

Kylie POV

"Kylie, go get Percy, I need to ask him something." Thalia asked. I nodded and ran off to the arena. When I arrived, my mouth dropped. Five boys were lying in the arena groaning. I smirked, Percy probably did this! I thought. I walked up to the one closest to me. "Where is he? Boy" I growled. "Ugh, who?" my hand tightened, "The guardian, who else boy?" I sneered. He gulped, "Last I saw him was when he was walking toward your cabin." I threw him down and ran toward Artemis's cabin. "Percy!" I yelled as I opened the door. "Percy?" I looked around the cabin which was deserted. I ran out and around the camp. "Percy!" I ran back toward the pavilion where the rest of the hunters were talking and laughing. "Thalia! I can't find Percy!" She stood up. "Wait…what? Where is he?" I looked down. "That's it I don't know."

Thalia turned back toward the hunters, "Fan out and search for him. If you find him, bring him to me!" We ran out of the pavilion and ran into the forest, beach, and camp. After about an hour we all met up in front of Artemis's cabin. "I can't find him!" I cried. Thalia growled and took out a drachma. We followed her onto the beach and watched her. "Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Lady Artemis on Olympus!" Thalia tossed the drachma into the rainbow and it shimmered. Artemis appeared in the rainbow who seemed to be sitting on her throne, polishing her bow. "Lady Artemis!" Artemis looked up, "What is it, Thalia?" "Percy is gone!" Artemis tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean gone?" "He disappeared from the camp!" A look of worry appeared on her face. "I'll be right there!"

Artemis swiped through the connection. Artemis appeared in front of them. "Father, was mad you interrupted the meeting, but frankly I don't care right now. Now where is the last you saw of him?" I stepped forward, "Milady we saw him last leave off to the arena, but I was told that he was headed off to your cabin." Artemis raised her eyebrow. "And he isn't there?" I shook my head. "No milady, we searched the entire camp but he is nowhere to be seen!" Artemis paled.

Artemis POV

No, he can't be gone! I thought. "He is either taking a walk somewhere or…someone kidnapped him." "B-b-bu-t h-he can't be kidnapped ri-right? The camp boundaries are supposed to protect us!" Kylie said shakily. I shook my head and started thinking. Does this have anything to do with Tartarus? I wondered. First Tartarus closes then Percy disappears. I was interrupted out of my thoughts by Thalia. "Do you feel his presence at all, milady?" I scanned out my senses, I couldn't sense him anywhere. I shook my head, "I'm sorry Thalia," Thalia looked down sadly. "Hunters, pack up. We are searching for our guardian right now!" they cheered and ran toward my cabin.

"Percy, I hope you're okay…" I whispered into the wind.

Percy POV

"Ugh…where am I?" I muttered. I looked around the dark room. Slowly my eyes adjusted to the darkness. I found myself in chains stuck in the ground. I yanked at them but they refused to budge. A spotlight turned on and fixed onto me. "Well, well, well look who we have? Young Perseus Jackson," A man stepped out of the shadows. The man had purple skin, black stygian iron boots, breastplate with monsters faces pressing against the armor as if trying to get out, and his face, his face was a swirling whirlpool, a inward spiral of darkness. "Tartarus…" I remembered. My mouth dry, I cringed as he laughed. It sounded like a mountain cracking in half. "You and your pesky ex-girlfriend barely escaped me last time we met." I wanted to shrink away from the sheer power he radiated, "Afraid demigod? Yes this is only my weak form. Your friends and that drakon weren't even a match for me! I'm a primordial god! You will never be able to stop me! I could crush those pesky Olympians under my foot if I wanted to."

"I'm only going to ask you once. Join me demigod and get revenge on those who betrayed you. Get revenge on every demigod that turned their backs on you and casted you aside, join me and I shall spare those who you love and give you your own kingdom away from my destruction. I swear on the Styx I will do what I said to you if you join me!" My eyes widened, I could get revenge on the gods for throwing me aside for my brother who only defeated a small strike force of monsters while I defended Olympus and saved the gods twice! But then I thought of Artemis's disapproving and betrayed look and Kylie crying because of what I did. "I will give you time to think…choose well demigod, it might be your last." With that he walked away. I silently sighed relieved he left. What am I going to do? I thought.

I tried summoning my fire powers but I felt something pushing it back. I then tried morphing into a wolf but it ended up with the chains shrinking around my ankles. I howled, hoping anyone could hear me. I had little hope that anyone would come. Chaos! I thought as hard as I can. Chaos can you hear me? Sadly no response came. "No-one will be able to help you…" I turned to the side and saw a beautiful woman sitting in a chair watching me. I narrowed my eyes. "Who are you?" The woman got out of her chair and started walking around me. "I'll give you a hint, I'm married to Erebus." My eyes widened, "Nyx…" She smiled, "Good demigod, very good. I see that Annabeth girl taught you well." I scowled, "Don't mention her name to me!" Nyx furrowed her eyebrows, "Ahh still have a grudge against her for cheating on you huh?" I slowly nodded.

"Mmm," Nyx started pacing. "I see...the campers too?" I nodded again. "I'm still going to fight for Olympus no matter what you do!" Nyx frowned, "Are you sure Demigod? Let me show you something." Before I could protest, Nyx waved her hand and a screen projected in front of me showing my mother, step-father and Dennis. "Oh Dennis, you are such a good boy, I'm glad you tried to kick Percy's butt." My mother said fondly to Dennis. I felt like I was slapped. In the projection Paul smiled. "I wish you could be our son rather than Percy," I felt like I couldn't get air and stared away from the projection. Nyx stared sadly at me as she swiped her hand through the projection making it go away. "Are you going to fight for people who abandoned you? We can get Lady Styx to remove your oath of loyalty to Olympus if you joined us. Are you going to fight for people who don't even like you?" "I can't just abandon the hunters!" I snarled. Nyx shook her head. "You're still a male in their opinion. If you die, they would only grieve for about a week before moving on, forgetting about you. Do what is right and join us, don't let your loyalty get to you. Remember when you let your loyalty get ahold of you? It crushed you when you saw that Annabeth girl cheating on you, it did nothing but hurt you that day. Join us, your friends and family abandoned you. What are they going to do if you win for them? Zeus would probably try to kill you, thinking you might try to take his throne despite your oath." Nyx sounded like she genuinely cared for what was best for me.

I thought about what she said carefully. "Join us and we can give you a family that loves you, that cares for you and won't abandon you." That last sentence broke my last barrier. I stared at Nyx in the eye, "I'll join you…" Nyx squealed. She snapped her fingers and Lady Styx appeared. "Styx you owe me a favor, I like you to pay it back by revoking Percy's oaths to Olympus." Styx nodded and snapped her fingers, she then turned to me. "Make sure what you think you are doing is right." She vanished. Nyx raised her eyebrow but didn't say anything. "Umm Lady Nyx?" She turned to me. "I kinda swore an oath with Chaos name in it to Artemis saying I won't harm her and protect the hunters and her with my life…" I finished nervously. Nyx slapped her head. "Ugh that is going to make things much more difficult, looks like we cannot harm them." I nodded. "Nyx, have you convinced Perseus to join us?" A voice said from a radio on Nyx's waistline. She sighed and grabbed it. "Yes husband, I shall bring him to you after he swears his oath." Nyx put away her radio and turned towards me and snapped her fingers removing my chains.

"Swear an oath on the Styx to serve us loyally." I kneeled down, "I swear on the Styx to serve you in any way I can." Nyx smirked. "Very well, let's go meet my husband shall we?" We walked up a series of staircases and navigated a series of corridors until we came up to a pure black door. "Here we go!" Nyx said cheerfully before opening the door. A man with two curved swords on his back and a pure black cloak was standing over a desk. "Hey Erebus!" Nyx greeted with a smile. The man turned around and stared at me before turning to Nyx. "Ah, come here beautiful!" Nyx walked over to Erebus and started to make out with him right in front of me. I averted my eyes not wanting to watch the scene in front of me. Finally they broke apart. "So this is the kid that the gods betrayed?" Nyx nodded, "He was the boy that defeated the giants and was the lead defender of Olympus. "Hmmm, come boy, let's go to the arena to see what you need work on." He flashed out with Nyx. "Wait…where the hell is the arena? I don't even know this place!" I muttered. Nyx flashed in with an amused smile. "Sorry, we forgot you don't know this area." I scowled. She grabbed my shoulder and flashed us to the arena. I appeared in a sand pit on one side while Erebus was on the other side. "Boy are you ready?" I nodded. Without hesitation Erebus charged at me. He was so fast that when he swung his sword, I was barely able to block it. We fought for several minutes with me barely able to keep up with his speed. Finally we locked swords. I looked into Erebus's hood and saw something in his eyes that surprised me. Respect, since he was stronger he was able to force my blade under my neck. "Yield?" I nodded as far as I could without the sword cutting me.

Erebus took away his sword and nodded to me. "Fascinating, you were able to keep up with my speed but you can still improve by a lot." I nodded. "I shall train you in sword fighting while my wife teaches you how to be stealthy. I'll have my wife bless you too so the Olympians have a harder chance of killing you." Nyx walked down and put her index finger on my forehead. Dark energy passed through her finger throughout my entire body. I rose in the air by two feet and a black glow enveloped me. I slowly drifted down and opened my eyes. Nyx and Erebus smiled while I looked at them confused. Nyx waved her hand and a mirror appeared. My eyes were black with a sea-green outline. I gasped, "Oh My Gods, my eyes…" Nyx walked up and knelt next to me. "Percy, since your parents don't want you anymore I was wondering…do you want to be my son?" I stared at her in shock. When I didn't respond Nyx looked down sadly, "It's fine you didn't hav-" "No," I interrupted. "Don't be sad. Of course I like to your son…Mom." Nyx brightened and hugged me. After Nyx pulled away I turned toward Erebus and smirked. "Guess this makes you my father," Erebus smiled. "Yes, of course son. Now come, we must train if you want to be able to defeat the Olympians." 

Line break (one year)

Artemis POV

We have searched for a year for our guardian. No other Olympians would help us except for Apollo and Hestia. Every night I would see Thalia comforting Kylie as she sobbed, missing her protector. One day we were wondering the forests when a shadow swirled in front of us. I pulled out my bow while the hunters circled the dark swirling sphere with their bows aimed at the sphere. When the sphere died down three people stood there. Two, I recognized while the one in the middle wore a hood covering his face. "Erebus and Nyx…" I whispered. They smirked evilly at me. "Hello Artemis…" "What do you want?" I spat. Nyx tilted her head to the side before turning toward the figure next to her, "Son why don't you introduce yourself?" I stared at the figure closely. He stepped forward and pulled down his hood. I wanted to faint right there "P-P-Percy?" I whispered. He chuckled, "Hello…Artemis." "Where were you? We have been searching for you for a year. Your mother is worried sick!" He tilted his head to the side in confusion. "My mom is right here," he gestured at Nyx. "Wait…What?! She's your mother?" I screeched. Percy raised his eyebrow, "Yes, and this is my dad Erebus." All the hunters' mouths dropped. "Percy, how are they your parents?!" Thalia yelled. "Well I saw my mom and step-father favor my half-brother Dennis more and Poseidon already disowned me so Erebus and Nyx took me in." Percy shrugged. "Are you still fighting whatever Tartarus is planning for us?" Kimberly asked timidly. "No Kimberly…I'm the one you Olympians are fighting." I felt my heart shatter and my blood grow cold, "Y-You s-sided with T-T-Tartarus?" I screamed. Percy looked at me sadly and got onto his knees, "Please don't join this war, I don't want you guys harmed!" he begged. "Why Percy? Why did you join him?" I whispered. His eyes narrowed, oh god what happened to his eyes? They are all black. "Why? Why you ask? I don't want to fight for gods that betrayed me and threw me aside for Dennis. If I did fight for you guys and we won, Zeus would kill me since he would be scared I would try to take his place!" "What about your oath to Olympus? If you are truly fighting against Olympus, why hasn't the Styx claim your soul already?" Nyx laughed, "Styx owned me a little favor, she paid it back when I told her to revoke it." I glared at Percy in utter betrayal.

"No, me and my hunters are going to war. You are now my enemy since you have sided against Olympus, I have no choice except to kill you on sight." I choked out. Percy looked at the ground sadly before disappearing in a black light. "Tell your little king of gods what has happened here. We are going to attack your precious camp tomorrow. Be prepared." Erebus sneered before disappearing in a black light with Nyx. The hunters walked away saddened by the news that was delivered. I noticed Kylie sitting next to a tree with a pale face. I walked over and crouched next to her. "Kylie c'mon, let's get back to the camp." I coaxed. Kylie shook her head. "He left me, he promised he wouldn't leave me…" she whispered. "I'm sorry…" I whispered back. She just sat there hugging her knees. I sighed and picked her up and carried her back to her tent.

"He is coming back right? He really isn't going to fight against us right?" Kylie whispered. I looked up at the sky. "Yes of course he is," I lied. Kylie nodded and hugged my arms. "What happened to Percy?" "He was betrayed by everyone he loved…" "I didn't betray him," Kylie whispered. I smiled sadly at her, "Well, almost everyone." Kylie nodded before climbing out of my grasp and walking off. I sighed and teleported off to Olympus. I arrived in the middle of a huge argument between Zeus and Poseidon.

"MOTHER LOVES ME MORE THAN YOU POSEIDON! WHY DO YOU THINK I'M KING OF OLYMPUS?"

"SHUT UP ZEUS, THE ONLY REASON YOU ARE KING IS BECAUSE you OVERTHREW KRONOS!"

"SHUT UP POSEIDON, YOU SHOULD BE THANKING ME RIGHT NOW FOR RESCUING YOU FROM OUR FATHER'S STOMACH!"

"OH NOT THAT AGAIN, THAT'S YOUR EXCUSE FOR EVERYTHING!"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled.

Everything quieted as I marched up to Poseidon and pointed to him, "Uncle we are going to die because of you! You caused the most powerful demigod to side with Tartarus!" "Who? Dennis?" Poseidon asked stupidly. I snorted, "No! you made Percy join Tartarus!" I spat. "What! How? I thought he swore an oath to Olympus?!" Zeus yelled. "Apparently, Styx owned Nyx a favor." Athena frowned, "This is bad, really bad… with Percy on the other side we will lose for sure." Poseidon snorted, "Dennis could take him down easily." I glared at him, "Dennis? That boy? Percy beat up him and four of his followers when they challenged him to a fight! And also his parents are now Nyx and Erebus!" Everyone gasped. "Daughter calm down, tell me what happened." I told the entire counsel what happened in the forest while occasionally giving Poseidon glares. When I finished everyone looked ashamed of themselves. They were broken out of their own shame when they heard Hestia cry silently. "Aunt why are you crying?" Apollo asked. "I saddened to hear that my favorite demigod has turned toward the dark side," She choked out. Everyone looked at the ground saddened while occasionally glaring at Poseidon. "I know!" Hermes exclaimed. "Maybe we can raise my dead son and ask him to reason with Percy!" "Absolutely not!" Zeus roared. "We are not raising anyone from the dead!" "Well Luke has gone through a similar treatment, maybe Luke can get Percy back to our side!" Athena reasoned. Zeus groaned, "Very well, Hades summon Luke here for us!" Hades nodded and flashed out and retuned a minute later with a spirit next to him. All the gods raised their weapons and pointed it at the spirit shooting a bolt of energy until the spirit formed into a blond haired teenager with a scar running down his face. "Luke!" Hermes cried. He rushed and engulfed his son in a giant hug. Luke froze but slowly wrapped his hands around him.

"Why did you gods bring me back?" Luke asked confused. "There is another war coming with us against Tartarus and Percy joined Tartarus, thanks to Barnacle beard here." Athena said. Luke froze then glared at Poseidon. "WHAT. DID. YOU. DO?" Luke yelled out. Poseidon shifted in his throne uncomfortably making Athena smirk. "I may have um disowned him?..." Luke froze and shook his head. "Tell me everything!" He bellowed. I repeated my story to him. Luke started to pace the room.

"If Percy is truly mad you all, you are basically screwed. If he is Nyx and Erebus's son, they probably blessed him. I suggest getting people that are very close to him to talk to him. Annabeth was able to get me to get the strength to regain control over Kronos and stab myself." He groaned and clutched his head. "You guys have screwed up so much; it's giving me a headache."

Zeus rolled his eyes, "We didn't bring you back for you to insult us boy!" Luke slapped his forehead, "Well it's the truth, but Poseidon is a major reason why he changed sides." Suddenly a vortes appeared in the middle of the room and deposited a woman. "Lady Chaos," I said before bowing. **"Rise,"** Chaos said. "Do you think you might be able to convince young Perseus to come back to our side?" Zeus asked. Chaos shook her head, **"This is every single one of your fault! You have corrupted this demigod by yourselves! It's like you dumping trash all over my yard and asking me to throw it away! If you cannot convince Perseus to change his mind and join your side, you are all doomed except for the ones he likes, who are Apollo, Artemis, and Hestia. The rest of you are all doomed!" **"Can we get them to reason with my son?" Poseidon asked weakly. Chaos glared at him, **"You don't even deserve to call Perseus your son after what you have done to him! Even if those three tried to convince him to join your side, he won't budge. He has found a new family that won't throw him out for someone else!" **Chaos sneered. Poseidon looked down ashamed. **"Poseidon, I read Perseus thoughts. If he ever sees you, he won't hesitate to attack you. There is a ninety percent chance that he would win against you."** Luke started to pace the room. "Percy's flaw is loyalty though, won't that mean he doesn't really want to destroy them all?" he asked Chaos. **"No, he is now loyal to his new parents and Tartarus."** Luke nodded his head. **"I shall have mercy and spare part of my army to you and a couple of my assassins. Each one can take all twelve of you down so don't piss them off."** "When will they arrive Lady Chaos?" Athena asked. **"Tomorrow, when Tartarus's army attacks your camp, Perseus will be leading the army so be careful."** Everyone paled as Chaos flashed out. "Hermes! Take your son to camp and tell them to ready their defenses and also tell them Percy is leading the army! They need to be ready! Artemis, take your hunters to camp to help defend it!" Both of them nodded before Hermes, Artemis, and Luke teleported out.

Third Person POV

"The rest of you, go to camp and prepare your sons and daughters for the fight." The rest flashed out except for Poseidon. "What are you waiting for Poseidon? You caused this! Might as well prepare for your end!" Zeus spat. Poseidon narrowed his eyes, "I stayed back to tell you that this is not all my fault too." Poseidon then flashed out.

(At Camp Half-blood)

Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood combined together and were rushing to set up walls around camp. Others were freaking out because one, Percy was leading the attack, and two, Luke was back. When Annabeth tried to hug Luke, Luke just sneered at her before running off to meet his siblings since he knew Annabeth cheated on Percy. When Luke sneered at Annabeth, she felt broken. No-one would even talk to her anymore, and her best friends avoided her like she was poison. Only her siblings talked to her, but barely.

The Romans were furious at the Greeks and refused to help the Greeks until the gods threatened to kill them all. But they still avoided the Greeks and refused to even talk to them except for Chiron, the hunters, Grover, and Luke. "Damn those Greeks to Tartarus! Thanks to them we have to fight Perseus!" Reyna yelled. "He is no longer the same, he is driven mad due to betrayal from these campers! Thanks to them our troops are gonna be slaughtered too by a vengeful Percy!" "Reyna, calm down, we know what they did but maybe we could reason with Percy when he arrives." Jason coaxed. Reyna slammed her hands onto the table, "Damn it Jason! We both know Percy won't want to talk!" Jason sighed and put his head in his hands. "What are we going to do Reyna? I don't want to fight Percy and at the same time I want the Greeks hurt."

They sat in silence for a bit. "I'm going to check on the soldiers to see if they are ready for war." Reyna stomped outside muttering angry curses. Jason sighed and got up to find Piper so they can have one last peaceful moment together.

Percy POV

"Percy, you will lead an army dracaena, empousa, telekhines, hellhounds and three hydras. When they are distracted, you will send five strike teams of twenty dracaena each behind them to attack. This way the campers won't notice the dracaena until it's too late." I nodded. "Now son when dawn strikes, you shall march from this camp and attack the camp." I nodded again. "I shall monitor you, don't fail me." My dad flashed out. I walked back to my tent and collapsed onto my bed.

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

"Ugh," I hit my alarm clock and got up. I walked over to a manikin which held my armor. I put it on and walked out to see all the monsters talking. "Isssss it time milord?" a dracaena asked. I nodded. "When we approach the camp I want five strike teams of dracaena to attack the campers from behind while they are distracted. I want you to show no mercy! We fight for a world where there won't be any more pesky gods! We fight so we can rule the world ourselves!" I yelled. The crowd roared. "NO MERCY! We will take down the campers one by one!" I shouted and the crowd gave a roar of approval before marching toward the camp with me leading. When we reached the camp, I saw a huge army of campers and romans standing in front of us. I searched the crowd and saw three people walking with a white flag towards us. My eyes widened when I saw who was carrying the flag, "Luke…" I whispered. I motioned for two dracaena to follow me as I approached them. "Luke!" I called out, "How you alive man?" He smiled sheepishly. "The gods brought me back." I scowled, "Hmph, you may have I don't like the gods that much right now!" Reyna and Jason stared at me with pleading eyes. "Please come back Percy, you don't want this." I smirked, "Actually Reyna I do want this. What have the gods done for me? They used me like a tool and threw me out when I was no longer useful!" Luke scowled, "Bro, you sound like me when Kronos was rising. You showed me the gods do care but they just can't due to the ancient laws." I snorted, "Oh yea, Poseidon abandoning me for my half-brother? That obviously means he cares about me! Did the gods bring you back just so you can try to convince me to join the gods? Forget it Luke." "You think the primordial gods will rule more better then Kronos? They are using you like Kronos used me!"

I scowled, "Did he promise you something on the Styx? I was promised a new family Luke and I got one, Nyx and Erebus treat me like an actual son unlike those Olympian bastards. Nyx and Erebus actually care to train me, talk to me and make me feel wanted." I yelled, tears running down my face. "People actually care about me now! They aren't going to toss me aside just because someone new comes in. They cared enough to give me their blessings and treat me like their own child. Do you know it feels to be finally accepted?" Luke froze at my words. "Percy…the campers do care about you, the romans care about you, the hunters do too." I froze at his words. "Master they are trying to deceive youuuu." One dracaena hissed as the other glared at Luke. I shook my head and glared at Luke, "We part as friends Luke but next time I see you, we will be enemies on the battlefield." I walked back to my side of the battlefield. "Ready the archers!" I yelled. "Phalanx!" The dracaena held up their shields and pushed their spears through between the shields. I nodded to the dracaena strike forces and they rushed off into the woods.

"Archers fire!" I roared. Arrows flew in the air towards the campers. "Charge!" the dracaena advanced with their phalanx with the empousa behind them. I raised my hands and water came running out of the woods and into the campers. I grabbed my throwing knives and started throwing it at the campers. Campers charged and slammed into the dracaena phalanx. "Hold!" I yelled towards the dracaena phalanx. I thrust out my hand and shadows engulfed several of the campers, depositing them several hundred feet away. I nodded toward the hellhounds. The lead hellhound growled before howling, charging the campers followed by a huge legion of hellhounds. I turned and looked around for the hydras. I saw all three of them struggling against a large amount of demigods. "Empousa, assist the hydras!" a hundred empousa ran off to feed on the demigods attacking the hydras. All of a sudden I heard screams. My head snapped in the direction and smirked. The campers didn't notice the dracaena strike forces behind them until they were attacked. We are winning! I thought as I saw tons of demigod bodies lying on the ground. I yawned bored and decide to join the battle. I jumped over rows of fighting dracaena and charged Dennis who was struggling against two dracaena. I threw a throwing knife which pinned him to the ground before jumping in the air, landing on his chest. I raised my sword at his neck and smirked, "Any last words?" he glared at me but didn't say anything. I shrugged, "Fine," I was about to slice his neck when a torrent of water blew me into a tree. I snarled and looked up, seeing a furious Poseidon. I stomped my foot and charged at him.

Poseidon raised his trident and fired a torrent of water which I swiftly dodged. I ducked under his trident and slammed my hilt on his shoulder. Poseidon teleported away and reappeared several yards away growling. I smirked before firing a huge blast of fire which Poseidon countered. I shadow-travelled behind him and slashed a giant cut into his back. Ichor dripped out as Poseidon howled in pain. He turned toward me but I already shadow-travelled away, reappearing behind him again. I stabbed my blade through his back making him arc his back before kicking him off my blade. Ichor spilled out of his wound heavily as he slowly stood up. "You cannot kill me Percy." I smirked twirling my blade. I raised my sword and was about to stab downward when I heard gunfire. I turned away confused in which Poseidon flashed away. "Damn it!" I yelled and looked up to see what the gunfire was.

"Holy shit!" I yelled as I saw about twenty black apache helicopters shooting celestial bronze bullets into the ranks of monsters. I looked at the side and saw a helix. Chaos symbol! I realized. "Father! Chaos's army is here!" I prayed. I heard a panicked voice. "Son, you don't have enough monsters to attack them fully! Call a retreat!" I nodded, "Monsters retreat!" I yelled. I shot a blast of greek fire at one of the helicopters, hoping to melt one of them. My eyes bugged out as I saw the helicopter just absorb it. "Run!" I yelled waving monsters pass as they ran for their lives. I retreated into the forest and hid in the shadows to see why Chaos's army was here.

Luke POV

I saw twenty black apache helicopters appear as I stabbed a dracaena in the chest. When the helicopters opened fire on the monsters, I cheered and fought the retreating monsters with renewed vigor. "Retreat!" I heard as I saw Percy look at the helicopters with bugged out eyes. He then shot greek fire at the helicopter hoping to make it go down but the helicopter just absorbed it. My mouth dropped, "Holy shit!" I muttered. I turned back to where Percy was but he was gone. I shook my head and walked back into the camp with the surviving demigods.

We saw about ten spaceships with turrets on the top, wings, and bottom land in the camp with the twenty helicopters landing a little bit away from them. I saw two familiar faces jump out of different helicopters. "Lee Fletcher? Michael Yew?" I whispered.

Artemis POV

After the fight, I was surprised that all the hunters were alive. It seemed as if the monsters avoided them. I looked back at the spaceships and saw its bay doors open. Soldiers walked out carrying their helmets under their arms. I saw heroes from the second titan war and giant war that were supposed to be dead walk out. I then noticed one figure that caught my attention. My mouth dropped and eyes began to water, "Z-Zoe N-N-Nighshade?" I whispered. The teenage girl turned toward me and grinned. "Hello milady," I rushed to her and pulled her into a tight hug. I looked around and saw Dionysus's son Pollux hugging his brother Castor. I saw reunions everywhere. "Milady, where is Percy?" I looked down and tears began to fall from my face. "Milady, are you alright?" Zoe asked. I shook my head. Zoe took my hand and led me into the forest, where we could be alone. "Alright milady, what happened to Perseus?" I gulped, "P-Perseus joined T-Tar-Tartarus!" I cried before burying my face in my hands sobbing.

Zoe POV

My face paled, Percy joined Tartarus? Why did he do such a thing? Didn't he know that Tartarus was going to destroy everything? "Milady, if you could just calm down and explain what caused him to join Tartarus." Artemis gulped before putting her finger to my forehead. I was pulled into her memories. I saw that I was in a forest when a black sphere opened up in front of them. When it disappeared, I saw Nyx and Erebus standing next to a strange figure wearing a hood. I saw Nyx greet Artemis before turning toward the figure. "Son, why don't you introduce yourself?" I saw the figure pull down his hood and reveal his face. I gasped, it was Percy except he had black eyes. I saw Artemis yell to him about searching for him before mentioning his mother. I saw Percy grow confused before gesturing toward Nyx, "My mom is right here." He told her.

. "Wait…What?! She's your mother?" Artemis screeched. Percy raised his eyebrow, "Yes, and this is my dad Erebus." All the hunters' mouths dropped. "Percy, how are they your parents?!" Thalia yelled while I was wondering the same thing "Well I saw my mom and step-father favor my half-brother Dennis more and Poseidon already disowned me so Erebus and Nyx took me in." Percy shrugged. My mouth dropped, Poseidon disowned Percy? "Are you still fighting whatever Tartarus is planning for us?" Kimberly asked timidly. "No Kimberly…I'm the one you Olympians are fighting." I saw Artemis's eyes immediately dull and turn into pain, "Y-You s-sided with T-T-Tartarus?" Artemis screamed. Percy looked at her sadly and got onto his knees, "Please don't join this war, I don't want you guys harmed!" he begged. "Why Percy? Why did you join him?" Artemis whispered. His eyes narrowed, "Why? Why you ask? I don't want to fight for gods that betrayed me and threw me aside for Dennis. If I did fight for you guys and we won, Zeus would kill me since he would be scared I would try to take his place!" I shook my head knowing it was true, but that still didn't give him an excuse to join Tartarus. "What about your oath to Olympus? If you are truly fighting against Olympus, why hasn't the Styx claim your soul already?" Artemis exclaimed Nyx laughed, "Styx owned me a little favor, she paid it back when I told her to revoke it." I was suddenly pulled from the memories and stared at Artemis in shock.

"Percy's parents are Erebus and Nyx?" I yelled. Artemis nodded sadly. "Why are you so sad milady?" Artemis eyes widened before looking around wildly. She beckoned me to come closer before whispering in my ear, "M-m-me and P-Percy w-wer-e se-secretly dating before that happened-ed." I stepped back in shock as Artemis went back to sobbing. I hugged her trying to calm her down. "Shh shh, Percy will come too, you will see." Artemis nodded before frowning. "Why is your English now modern?" she asked. I grimaced, "I had a few people teach me a couple of English lessons." Artemis nodded before staring at a tree blankly. Suddenly I heard a yell coming from the camp. I dashed over with Artemis and found the mythomagic loving kid, Nico with tears falling down his face as he held a sword to a boy's face who had black hair and black eyes. "Percy…" I breathed. I walked over and stared at the Percy in shock. "Percy?" I asked. I saw his eyes widen before trying to bolt away. Three of Chaos soldiers tackled him onto the ground and pin him there. "You aren't going anywhere _brother!_" One soldier, Theseus hissed. The two other soldiers, Achilles and Beckondorf stare at Percy sadly. I walked over and knelt next to him, "Percy…why?" Percy looked up at me and I saw pain and betrayal in his eyes. He looked down and muttered two words, "Ask Luke." I raised my eyebrow and looked out in the crowd and saw a blond haired boy with a scar running down his face staring at Percy in sadness. "Why is Perseus like this?" I asked. Luke turned around and stared at me in sadness. "I'll tell everyone during the campfire.

That day I saw many shrouds burn before it ended. Since Luke has announced that he will tell everyone why Percy was the way he was during the campfire, everyone headed there. When me arrived we saw Percy bounded and gagged, tied to a post. "Hello everyone, I'm here to tell everyone why Percy turned like this." Luke announced. Everyone leaned close to Luke while Percy rolled his eyes and yank at his bonds.

"When I met Percy under a flag of truce before the battle, he explained his actions to me. He told me that the Olympians used him and abandon him like a sword that broke. He also told me that his father disowned him for his half-brother. He was promised on the Styx to get a new family that won't abandon him or use him but rather love him like a family should. I told him that he sounded like me during the second titan war. He replied telling me that I never got promises swore on the Styx but that he did. Just then Fire erupted from Percy's mouth, burning the gag away. Percy spit out the ashes and glared at the crowd. "This wouldn't be happening if you all didn't abandon me for my useless brother. I defend Olympus successfully twice while my brother only defeated a small strike force, yet because of that Poseidon favored him and decided to disown me while the rest of the campers started to ignore me!" Percy's eyes turned into black flames. "When Tartarus closed up and started gathering his army, you all relied on that pathetic demigod to protect you. You guys never gave a minotaur's ass about me. Even my mom started to favor Dennis more than me! I was cast aside, unwanted, unneeded!" Percy sneered. "What about us!" yelled Amber. I saw Percy's eyes turn from the flames back to regular. He looked down and didn't say anything. I saw a eight year old hunter crying. "I'm sorry Kylie," Percy whispered, but everyone heard it. I looked at the eight year old hunter to see her shake her head before running away sobbing. I looked back at Percy to see a tear fall from his eye before closing his eyes tightly. I looked toward the activity directors and saw Lupa and Chiron weeping sadly before walking/trotting away. "We need two volunteers to watch our prisoner of war!" someone yelled out. Theseus and Achilles raised their hands before walking towards Percy.

Percy POV

"So you joined Tartarus for attention? That's low brother." I kept my eyes shut not looking at them. "We are giving you attention right now, why are you ignoring us? Didn't you want attention?" Theseus taunted. Finally I couldn't hold it. "Do you know what it is like to have everyone ignore you for your half-brother? Then have your girlfriend cheat on you for him?" Theseus remained silent. "You don't, and do you know what's like being a god's tool? They use you and when you finish they either try to kill you since they think you are too powerful or let you leave alive." Theseus still stayed silent. I opened one eye to see Theseus staring off into the water. "Perseus, when I met you, you were so determined to get rid of evil, why are you doing this? You surely know the primordial gods will destroy everything they see." Achilles asked.

I sighed and stare off in the distance thinking. "It's just that- that they handed me everything I wanted on a silver platter and even swore on the Styx to give me it as long as I swear my loyalty to them. They told me that I would get a perfect family…one that will never betray me and always care for me…" I sighed and looked down at the ground not saying another word.

I woke up and saw Artemis stare at me sadly before walking off. I rolled my eyes, I messed everything up didn't I? I thought, for my damn selfish needs, where am I now? Oh I know! Chained up in fireproof chains and being guarded twenty-four seven. Kylie can't even look at me without crying! I shut my eyes tight as tears fell down my face. No! Don't let your emotions get in the way! I thought angrily. "Hey!" a voice called across the room. I opened my eyes and looked at Theseus. "Want to taunt me again? Go ahead I could care less." I spat. Theseus shook his head.

"I know how it feels like to lose something…When I sailed back home, I forgot to raise white sails so my father threw himself off a tower killing himself. Even worse on my sail home, Athena forced me to leave Ariadne on a beach and leave without her. She made me leave my true love behind. We are not so different. We both lost our father, except in different ways, and we both lost our true love." I thought about what he said before sighing, "Similar in some ways, different in others." I told him. Theseus nodded and sat down facing the ocean. "Look I'm sorry about taunting you I guess I'm still bitter after all these years." I nodded, "Sons of Poseidon, are extremely loyal. I still would be bitter if I was you since you lost your true love and father who were very close to you." Theseus didn't say anything. "Hey are you hungry?" I asked. Theseus nodded slowly. "What do you want?" I asked. "An egg and cheese with bacon sandwich I guess," Theseus shrugs. I snapped my fingers and a sandwich appeared in front of Theseus. "Food…fire…Hestia blessed you right!" Theseus exclaimed. I nodded glumly, "Yea, I bet Hestia can't even look at me right now, she is probably too disgusted with me." Theseus shrugged while taking a bite out of his sandwich. "Well she is actually probably sad by your actions, not disgusted." I nodded saddened. "Should I feed you something?" Theseus asked. I shook my head, "I'm not hungry."

Time skip (one week)

Percy POV

"Bro, eat something! You haven't eaten anything for a week!" Theseus said. This is his second time guarding me. I shook my head. "Are you trying to die of starvation?" Theseus asked. I shrugged, "What's the point of living if your family is not coming for you and that everyone hates you?" Theseus rolled his eyes and tried to force a pancake in my mouth. "Ackk Theseus, get tha-ackk get it away from me!" I choked out as he shoveled an entire pancake into my mouth. I spit it out and glared at him. "Don't do that again!" I growled. He raised his hands in defense. "Hey, I just don't want you to kill yourself because of starvation." I slumped in my chains. "You are they only one that talks to me…I doubt anyone else would miss me if I died." Theseus narrowed his eyes and walked up to me and punched me in the stomach. "No matter how mad they seem at you, they would actually care if you died. When I'm not guarding you, I see people sobbing over you for joining Tartarus!" I narrowed my eyes, "Don't fuck with me Theseus, Why would they sob over me? They made it quite clear they don't give a fuck about me!" Theseus shrugs and starts fiddling with a sword. "Don't ask me why they are sobbing over you, I don't know." I tilted my head but didn't say anything. I looked up in the morning sky and sighed. Yay! People are crying over you! I thought sarcastically. It must have been noticeable that I wasn't eating since they saw me getting skinner through my shirt. A few people would look worried but they always walk away. I started to do my most favorite activity when I'm chained up. I made shapes out of fire and started shifting them into different things. Finally after the longest hours of my life, dinnertime arrived. "See you bro, your new guards are here. Zoe and Artemis walked into the room. "Oh Hades," I thought. I concentrated and summoned a cocoon of fire and wrapped myself in it so I wouldn't have to talk to them. I held it for about three minutes before it dropped with me sweating hard and panting. 'Crap here they go!" I muttered. "Percy, please eat something!" Artemis begged. I shook my head. "Ugh, Artemis we have to make him eat something!" Zoe groaned.

I narrowed my eyes, "You can't make me do anything I don't want to do!" I sneered. "Percy, please don't do this, some people still care about you! Please don't do this!" Artemis pleaded. "No one cares about me! I'm a menace in their eyes, I deserve to rot and die!" I spat out. Next thing that happened surprised me immensely. Artemis rushed forward and kissed me. My eyes widened, WTF? Artemis pulled back and stared at me in the eyes, "Will you please eat?" I slowly nodded stunned. She picked up a plate and started serving me a pizza. When I finished eating I raised my eyebrow while Zoe stared us in shock. "Milady you just did that in the open where anyone could have seen you!" Zoe whispered. Artemis shrugged, "I had to get Percy to eat some way or another." I rolled my eyes and looked away.

"Percy…Percy!" a voice hissed. I looked up and saw Artemis staring at me. "Yes Lady Artemis?" She frowned then looked away. "Why did you leave me and the hunters for Tartarus?" I sighed. I should have seen this coming! I thought. "I thought- I thought maybe if I was gone you would of given up and stopped looking. The hunters are great and all but I didn't want to be in a world were Poseidon would stare at his son fondly while looking at me in disgust. Any connection to Poseidon reminded me of that. And I just made me so furious at him. I was also mad at Dennis too. He took everything that mattered to me away. When I was kidnapped, Tartarus offered me everything I wanted. I didn't want to join him until he showed me a scene with my mom, step-father and Dennis. My parents were saying he was better than me and that they were disgusted with me. That's what pushed me into joining Tartarus. He swore on the Styx that I would have a perfect family." Artemis stared at me sadly before sitting down on the ground. "I searched for you ever since you left, but you come back saying you joined Tartarus. You don't know how I felt when I heard you say that." I glared at my feet mad that I hurt Artemis emotionally and basically broke her. "I'm sorry, for everything," I muttered. Artemis turned toward me, tears in her eyes. She slowly walked up to me when I was glaring bitterly at my feet and lifted my head up. I stared her confused before she attacked my lips. I slowly closed my eyes and enjoyed the taste of cinnamon as I kissed her back.


	5. Explanations

**A/N: I like to answer some of your questions. Oh course he is going to turn good, he is just misled right now. I'm planning to have the campers slowly get to him. So chill out, Percy isn't going to be a massive dick and destroy western civilization. I want my stories to end with people happy, not with destruction. Of course I'm planning on having Artemis and Zoe smacking him for being stupid when they win the war. If you have any more questions, leave them in the comments and I will do my best to answer them.**

**Noble LVX**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating in a while. I have a major project to work on and also tons of testing, not to mention swim team practices. I have spent most of my time doing work but whenever I had spare time I worked on my story. The next chapter may come out next week due to the fact I have testing all week. Thank you all for the support you have shown me when I started to write. It really means a lot to me. I don't plan on abandoning this story so don't worry. I'm pretty stressed out right now so the next chapter might have a couple of mistakes or something. Anyway thank you so much for your support and if you guys have any problems please post it in the reviews or whatever. Oh and I'm planning on changing the title… the title just seems a bit long. Thanks and see you next time. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay so people, I wanted to add a little twist to my planned out plot so I made Percy evil. Don't worry about Percy being evil for long, He is going to join Chaos soon in the story…Enjoy!"**

Percy POV

"Do you guys think you can let me down now?" I groaned. Zoe shook her head for the twentieth time that day. "No, shut up, you're starting to get annoying!" Zoe growled. "But I have nothing to do!" I whined. Zoe rolled her eyes, "That's your fault, if you hadn't joined Tartarus, you wouldn't be hanging here." I slumped in my chains before yanking at them. "I'm going to die of boredom!" I moaned. "Perseus…you better shut up before I make you!" Zoe growled. I shut my eyes and began tried to shadow travel out, even though I knew it wouldn't work. I would always be engulfed by shadows but they never brought me anywhere. "Stupid shadows…" I muttered. "Hey loser brother!" a voice called out. "How come people think you are so powerful? If you are so powerful, how did you get caught? It must have all been a huge exaggeration!" I opened my eyes and stared at Dennis. "Yep! I am a huge phony!" I replied sarcastically. "I challenge you to a duel! I will prove that I'm more powerful than you!" I yawned bored, "Didn't I already beat you in a duel? And didn't you lose even with the help of four other people?" "Ha!" Dennis laughed, "I can beat you now! I'll show you why I'm the best swordsman in this camp!" I rolled my eyes, "Is it because I'm weak now? That I nothing to do but stay here chained? Because if that's it than, you are pathetic." "I took out a dracaena strike force single-handily with no help!" He roared. Artemis groaned and glared at the boy, "Leave…" she growled. Dennis snorted, "I'm so powerful that you probably can't beat me!" Artemis snapped her fingers and turned him into a jackalope. "He is sooo annoying!" Artemis groaned, "Cocky, egotistic, arrogant male!" She spat before kicking the jackalope into a tree. "Are you going to keep him like that?" I asked excitedly. Artemis smirked, "We will see…" Zoe sneered, "So this is one of the people that Percy wanted to stay away from? I can see why, this guy is pure annoying." Zoe turned towards me. "That is the guy the camp betrayed you too?" I nodded. "Ugh, that is another reason I don't like this camp! The campers are ridiculous!"

"Tell me about it…" I muttered.

The next day Beckondorf and Silena came to guard me

"Perce, why are doing what Luke did? Do you think about how many friends and family you are taking away from others?" Beckondorf asked. I snorted, "Why should I care? The campers betrayed me first!" Silena stared at me sadly, "Don't you still care about some people who are fighting for the gods?" "Yea bu-" "Then stop fighting for Tartarus and fight for the gods!" She said sternly. "I was given a home where I was accepted when I joined Tartarus. The campers didn't care about me anymore since they were too busy drooling over Dennis." "Percy, you have grown too bitter, just let it go and think about what is right." I am doing what's right!" I growled. "Do you want to see the hunters killed?" "No! bu-" "How about the romans?" "No bu-"

"Then why are you fighting against the gods? More than half of the people you don't want killed are fighting for the gods!" Silena finished angrily. "Even if I fought for the gods, what will they do when we win? Zeus will kill me since he would think I would try to take his throne! Oath or not!" I growled. "Chaos would have taken you in if Zeus killed you! Did you think about that?" My face paled in shock. I shook my head, "Isn't it against the ancient laws to return someone to life?" Silena snorted, "Then why is Luke alive? Last time I saw, he isn't wearing a Chaos uniform but rather regular clothes. The gods raised him Percy, I thought he told you that already?" "Yea he did, but so many of you guys should be dead!" Beckondorf shook his head, "Ancient laws don't apply to him." "Percy, please fight for the gods! You can still turn the tide!" Silena pleaded. "I will never betray my family!" I growled. Silena shook her head sadly, "The gods are still your family whether you like it or not." I snarled but didn't say anything. "Do you want to see people you love die fighting for a cause they can't win?" I shook my head. "Then why fight for Tartarus? Do you think the people you love will be happy you did it or do you think they feel betrayed like you did?" I looked down in shame. "Silena? Just give me a moment to think…" Silena nodded and turned to talk with Beckondorf. Was I really betraying them like how I was betrayed? No they have each other right? I had no one to help me! Well… the subconscious part on my mind said. You could have stayed with the romans, but you left them, and the hunters accepted you later on but you abandoned them and sided with Tartarus for your own selfish needs. Now? Now everyone hates you. So many demigods are dead because of you. I started to shake violently, How could you be so selfish and kill more than hundreds demigods? "Percy?" Silena whispered. Finally when I couldn't hold it, I let it all out. A huge explosion, emitted from me, destroyed the amphitheater, where I was chained, and blasted everything away to five-hundred meters. Silena and Beckondorf, summoned up energy walls just in time to meet the explosion but they still felt the force of the explosion. The force of the explosion managed to shatter my bonds. I fell to my knees and started sobbing. "I'm a monster…" I croaked, "All those deaths…were my fault…" I ran toward a shadow and shadow-travelled out.

I came out of a shadow of a building in Alaska. I hope no-one looks for me! I thought. I can't bear to see the campers again to remind me of what I have done. I can't even stand myself! I walked through the harsh snow. Got to find a place where no one will find me! I thought. If the gods can't find me, they will soon realize I'm in Alaska. Demigod parties will be sent out for me. I took out a sheet of paper and riptide. I uncapped riptide and pushed the cap down on the other side turning it into a pen. I quickly wrote a note before shadow-travelling it to camp. "Now, gotta disappear…" I whispered to myself.

Silena POV

I lowered my energy wall to see Percy run into a shadow. "Percy!" I cried out, but he was already gone. "Damn, I think I made Percy too guilty." Beckondorf rolled his eyes, "You think?" he asked sarcastically. I looked behind me and saw campers rising from the ground, hundreds of meters away. I looked toward the rest of Chaos's soldiers just standing there confused. "What happened?" Michael Yew asked. I pointed to the shattered remains of Percy's bonds. "I think I made Percy so guilty that he exploded and ran off." Michael scowled, "We have to find him if we are going to win this war! Chaos said we needed Percy otherwise Olympus would fall!" I groaned, "I know, I know! Just stop yelling, we need to know where he would run off to…" "He probably ran back to Tartarus," Michael said sadly.

I shook my head, "That or he probably hid himself…" Michael stared at me confused. "I kind of told him what the romans and the hunters might have been feeling when he joined Tartarus." "I hope it's the second one…Percy needs to see our way…" I nodded. "What happened?" Zoe yelled as she ran to us. "Well…Percy kinda, well he um…exploded?" I said weakly. Zoe paled, "Oh this is bad…this is really bad…where is he?" I shrugged, "That's the thing…we don't know." Zoe buckled and fell to her knees, "Oh Hades…milady is going to be very very mad." I looked over Zoe's shoulder and saw her fuming as she walked toward the amphitheater. "Ummm Zoe, maybe you should…like you know comfort Artemis when she sees what happened." Zoe whirled around and paled, "Oh Hades…" Zoe murmured. She ran off toward Artemis.

"All right! We need to send search parties everywhere to find Percy. Do not anger him in any way! We need him to fight Tartarus for us to win the war! We will send search parties of two soldiers each. Understood?" I yelled out. Soldiers nodded and ran to one of the ships to get into their black, armored cars. Twenty armored cars rolled out and drove off to search for Percy. I tapped my watch and entered a channel to talk with Chaos. "Lady Chaos, you may know that Percy has gone missing." **"Sigh…yes I could sense a large surge of power come from the camp before it disappeared along with Percy. I know the gods cannot sense him anywhere and my spy in Tartarus army has told me Percy isn't with Tartarus either."** I thought hard, so Percy isn't with Tartarus yet the gods couldn't sense him. Where could he be then? I paced for about seven minutes before a location popped into my head, "Alaska…" I whispered. "Lady Chaos, is Percy in Alaska?"** "Very good Silena, yes he is in Alaska."** "Thank you Lady Chaos, I shall inform the search powers at once." I turned off my connection and pressed a button on my radio and broadcasted it to the search parties. "All search parties repeat all search parties, Percy is in Alaska!" "Roger Lieutenant, any place in particular?" "No, so far Alaska is our only lead." "Roger, heading there now." I shut off my radio and turned to Beckondorf. "We will find him eventually and he will join us…" I soothed as I comforted a nervous Beckondorf. "Are you sure Silena? What if he tries staying out of the war?" I shook my head, "Percy always does the right thing in the end. I know he will join us."

Kylie POV

I have been avoiding Percy the entire time he was held captive. I just couldn't summon enough courage to face him. I'm going to talk to him today! I thought. I'm going to ask him why he left; I'm going to ask why he joined the evil side. I took a deep breath and slowly started walking toward the amphitheater. Suddenly a huge blast of force blasted me away and into the earth. I crawled out of the hole I made with my head pounding. "Ugh…what the Hades was that?" I groaned. I stumbled to where the source of power seemed to come from. Surprisingly it came from the amphitheater. What happened? Is Percy ok? I thought wildly. I ran over to the amphitheater and saw a huge mess. A huge scorched ring surrounded where Percy used to be along with shattered bonds. No…no no no no no, this can't happen. It just can't. I ran into the forest and fell down onto my knees right next to a creek. Percy is gone. I never even talked to him when he was here. I started sobbing, he may have joined Tartarus but he still saved me from an abusive family. He brought me into a new family who accepted me and made me feel wanted. I got to find him! I thought. I don't care how the others think about him; I know there is still good in him.

Percy POV (one week later)

It has been one week and I already seen four armored vehicles with Chaos's logo on them. How the hell did they know where I was so fast? I thought. Unless…Unless…damn it! Chaos probably knew that I shadow-travelled here and told them!" I thought angrily. Ugh I just want to stay out of this war; I already made a huge mistake already! And this mistake cannot be forgiven! I scowled and kicked a can across the road. "We have found Percy Jackson repeat we have found Percy Jackson!" I scowled and twirled to them with my sword out. "Hey just calm down…all we are going to do is take you back to camp Half-Blood, that's it pal, just calm down." I growled and threw a fireball at them and ran off. I sprinted down the road only to be cut off by another armored car. "Crap crap crap! I yelled. I looked around and saw myself surrounded in a circle with Chaos's soldiers all around me.

One, I could take

Two, sure

Three, maybe

Four, I'm not sure

Five, nope

Forty? I'm screwed

"Jackson, you are coming with us whether you like it or not!" one of them growled. I raised my sword, "I'm not going willingly." "I think not!" another growled. I felt something small hit my neck. Drowsiness started to overcome me but I fought it. The soldiers stared at m quizzically. "Interesting, the sleeping agent is one of the strongest we have! It can put even a god to sleep!" "Shoot another one!" another dart hit my arm and that's when I gave in to the blackness.

I woke up in chains, "Oh come on, again with the chains?" I yelled out. I heard snickering and looked up. "We are arriving at the camp in a few hours." A voice said from my right. I looked at him and groaned, "Theseus! Come on man, can't I just remain out of the war?" Theseus took off his helmet and shook his head. "Sorry bro but Chaos said you were needed to determine which side would win." I groaned, "I was in two wars already! Now a third? When will this madness end?" Theseus laughed, "The Fates found a new toy to play with!" "Shut up," I growled. We rode the rest of the way in silence. "We are here," someone growled. One soldier sighed and grabbed shackled made out of the same metal as my chains and attached it to my arms. I was shoved out of the car toward to front of all of the campers. "Can't I just be left in peace?" I groaned. Theseus laughed, "Nope!" "Chiron…can all of you leave me? I want to speak with Perseus in private." Chiron bowed, "Oh course Lady Artemis." The soldiers and campers left out of earshot but not out of eyesight. "Percy, please join the gods in the war…Tartarus only wants you on his side so he can win! So what if he swore on the Styx to give you a family, weren't the hunters a family to you already? Please fight against Tartarus for me!" Artemis pleaded. I was about to say no when I looked into Artemis's eyes. Her silver eyes were big and pleading. "Fine, I'll join you but the campers and the hunters won't be so welcoming of me." I found myself saying. Artemis gripped my shoulders, "Swear it! Swear it on the Styx!" Wait…what? How am I going to keep my promise on the Styx to Nyx if I swear loyalty to Olympus! Help anyone! I don't know what to do! If Nyx tells me to destroy Olympus, I'm screwed…If I don't listen to what she tells me to do I'm screwed again! I thought. Artemis noticed my hesitation, "W-why are you hesitating? A-am I not enough to c-co-convince you to join us?"

"**Actually, that's not it at all." **We both whirled around to see Chaos a few meters away from us. **"He actually swore an oath to someone in Tartarus army. Luckily it was to the spy." **"Say what?" I asked stupidly. Chaos smirked and snapped her fingers. Nyx appeared in a curtain of black smoke which caused all the soldiers and campers watching from afar to shuffle around nervously. "Percy!" Nyx ran up and pulled me into a tight hug. "Ack c-can-can't b-bre-breathe!" I gasped out. Nyx pulled back sheepishly, "Sorry." Nyx turned to Chaos and bowed, "Hello mother…" Chaos smiled, **"Perseus here, was asked to swear on the Styx to aside with Olympus but he didn't swear immediately due to the fact that he already swore on the Styx to you." **"Wait!" I blurted out, "Mom, I thought you joined Tartarus!" Nyx shook her head, "Actually I was sent undercover, since my husband was on Tartarus's side it was easy for me pretend I was on their side. When I heard that you were captured by my mom's soldiers and that my husband didn't want to send people to get you, made me so furious, but I kept it in as Erebus went on and on about only weaklings get captured. I hope you weren't treated badly." I smirked, "Actually as you can see mom, they put me in chains I can't break out of, and last time they chained me up in the amphitheater so I couldn't really move around for about more than a week, taunting me." "What?" Nyx growled, "How dare they treat my baby boy like that!" "Mom! I'm eighteen years old!" "Sooo?" I slapped my head, "Mom there is no need to kill the campers…monsters actually killed most of them…" Nyx groaned, "Fine, fine but how many did the monsters kill?" I looked down at my feet. "Umm about a hundred?" Chaos raised her eyebrow, "fine, about two hundred." Chaos's eyebrow went up even higher. "Fine! About four hundred demigods!" Nyx's mouth dropped while Chaos nodded satisfied. "FOUR HUNDRED!" Nyx choked out. "This is bad…we need as many demigods as we can to defeat Tartarus's army. Mother, don't you think you will need more of your soldiers here? Tartarus needs to be stopped before he destroys this planet!" Chaos nodded, **"I'll send at least one hundred more soldiers, that's all I can spare for the moment. There is another war going on between Planet Dynide and Npasdyne. Got to prevent them from blowing each other's planet apart." **"Father, don't you think you can send one or two of your flying battleships?" Chaos nodded, **"Wouldn't hurt…wait I'm forgetting two things… Oh that's it! Daughter will you let Perseus here fight for Olympus?" ** Nyx nodded, "Of course! But that means I spent a favor with Styx that only lasted a few weeks…" **"And the other thing, Percy since things have been, how do say this…riled up, how would you like me to train you? You're swordsman skills are brilliant but if you let me train you, you would become, how do I say this…the second most powerful being." **I looked down at my feet and kicked the ground, "Lady Chaos? I don't exactly want power." Chaos laughed, **"I knew you were going to say this but in order for you to beat Tartarus, you must let me train you to your fullest extent possible." **"But-but-but…" I saw Nyx and Artemis roll their eyes. "Percy just take my mom's offer!" Nyx groaned."Fine, what do I have to do?" **"Swear on my name to serve me loyally." **"Well you see this is my third time swearing my loya-" "Just do it Percy!" Artemis groaned. "I swear on the river Styx and on Chaos name to serve him faithfully and loyally for the rest of eternity." **"Good, now let's get training shall we?" **Chaos said with a mischievous smirk. Next thing I knew, I was in a swirling black hole that spun me around like crazy before spitting me out on a black marble floor. "Oh Hades, my head." I stumbled toward a column to hold my balance as the room spun before me. Once it slowly died down I saw Chaos clutching herself laughing, **"Oh my gods, your face! Your face was one of the funniest I have ever seen in my immortal life!" **She howled. "Oh haha, laugh it up, laugh it up."

After five minutes, Chaos's laughing slowed. **"Okay, I guess I have to show you your living quarters and give you the tour." **We walked down the hall and toward one of the giant spiraling staircases. We must have walked up a hundred stories before we finally stopped. She led me toward a door with the name Omega embedded in gold. "Wait…who is Omega?" I asked nervously. Chaos looked confused for a second, **"Oh yea, that's right I forgot! You get new names when you join me, I thought Omega would fit you since you would be the last thing people would see." **"Omega…" I thought aloud. "I like it!" Chaos chuckled before pushing me into the room. **"Your room is two times bigger than anyone else's room since you will be my army's leader or maybe, just maybe my special group leader. We shall see." **I stared at her weirdly before opening the door. "It's…empty." Chaos rolled her eyes, **"Imagine what you want your room to look like and it shall become what you imagined." **I closed my eyes and the walls turned sea green with waves all over. Frowning I closed my eyes again and the walls turned black with sea green designs of all my fights. I then imagined a huge living room with an HD TV with black comfy couches and a large fridge, completely filled with my favorite drinks and snacks. I ran up to the end of the room and imagined a huge room, which became my bedroom, complete with a black king-sized bed with tons of pillows. I made a huge closet which would give me any clothes I imagined and a giant bathroom connect to my bedroom. I ran out of the room and imagined a huge training arena complete with tons of weapons. Lastly I made a room with a huge swimming pool which formed an omega to represent me. **"Done playing around?" **Chaos asked. I nodded. Chaos led me out and began walking toward the spiral staircase. "Where is this place?" I asked curiously. **"The Void, time moves slower here than on Earth."** I nodded and began following Chaos down the stairs. **"I have marked each floor with symbols, representing what they are specifically for." **Chaos showed me where his office was, the vehicle and aircraft holds, the vault, the meeting room, etc. The tour took about two hours. "Ugh I don't think I can remember where everything is! Even with the symbols!" I cried out. Chaos laughed, **"I knew you were going to say it, here take this." **She handed me a black armored gauntlet which a panel flipped out and showed me a 3D diagram of the entire tower. "All right! I can work with this!" **"Right right, now…let's start training."**

Time skip (100 years in the void, which is approximately one year on Earth)

Percy POV

I sat on the training room floor, petting my dragon Moros. Yes I named him Moros, which is also known as impending doom. I tamed him for one of my missions for Chaos. Apparently I was supposed to kill him but instead tamed it. Chaos was pretty impressed since no one was ever able to tame one. Moros had thin black scales that could not be penetrated, not even by Chaos metal. He also had sea green eyes like mine. His thin scales made him light and fast. He shoots out green plasma out of his mouth and has long black wings. He had a playful banner but also a deadly one too which he only shows to mine and his enemies. I have two black wolfs whose eyes were sea green and had hide that was like the Nemean Lion's. Their glares were like a drakon's, paralyzing you with so much fear that you couldn't move. They transformed into bracelets on my right arm while the gauntlet was on my left. **"Omega! you are needed in my office immediately!"** I sighed and got up. I patted Moros one more time before leaving off toward Chaos office. **"Sit down Omega." **I slowly sat down and stared at him curiously.

"**You are needed back on Earth. Tartarus has grown his army to a massive amount that outnumbers the campers a hundred to one. Earth is my favorite planet and also my first created planet. I shall not let it crumble to dust, so you shall lead ten of my best assassins to battle to fight along with the campers." **I nodded glumly, not wanting to return to Earth. **"Oh, you may want to return to Earth because of what Tartarus did." **My blood froze. I leapt out of my chair and slammed my hands onto Chaos's desk. "What…did…he…do?" I growled. **"Well, he may have kidnapped your mother after finding out that she was a spy and imprisoned her." **I rose away from Chaos's desk and clutched my head, "No…no…I'll find her! She better not be harmed!" I growled. I ran out of Chaos's office and sprinted up the stairs. I ran into the training room and climbed onto Moros back. "C'mon boy, we have to go back to Earth to rescue my mother!" Moros climbed out of his resting position to all fours. I snapped my fingers and a black portal appeared in front of us. Moros groaned, "I know you hate this boy but we have to hurry!" Moros huffed and bounded into the portal. We come out of the portal at the bottom of Half-blood hill. I flipped up my hood and rode Moros into camp. Peleus growled at us as we reached the boundary line but shrunk away as he stared into Moros eyes. As we crossed the boundary line which gave us no resistance we heard screams everywhere. "Di Immortals! What is that? Sound the alarm!" Campers came running out of their cabins dressed in full armor. I chuckled at them and made a wall of energy block them. I slipped off Moros's back and landed on the grass below. "Now now children don't get your panties in a twist!" Dennis walked up with his ceremonial armor and pointed his sword at me. "I am the leader of this camp! No one has ever bested me! I am-" I snapped my fingers and Moros smacked Dennis with his paw and he flew off, across the entire camp and into the lake. I snickered and started petting Moros head. "Good boy…" the rest of the camp stared at me in shock. "You know? I don't see any of Chaos's soldiers here…maybe you guys sucked so much that they given up on you guys." Just then a bunch of soldiers in Chaos metal armor stepped forward with their swords and spears out.

"Speak of the devil…" I muttered. "Who are you?" the person in front demanded. "Haha!" I laughed as I opened the panel on my gauntlet and pressed a couple of buttons behind my back. "You know? You shouldn't demand answers from your commanding officer." The person froze then started laughing. "You? My commanding officer? Please." I smirked as five portals appeared behind me on each side. Ten assassins stepped out and smirked at the crowd in front of me. "Sorry we are late boss, we got caught up watching Salazar and Theta make out." One teased. Two of them turned red under their hoods. I knew all of their identities so I could see their faces past the hoods magic. "B-b-boss?" the Chaos soldier in front of me stuttered. I smirked, "What did I say about me being your CO?" the assassins laughed as the soldier bowed in front of me. "Don't bow, I'm not that kind of man." The soldier rose shakily, "Of course sir." I waved her off. "Assassins go set up, I'll be back later. Moros seems a bit hungry." I climbed up Moros and took off.

Zoe POV

I was shooting arrows at a target when I heard someone yell. "Di Immortals! What is that? Sound the alarms!" I pressed the distress signal on my belt and ran off toward where the campers were running off too and hid in the trees. In front of me was a thirty foot pure black dragon with sea green eyes. "Oh my gods, he is beautiful!" I whispered. I watch the rider summon an energy wall to hold off the campers and jump off.

"Now now children don't get your panties in a twist!" I narrowed my eyes as I saw a ugly black haired boy walk up and point his sword at the mysterious rider. "I am the leader of this camp! No one has ever bested me! I am-" I saw him get smacked across the camp and into the water. I chuckled, he got what was coming to him! I thought. I saw the campers stare at him in shock as he stroked the dragon's head. "You know? I don't see any of Chaos's soldiers here…maybe you guys sucked so much that they given up on you guys." I heard him say. We all stepped from the tree line and marched right up to him. "Who are you?" I demanded. "Haha!" He laughed, "You know? You shouldn't demand answers from your commanding officer." I froze before starting to laugh. "You? My commanding officer? Please," I scoffed. Just then ten portals appeared behind him and ten of Chaos's assassins stepped out. "Sorry we are late boss, we got caught up watching Salazar and Theta make out." One of them teased. My mouth dropped, did I basically insult my CO? I thought frightened. "B-b-boss?" I stuttered. "What did I say about me being your CO?" he asked. I quickly fell into a bow while the assassins laughed. "Don't bow, I'm not that kind of man." I rose shaking, "Of course sir," He waved me off and turned toward his dragon. "Assassins go set up, I'll be back later. Moros seems a bit hungry." He climbed up the dragon and took off. Moros… I thought as I walked away. Doesn't that mean Impending doom?... I thought. I watched the assassins as they walked over to a clear patch of grass before setting down a cube. The cube turned into a tall ten story building with assassin flags hanging from the roof. No one wanted to mess with the assassins. They were friendly to each other but a bit cold to others. They had a reputation as the most successful killers of all time, never failing a single mission, but apparently the thick headed son of Poseidon didn't know that. He marched right out of the water and toward the tall building. He pounded on the door demanding them to listen to him and how he was all superior to him. In a few seconds he was outside nude with his man part in his hands. "AGHHHHHHHH MY PENIS!" He screamed. He then started crying over his cutoff man part. Poseidon appeared and stared in horror at his son's cut off man part. He then glared at the ten story building and fired a huge blast of water at it. The water hit the building and bounced off, smacking Poseidon right in the face. Poseidon growled, "How dare those people treat you like that!" He said to his son. "Those people can rot in Tartarus!" "I'm sorry Lord Poseidon what was that?" A figure behind him spat, the mysterious rider from before strolled out of the shadows with his dragon following behind. Poseidon's son shrieked and hid behind his father after looking into the dragon's eyes while Poseidon's face paled. He looked like he wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

"You know? I don't really like people talking about my assassins like that…they prove they can be…rather merciless. No one has ever defeated my assassins other than Chaos herself." The mysterious rider walked up to Poseidon and stabbed him in the shoulder with a knife. "Listen well, Poseidon. I care not about you and I won't care about you dying in front of me but if you ever threaten or insult my assassins, I swear you will never see daylight again. Same goes for your son." He growled menacingly. I could barely hear him say it from where I was. The rider let go of the knife and kicked Poseidon away from him. He then walked off into the cabin while the dragon stood guard outside.

Percy POV

Once I walked into the tower, I took off my hood and raised my eyebrow, "So what happened to the kid and his man part?" The assassins howled in laughter. "Woohoo! Other than the fact he is your ex half-brother? Everything, anyway we saw you scaring the shit out of Poseidon out there!" Salazar howled as Theta chuckled at his side. "Are you going to reveal your identity anytime soon? Might give old Poseidon a shock," Epsilon chuckled. "Tomorrow maybe… I said. I walked over to a comfy armchair and slumped down in it. "Ahh once we finish this war, I can't wait to kick my ex-father in the crotch and leave! Or maybe I should thank him, after all because of him I got myself all the way here! I already have a great family now!" I smiled but then it immediately faded as a thought of my mom chained up by Tartarus appeared in my mind. All of a sudden I felt like I couldn't get air. Here I was, having fun while my mom is being tortured relentlessly. Theta noticed my sad look and got up and wrapped her arms around me. "Shhh Don't worry, It's ok, You will get your mom back." I nodded glumly as Theta held me in her arms. Chryseis stared sadly at me before walking next to me and grabbing my hand. "Omega, don't lose hope. Your mother is a primordial goddess, she would be able to handle herself until you come and get her." "Yea mate, you will find her," Lykon said. I smiled sadly, "Thanks guys." They nodded.

Line Break

Percy POV

"Are you going to reveal yourselves to us now?" Zeus growled. "I never met someone so stubborn on knowing what we look like…" Chryseis whispered to me. "I know, not to mention arrogant and pompous." I whispered back. Chryseis laughed a bit. "Zeus, if you keep bothering us I will take your little bolt, snap it into pieces, then shove it into your mouth just so you can shut up!" I growled. Zeus's face flushed angrily, "I am the king of Olympus boy! You will listen to me and grovel and beg at my feet!" I laughed, "I take orders from no-one other than Chaos herself. Same goes with my assassins, talk to me or my assassins like that again, you will beg for mercy." I turned on my heel and walked away. I walked toward the training arena and pulled out riptide, which now is pure black so it is unrecognizable and started slashing the dummies to bits. After about an hour I heard a small cough from behind me. I whirled around and saw Dennis glaring at me. "Your assassins will pay for what they did to me." I smirked, "Did you get your little private part back on?" He growled, "I'm going to kill them for what they did and you aren't going to stop me." "What makes you think you can stop me?" He smirked, "Them." I turned around and saw twenty campers. "You know…this is hardly going to stop me." I raised my hand and shadows gripped all of them forcing them to struggle and drop their weapons. I swung my hand around to Dennis making them all fly into him. "Beat them…" I said bored. I walked up and tied them all together. "Looks like you guys are going to be stuck together for a while." "When I get out of this you will be sorry!" All of a sudden I heard horns blow. Here comes an attack! I thought. I sprinted toward the boundary line and saw the assassins staring down toward the marching army. Atlas and…was that Kronos? were leading them. Apparently Kronos took ahold of another person's body and inhabited it. "Where is Perseus Jackson!" He bellowed out. I saw all the campers look around confused. "I thought he was with you guys?" one yelled out.

Kronos grew a cold smile, "Actually, he betrayed us, our spy told us he disappeared over a year ago. We thought he might of went somewhere to cool off. Sadly we found out after the spy overheard the conversation between Nyx, Artemis, Chaos and Perseus. Now come to me spy." No one walked forward. "Umm I don't see any spy…" I said. All of a sudden Dennis burst out from the campers and jogged toward Kronos. "Sorry milord, I was just caught up in some minor difficulties." Everyone went into an uproar and fourteen flashes of light appeared in front of the campers. "What! How dare you betray us!" Zeus yelled. "SHUT IT!" Kronos yelled. Everyone turned silent. "Now…Perseus come forward if you want to see your mother again." A laistrygonian giant walked up with a cage in his hands and dropped it besides Kronos. "Mom…" I whispered. Nyx was tied up and gagged. She had scars all over and looked exhausted. Kronos pulled Nyx out of the cage and raised his scythe to her neck. "Last chance Jackson," He growled. I stepped forward and Kronos's head snapped to me. "Sooo…who is this person walking up to me?" I kept walking forward until I was about five feet away from him. "Let…her…go," I growled. Kronos laughed, "Ahh you're are funny boy, you think I am just going to hand her over? I am thinking more of a trade… You give me Percy Jackson and you shall get Nyx in return." I narrowed my eyes. "How about a duel? If you and Atlas over there beat me in a duel, I shall hand Percy over to you." Kronos smirked, "Deal." All the monsters walked away and formed a circle around us three. I took out riptide and twirled it between my fingers, "Come at me." Atlas charged me and I flipped out of the way and stabbed him in the thigh. "AUGHHHH! You will pay for that puny mortal!" Atlas took out a spear and charged me again. I waited until he was in range, Now! I thought. I jumped up and landed on his spear before leaping up again. I was about to land on his head before I got smacked out of the air. I slammed into the ground and rolled before quickly getting up. I saw Kronos smirking as he twirled his scythe slowly walking towards me. I dashed forward and slammed my sword against his scythe. "Come on boy, fight me!" I gritted my teeth and pushed even harder but Kronos matched with the same strength. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Atlas running towards me. I jumped out of the way and tripped Kronos forward so that Atlas slammed into him.

"AUGH! I had the fool!" Kronos yelled at Atlas. "You were taking too long!" Atlas yelled back. I grabbed a throwing knife and threw it at them. "Are you going to argue all day or fight?" Kronos growled and glared at Atlas before charging me. His strikes were quick and fast but I met every single one of them. Kronos face grew even more angry and frustrated. I quickly grew shadows to hold onto him but Kronos managed to fight them off except for the ones that held his feet down. "So boy… you want to play with powers?" Kronos waved his hand toward me. I felt a small resistance but I quickly broke through it. "What the?" Kronos said. I smacked him in the face with the side of my blade. "How did you escape my time freeze boy?" I smirked, "I wasn't trained by Chaos for nothing!" Atlas then started charging me with a spear. Atlas jabbed at me but I took ahold of his spear and yanked it forward. Atlas flew forward towards me. I jumped up and kicked Atlas's face as hard as I could, making him fly off into the ranks of monsters, disintegrating at least twenty of them. I sprinted forward and started slashing at every bit of flest I could see. Ichor splashed all over me, until I saw nothing recognizable. "Yo-u wi-will p-pay fo-for thi-s b-b-boy, I wo-n't s-tay dead for-for-forever!" He gasped out. "Yes you will." I smirked. I put my fingers to his head and started chanting. _"You do not deserve to live. You have done enough evil to this world. I Percy Jackson, son of Nyx send your soul to the void where it can be damned forever. This is the will of Chaos and who am I to deny it. You have brought yourself an endless eternity where you can stay forever, not ever to be reformed again."_

Atlas's body faded into mist. I slowly turned around and glared at Kronos who seemed to break out of the shadows grip. He clutched his scythe angrily and gritted his teeth. He charged me and we clashed. I stabbed and he countered. I saw him feint an attack to my left side so I brought my sword in and pretended to try and block it. Kronos thinking he had an opening, swung his scythe toward me. I reached out with my right arm and grabbed ahold of the scythe while stabbing Kronos in the stomach. Kronos seemed oblivious to the pain. He struck out his foot and kicked me to the floor. I rolled backward onto my feet and then realized I had no weapon right now since it was stuck in Kronos's gut. Kronos looked down and yanked my sword out with a grunt. He then tossed it behind him and advanced on me. He swung his scythe at me several times which I all dodged. Finally he almost made a lucky shot. I leaned my head back but not before it slashed across the right side of my face and tore off my hood. I heard everyone gasp while Kronos smiled. "So Percy Jackson…come to fight me?" I felt my sword return so I whipped it out again and started attacking him furiously. Damn it Kronos! Now everyone knows who I am! I thought angrily. Kronos started getting cuts all over since he couldn't match with my speed. Soon he was on the floor panting with my sword impaled into his shoulder. I leaned forward and chanted again making Kronos fade into the void. I whistled loudly and a loud screech broke through the air. Everyone shuddered. Moros landed beside me and blasted all the monsters with plasma. The monsters started screaming then started to flee leaving Nyx behind on the ground. I ran over to her and quickly tore away her bonds and ripped off her gag. "Are you okay mom?" I asked. Nyx looked up to me and hugged me tightly. We stayed like that for ten minutes before she pulled away. "Are you okay?" I touched the side of my face where I was cut. Blood was leaking out covering the right side of my face with blood. I took out a canteen full of water and made it swirl out and cover my face. The water washed away all the blood and healed the cut on my face. Soon it became a scar across my face, running down from my forehead, across my eye, to the corner of my mouth.

Nyx then glared at me, "Next time, don't play around with them! You didn't train with Chaos for a hundred years in the void to be almost killed!" I groaned, "Mom! It is just one cut. I'm not a baby." Nyx glared at me then hugged me again, "You need to be more careful, you are my baby boy and I do not want to lose you." I nodded and hugged her tighter. "Percy?" I broke off the hug and saw Artemis staring at me with wide eyes. "Hey Arty…" I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. Artemis frowned and slapped me across the face, "Don't you dare try to get yourself killed again!" She then hugged me. Nyx smiled while Zeus turned red, "What is this? Artemis why are you hugging Perseus?" Artemis looked at Percy who nodded then turned to Zeus. "Because I love him." Everyone except Apollo and Aphrodite's mouth dropped. "What?" They yelled out. "Daughter I forbid you to see him ever again!" Zeus yelled. "Actually Zeus, I am Chaos's assassin leader and I could wipe the floor with you. Forcing me or her to do something we don't want to do, you will face me and the assassins in combat, and trust me, my assassins can get carried away at times…" Zeus paled, "B-b-but… Damnit! I'm not going to let Artemis see you for Hades sake!" Hades growled, "Don't use my name in vain brother!" "Orrr… I could withdraw from battle and leave you to face Tartarus yourself?" I asked.

Athena turned to Zeus, "Father! Please! We cannot lose Perseus, if we do Chaos's army will follow since he is their leader now. We will be destroyed, never to resurrect again!"

Zeus's face turned many shades of red while me and Artemis watched in amusement. "Fine… you better not hurt her or I'll kill you!" He threatened. He then flashed out along with the rest of the council. "Huh like he can actually kill me!" Artemis smacked me on the back of the head, "Don't get too big-headed!" She warned me. I pouted. Artemis smiled before wrapping me in a tight hug. "You know…you look cute when you pout." I chuckled and kissed her on the lips. "C'mon lets go, I want to introduce you to my dragon." Artemis 's eyes widened, "Um no, you don't have to…" I chuckled and grabbed her hand. I opened a vortex and walked through hand in hand.

We appeared in front of my building with Moros guarding the entrance. "Moros!" I greeted. Moros's head lifted up and he grinned. I smiled and turned to Artemis, "C'mon he won't bite! Well maybe to Poseidon or Zeus but not you." Artemis shook her head, "Um really this isn't necessary…" I gave her the puppy dog eyes. She rolled her eyes, "Fine, only for you." She slowly reached her hand out to Moros's head. Moros eyes gleamed and immediately went under her hand savoring her touch. Artemis let out a small laugh and started to make soothing gestures down his head. "See! He is friendly!" "Fine I get it Jackson." She laughed. "How did you get him anyways?" I started to rub the back of my neck and if possible, Moros looked a little guilty. "Well it wasn't easy and I came back to Chaos with major injuries…" Artemis grimaced, "Do I want to know?" I shook my head. "I have to go to discuss things with my assassins now." Artemis nodded and gave me a quick kiss. "See you later." I walked into the building and saw Theta smirking at me. "What?" She shook her head, "Nothing but Dare and me are still surprised that you managed to get into a relationship with a maiden goddess, Artemis nonetheless. "Oh gods please! Dare will never let me live this down!" I groaned. Theta shook her head and laughed, "Too late!" Dare came skipping toward us. "Sooooo Percy… anything happen lately?" I glared at Theta who was trying to stifle her laughs. You are so going to do later! I tried to say with my eyes. She just stared back at me with an innocent look. Dare noticed our exchange and giggled, "You know that boy that tried to get into our building again?" Theta turned to Dare and raised her eyebrow, "Yes…" Dare smirked, "Me, Epsilon, Lykon, and Keyes are going to sabotage his things and "decorate" his cabin, wanna help?" Theta smirked, "all right, he is such a pain." I stared at the two confused. "Who are you guys talking about?" Theta rolled her eyes, "That idiotic boy, Dennis. He came to our building and tried to flirt with us." I laughed, "Go on ahead, make sure it is something big!" Dare winked, "Don't worry, we got it all under control…"

I woke up to someone screaming. I opened my curtains and looked toward Poseidon's cabin. My mouth dropped. On the side, it was spray painted with large letters spelling out loser and the entire cabin was covered with toilet paper. It looked like eggs were thrown at the cabin and a weird yellow gas cloud was covering the cabin. I smirked as I recognized the gas cloud. The gas cloud changed your appearance and permanently gave you a nasty smell if you didn't use the only antidote. The door burst open and a recognizable and even more uglier Dennis which I didn't even think possible stepped out. "My face!" He yelled. He rushed through the camp and toward the beach. I looked back toward the cabin and saw the five hiding behind another cabin rolling on their backs laughing. I smiled and went to get dressed.

I walked out of the building and toward the five pranksters. "I hope you are not giving him the antidote for that smell."

Keyes snorted, "Of course not, why should we?" I shook my head and smiled. "C'mon, let's go get breakfast, I'm hungry." We walked over to the pavilion where everyone was staring at us wide eyed and warily. "I have no problems with Chiron, Lady Lupa, Luke, the Hunters, or romans. The rest of you…stay out of my way." The romans smiled and ran over to hug me. "Damn Perce, it's nice to see you on our side!" Jason said. "Yea and especially for forgiving us!" Reyna said. I turned to her wide eyed. "What? You guys did nothing to me, there is nothing to forgive!" Reyna smiled and hugged me. The assassins stared at me amused, "Hey Perce, are you done with your little reunion with the romans?" Lykon teased. I rolled me eyes. Chiron trotted to me slowly. "Percy?..." I smiled at him, "What? No hugs?" Chiron grabbed me into a tight hug, and a tear fell from his eye. "It is good to see you." Chiron said warmly. Lupa came besides him and gave me a hug. "Nice to see you are on our side pup. I knew you were meant for great things in the future." Lupa then did something that surprised everyone. She bowed to me. I smiled warmly at her. "Lady Lupa, there is no need to bow to me, you will always be mentor." I glanced at Chiron, "One of my mentors." Lupa smiled at me with pride in her eyes.

"Perce!" I turned around only to get hit hard in a tight hug. Luke pulled away and smiled at me. "Nice to see you man." I grinned and smacked his shoulder, "Nice to see that Kronos isn't in your body anymore Castellan!" Luke laughed, "You do know that I am proud to call you my friend right?" Luke beamed, "Thanks Perce." I turned to the assassins who stared back amused. "Go do whatever." They smiled at me and walked off to get food. "C'mon Perce, you gotta tell me where you got that sweet dragon!" Luke exclaimed. I chuckled, "Later Castellan." Slowly the crowd began to disperse. Finally I was left alone with my roman friends and Luke. "C'mon, I want to get away from these greeks." They nodded and smirked while the greek demigods looked glum. We walked off toward my assassins building. When we neared the entrance Moros woke up and stared at the group curiously. He slowly inspected every one of them then growled. I frowned, this isn't usually how Moros greeted my friends. I shrugged and stepped inside. Once everyone settled in the living room they burst into questions. "Oh my gods! How did you get that dragon?" Reyna asked. "Huh that dragon is even more impressive than when I turn into a dragon! Even more scarier!" Frank said with bugged out eyes. I frowned, "He is scary to people he or I don't like but he is a real softie to my friends." Luke frowned, "He didn't seem so soft when we were near him…" I rubbed the back of my neck, "I don't know… maybe he is just grouchy at something…anyway I brought you guys here to show you all the cool stuff I got from being Chaos's assassin!"

Annabeth POV

I put on my invisibility cap and followed Percy, Luke and the roman demigods. When we neared the building they were going into I saw an enormous black dragon. The dragon was beautiful yet scary at the same time. It even had Percy's sea green eyes. Ugh why did he have to fall for the maiden goddess? But I'll find a weakness in their relationship and take Percy to be mine! I thought. The dragon rose its head and inspected all of them. Finally its eyes landed on me. The dragon immediately grew a disgusted face and growled. I gulped and stepped back. It can see me? I thought. I saw Percy frown then shrug. He walked into the building with the rest of the demigods. I quickly slipped in behind them and listened to their conversation.

"Oh my gods! How did you get that dragon?" Reyna asked. My eyebrows furrowed together. Mus have been from another planet since there is no dragon we know of like that on Earth." "Huh that dragon is even more impressive than when I turn into a dragon! Even more scarier!" Frank said with bugged out eyes. "He is scary to people he or I don't like but he is a real softie to my friends." When I heard this I grew sad. He must hate me a lot! I thought sourly. Luke frowned, "He didn't seem so soft when we were near him…" "I don't know… maybe he is just grouchy at something…anyway I brought you guys here to show you all the cool stuff I got from being Chaos's assassin!"

Percy went into a back room and arrived a few minutes later with three medium sized crates. "I think you might like what is inside them." He opened a lid to one of them and pulled out a futuristic gun. "It has a thirty-two energy round capacity, each round is explosive and destructive, Gun is made out of chaos metal, three burst fire, and is a medium to long range gun. I can activate thermal or night vision for the scope. "But can it take out monsters?" Jason asked stupidly. Percy rolled his eyes, "No we use it to hunt squirrels." He replied sarcastically, "Of course it can take out monsters!" Reyna nodded, "If only we had some of those when we stormed Mount Tam…" Reyna mused. Percy set the rifle down and pulled out a wrist guard. A orange hologram table appeared on it and Percy typed in a few buttons. A crate burst open and five drones flew out and hovered next to Percy. "Attack and reconnaissance drones, pretty cool eh?" They all just nodded with their mouths open. A guy walked down the stairs and stared at Percy amused, "Showing them our new toys eh sir?" Percy rolled his eyes, "Of course! How can I not show these off? They are amazing! And don't call me sir, I told you that tons of times Lance." The guy, Lance chuckled, "Eh, I just like annoying you a bit every now and then." He turned his head and it focused on me. He raised his eyebrow, "Say…sir? I think there is someone here for you."

Percy raised his eyebrow, "Who?" Faster than I can blink, Lance pinned me to the wall with a knife an inch away from my throat and with my hat in his hand making me visible. "Oh her…" I heard Percy say. I gulped and slowly turned to Percy. "Hey Seaweed Brain…" He scowled. "Don't call me that, why are you here? To spy on us? My assassins don't really like intruders or spies." I averted my eyes away from his furious gaze to the floor. "Can you get your assassin to release me?" Percy shook his head, "No but I can have you thrown out of here." If things couldn't get worse, five assassins burst through the door laughing but quickly stopped when they saw me pinned to the wall. Their hands started itching to their daggers on their sides. "What is she doing here?" One growled. Lance shrugged, "I saw her standing there spying on our leader." "Listen!" I pleaded, "Percy is my friend!" Immediately Percy sneered, "Maybe once…but never again shall we ever be friends." My eyes began to fill up with tears. "Percy please!" He gave me a cold glare and slowly turned to one of the assassins. "Lance throw her out of here." Lance nodded, "Of course, we cannot deal with filthy vermin like her!" He picked me up by my shirt, opened the door and threw me onto the ground with my cap. "Wait! How did you see me?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow, "I'm trained as an assassin, I'm trained to be able to find anything out of the ordinary or find anything hidden." He then slammed the door shut in my face and locked it.

I ran back to my cabin and jumped onto my bed. Percy still holds a grudge over that? It was only a minor thing! When can he get over I cheated on him? It happened over a year ago. I pulled out my laptop and furiously started devising strategies to win back Percy… And I won't lose.

Percy POV

"Gods can she get more annoying?" I groaned. Everyone laughed. "From what I hear, she wants you back." Jason said. "Never ever going to happen, ever. If she even tries, I'll let my assassins beat her up, no matter what happens next." Theta snorted, "I thought you would want to beat her up." I gasped in mock hurt, "You know I would never hurt a woman, no matter how annoying they are." "Damn right." Dare said, "But you can still beat up that Poseidon kid!" I smirked, "I think you guys already done that for me." The five assassins laughed and high-fived while me and Lance watched. "Woah what's this?" I turned around and saw Jason staring at the last crate which held a set of heavy armor. "Well Jason that is one of my favorite things to see in battle. That suit is a powerhouse. However for security reasons, only the assassins and I are able to access it, for anyone else it looks down completely and sets up an defensive field around it." Jason nodded and kept staring at it. "What can this suit do?" I shrugged, "there are many features, one of them is being able to match the strength of a primordial god." "Jeez what do you guys not have?" Jason pouted. "uhhh I don't know? But I may let you use one of our toys next time we go to battle." Jason grinned, "You better! Oh and maybe you should let my sis too…she might get jealous."

I paled, "I don't even want to think of what she would do with them. She might use the wrist guard to send drones after me! and trust me, I don't like being chased by them." Reyna raised her eyebrow, "Someone sent them after you?" Dare smiled sheepishly, "It was an accident! I did shut them off though." I rolled my eyes, "Yea after you finished laughing your ass off. I was chased for an hour being zapped while you just sat there eating popcorn." Dare smirked, "Yea…it was funny." The other assassins snickered. Theta looked out the window, "Hey is that Artemis's hunters?" I looked out the window too. "huh yea they are, I hope they aren't too pissed to see me." Dare smirked and walked over, "Now now, don't be a chicken and greet them!" "I don't know…" Dare shrugged, "Fine." She walked over to the wrist guard and put it on. My eyes widened. "Dare, don't even think about it." She smirked and pressed a few buttons. The drones turned around and faced me. "Uh oh…" I dashed out of the building with the drones right behind me.

Thalia POV

When we arrived, we saw a large tower inside the camp. "Umm milady? What is that tall tower doing in the camp?" Artemis smirked, "Well I told you there was supposed to be a surprise for all of you and the surprise lives in that building. I raised my eyebrow in confusion, "Lives?..." We started walking down the hill when we saw the door to the building burst open. A black haired figure sprinted past the door with drones chasing him. "Ummm milady, is that a base of operations for the Hephaestus cabin?" Artemis shook her head and snickered, "No but look closely at the figure being chased by the flying machines." I looked closely at the figure. He had a black skintight shirt with a white helix symbol, black jeans and combat boots.

The figure also had messy black hair just like my friend Percy Jackson. "I'm going to kill you Dare!" He shouted. I looked toward the building again and saw a girl standing there with a smirk on her face. A wrist guard with an orange hologram table was displayed on it. One of the machines shot a bolt of laser at the figure's feet. The figure did a backflip and sprinted off in the direction he had came from. I caught a glimpse of his face. No, it couldn't be! I thought. I watch the figure dart up a tree and leap from the top of the tree onto the roofs of the cabins. I saw my little brother walk out of the building laughing along with a bunch of roman demigods and people wearing similar clothing like the figure being chased around. I walked up to Jason who was rolling on the floor laughing. "Jason!" Jason slowly stopped laughing and looked at me. "Who is that being chased around?" Jason smirked, "I believe you know him quite well?" I growled, "Just tell me Jason!" Jason smiled, "Percy…" My eyes widened and I turned around to find the figure, only to see him get zapped on the back by one of the machines. "Damnit Dare! What setting is that on?" He yelled. A girl standing next to me smiled, "Sixty five-percent electric shock!" She yelled back. "Damnit, it hurts worse than Thalia's!" the figure yelled. That confirmed my suspicions. "Perseus Jackson!" I yelled out. The figure froze and the drones stopped trying to fire at him. He slowly turned around. "Hey Thals…" I started to march over to him. He got this huge look of fear on his face and ran over to a tall tree and climbed to the top.

"Perseus Jackson, come down here so I can kill you!" There was no reply. I sighed and pulled out my bow. I notched three arrows and sent them flying toward him. To my surprise, he dodged all of them. Artemis walked up right next to me as I stamped my foot in frustration. "Need a little help?" I nodded. Artemisd smirked and snapped her fingers making a scared Percy Jackson appear at my feet. I grabbed him by the hem of his shirt and started to drag him along. "C'mon Percy…let's have a little chat."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I was working on my new story. You should check it out,. I just released the second chapter. I like to give a shoutout to Anaklusmos14 who inspired me to start writing. He is a really good author, check him out. I decided that I wanted to write shorter chapters but if you want to have longer ones then I'll go back to doing longer chapters. Anyway please leave suggestions in the comments and enjoy!**

Percy POV

I was thrown into a tree so hard that the entire tree shook. A hand grabbed my throat and pinned me to the tree. I started to choke, struggling for more air but the grip stayed firm. Finally what seemed like eternity the grip loosened and I collapsed onto the ground gasping for air. I looked up into the furious electric blue eyes staring at me coldly. I shuddered involuntary as it seems like they were burning holes into my head. "Hey…" I said weakly. Sparks started to come out from Thalia as a low growl emitted from deep inside her. "Hey? First you betray us then leave for a year and come back and all you can say is hey?" She yelled. She punched my gut and it felt like an elephant just slammed me there.

"I'm furious and disgusted with you! How could you be stupid? Do you know how many lives were taken because of your betrayal? I can't believe you…I thought I could trust you!" Thalia yelled. I tried to reach out to her but she smacked my hand away. "Don't touch me!" She growled. "Thalia let me explain-" I said before Thalia interrupted me. "No you listen. You expect us to welcome you back with open arms after you just threw our trust away? And how about me? How do you think I felt after you basically threw away all of our years of friendship once you joined the enemy? How about little Kylie? She looked up to you! You hurt her deeply that day when you arrived with Nyx and Erebus to our camp. You made her cry that day."

I narrowed my eyes, "You think I didn't know that? When I was held prisoner in camp, you don't think I heard whispers of disgust to me? How I was able to make a hunter cry? I was pretty sure it was either you or Kylie since I was the closest to you two. Do you think I would find pleasure in making either of you cry? Because I don't."

"Then why did you join the enemy? Did you ever think of us when you joined them? How we would feel? I thought I knew you but clearly I don't, Goodbye Jackson." She turned away and started to walk toward the camp. I reached out and grabbed her shoulder wanting nothing more than to get Thalia to forgive me. Immediately after I grabbed her shoulder, electricity shoot out of her and blasted me back several feet onto my back.

"Don't touch me Jackson!" Thalia spat before walking away. I groaned and slowly got up. Hurrah Thalia and the hunters hate me! I thought bitterly. I spat on the ground and slumped against a tree.

Every word Thalia said to me felt like a stab into the heart. Desperate for the need of company I took my bracelets off my right arm and threw them on the ground. Two wolfs appeared and sensed my sadness.

They walked over to me and one of them nudged my arm gently with his nose. I smiled sadly and let the wolf curl up under my arm with his head on my leg while the other wolf did the same to my other side.

We stayed there for hours in silence, staring off into the distance. Time from time my wolfs would lick my face, comforting me. "Why did I have to be so stupid?" I muttered to myself. I flashed back toward my memories with Thalia and the hunt. Those good memories seemed so long ago. "Hey Percy!" I heard. I looked over my shoulder and saw Dare leaning on a branch a little bit away from me. She hopped down and sat next to me.

"Why so down?" She asked. I looked up at the sky then back down, letting out a small sigh. "I lost my best friend's trust and I don't think she wants anything to do with me anymore." "What did you do?" I tensed up, "That's a bigger question then you realize." Dare raised her eyebrow in confusion. "Why? Was it something really bad?" I averted my eyes away from her and stared straight ahead, "Dare…I don't really want to talk about this. Can you please leave it alone?" Dare slowly nodded. "Thank you."

We sat there in silence. "I gotta go Dare," I said, "I'll be back soon." Dare nodded and shooed me off. I walked off and transformed my two wolfs into bracelets and attached them to my right arm. I snapped my fingers and opened a portal into my mom's palace. I walked into the portal and reappeared in the living room where my mom was lying on the couch, sharpening and shining her knives. Her eyes widened as she saw me stumble out of the portal. She put down her rag and knife and enveloped me in a hug.

"Hey mom," I said, my voice muffled. Nyx smiled and sat down on the couch, patting the seat beside her. I sat next to her and twiddled my thumbs nervously. "What's wrong?" Nyx asked concerned. "It's just well…I lost one of my best friends today just because I chose to join Tartarus." Nyx nodded as she stared sadly at me.

"It's okay Perseus, I'm sorry this happened, who was it?" She asked. "Thalia," Nyx stared at me shocked before she crushed me in a hug. "I'm sorry Percy, I really am. You two seemed so close. I never thought this would happen to you too. You both seemed so close." I shrugged, "Must of not have been as close as I thought." I said sadly. Nyx rubbed soothing circles on my back, calming me down.

"Do you mind if I stay here mom?" I asked. Nyx smiled, "Not at all, your bedroom is upstairs second door to your right." I nodded and thanked her before heading up the stairs. I walked up to the door which said Perseus and opened it. Inside was a king sized bed with tons of pillows, an thirty-six inch plasma TV, a desk, black marble walls, and a door that led into a private bathroom. I flopped onto my bed and fell asleep.

In my dream, I kept getting attacked by the memory of Thalia yelling at me about betraying her trust. "I never want to see you again!" said dream Thalia.

She grabbed her canister of mace which turned into a spear. I tried to reach for a weapon but I had none on me. Dream Thalia stepped forward and impaled me with the spear. The spear went through my stomacj and out the other side. I stared at her in horror. "Thalia…" I said with wide eyes. She just glared at me and stabbed me straight into my heart.

I sat up fast with sweat glistening all over my body. I walked over to the bathroom and turned on the faucet, washing my face with cold water. When I finally felt cool, I turned off the sink and instantly dried myself. I opened my door and headed down the stairs in search of a training room or a gym. I wandered the halls for about ten minutes before I found a door that said training arena.

I opened the door and walked in. I really needed to release some stress, I thought. I walked over to a perch overlooking the arena. On the perch were two buttons, challenge and training. I pressed training and a holographic screen appeared in front of me, I selected the highest level difficultly and looked at my gauntlet. I wonder what time it is I mused. A holo-screen appeared and said three-thirty seven. "Okay, about five hours." I said to myself. When I finally had everything set, I jumped down from the perch into the arena. "Training begins in 5…4…3…2…1…0" A voice said over the intercom.

Two gates opened and a dozen automations came out. Only a dozen? I thought incredulously. A dagger immediately flew my way and a barely dodged it. All twelve automations immediately charged me with and attacked me with swords with lightning fast speed. Never mind! I thought. I pulled out riptide and managed to block a swing that would have cut me in two.

I slashed and swirled, dodging out of swings and stepping in when I saw an opening and stabbed through the chests. Each round, the automations would get harder and the numbers would grow larger. Unknowingly to me, the sun started to rise and a crowd slowly formed to watch me battle these automations, mostly Nyx's other children. When I finished my last automation which missed trying to stab me in the chest I heard huge cheering and loud applause. I jumped and saw tons of people watching me. Wow this many people watched me fight? I didn't even notice them!"

Eris, goddess of strife and Nemesis, goddess of balance walked over to me and clamped their hands on my shoulders. "That was quite a show…brother." Eris said. I stared at her, "You think you could do better?" Eris bobbed her head up and down. "You bet." Nemesis rolled her eyes, "Eris, we all know that you would use one of your little golden apples and hardly do anything." I snickered and nodded my head. "See? Our brother Percy even agrees with me!"

Eris scowled, "What would you do then sister? Drive your motorcycle into them? Because I'm pretty sure those automations would run away from you in fear seeing your fat butt trying to drive!" Nemesis glared at her, "On no you didn't!" Eris snickered, "I believe I just did!" Nemesis clenched her fist and I decided to step in. "Sisters sisters, we all know I'm the best so please stop fighting and just admit I'm better." Nemesis and Eris looked at each other and smirked. "WEDGIE TIME!" Nemesis yelled. "Huh?" I said before my eyes widened. "Wait don't!" Eris grabbed my boxer waistband and stretched it over my head. "Owwww!" I moaned. Eris and Nemesis laughed.

"Nice boxers…little brother." My face reddened, I was wearing my spongebob boxers since I didn't have anything else to wear. I managed to get my boxers off my head and glared at both of them. "Not a word," I threatened. They just smirked, "We will see." We walked to the dining area and sat down at the long table full with my other brothers and sisters. On the table sat a long feast of foods of different sorts, American, Chinese, Indian, and many more. My mouth started to water at all this food. We sat there not taking anything until Nyx walked into the room. Nyx rubbed her eyes tiredly, "Hello children, eat without me…I'm not really hungry right now…"

Everyone shrugged and started to eat while I stared at Eris and Nemesis strangely. "Do you think someone might be bothering mom?" They shrugged, "Maybe… you should go check on her just in case." I got up, grabbed a plate of food and walked over to my mom's room. I knocked on the door, "Come in," Nyx said. I opened the door and saw my mom sitting by the window and staring at the sun. I pulled out a chair and sat next to her, "You all right mom?" Nyx stayed silent. After a minute she sighed, "It's just I'm not sure if we will be able to win this war. My brother Tartarus is extremely powerful and he has many other primordials to aid him in his effort to take control of the earth." I put the plate down and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Mom…I promise you that I will do everything I can to stop them from achieving their goal, even if it means that I have to sacrifice myself in order to stop them." I said. Nyx stared at me horrorstruck. "Percy! You don't know what you are saying! They could destroy you! And I'm not ready to lose my baby boy!" I narrowed my eyes, "Mom, don't worry, I will try to stay alive as long as I can but if I get trapped in a situation I can't get out of, I'm not going down without a fight and I'll make sure to take down every single damn person I can with me!" Nyx's eyes filled with tears. She quickly reached out and pulled me into a tight hug. She rested her head in the crook of my neck and stayed silent.

I could feel her tears on my neck as I hugged her back just as tight. We stayed in that position in silence for what seemed like hours. Suddenly the door burst open revealing Eris and Nemesis. We jumped back in shock. Eris stared at both of us before a smirk came across her face, "Oh sorry, didn't mean to interrupt a private emotional moment between you two." Eris said with a small smirk. Nemesis smacked her on the back of her head, "Stop lying, you just got bored when everything was silent." Me and Nyx rolled our eyes.

"I swear mom, if you haven't adopted him I would have thought you might have had a small crush on him." Eris said. Nyx stared at her confused, "What do you mean? Don't I pay the rest of you with the same attention?" Eris shook her head. "You do pay the rest of us with attention but everyone can easily tell Perseus is your favorite." "We all love Perseus too, he may not have the same blood as us, but he has earned all of our respect and we can proudly call him our brother, the rest of the family too." Nemesis said. I walked over to Nemesis and Eris and pulled them into a hug.

"Aww thanks guys." Nemesis smiled while Eris ruffled my hair. Even though we had just met this morning, we already had a close relationship. Nyx could tell as she smiled fondly at her three children. "I have to go children; I'll see you soon, oh and thank you Perseus for bringing up food for me, oh and later you must tell me about the Goddess you have your eyes on." Nyx picked up the plate of food and flashed out while I stared at where she was, shocked.

"So do you want to go to your silly little camp?" Eris asked. I shrugged, "I don't know," Eris and Nemesis nodded, "Maybe you can spend the day with us but first you should go to your trainer Chiron and tell him where you have been." "Fine, okay," I said. Nemesis grabbed ahold of me and Eris and flashed out to the front of the big house. I saw the campers immediately bow once they saw Eris and Nemesis.

Eris immediately scowled, "I have forgotten how much I disliked this place." I saw a group of girls walk past in silver cladding. I immediately slinked behind Eris and Nemesis. They stared at me confused, "Why are you so afraid of them? Weren't you their guardian?" Nemesis asked. "It's just that they don't like me right now," I whispered. Nemesis raised her eyebrow while Eris rolled her eyes. "By the gods, you are slow sister. He means that he betrayed their trust when he joined Tartarus and now they hate him because of it."

"Oh right," Nemesis said understanding then raising her eyebrow again. "Wait…didn't you swear on Chaos's name on doing something for the hunt?" I nodded, "Yea to serve her faithfully and to protect the hunt to the best of my abilities." "But you swore to serve her faithfully! How was it faithful to join Tartarus?" Nemesis asked confused. "I'm curious about that too brother…" Eris said. I groaned, "Well I wasn't exactly going against her…if you watched the battle I led against camp," I winced at these words, "You would notice that none of the monsters even attacked anyone from the hunt due to my strict orders. So yea…technically I wasn't going against them." I finished rubbing the back of my neck.

"Mmm," Nemesis said, convinced. One of the hunters glanced in our direction and froze, staring right at me with large eyes. It was Kylie. I could see the hurt and betrayal in her eyes but also disbelief. The hunters soon stopped noticing Kylie before slowly following her eyes until they rested onto me. Nemesis and Eris didn't help at all instead they grabbed me by the shoulders and steered me straight in front of them with their hands clamped firmly on my shoulders.

"Have fun little brother!" Eris whispered cheerfully in my ear. I gulped. Kylie slowly took small steps to me until she was three feet away. "Percy?..." She whispered. I stood there uncomfortable while Eris and Nemesis just smirked at me. I just nodded, not trusting any words that might come out of my mouth. Kylie still kept staring at me too shocked to say anything while the rest of the hunters were glaring at me, Thalia the most.

Kylie stared at me for a few more seconds before shaking her head. "You know? I thought you were different than the other males but apparently you aren't." She walked back toward the group of hunters while guilt surged throughout me. I hung my head low and watched the hunters walk away in a huff, Kylie walked off more in sadness. Giving me one last glance before disappearing with the hunters.

"C'mon, let's go, I don't want to spend any more than necessary time here." I said glumly walking into the big house.

Eris and Nemesis shared a glance before walking off behind me. Lady Eris, Lady Nemesis, it's a shocking surprise seeing you two here. Chiron said politely. Chiron then noticed me standing in front of them. Chiron slowly nodded his head in understanding, "Ah I believe young Percy has stayed at his mother's for the night?" He asked looking at Nemesis and Eris for confirmation. They just nodded. "I see…his assassins have been quite worried when he did not return to his tower for the night." "I'll go inform them of where I have been Chiron." He nodded, "All right, anything else?" I shook my head.

Chiron gave me a sad smile, "I know things seem bad right now Percy, but after the war is finished, maybe you might be able to correct your wrongs hm?" I smiled, "Thanks Chiron for trying to keep me upbeat." Chiron just nodded and shooed me away. He had some quick words with Nemesis and Eris before we walked out of the big house. "Chiron's right you know…you might be able to prove to the hunters that you have changed after the war has finished." Nemesis said.

I shook my head, "Doubt it, it was already hard to earn their trust the first time, I doubt I would be able to win it back again." Eris and Nemesis stared at me sadly and we walked over to my tower in silence. Once we neared, my dragon Moros immediately perked up and bounded over to me. "Woah! Easy big guy! Easy!" Nemesis and Eris stared at me in shock. "Is he yours?" they asked flabbergasted. I nodded, "Yea, I trained him when he was a bit younger." I left Moros but not without leaving him with a bunch of meat to feast on.

I headed up to the door and knocked. Immediately once the door opened, I was tackled to the ground. "Perce! Where were you man?" Salazar asked curiously once they all got off me. I dusted myself off while Nemesis and Eris stood to the side. "I stayed at my mom's palace." They nodded. "Are you gonna stay with us for the rest of the day or stay a bit more with your family?" Lance asked. "Family," Lance and the rest nodded, "All right, come back when you have time Perce!" I nodded and turned to Eris and Nemesis. "Okay where to?"

Line Break

Percy POV

I dashed through the alley with the mortal cops chasing me. It was nighttime so it was easier for me to avoid the cops, but it was a bit difficult… two helicopters flew over me with their spotlights. I immediately hid behind a dumpster praying that they wouldn't see me. Sadly the two beams of light rested onto me. "FREEZE!" I internally groaned, I never been that lucky. I have been attacking a large group of monsters until a cop came around the corner. The mist made him think I was attacking a large group of innocent, scared mortals with a shotgun. He called for backup and this is why I have the cops after me.

I dashed off with the helicopters spotlights on me. I couldn't bring myself to kill them but they were making it pretty damn hard. I burst out of the alley and looked around frantically. Two ropes fell down near me with four SWAT team officers sliding down the ropes, aiming their rifles at me. two laser dots appeared on my chest and about ten cop cars and two SWAT vans stopped forming a circle around me. I heard clicks of many guns being primed and aimed at me.

"On your knees now!" one cop yelled out. I smirked slightly as I got onto my knees. I slowly brought one of my hands to my mouth. The cops gripped their guns more tightly. "What are you doing? Hands behind your head now!" I put my fingers into my mouth and whistled as loud as I could.

There was silence then a loud screech broke through the air. The cops and SWAT officers looked around frantically. "What the hell was that?" one yelled out. I saw a dark shape appear off in the distance and my smirk grew. "I believe what you are looking for is over there." I said pointing to the large flying dark shape. The cops aimed their guns at the dark shape. I saw a couple of cops sweating badly. "Fire!" One SWAT officer yelled.

The sound of bullets being fired broke through the air. A loud roar roared in the distance making a couple of cops look like they shit their pants. A large green beam blasted out of the dark shape and blew up two cop cars. Moros dropped down from the darkness and I climbed up a SWAT van and jumped on his back. Moros grunted when I landed and flew off leaving the cops behind scared and passed out. The two helicopters started to chase us. "Ugh buddy, Ill be right back." I jumped off Moros back and extended my wings. I flew toward one of the helicopters and landed on its side. I opened the side door and stepped in scaring the crap out of the two cops piloting the helicopter.

I quickly knocked both cops out and dragged them out. I grabbed each of their shirts as I flew out the side door and onto the roof of a building while the helicopter started to spin out of control to the water below.. I dropped them down there and flew off after the second helicopter. I did the same to the second helicopter and pilots and flew back to Moros. Immediately, right after I sat down on Moros back, Eris and Nemesis appeared. "You know? Why didn't you just make a portal to escape?" Eris asked. I smacked my forehead, "Damn, I forgot!" Eris and Nemesis chuckled. "Anyway, I think your camp might figure out where you were for the past week if they watched the news, which Chiron always does." Nemesis said. I groaned, "I'm going to be plastered with questions! This is all the damn mortals fault, they couldn't just leave me alone? Sometimes I just hate the mist."

I looked back and saw Artemis's chariot. In it I saw Artemis staring at the scene in the city amused before looking straight at me with her twinkling silver eyes. Eris and Nemesis followed my gaze and smirked. "Aww, our brother is in love…" Eris gushed. I glared at her. "C'mon sister, I think our brother might want some alone time with a certain goddess," Nemesis said with her eye twinkling. They both flashed out.

No sooner later I heard Artemis's chariot come up next to me. I glanced warily at the stags since they were the male version of deer and I did not have a good past with deer. Artemis stared at me amused. "Soo…decided to cause some trouble with the mortals?" she asked. I shook my head, "No, but they started it. I was just killing monsters when a cop came around a corner and saw me. He thought I was shooting innocent mortals with a shotgun."

Artemis laughed, "You have a knack of getting into trouble." I nodded before I frowned. Artemis noticed the frown and looked at me concerned, "What's wrong?" I sighed before answering, "It's just that I'm back to square one with your hunters…or like square negative nine-thousand. I'm pretty sure they hate me even more then when I first joined and now Thalia and Kylie hate me." Artemis nodded slowly, "I've noticed that too. I'm not sure if they will accept you back though but you would have to try." I shrugged, "I doubt they would accept me back, no matter how hard I try. It would be impossible since I already betrayed their trust."

Artemis frowned and slapped my cheek. I stared back at her in shock while Moros just snorted. "What was that for?" I asked. Artemis rolled her eyes, "I had to slap you for being too pessimistic." "But it is the truth!" I argued.

"It might be the truth but you got to at least try." Artemis argued back. I sighed and stared up at my favorite constellation in Lord Ouranos realm, Zoe, The Huntress. Chaos gave me a task to get Ouranos to join our side and told me to start on it first thing tomorrow.

"Artemis? Do you think we might be able to win?" Artemis frowned and pursed her lips. "I don't know…" She said, "Tartarus's army outnumbers us vastly and they have many primordial on their side." I frowned and decided to change the subject. "So…have you caught up with Zoe lately?"

Artemis nodded, very enthusiastic, "Yes! It was great seeing my favorite huntress again. That reminds me to thank Lady Chaos next time I see her."

"**You're welcome."** We both jumped at the voice and looked to find where it came from, seeing Chaos floating in midair. **"Percy, I came to tell you about your mission, you need to get Ouranos to our side so we have at least a fighting chance. Ouranos is one of the most powerful primordals and could help us greatly with our cause." **I nodded, "I understand, Lady Chaos." Chaos smiled and flashed out. Artemis stared at me suspiciously, "Why didn't you tell me you had a mission?" I shrugged, "I didn't think it was that important to share."

Artemis narrowed her eyes, "So you were just going to disappear without telling me, leaving me to think that you were kidnapped or something?" "I was only going to be gone for a few hours, no biggie." I said. "Still! How would you feel if I was gone for a few hours without telling you?" Artemis asked. I shrugged, "We don't see each other much because of this damn war but if you did disappear then I would search for you all over the world, never giving up until I find you." Artemis nodded and grabbed my face, pulling me into a kiss.

When we broke apart I smiled, "I swear I'm in Elysium whenever you kiss me." Artemis blushed and punched my shoulder.

Line Break

Percy POV

Chaos sent me up into the sky to meet Ouranos, right now I was a nervous wreck. I wasn't even sure if I could convince Ouranos to join us. **"Relax Perseus, he still holds a grudge to Gaea for getting her son to kill him. Just take a couple of deep breaths, you should be fine." **

I nodded and started taking deep breaths. "All right, I'm ready, I can do this." I said to myself. I took a deep breath and pushed open the doors. I saw an young man with a nice tan looking at a globe. "Ah Perseus Jackson, nice to meet you, I assume you have come up here to ask for my assistance in the war?" "How did you know I was going to ask you that?" I said shocked.

Ouranos laughed, "I can see everything under my realm, but I require a service for my assistance." I tilted my head to the side, "What is it?" Ouranos shook his head, "Demigods these days…" he mumbled, "Anyway I need you to get my son's scythe."

**A/N: Okay not my best work I know but next chapter would be much better, I promise. I hope you guys enjoyed this story so far. I'm sorry to say this but I'm starting to get an writer's block. I don't want the ending to come so fast in the story so I'm trying to think of what I should do so I can make the story longer. I have to say when I first posted this story I thought that no one would read it but I am pleased to see that so many of you enjoyed this story. Thank you for the support, and give me some suggestions on what to do. Thanks and see you guys later**

**Noble LVX**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello peoples! I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I know some of you guys think that the plot might be too fast. I will try to fix this by going slower but I'm no miracle worker. For some reason I find myself writing the story with the plot going to fast so Ill try to slow it down for you guys so that the story is much more better. I figured Artemis may be a bit too OOC but whatever it's a fanfiction. Well hope you guys enjoy!**

**Percy POV**

I stared at Ouranos in confusion, "Kronos's scythe? But it was destroyed!" Ouranos shook his head. "No it is in Tartarus. When you fought Kronos in the second titan war, his scythe fell into the fireplace, am I correct?" I nodded slowly. "Well since Hestia is a peaceful goddess, she did not want to let Kronos know that she was there so she slowly started to transport the scythe to Tartarus." "I thought it just melted," I said puzzled.

Ouranos slapped his head, "If it did melt, then why is Hestia still alive? His scythe tears the soul from the body. So if it did melt, Hestia would be in severe pain, slowly losing her soul since it melted in the fire where Hestia was. The melted metal would still have the same powers and properties as it had when it was a solid."

I nodded in understanding, "Okay…then where can I find it?" "I believe it's at the center of Tartarus." I nodded, "But before I go can I say a few goodbyes first?" Ouranos smiled, "Sure, why not?" "Oh and I want you to swear on your mother's name that you will join us once I come back from Tartarus with your son's scythe." Ouranos tilted his head to the side, "You don't believe that I will keep my word?" I shrugged, "I just want a solemn oath before I go." Ouranos nodded, "Very well, I swear on Chaos that I shall join you once you retrieve my son's scythe."

I nodded and walked out of the room.

**Olympus**

"So what happened? Did he accept?" Artemis asked. I rubbed the back of my neck nervously, not sure how to explain it to her. "Well he did agree to fight for us in the war under one condition…" Artemis raised her eyebrow, "What is it?" "Um…" I shuffled my feet nervously. "Look at me," Artemis said. I slowly raised my head until I was staring at the concerned face of Artemis. "What was the condition for him to join us?" "I have to go to Tartarus to get his son's scythe…"I muttered. "What did you say?" Artemis asked. "I have to go to Tartarus to receive his son's scythe." I said raising my voice.

Artemis growled, "You will do no such thing Percy! It's too dangerous! What if you are hurt or even worse killed?" I shrugged, "We need his help Arty, I will do everything I can to keep everyone safe, to keep you safe." Artemis scowled, "What? At the risk of your own life? I can't let you throw yourself into Tartarus just for an ally! What if you die down there?"

I looked away from her, my expression pained. "I'm sorry but it's the only way for us to win this war." "Fine, if you just want to throw your life away that's fine with me! You are too caught up on this war that you don't care about how it would affect the ones that love you! If you want to throw your life away, fine! If you need me I won't be there! You can throw your life away yourself!" Artemis snapped with tears streaming down her face. She stormed off to her palace and slammed the front door.

I just stood there sadly, "Lady Chaos, I just want you to know that if I don't make it, tell Artemis I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything that I have ever done." I spoke out. A swirling dark spiral appeared in front of me and Chaos stepped out, staring at me sadly. **"Very well, Percy. Please try to come back alive." **Chaos said sadly. I gave her a weak grin and opened a portal to Tartarus. I took a deep breath and walked in.

I remember all the bad memories from this place. How painful it was to breathe, how hot it was, the broken glass beaches, and how everything pretty much sucked down here. Only thing that has changed was the fact that this time I was alone, alone in Tartarus. I was falling down for what seemed like forever. I spread out my wings to slow down my descent. When everything stopped and I was flying, I slowly flew down until I saw a river of fire. 'The Phlegethon!' I thought. I looked at myself and saw that I was already partly covered in blisters and had a dry throat. 'Ugh I have to drink from this again? This is totally Minotaur dung!' I thought.

I slowly flew over to the river, landing on the broken glass, wincing every time I took a step. I kneeled down and looked at the river of fire. 'After this, I need to find out where I am.' I thought. I cupped my hands together and dipped them into the river. My hands turned cold from the heat of the river. I quickly brought the fire liquid to my mouth and drank it. Do you know what its like drinking form the river Phlegethon? It's like drinking gasoline with liquid ghost chili peppers with a dash of hot sauce.

When I finished spazzing out, I felt all the blisters on my skin go away. "Okay, I remember this place. This is where Annabeth and I first came across the river. We then headed…that way." I said to myself, pointing toward the direction we went. "And I want to go to the center of Tartarus so…I go down there…" I said. I remembered how Tartarus was basically a huge version of Tartarus's body. So basically I was supposed to head to Tartarus's belly button. 'I wonder if he is an innie or outie?' I thought. I could literally hear Chaos smack her forehead all the way from the void.

I started wondering toward the general direction which his belly button was in before a thought hit me. "Wait, can't I just open a portal over there?" I tried to summon a portal to the belly button but nothing happened. I then tried to open a portal to Olympus but nothing happened. "What the Hades?" I muttered. I tried again but nothing happened. I began to panick, 'how am I going to get out of here? The Doors of Death are closed so I can't get out that way and I also can't summon a portal!' I thought. 'How am I supposed to bring Kronos's scythe to Ouranos if I can't get out of Tartarus?

"Okay Perce, just calm down. Don't worry about it until after you get the scythe." I said, trying to calm myself down. I tried to take a couple deep breaths but just ended up having a coughing fit. "Damn, forgot about the dusty and poisonous air here!" I coughed. "What's this? A demigod in Tartarus?" a voice said from behind me. I held up one finger, "Give me a second." "What? We can't we eat you now?" the voice said confused. I shook my head, "Nah, I just need to catch my breath, the air sucks down here."

"But we are hungry!" the voice whined. "Suck it up, I'm hungry too but I have to go do something so ta ta!" I got up and started walking until I bumped into a huge body. "Oh hey…" I said weakly look at the giant body. The body turned and snorted, in front of me was a drakon. "So I'm just gonna go this way and oh…" behind me were about twenty telekhines. "So drakon or telekhines…I choose telekhines!" I muttered. I clipped my pen and charged at the telekhines. I slashed the first one into dust making the others yelp and start to run away.

"We were just hungry!" one yelled out before I stabbed him through the chest. I let the rest of the telekhines run off before turning toward the drakon who was glaring at me. It bared its fangs and roared. "Jeez did someone piss in your cheerios or something?" I muttered. The drakon huffed, steam coming out of its nostrils before charging at me.

I held my sword at the ready. Right when the drakon was about to slam into me, I slid to the right and tried to cut across its cheek but that drakon had fast reflexes. It jumped back and smacked me with its tail which sent me flying into a cliff wall. I staggered up and wiped my mouth where blood was dripping. I threw out my hands and shot out greek fire towards the drakon but the drakon rolled out of the way and shot fire at me. When its flames stopped I stood there smirking while the drakon just looked shocked.

"Blessing of Hestia, pretty amazing right?" I yelled out to the drakon who was standing there dumbfounded. I charged forward and slashed three marks into its face before it regained conscience of what was going on. It swiped its claws at me but I rolled out the way, in front of its head and stabbed my sword through its nostril. The drakon reared up in pain and started roaring. I almost felt bad for it. My sword returned to my pocket. I quickly grabbed it and uncapped it which regained the attention of the drakon.

Blood was dripping heavily out of its nose as it stared murderously at me. Then it lunged swallowing me whole. Let's just say that it was slimy, smelly, cramped, dark, and disgusting. I thrust my sword upwards into the soft tissue of its throat. I heard it scream as it was punctured from the inside. I slowly started to cut round as the drakon screeched and squirmed around violently. When I finished I withdrew my sword as the entire head of the drakon fell off, dissolving into dust.

"Note to self, best way to destroy a drakon is from the inside, but only if it breathes fire and is less smelly." I shook some slime off me as I spread my wings and took flight.

After half of an hour of searching and being attacked by mobs of monsters, I saw a gleam of bronze and steel. I flew down and saw the scythe standing there in all of its glory on a pedestal. I slowly glided to the ground until I was right in front of it. I reached forward and grabbed the scythe. There was a gold glow that lifted me in the air. Wind rushed in from nowhere circling me. The scythe started to glow brightly with a gold light and continued to glow brighter. Suddenly I felt a pain in my gut. All of a sudden I lost control of my body. Monsters come out of rocks and from the sky and landed on the ground, watching me. The wind around me started to whip around furiously as the pain in my gut grew too unbearable. Suddenly my arms spread out to either side of me and my head snapped up. A gold light burst from my eyes and mouth, illuminating the dark abyss.

Knowledge and power coursed through my body as it shuddered violently. I wanted to scream from the pain so badly. My body was now glowing with a strong gold aura. Gold wisps of light started to circle me and spun faster and faster. My eyes started to burn as steam came from them. "AAAAGGGHHHH!" I screamed as I tried to thrash around. I just wanted the pain to stop, to lie on the floor and die but I couldn't. I was being fucking tormented by gold beams of light.

Finally the glow dimmed as I crashed onto the floor. A dracaena slithered forward and tried to touch me. Right as her fingers made contact, my body immediately glowed gold and the dracaena was blasted backwards. I slowly stumbled up and opened my eyes. I flexed my arms and picked up the scythe on the ground. "Milord?" an empousai whispered nervously. My head snapped to her and she immediately scampered back in fear. I tilted my head in confusion.

"Milord, if I may, how did you possess the Percy Jackson demon? I heard you were scattered so far you couldn't regain a conscience." Another empousai said 'Huh, so they consider me a demon?' I thought. I twirled the scythe as I thought carefully about how the monsters would react. "I'm not Kronos…" I replied. The empousai's face paled as she stared at me in shock. "No… it can't be! This demigod has gained the powers of Lord Kronos!" Immediately the monsters started hissing and baring its fangs at me.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled, my voice thundering over the entire crowd of monsters. All the monsters fell silent as they stared at me in fear. "Demigod, if I may?" a telekhine said, "It seems as if you are Lord Kronos yet you say you are not. Is it possible that Kronos resides inside you?" I tapped the scythe on the floor repeatedly, which made a loud echoing thumping sound. "I believe that… I may have inherited his powers and knowledge…but I don't feel as if he is inside me." I said slowly. The telekhine tilted his head in confusion, "You have his powers and knowledge but he is not in you?" He asked. I sighed and concentrated on freezing the telekhine in time, since I had Kronos's knowledge inside me, I knew how to do it. I walked toward the telekhine as the monsters scooted to the side, paving a path for me to him.

I reached into my pocket, took out my pen, uncapped it and put the cap on the other end turning it back into a pen. I drew a quick moustache and thick eyebrows before stepping back.

I unfroze him and he stared at me wildly. "You were just up there, now you are down here!" he noticed some monsters snickering at him. "What are you laughing at?" They pointed to my pen. Slowly realization dawned on his face as I smirked. "You…you…you drew on my face?" the telekhine stuttered, I nodded. Immediately the telekhine bowed down as othe monsters started to do the same. "Lord Kronos may be gone, but he has a new successor behind him. He has gained the powers and knowledge of our leader. The successor is to be Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. He is now a Lord of Time and we shall obey his orders and follow him into battle if he accepts our allegiance." The telekhine said. I stood there shocked as all these monsters pledged their allegiance to me.

"I accept…" I said slowly. A gold aura surrounded them for a second before it faded. "What shall you have us do master?" an empousai hissed. I frowned, "Just call me Percy." The empousai nodded, "What shall you have us do Percy?" "Well…would other monsters do when they realize that I have gained Kronos's powers?" I asked. "I suppose it depends, some monsters would follow you but they would probably be the ones that are not in Tartarus's army." She hissed. "And the ones in his army?" the empousai scowled, "They would respect you but will not join you."

I nodded and looked away from her toward the group of monsters that were staring at me in awe. "How do I get out of here?" I asked. Immediately right when I said that a beam of white light shot down and landed next to me. I stumbled and stared at the white beam of light. When the light faded a twenty year old man holding a lightning bolt stepped out and glanced at all the monsters warily. "Ouranos, how nice of you to join us? I supposed you forgot to mention that I couldn't summon a portal out of here huh?" Ouranos nodded nervously, "Yea, sorry about that, now if you can just hurry up because I think these monsters might want to attack you…"

I shook my head, "They pledged their allegiance to me and now they are under my control." Ouranos nodded and licked his lips, "now if you don't mind, the scythe please." Immediately the monsters behind me growled. "No-one takes our leader's scythe!" a telekhine yelled. Ouranos looked shocked. "Hmph, I need that scythe boy! The weapon is too dangerous!" I raised my eyebrow, "After all you seen me do, you don't think that I can't handle this?" "That's not the point! What if the gods mistaken you for Kronos? How would you explain what happened?" Suddenly Ouranos stopped and made a thoughtful expression before turning back to me. "My mother… she said it was fine for you to keep the scythe and who am I to argue with her? But I would like to give your scythe an upgrade then." I stared at him suspiciously as I handed him the scythe.

Ouranos muttered a couple of words and the scythe glowed white. "Here, you should be able to summon monsters under your control to your aid and also it should have the ability to reappear on your back. Now take my hand, I don't want to spend any more time here then necessary." I nodded and was about to take his hand when a voice stopped me.

"What about us milord?" an empousai asked. "I will summon you when I need you, but for the meantime I want all of you to gather as much info as you can on Tartarus's army." They all nodded and bowed before running off. "Okay can we go now? This place is making me really nervous." Ouranos said. I nodded and took his hand. A beam of white light came down and transported us somewhere above.

We were sitting at Central Park. "Boy, you need to reveal everything that happened to the Olympians, I will be there to support you if needed." I nodded and opened a portal to Olympus. Suddenly Ouranos chuckled. "What is it?" I asked confused. "Just wait when the gods see your eyes…they are golden." My eyes bugged out as I tried to find a mirror. "Here," Ouranos said, he snapped his fingers and a full size mirror appeared. My mouth dropped as I stared at my eyes. They were swirling around and looked like grains of golden sand. "Dear god…the Olympians are going to think Kronos took over my body…" I said slowly. Ouranos shook his head and laughed, "You know it! Now let's go, the Olympians are waiting."

**Artemis POV**

We were in the middle of a meeting when a black portal appeared in the middle of the Throne room. Except no one came through it. "Why is there a damn portal here if no one is going through it!" Zeus yelled. We all stared at the portal in silence. After about a minute two people walked through, one trying to hide a smirk while the other one was Percy Jackson, except his eyes were closed.

Right when I saw Percy, a mixture of guilt whelmed up inside me. My last words to him when he prepared to travel to Tartarus were basically that I won't be there for him if he died." "Hello Perseus, anything to report?" Zeus grunted. Percy didn't answer. Zeus's face grew red, "I asked you a question!" Suddenly Percy's eyes opened and I gasped at the color of his eyes. 'Kronos must of possessed him!' I thought sadly.

"Father!" Zeus yelled, gripping his lightning bolt, "How dare you come here!" Percy or Kronos tilted his head to the side in confusion. "I'm not Kronos." He said. Zeus's face grew even redder as he glared at Percy. "Liar!" he yelled. Percy just stared at him blankly. "I swear on the river Styx, I'm not Kronos." Thunder rumbled and everyone stared at Percy as if expecting something to happen.

"Percy?" I called out. Percy turned to me with a completely blank expression then turned back to Zeus. I felt like I wanted to cry, the expression was a thousand times worse than him pissed. It was like he didn't care about me at all. "Percy what happened down there?" I asked slowly.

"Why do you care? I believe that your exact words to me before I left were if I wanted to throw my life away trying to gain an ally and that if I need you, you wouldn't be there and that I could throw my life away myself." Percy replied with the same blank expression. "What is he talking about sis?" Apollo asked. I avoided Apollo's and Percy's gaze as they stared at me. Tears welled up in my eyes as I remembered saying those words to him.

Athena noticed my tears and got out of her throne, pulling me into a hug. The man besides Percy started to tell Zeus about the story of him being in Tartarus while Athena and I were stuck in our little world. "I see…" Zeus said as the man finished his story. Poseidon glanced a little bit in fear at his former son. "Son if you could just…" Immediately Percy scowled and pulled a scythe from his back which somehow we all missed and pointed it to Poseidon. "I thought I told you to never call me son!" Percy growled. Poseidon slowly nodded and kept quiet.

"My father's scythe…" Zeus gasped. He then turned to Hestia, "I thought you melted the thing!" He growled. Hestia glared at Zeus, "Well little brother, I didn't want to kill myself so I decided to transfer it into Tartarus." Zeus pouted and crossed his arms, "I told you not to call me that in front of everyone!" Hestia smirked and covered her lips with her hand, "Oops must have slipped out."

Everyone chuckled at Zeus's pouting face. "Very well Perseus, you fulfilled your end of the bargain and now I shall fulfill mine." Percy nodded and smiled. The man flashed out Leaving Percy alone. Percy then started twirling his scythe while everyone stared at her a little fearfully. "Um… alright before everyone goes, Perseus I need you to guard my daughter Artemis and her hunt." Percy scowled but it quickly vanished. "Alright meeting dismissed." Everyone flashed out until it was Athena, Percy, and I. "Go talk to him." Athena whispered before flashing out.

I slowly walked up to Percy. Before I could speak Percy spoke. "I'll go and pack my bags." Percy opened a portal and vanished before I could even say a word to him. I sighed and flashed to my hunters campsite.

**Percy POV**

Let's just say when I arrived in the tower for Chaos's assassins at Camp Half-Blood. I almost died. "Damnit guys it's me!" I yelled as I dodged another slash at me from Keyes. "Liar!" He snarled, "Lady Chaos will make you fade for entering our presence and possessing our leader Kronos!" So yea, today was kind of a bad day for me. I grabbed Keyes's arm, pulled him in and twisted it behind his back making him drop his sword.

"I swear I'm not Kronos!" I yelled as the rest of the assassins aimed their bows at me. The assassins hesitated before slowly lowering their weapons. "Sorry Perce, you can never be too sure these days." Salazar said. I nodded and slumped down on a couch.

"Okay guys I'm exhausted, I spent a bit of time being chased by the mortal cops then sent to Tartarus to recover Kronos's scythe then assigned to protect Artemis and her hunters!" I groaned. I thought you like Artemis though?" Dare said. "Well I do, but Artemis and I had a fight which ended up with her telling me she would never be there or me, even if I needed her." "Um gosh Perce, but I can't help you with this stuff…I'm more of a prankster then a comforting person." Dare said awkwardly. I waved her off, "Its fine, I'm just going to try and avoid her and her hunt for a while." They nodded sadly.

"Perce, it's not like she is rejecting you, she probably didn't even mean it." Theta said. "Yep because when your boyfriend is going to Tartarus you say that to him instead of be careful." I said. "Perce? Just leave the subject alone for a while, avoid Artemis and her hunters until you are ready to talk to them." I nodded and got one of the tent cubes from the shelves. "I'm just gonna pack some clothes then be on my way." Theta nodded sadly.

I walked up to my room and closed the door, locking myself in. "Just slipped out? I bet." I muttered. "Just let it go Perce, remember what Theta said, just let it go." I shoved the rest of my clothes into a backpack along with the cube before opening a portal to Artemis and her hunters.

When I arrived, I saw a bunch of hunters glare at me while others just avoided my gaze. Suddenly an arrow came out of nowhere, heading straight toward me. "I sighed and waved my hand, making the arrow stop in midair, an inch from my chest. There were tons of gasps as I just walked past the arrow and let time resume, letting the arrow pierce a tree behind me. I spread out my wings and flew a mile away from the camp but where I could still see the campsite and set up my tent there. After the tent cube was set up, I walked inside and dropped my backpack down. I headed to the fridge and got out a six pack of Dr. Pepper. I walked back out, walk a tree and rested on the topmost branch, drinking my soda while watching the hunters.

'Yay now the hunters can torture me whenever I want!' I thought sourly. I noticed one familiar hunter run out of a tent and start to play around with the other hunters. "She deserves to be happy, I don't deserve anyone, everyone hates me here." I muttered. I cracked open another soda can and stared at the hunters bitterly. Suddenly one hunter pointed toward my location and the familiar hunter's eyes widened. The hunter started to run over to where I was. "Ugh time to disappear!" I whispered under my breath. I froze time and jumped across trees until I reached a very thick one. I jumped in and made sure I was properly hidden before letting time resume.

The hunter slowly walked up to the tent and gulped nervously. She knocked on the front of the tent. When no answer came she stepped inside the tent. After a few minutes she walked back out sad until she noticed the six pack of Dr. Pepper in the tree. She climbed up the tree with the grace only a hunter has. She studied the six pack before her eyes slowly trailed the slightly flattened leaves to my location. I sighed and stepped out.

"Hey Kylie…" the hunter's eyes widened as she slowly approached me from the treetops.

"Percy?" I looked away, "I better go, I'm pretty sure your sisters won't like you talking to me." I said. I slowly backed away from her and into the shadows. "Percy wait!" she yelled but I was far gone by then. I reappeared from the shadows deep in the forest. "I can't let Kylie get too attached to me again! I'm just gonna hurt her like last time!" I muttered to myself. I wondered deeper into the forest, as I remember the good memories I had before Annabeth cheated on me. "They are just memories, it will probably never happen again." I said. I squeezed my eyes shut and slumped down onto the ground. "What did I do to deserve any of this? I groaned. I pulled my scythe from my back and stared at it.

"The slightest cut from this blade will sever the soul from your body," I remembered as I thought back to the war with Kronos. I stared at the scythe which glistened in the moonlight. "No one is here to stop me…maybe I could just…" right as I was about to cut myself I drew back. "No, that's to selfish of me, I kill myself and let everyone else fight? No, Ill fight and make sure we win the war before killing myself. Only ones that would miss me would be my assassins and my mother and sisters but they seen death before so they would probably get over it in a week. My mom has other children and my sisters have other siblings to mess with." I said.

Suddenly the air rippled and Nyx stepped out with a mad face. "I could hear you speaking that to yourself and I don't want you to ever say those things again!" Nyx slapped me then knelt by me and pulled me into a hug, careful to avoid the scythe. "Life may seem bad right now but it would get better soon." I narrowed my eyes, "When would that be mother? I suffered long enough. When this war is over I will leave and never come back. Heck I bet Artemis won't even care, I'm just a male after all."

Nyx frowned and slapped me, "Stop being so pessimistic! You are a wonderful boy, you just had a very difficult life right now. I'm sure Artemis regrets what she said and is looking for you right now." I raised my eyebrow. Nyx just sighed, "Night is my domain, I can see what is happening all over. The little hunter girl, Kylie I believe? Well she is distraught right now and Artemis is searching for you all over, hoping to apologize." I nodded and hugged Nyx,"Thank you mother." Nyx smiled and shooed me away.

I opened up a portal to the tree with my six pack and stepped through, only to crash into Kylie. "Ugh," I said after we fell from the tree and onto the ground. I spat out some leaves that got into my mouth as I landed on the ground. "Percy!" Kylie jumped onto my back and knocked me down onto the ground. "Can't…breathe!" I choked out as Kylie squeezed me. Kylie jumped back and gave me a faint smile, "Sorry," I shook my head and smiled, "Something you want to talk about?" I asked.

Kylie nodded, "Yea, the hunt may not like you but I still do. They said it was a mistake to trust you but you saved me from my foster parents. Especially Thalia, she says she wished she never knew you." "Yay!" I said with fake enthusiasm, "Everyone hates me!"

Kylie frowned and kicked my shin. "You didn't let me finish, that's what Thalia says when she is with the other hunters but when she thinks she is alone she cries about you. I caught her once." I scowled, "I'm still not going to go talk to her. She made it clear that she didn't to have any contact with me what so ever." Kylie shrugged, "Just saying, when milady came and told us you were coming Thalia said that she wanted nothing to do with you and left. I found her in the forest crying and holding a picture of you saying sorry over and over."

"Did she catch you?" I asked. Kylie shook her head. "No, she does it in private and I respect her privacy." I nodded and climbed up the tree to retrieve my six pack. When I climbed back down I offered Kylie one. "Thanks!" she popped open the tab and began to drink happily. "Go, I think your sisters might become suspicious and attack me if you stay up here with me too long." I said with a small smile. Kylie smirked and gave me a quick hug, "I would never dream of them beating you up!"

I rolled my eyes as she laughed and headed off to the camp. I picked up the empty cans and remaining sodas and headed back into my tent. After I threw away the empty cans and stored the reaming ones in the fridge I was confronted by Artemis.

"Can we talk?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh my god I am so sorry for not updating for a while. I don't even have an excuse too. Well I did update my other story but that was a while ago… I noticed how I am not that good with fight scenes but fine with anything else. I may need help with these later on but we will see. But anyways here it is.**

**Percy POV**

"Um… like right now?" I asked nervously. Artemis rolled her eyes, "Yes, right now." "Um…well-" "You don't have to if you don't want to," Artemis interrupted sadly, "I'll just go." She started walking to the entrance when I stopped her, "Wait!... stay," Artemis raised an eyebrow but you can see the happiness of my comment in her eyes.

I walked over to the couch and sat down, patting the seat next to me. Artemis slowly sat down and stayed quiet. After a minute she turned to me with a sad face. "Percy, I'm sorry for what I said on Olympus. When you said you were going to Tartarus you don't know how worried I was. I didn't want to lose you. You become the most important person to me and if you were gone I don't know what I would do." I grabbed one of her hands and made soothing circles with my thumb.

"Artemis, I promise I would always come back to you no matter what. If you were kidnapped, I would search all around the world to kill your kidnappers and rescue you." Artemis smiled and sat onto my lap, straddling me. "I know," She whispered. She leaned down and kissed me. My hands roamed her back as she threw her arms around my neck. Right as we were about to deepen the kiss I heard yells from the hunters looking for Artemis. I pulled away with a scowl while Artemis stared at me confused. "The hunters are looking for you." I said.

Artemis frowned and gave me a quick peck. "We will continue this later ok?" I smiled and nodded. Artemis stood up and walked to the entrance before turning around and giving me a small wink. I blushed as Artemis smirked before she walked out. I got up and stretched out my back. I heard a bunch of pops and winced. "Guess I better work on my scythe skills." I muttered. I grabbed the scythe from my back and walked out only to meet arrows pointed at my face. "Where did you get that ability boy?" Phoebe sneered. I tilted my head to the side, "What ability?" I asked stupidly. Phoebe smacked her forehead, "The time ability? And why are your eyes golden?" She yelled.

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "Well you see… I'm really don't want to answer the question soo I'm just going to go-" Right as I said those words Phoebe grabbed me by my shirt and pinned me to a tree. "You aren't going anywhere boy! Choose your next words carefully," She sneered. "Whatare you going to do? Kill me? Go ahead it would be a blessing to me!" I spat. Phoebe's eyes widened in shock, she shook her head and stared closely in my eyes. I tried to keep myself as emotionless as possible so Phoebe won't see any pain or suffering in me. I think it worked considering that Phoebe threw me to the ground and planted her foot on my neck. "I don't care what you are anymore. But I know the person we accepted isn't you anymore." She pushed her foot deeper in but I made no attempt to struggle.

"ENOUGH PHOEBE!" a voice shouted. Phoebe and the rest of the hunters stepped back as Thalia walked over to us. She sent a glare in my direction before turning to Phoebe. "What are you doing?" she growled.

Phoebe shrugged, "Just asking a few questions." Thalia glared at her, "And stepping on his throat is questioning?" Phoebe narrowed her eyes, "Why do you care? He betrayed us remember?" "Yes I remember but we have better things to do then waste our time on him!" Thalia spat. Phoebe nodded and glared at me before she walked away with the rest of the hunters. Finally it was just me and Thalia. I just nodded to her before walking off into the forest. When I arrived in a clearing I scanned around to make sure no one was in hearing distance before I yelled out two names.

"Eris, Nemesis!" I yelled out. Two flashes appeared in front of me which revealed two smirking goddesses. "Yes brother?" "Can you guys spar with me? I don't want to really spar with the hunters cause they might 'accidently' kill me." Nemesis and Eris stared at each other for a few minutes before shrugging, "Sure why not?" Nemesis drew out a whip and Eris summoned two black hunting knives into her hands.

I twirled my scythe around and held it out behind me with one hand. "Come at me," I said, beckoning them forward with one hand. Eris jumped at me with her hunting knives and tried to impale me with the two knives. I rolled out of the way and swung my scythe forward at Eris who danced out of the way. Nemesis lashed out her whip which caught onto my scythe. She yanked at the whip which ripped the scythe out of my hands. I growled and pulled out riptide and uncapped it. I charged at Nemesis and slashed at her, making her drop the scythe.

I grabbed the scythe and threw my sword at Eris who just deflected it with both of her swords. "You got to do better than that brother!" Eris taunted. I twirled my scythe above my head and slammed it down at her feet. Eris stumbled before grinning at me. She thrust her knife in a downward motion that ripped off a bit of my shirt. "Hey! That was my favorite shirt!" I yelled. Eris smiled sheepishly, "Sorry!"

I growled and charged at her while she did the same. She swung her knives down in a overhead motion. I twisted my scythe up in a slanted position so the blade was aimed at her chest while the hilt catched the two knives. "Surrender?" I asked. Instead Eris just smirked. I just stared at her confused until a whip wrapped around my hand and yanked me backwards into the smirking face of Nemesis. "Did you forget about me?" Nemesis asked. I crouched down and swept my feet under her which made her fall. Unfortunately for me, since her whip was wrapped around my hand, it yanked me down with her.

"Ack!" I ripped my hand out of the whip's grasp and took out riptide and pointed it to Nemesis's throat and the scythe toward Eris who was creeping up on me. "Do you guys give up?" I asked. They both slowly nodded. I withdrew my weapons and fell down on my back. "It wasn't fair, two against one?" Eris just smacked her head, "You are the one that asked us to fight with you." "Well yea because the hunters would just murder me!" I complained. Eris just shook her head chuckling while Nemesis snorted. "You got that right," Nemesis muttered.

We just sat there in silence, watching the moon run across the sky. "Staring at your girlfriend?" Eris teased as she watched me staring at the moon with a longing gaze. "What? No I was just um, looking at the stars!" Eris rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say." I slowly got up and brushed the dirt off my jeans before helping Eris and Nemesis up. "You still owe me a new shirt!" I said as I glared at Eris. "Fine, I'll get you a shirt with rainbows and pink unicorns!" Eris said with false cheerfulness. I rolled my eyes and waved goodbye as they flashed away.

I jogged back the direction I came until I reached my tent. Or where it used to be... in its place was a sign that said loser. I sighed and ripped the sign out and tossed it away before flying up to a branch of a tree nearby. I sighed and closed my eyes, covering my body with my wings for warmth.

I woke up by an electric shock coursing throughout my body. I yelped and fell to the ground. "We are hungry, come to the center of camp to serve us breakfast." Thalia said before walking away briskly. I rose up and dusted myself off before flying off to the center of the hunters' campsite. When I landed all the hunters glared at me. "What do you girls want?" I asked tiredly, "Waffles, scrambled eggs, French toast, sausage, and bacon, five pieces each." I nodded and clapped my hands making the food appear in front of them. Immediately once I turned around, a waffle smacked me in the head. I slowly reached behind me and pulled the waffle off; syrup was dripping down my head and into my shirt. I flicked the waffle into the camp fire and walked away from the snickering hunters.

"I cannot believe Zeus told me to come here!" I muttered, "This is outrageous! He knows that the hunters hate me!" I walked over to a tree and summoned a plate of blue pancakes. I made a fork appear and stabbed the pancakes with it. I slowly raised the pancake into my mouth and chewed on it. I immediately spit it out since it tasted just like my ex-mom's pancakes. I scowled as I remembered the memory in which Nyx showed me the projection of my step father and mother talking fondly about Dennis. Dennis, that name brought a sour taste to my mouth.

He single-handily ruined my life. He is the reason why everything that was bad happened to me. He is lucky I didn't kill when I came back to the camp a second time. And Annabeth, she couldn't stay faithful could she? She dumped me for that pathetic brother of mine when clearly he was a stuck up jerk. I made a small fire and threw all of my food in. "To Lady Hestia and Lady Artemis." The fire grew bigger then silver before settling back to normal. I summoned some water from a nearby creek to wash out the fire before heading off back to the camp.

Several weeks later_

If I thought the first time being with the hunters was hard, it was nothing compared to this. I had my clothes burned, covered in poison, ripped apart, etc. I would wake up in a cave with an angry bear at night or wake up buried in the ground with just my head sticking out. One time I woke up hanging hundreds of feet off the ground with my wings tied up on the side of a building. Mortals had their phones and cameras out, taking photos of me.

I didn't lose my cool though. Every time the hunters did something to me, I just stored my hatred deep down so it wouldn't bother me. Another time they tied me up and shoved a gag in my mouth before throwing me down in a pit and covered it with branches and leaves. Of course I couldn't do anything to the hunters since Artemis would just get pissed at me and they seemed to know that. I knew that Thalia wasn't taking part in this cruel torture but she did nothing to stop it either. She would just look at me and scowl before walking away.

"Boy! Get up and give us breakfast!" a hunter yelled from outside my tent. I groaned and slipped out of my comfy bed and walked over to the closet. I yawned and rubbed my eyes as I looked in my closet. There were only a pair of black jeans and a white shirt left. 'Looks like I have to go get new clothes by the end of today,' I thought. I slipped the clothes on before heading to the camp.

"What took you so long? Were you too scared to face us?" Phoebe sneered. "What happened to that brave Percy Jackson? Oh I know! He left us for Tartarus!" I gritted my teeth but didn't say anything. "Aww… is poor pwrcy angry at me? Well I guess what they say is right, the truth hurts." There were a few snickers as my face turned red. "What do you girls want?" I said through gritted teeth. "We would like omelets, French toast, and a glass of orange juice with a dash of betrayal." I snapped my fingers and the food appeared in front of them. "Enjoy," I growled.

"Something wrong boy? Because you should of seen all of this coming." Phoebe replied, taking a sip of her orange juice. My fist clenched in anger. "Did you know that seventy-five percent of a human body is water?" I said in a sickly sweet voice. Phoebe shrugged, "So?" I inwardly smirked. "Did it ever occur to you that I can control water?"

Phoebe's face turned pale before she glared at me in absolute hatred. "You wouldn't dare…" she growled. An evil smirk came across my face, "I think we both know that… I would." Phoebe stared at me in horror. "Ill… Ill tell Lady Artemis if I have to." I shrugged. "Go ahead, I don't care." Phoebe stared at me before punching me in the jaw then in the gut. I staggered back and grimaced. "Did a fly just land on me or something?"

Phoebe scowled, "Leave us alone stupid boy. The only reason you are still alive is because Lady Artemis demands it but don't think that you can do anything because of that." Phoebe whirled around and stormed off as I rubbed my dislocated jaw.

I walked off into the woods and until I heard the sound of running water in the distance. I followed the sound until I reached a small clearing with a creek running through the middle. I walked over and sat down by a creek on a large rock by the side of the creek. "Stupid hunter… but she is right, I don't deserve their apology but what makes them think that they can make my life an absolute hell?" I groaned and clutched my head in frustration. "This is ridiculous," I muttered.

"I haven't seen the assassins in a while, maybe they could… nah, I can't disturb them just because of my petty problems of boredom and loneliness." I kicked the water with my feet. A naiad must have sensed my distress since water particles came from the creek and swirled around until it revealed a beautiful young woman with swirling clear blue eyes.

"What ails you son of Poseidon?" She asked concerned as she sat down next to me. I laughed humorlessly, "I'm no son of Poseidon, he chose to throw me out for his new son. And how did you know that I was or used to be a son of Poseidon?" I asked confused.

The naiad laughed, "I can sense the sea in you."

I must have been staring at her weirdly because she rolled her eyes. "Plus only naiads can talk to demigod sons of Poseidon not any other demigods." I nodded my head to show I understood.

Now, do you want to talk about whatever is troubling you?" I stayed silent, "Um hello?" the naiad asked uncertainly.

"Ugh it's just these people I have been living with! They torture me, torment me, destroy and sabotage my things! I know that they are man-haters but frankly I think they are treating me way more worse than other men. Maybe I deserve it but they are making me go crazy! My best friend barely talks to me and I have no one to talk to except for my sisters Eris and Nemesis and my mother Nyx. Sure I can talk to two other people but the man-hunters would shoot me nasty glares and I would wake up in some weird place with all of my things missing! All because of one damn mistake! Sure it was a big blowout and huge mistake but no-one deserves the kind of crap I am going through right now! My life has turned into total horseshit! I just want to kill myself and get over with it!" I screamed.

"Oh," the naiad said surprised at my total rave. "You live with the hunters of Artemis?" I nodded glumly.

"Listen son of Poseidon, whether you like me calling you that or not. You cannot change the past and it would not be well for you to dwell on those memories but you can change your future. You can choose who you want to be and try to get those hunters," She waved her hands in the air. "To like you again. Sure it might be hard but if you try hard enough, it might pay off." I scoffed, "Might be hard is a total understatement."

She smiled sadly and slowly started to dissolve into the creek. "Don't give up half-blood, everything has a silver lining. You just got to look for it. If you try hard enough you will find it and achieve your happiness. You make your own path, you just choose where it goes and how it ends up." I scowled, "You kinda sound like Iris when I first met her." She rolled her eyes as she faded away into the creek.

"I make my own path… Does this mean I can shape my own future?… no, impossible. The fates plan out everything in our lives." _'Do they?'_ a voice said in my head. _'Maybe others but do they control your life?'_ 'Of course!... right?' the voice was silent. Ugh I'm going crazy, I'm hearing voices in my head, and mortals think they have it hard. At least they don't live with a bunch of man-haters.

'I better get back before the hunters stop worrying about me,' I thought. That thought almost made me immediately laugh. 'Yea right, like they would care about what happens to you. Only thing they care about is that if I'm gone they won't have a servant anymore.' I got up and trudged back from the direction I came from.

**Hunters POV**

We watched, hiding behind bushes and on tree branches as Percy talked to the naiad at the creek. As he raved on and on about us, a few of us started looking a bit guilty. We had come to get Percy since we needed him to do a couple of things for us. "My best friend barely talks to me and I have no one to talk to except for my sisters Eris and Nemesis and my mother Nyx!" We overheard him say. Thalia was starting to get a bit teary eyed before her face turned emotionless.

"-Because of one damn mistake! Sure it was a big blowout and huge mistake but no-one deserves the kind of crap I am going through right now! My life has turned into total horseshit! I just want to kill myself and get over with it!" He screamed. 'In our own defense he did betray us to Tartarus,' Evelyn said quietly. We looked back at them to see the naiad's eyes quickly flicker to us.

"C'mon, let's go back to camp, if someone doesn't clean out the wolves litter boxes soon, it's going to stink really bad," Amber said while wrinkling her nose. "And it would ruin my clothes too so all it would smell like is crap." We all nodded and sprinted back to camp. A few minutes later, Percy came trudging out from the trees. "Boy, we need you to clean out the wolves litter boxes!" Phoebe yelled. Percy just grumbled and trudged over to the tent where the wolves slept.

**Percy POV**

Let's just say, I nearly passed out from the stench. Sure it wasn't as bad as the flesh eating horses from Geryon's ranch but it was still pretty bad. The wolves watched me humorlessly as I tried to stay as far away from the number twos as possible while trying to clean it up. Oh how I wished I had some magical bottles that would clean up everything it could touch. Personally I would of loved to fight Kronos again then to clean up all this "trash".

Suddenly a sound that sounded oddly familiar like knives being scrapped against stones made it's way into my head. "I can arrange that you know." I immediately paled and stumbled out of the tent and fell to the ground. "No…no! You were destroyed!" I yelled out, attracting the attention of the hunters.

"What is it boy?" Chloe, a hunter sneered. I clutched my head, oblivious to the hunters as Kronos laughed in my head. "I see that you have recovered my scythe and powers. That's no problem at all. You managed to get a part of me into you." Hunters started to gather around me as I was screaming and rolling around clutching my head. "What is the problem boy? Having a small headache?" Atalanta sneered. "Look at you… pathetic! Even with all your powers you are still a weak little boy!" Kronos sneered.

"Get out of my head!" I screamed as I pulled out riptide. Kronos just clicked his tongue, "What are you gonna do Percy? Stab yourself with your little toothpick? Shame, perfect waste of a perfectly good host…" I capped my pen and pulled out a knife and tried to stab myself in the head. "Are you crazy?" a hunter yelled. Right before I could hit myself I found Chaos holding my hand back while keeping a firm hand on my head.

"**Percy, calm down, fight him, don't give into him!" Chaos said.** The hunters stared at eachother confused while Kronos was laughing in the background. "Who is the lady talking about? Is Tartarus in his head or something?" One whispered out loud as I curled up in a ball covering my ears, wanting the voice to get away. "Since I was stressed out by the hunt and currently had a bunch of problems on my shoulder it was no wonder why I was in such a weak position right now.

"**No hunter, notice how he has Kronos's scythe? When he grabbed it he not only received his powers and knowledge, he also managed to get part on Kronos stuck inside him." **Chaos said sadly, **"Unfortunately I have forgotten the counter curse for this sense this has not happened for millenniums so I cannot help him. All records of this counter curses have been lost too. The best he can do is fight it until Kronos leaves his head. But Percy will need to build up resistance or make peace for it to ease down." **

"Isn't this wonderful, Chaos has forgotten how to block this! It's just you and me now eh?" I groaned and curled up even tighter. "Leave me alone…"I said weakly. Two flashes appeared next to me but I didn't even bother looking up. "Why is Percy balled up like that What happened?" Artemis asked worryingly. Another person who I recognized as my mom pulled me to her and wrapped me in a hug. "Shh Percy, everything will be fine."

"Get him out of my head, he is killing me," I said weakly. Nyx just hugged me tighter as Chaos explained to Artemis about what was going on with me. "Look at this, little baby Percy still needs to be hugged by his mommy," Kronos teased. "It's too bad that you will not always be there though." I could picture him in my mind, twirling around his scythe as he thought of millions of ways to kill me.

When Chaos finished explaining to Artemis, Artemis rushed over and grabbed one of my hands.

"Is this permanent?" She asked Nyx. Nyx shrugged, "Sometimes the part of the person can leave but that's if he wants too, and I doubt Kronos will leave. His mind cannot handle a lot of these mental attacks Kronos is sending him. If he is mentally attacked by him too much, he will be driven into insanity." Nyx said grimly.

Artemis stared at me wide eyed, "Can we do anything?" She whispered. "Well, if you can find a way into his head and kick Kronos out be my guest." Nyx replied. They both stared sadly at me as I was shaking. "Phft so Kronos is paying him a visit? That's why he is shaking and screaming? That's pathetic." Phoebe said. Nyx glared at her and suddenly Phoebe fell down screaming. "Do you fel that pain in your head? That is just a taste of what Kronos is doing to him! And you only experienced it for a second while my son is undergoing mental torture!" Nyx screamed.

Artemis stared disapprovingly at Phoebe before turning to me. "It will be okay Percy just hold on," She whispered. "Ah has Percy captured the maiden goddess's heart? That would be a wonderful way to break you wouldn't it?" Kronos said. "You are in the void! You can't hurt her!" I growled. I could literally see Kronos smirk, "I'll get my revenge on you soon Jackson, mark my words." I could feel him withdraw along with the pain in my head. **(I like to make this clear for anyone that doesn't understand. A part of Kronos is in Percy. Even though Kronos has faded he is still be able to contact Percy due to when Percy grabbed Kronos's scythe in Tartarus.)** "Are you okay?" Nyx whispered.

I took several deep breaths before nodding, "Yea… thanks mom," Nyx smiled, "Anytime, now if you have any problems call me, Eris or Nemesis." I nodded and smiled weakly at her. "All right mom." Nyx smiled at me before dissolving in the shadows. Artemis stared at me worryingly, "You know I cannot be there for you all the time because of my duties and the rising threat, yet if you really need me," She handed me a silver drachma with a bow and arrow on one side and the moon on the other. "Use this to summon me to you. It only works once so use it wisely."

She leaned forward and kissed me earning me a lot of glares from the hunters. "I love you and nothing will ever change that, be careful." She whispered in my ear before flashing away. Immediately I was slapped across the face. "It's bad enough you are dating our leader, but now you decide to kiss in front of us?" Amber sneered. Amber kicked me in the gut which forced me to recoil. "Pathetic male, all of you are the same! I can't believe we thought we could trust you!"

The hunters all left, shooting nasty glares my way. I groaned, it is only one and I am having a terrible day so far. Only highlight? My talk with the naiad but even that wasn't very thrilling. I cannot wait until Tartarus is defeated so I can leave all this crazy stuff and never come back. I can see it now; me and Artemis on a beach while the sun setting in front of us. No screaming demigods, no enraged gods and no hunters in site. It's too bad it's just a fantasy though.

I stood up and immediately winced. "Ah crap, Amber kicked me really hard." I lifted up my shirt and stared at the giant purple bruise. "Whatever, I will just let it heal on its own." I slowly started walking back toward the camp. "I swear if I have another day like this…" I muttered as I reached my tent which was overlooking the camp from on top of a small cliff.

"I need to talk to someone," I muttered as I pulled back the flap to my tent and walked over to my desk where a laptop was currently running. I flopped down on my chair and clicked on an icon which lets me connect to other people in Chaos's army and assassins. I decided to call the tower at Camp Half-Blood to catch up on things.

"Hey guys, how are you" I said as my screen showed the assassins in the living room talking. "Percy!" They all shouted. "Bro, how is life in the hunt?" Epsilon asked. I felt like I just swallowed a lemon. "Oh it's perfect, nothing like getting tortured every five seconds." "What kind of torture?" Theta asked from Salazar's lap. "Oh you know the usual, hanging from buildings all tied up, waking up in dangerous and weird places, having my stuff destroyed or stolen, that kind of stuff."

"Hanging from a building?" Salazar asked. I nodded, "Yea, not fun waking up to find yourself all tied up and hanging hundreds of feet in the air. So uncomfortable." Salazar rolled his eyes. "So how is camp?" I asked. They all groaned, "It so terrible, campers are bugging us nonstop and do you remember that daughter of Athena you used to date?" I bristled at her name. "What about her?"

"We caught her sneaking in our tower in your room. Taking your stuff, examining our blueprints, downloading data on a hard drive, and murmuring about how she was going to get you back if that's the last thing she will ever do." I groaned, "When can she get over me! She cheated on me first and now she wants me back? When can she get it through her thick skull that I don't want her at all!" Keyes grimaced, "We let her off with the hard drive though since it doesn't contain any really important data but we did shake her up a little bit and now she is too scared to come within a fifty foot radius of Moros."

"Moros? How is he by the way?" "Oh, he mourns for you obviously. He misses you a lot and if anyone badmouths you near him, Moros generally beats the shut out of them… hey when are you coming back to Camp?" Theta asked. "Well, I can't leave the hunt so I guess I will come when the hunters visit camp. Sadly I don't know when that is." I replied.

"Oh that's a shame… I think Moros might go crazy if you don't come back soon." Suddenly there was a huge roar and a couple of screams from across the screen. The assassins all groaned. "Sorry Perce but looks like some campers decided to piss off Moros. We will see you later okay?" I nodded and the screen went black.

'It was a short chat but it was nice overall' I thought. I got up and went over to the fridge to grab a coke. I popped open the tab and took a sip. 'Now… think, how can I make my life easier with the hunt?' I went over several plans as I sipped my coke but none seemed to work. "You know… I would of thought this would have been easier even with the blessing of Athena." I murmured to myself.

**Annabeth POV**

"It's gonna be very tricky and expensive to make but this will be hell of a automation! I can't believe we haven't thought of this! And the blueprint will make this much easier. We don't have a thing called Chaos metal though but we can use Celestial bronze and color it black. Thanks Annabeth, it shall be finished tomorrow." Leo exclaimed happily. I smiled and walked out of the forge. I was surprised the assassins let me go even though I had their data on a hard drive. Unfortunately Percy's dragon chased me around the camp seven times, shooting plasma at my feet and smacking me with this paws like a sack of potatoes while the assassins watched.

When I got back to my cabin I reviewed over all the data I had, they had names such as Project Timberland or Project Touga. Project Timberland was a base layout. It showed Camp Half-Blood with new defenses and walls, along with watch towers to search for anything that could be in the distance. 'So, they already finished with Project Timberland since they already built everything on here in camp' I thought.

I also snuck into the tower for a different reason. I wanted to feel closer to Percy and his room was the closest thing I could find. His scent in his room and accessories of monsters he fought. I still remembered everything in his room. He had the Minotaur's double-headed axe hanging from his door, two pure black and gold katanas crossed above his bed, a closet full of his usual clothes he wore when he first entered Camp with the hunters and so on.

I also figured that since Percy was the leader of the assassins even though he doesn't act like it that he would have all of Chaos's army secrets. Unfortunately almost all the files were classified and only a few weren't. I wasn't able to crack any of the codes and only had time to download the unclassified ones. I currently gave Leo Project Knight which was a blueprint for an automation.

The design for the automation was extraordinary! It had glowing blue lines running everywhere along the body, It also seemed like a terrible foe. It had a laser blade on its left forearm, a cannon attached to its right shoulder that fired bursts of lasers, a machine gun attached to its right arm, the ability to teleport short distances, an ability to unleash a shockwave for short amounts of time, and a back that opens up which let out a small flying drone that healed the automation by shooting a beam at the automation from the air while protecting itself with an energy shield. The drone had a small laser for self-defense in case of trouble. The automation is supposed to be nine feet and eleven inches and weighing around four-hundred and twenty three point seven kilograms.

It had armor circling around the face which only revealed two glowing eyes. Originally the design was for the automation to have black armor with blue glowing lines and eyes but I decided for mine to have gray instead of blue.

'If we had a whole army of them…' I thought. 'But the resources for these are astounding. We would need tons of resources and I doubt we could make that many.' I headed off to do my regular activities for the day. I still got nasty glares from people but others started to slowly open up to me. By dinnertime I got an unexpected visit from mother. "Lady Athena, how may we help you?" Chiron asked politely. "I need to speak with my daughter." I gulped and walked outside of the pavilion and onto the beach with Athena.

"What do you need mother?" I asked slowly. "I heard that you came across some of Chaos's army files," Athena said. I nodded, "Yes, but if I know Lord Zeus correctly he will use these for his own gain." I said. "Athena nodded, "True… father always was a power hungry man… may I see these files?" I nodded and walked toward her cabin with her following me. When I reached my cabin, I dashed inside and grabbed my laptop and hard drive and plugged it in while running back out.

"Look at this mother," Athena skimmed through all the designs and data I have copied. Athena slowly nodded, "Impressive, I only glanced at everything yet everything seems so advanced and well done. I would like to study these, can I?" I nodded and gave her the hard drive. Athena smiled at me before flashing out. I looked out at the pavilion, "I'm not that hungry anymore anyways…" I muttered before walking inside and flopping down on my bed to go to sleep.

I woke up to sun blaring down at me. I noticed I was the only one in the cabin. I looked at the clock besides my bed and nearly jumped out. It was eleven. 'Crap, I slept this late?' I thought. I hurryingly brushed my teeth while taking a shower before stepping out of my cabin. "Hey Annabeth! I was looking for you; I just came to say that your automation is ready!" Leo shouted. I nodded and ran off to the forge.

"Here you go," Two Hephaestus said as they pushed the automation to me.. "Thanks guys," They nodded and went back to working. "Hello Annabeth I have come to tell yo- Holy Tartarus! What is that?" Chiron shouted as he stared at the automation, pulling out his bow warily. "Relax Chiron, I asked the Hephaestus campers to build me an automation of a certain design. Chiron nodded, "I take it that you stole the design from the Chaos soldiers or assassins?" I flushed and nodded.

"I will say it is marvelous but I don't let the automation run wild child." I nodded then turned back to the automation. "How do I turn this thing on?" I muttered. Immediately the gray lines glowed from and its eyes grew gray. It stood up and looked around warily before turning to me. I stood there marveling at it before realizing it was waiting for orders. "Oh, I can you understand me?"

The automation nodded, "Okay, I don't really have anything for you to do…" I said slowly before a bright flash appeared in front of me, forcing me to close my eyes. "Annabeth, I have to say- Holy Hades!" Athena shouted, looking at the automation as she pulled out Aegis and her spear. Immediately the automation reacted, drawing itself into a battle stance with its cannon and machine gun aimed at her with its bladed forearm crossing its chest.

"Orders?" it asked me. "Annabeth, is that the automation from that hard drive you gave me?" Athena asked slowly. "Stand down," I ordered the automation. Immediately the automation withdrew its weapons to its side. "Yes mother, it is." I said. "Fascinating…" Athena circled around the automation. "What do you plan for it to do?" "I don't know mother," I said but already I was planning it to find Percy.

Athena frowned, "Very well Annabeth, I will see you soon. And here, I want to give you this back, I already copied everything down from it." Athena tossed me my hard drive before flashing out. "Automation, I was wondering, do you have any tracking abilities?" The automation nodded. "Can you search for a person named Percy Jackson, he should look something similar to this." I pulled out a picture of him and me smiling at the camera. The automation looked at it and pointed to me.

"No not me, the other person in the picture. Can you search for him and tell me his location?" The automation nodded and looked up at the sky. "Initiating global search," the automation was silent for a minute before turning back to me. "Five signatures found, one located in an underwater city, one close to this position, one in a forest in Colorado, one in a building in Alabama and one in the stars."

"What is the percent match for the one in the forest?" I asked. "Scanning… sixty eight percent match." "Can you pull up an image?" The automation nodded and a beam shot out of its chest which expanded to a picture of a figure with black wings, black clothing and combat boots, a natural tan, black and messy hair and pure golden eyes. But I would recognize that face anywhere. "It's Percy all right. I need you to track him down and bring him to me." The automation nodded and took off.

"Percy, you and me are going to have a little chat whether you like it or not."

**Percy POV**

"You banished me to the void boy and I shall make you regret it!" Kronos shouted. "How? How can you possibly hurt me when you have faded away and cannot do anything to me?" I shouted back. "Like this," my mind suddenly felt like it was dropped into lava and forced to endure the pain without disintegrating. "You feel that boy? I could do that to you all I want!" "Screw… you… Kronos!" I gasped out. Kronos clicked his tongue,

"Shame, but I do admire your endurance to the pain. Suddenly the pain increased tenfold. "AHHHH!" I screamed. I clutched my head and fell to the ground. My vision turned dark red with pain. I could barely hear Kronos walking over to me before crouching down by my side. "Imagine… I can do this all day to you whenever I want. You are lucky I believe in mercy." The pain slowly faded away until I was a shaking mess on the floor.

"Look at you… Pathetic!" He kicked me in the face. "Lonely!" He grabbed me by my neck and pinned me to the wall. "Weak!" He threw me to the ground and stomped on my stomach. Kronos slowly backed away inspecting me. I coughed up blood and slowly staggered up onto one knee. "I am not…WEAK!" I shot a blast of fire at Kronos which blasted him into the wall behind. Coughing, Kronos climbed out of the rubble and glared at me.

"Why do you still fight boy? Why do you not give up?" Kronos growled. I spat blood out and staggered upright. "Because I have things to fight for, things I won't give up on." I pulled riptide out of my pocket, uncapped it and tried to slash at him. Kronos grabbed my blade with one hand and ripped it out of my grasp before throwing it behind him.

He walked up to me and grabbed me by the throat, pinning me to the wall. "Give up!" he growled. "Ne-ver!" I gasped out. Kronos tightened his grasp on me. _"Percy… Percy!" _I heard in the distance. "Boy, you will die one day and I will come for you." Kronos whispered in my ear as I fought for breath, flailing around. _"PERCY WAKE UP!" _The voice shouted.

My eyes immediately opened and I fell out of my bed, coughing out blood. "Percy, what the Hades is wrong with you? You were jerking around, shouting and screaming!"Thalia shouted. "Nothing, why do you care? Go run back to your prejudiced group." I spat out bitterly. Thalia looked like she was about to say something but she stopped herself and walked out.

Okay I know I was a bit harsh with Thalia but I wanted to be left alone and also now she cares about me? Forget it. I took a shower, brushed my teeth then put on my usual set of clothes and headed out. Once I exited out of my tent I was immediately surrounded by the hunters. "Leave me alone," I growled. Several of the hunters raised their eyebrows but none of them moved. "Let me repeat myself one more time… leave me alone," Again none of them moved.

"Fine, what do you want?" I sighed. "Why were you screaming and shouting in there?" Thalia asked. "It's none of your business."

Thalia scowled and gripped my shoulders, "I am trying to help you! Why were you screaming?" I pushed her off and backed away. "Why do you care Thalia? You may treat me a little bit nicer than the others but why does that matter? All of you are disgusted by me so why help? Why not leave me alone to my own misery like you always do? You wanna help? If you do, then leave me alone!"

Phoebe walked forward and gripped Thalia's arm. "C'mon Thalia, he's lost, just like every other male out there." Thalia nodded and walked away with her head down, followed by the rest of the hunters.

"Finally, peace and quiet." I muttered.

**Thalia POV**

I woke up to the sound of screaming. I immediately burst out of my tent with my bow ready. "Phoebe!" Phoebe dashed over to me from another tent. "Is anyone hurt? Do you know where the scream came from?" Phoebe's eyebrows furrowed. "It sounded like it came over there… and none of the hunters are missing." Suddenly another scream broke out.

I looked over to where the scream came from and my eyes landed on Percy's tent. "Percy," I breathed. I dashed up the side of the cliff, leading up to Percy's tent. "Thalia wait!" Phoebe shouted from behind me. I looked over m shoulder to see Phoebe and the rest of the hunters chasing after me.

"We are coming too," Phoebe said. I nodded, "Is Percy okay?" Kylie asked worryingly. I knelt down by her. "I'm sure he is fine…" I said uncertainty. "Then why is he screaming?" "Um… nightmares," I said uncertainly not knowing how close to the truth I was. When we reached the front of Percy's tent I twirled around to hunters and stared down all of the hunters. "All right, I want everyone to stay out in front. I'm going in alone. If you hear any sort of cries or shouts from me or any sort of warning, come in prepared for anything." The hunters nodded.

I nodded and pushed back the flap of the entrance. "Percy?" I asked uncertainly. Everything seems normal so I don't know why he is screaming. Suddenly a scream came from behind on of the doors. "Percy!" I yelled as I burst through the door. Percy was jerking around in his bed. Sweat poured down his face and body as he whimpered.

"Percy?" I asked uncertainly. He just whimpered, "Percy," I said a bit louder. "Ne-ver," He croaked out. "Percy wake up!" I yelled as I shook him. His eyes snapped opened as I let go of him which made him fall off his bed and onto the ground. He gasped and coughed out blood. . "Percy, what the Hades is wrong with you? You were jerking around, shouting and screaming!" I shouted at him.

"Nothing, why do you care? Go run back to your prejudiced group." He spat out. I stopped myself from snapping back and exited his tent. "So?" Phoebe asked.

"He wouldn't tell me, I don't want to push him." Phoebe scowled, "I can make him talk if you want me to." I looked at him incredulously. "Sometimes I think you are a daughter of Ares instead of a daughter of Enyo." Phoebe shrugged, "I get that a lot." "So is he okay?" Kylie asked. "I don't know… he wouldn't tell me." I said slowly.

"Well, how are we supposed to help him if he won't tell us?" Kylie asked. I shrugged, "I don't know… we don't want to force him, he has been on edge lately." Phoebe and Kylie nodded. Percy walked out with his hair dripping water. He looked at all of us and scowled.

"Leave me alone," he growled. I noticed a few hunters raise their eyebrows but none of them left. "Let me repeat myself one more time… leave me alone." Again no one moved. "Fine, what do you want?" he sighed, giving in. "Why were you screaming and shouting in there?" I asked. "It's none of your business."

I scowled and gripped his shoulders, "I am trying to help you! Why were you screaming?" He pushed me off and backed away. "Why do you care Thalia? You may treat me a little bit nicer than the others but why does that matter? All of you are disgusted by me so why help? Why not leave me alone to my own misery like you always do? You wanna help? If you do, then leave me alone!"

Phoebe walked forward and gripped my arm. "C'mon Thalia, he's lost, just like every other male out there." I nodded sadly and walked away with my head down, I looked over my shoulder to see Kylie giving Percy a disappointed look but Percy was focused on me with an emotionless expression but his eyes gave away his emotions.

'Damn his facade!' I thought. "C'mon Thalia, he is a lost cause. I don't think you can help him anymore than you could." I scowled, "I can help him! I will find a way…" "Why do you want to help him Thalia? He betrayed us to Tartarus remember?" "I do but he is still my cousin." Phoebe looked at me like I was crazy. "You still consider him your cousin after all he did? You know history has a way of repeated itself. For all we know Percy could join the enemy again!"

"Stop Phoebe! At the time he was betrayed," Phoebe spat on the ground. "Bullshit, he had us." I slapped my forehead, "That's not what I meant. What I mean is that the remnants of betrayal probably still remained in him. His father disowned him and his previous mother started caring for his retarded brother more than him. No one is perfect Phoebe."

"Why are you defending him? He may realize he made a mistake but there is no way in Tartarus we are forgiving him! Think about how many demigods died when he attacked Camp Half-Blood. Their deaths are on his hands! Do you think that is right? Do you think he should be forgiven that easily? Think Thalia, he pulled an Orion, he gained our trust then immediately joined Tartarus. Think about how many secrets he has given up!"

"Right… right," I said. "Orion…" Phoebe nodded and walked off. ""What's an Orion?" Kylie asked. I winced, "Um, you see, Orion is not a thing but a person. He simply gained Lady Artemis's trust and betrayed it over and over without her knowing. Apollo though, tricked Lady Artemis to shoot Orion when he was bathing. Lady Artemis went into depression though; however when she found out that Orion was betraying her trust she came out of her depression and started to hate the male species more."

Kylie nodded and stayed silent, digesting what I just said. "Did Percy really kill a lot of people?" Kylie asked. I froze, "Um, he led an army to attack a bunch of people but so far I don't know if he actually killed another person…" Kylie frowned, "Killing someone doesn't really sound like Percy." I laughed, "Well Percy has like two aspects. He is nice and kind when he is not in battle but when he is fighting, he is cold and merciless. He is like a demon."

Kylie tilted her head to the side confused. "What?" I nodded, "If you watch Percy fight then you know what I'm talking about. You may have fought in a couple of battles with Percy but you probably were concentrated on the monsters, not him." Kylie froze then nodded, "Yea… I guess."

**Tartarus POV**

My plan is near perfection, I have the biggest army I could assemble from the depths of me. The Olympians won't know what hit them. The only problem to my plans? Percy Jackson. The boy will destroy everything! So where was I going to go? To the hunters camp.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay, how was the last chapter? Good, bad? Leave in your reviews. I know I have been really slow with this but as you all know, summer vacation is here! I'm sure everyone is excited as I am. Oh and I'm sorry for the wait, my computer broke down. Anyways here is the next chapter.**

**Percy POV**

I was patrolling the border when I heard a loud scream come from the camp. I flew over to the camp and saw something that made my mouth drop. "Tartarus…" I whispered. He must of heard me because he turned around and grinned. "Ah Perseus, how are you? It has been a long time since we last spoke."

"Let the hunter go," I said as I saw his hand on the neck of one of the hunters. Tartarus shrugged, "Okay," He lowered the hunter on the ground slowly, taking his hand off her neck when she touched the ground and raised his hands in defeat. "What do you want Tartarus?" Tartarus smiled, "You of course."

He thrust one of his hands at me, shooting a ball of hellfire at me which sent me hurtling into a tree. I would of thought it wouldn't of hurt me but apparently I was wrong. It felt as if I was being cooked from the inside out. Hunters came out from all over the camp looking to see what the ruckus was. "Di immortals!" Thalia shouted as they saw Tartarus staring at me with a cruel smile on his face.

All the hunters drew their bows and fired at Tartarus which only attracted his attention. "Ah, little hunters, you want to play?" He asked. The hunters said nothing and kept firing at Tartarus. "Very well," He smashed his fist into the ground, making the entire ground shake. "Come to me!" Tartarus yelled.

Cracks opened up in the earth, glowing with red light. From within the cracks you could hear the snarls from empousai or howls from hellhounds. A hand appeared from the crack and pulled itself up revealing a empousai. Behind it other monsters were climbing out until there were about two hundred monsters in total.

The monsters all smiled at me before their expressions turned confused. "Um milord, why do we sense the presence of Lord Kronos in that boy?" a telekhine asked confused. "What? What do you mean you sense Lord Kronos? That's Percy Jackson you dolt!" Tartarus yelled. The telekhine frowned before turning back to me.

"Kill him," Tartarus ordered. The hunters stood behind me frozen, looking at the army in front of them.

The monsters howled and charged. Arrows from the back of the army flew in the air towards me. When they reached within five feet away from me, I rose my hand and stopped time for the arrows and monsters.

The monsters eyes widened as they stared at my swirling golden eyes **(Ugh if you may remember, three hours after I posted the last chapter I noticed I said pure black eyes, yea… I meant gold, so if anyone saw that before I edited it sorry!)**.

"It's Kronos!" The monsters yelled. I swung my scythe off my back and planted it in the ground. Tartarus's eyes widened. "How did you? Blah never mind. You may have inherited Kronos's powers and knowledge but that won't stop me."

Tartarus fired another blast of hellfire at me which caused me to break my concentration of the time stop and jump out of the way of the hellfire. "Hunters!" I yelled. That seemed to break them out of their shock. They only took a second to process all the monsters in front of them before whipping out their hunting knives and charging at them.

"Looks like its just you and me Tartartus," I said. Tartarus smiled, "Bring it boy." I picked up my scythe and charged him.

I swiped at him with the scythe but he chuckled and summoned a sword to block it. For the next several minutes I tried to break through his defenses but he met my attacks with equal force. It wasn't till I was covered in sweat and almost completely exhausted did I realize he was playing with me.

"Foolish boy, did you really think you could match up to a primordial god such as myself? You already got lucky once when you escaped me because of my son and foolish titan. You will not escape me again!" He then started to strike at me with his sword with so much force and precision that I could barely meet and hold his attacks.

"C'mon boy, this is too easy! From what I heard I thought you would have been more of a challenge!" Tartarus sneered. I dodged to the left as he swung his sword down and rolled between his legs, swiping him across his leg with my scythe. He howled before smirking, "You actually got a hit on me boy, looks like I got to go a bit harder."

He ignited his sword on fire and slammed it into the ground. A crack opened and was headed straight at me, spitting out hellfire. I jumped to the side and looked back at the crack to see it was following me. "What, are you serious?" I muttered. I charged at Tartarus with the crack following me. Tartarus smiled and held his sword at the ready. "It's me or the crack, you choose."

I growled and charged him. "Your choice," The crack changed direction so that it made a large circle around us. "No escape now demigod!" I swiped at his chest but he blocked it and kicked me away. "Foolish demigod, now I shall let everyone see me take down their supposedly savior." He raised his sword to the sky and shot out a pure red light from his sword into the sky.

As he was doing this, I uncapped riptide and sprinted toward him, hoping to stab him in his unprotected stomach.

When I was about five feet away from him, he turned around and smacked me with his sword which sent me flying toward the ground. "My my, I don't think you are at your best Jackson. Now I want you to look in front of you and see all the Olympians witness your demise."

Twelve beams of light flashed in front of us to reveal twelve shocked gods and goddesses staring at all the wreckage. Immediately they were chained to the ground in imperial gold chains. "You cannot break out of those," Tartarus laughed. "Now look at your savior, you hasn't had a nice life if I am correct. Let's end his terrible life shall we?"

"No!" Artemis screamed out. Tartraus smirked and rose his blade to my throat. "Any last words Jackson?" he asked. "Yea… fuck you." I summoned water from the creek nearby and splashed it into his face. "Argh, my eyes!" I rolled away and uncapped riptide which reappeared in my pocket and stabbed Tartarus in his chest, burying it down to the hilt. Ichor poured out of the wound. I then picked up my scythe from the ground and slashed at him at every single inch of his skin. He howled in agony as each mark met its target.

"Fuck you Tartarus," I said. I looked around to see the hunters finish up killing the monsters. I dashed over to the gods and tried slashing at the chains, but instead my scythe just bounced off. "What the?" I muttered. Zeus rolled his eyes, "They are indestructible. If we cannot get out of these chains I doubt your scythe would be able to."

If I had turned around I would of seen Tartarus rising up, glaring at me and putting his hand up to blast me with hellfire. "Percy!" Artemis warned. I turned around to meet a ball of hellfire that hit me straight into my chest. I was blasted through what seemed like the entire forest before landing in the creek.

I noticed I landed in water and smiled. "Yes, yes, c'mon," I splashed water on myself to heal my burns and cuts from Tartarus until I felt fully reenergized. 'I'm gonna need some help' I thought. I let out a loud whistle hoping my friend will hear it.

**Artemis POV**

"I'm sure that that young boy is going to be out of it for a while," Tartarus said smugly. He then turned toward the hunters who all had their bows aimed at him. "Ah hunters, lay down your weapons… we don't want this to become too bloody don't we?" "We will not surrender to people like you!" Phoebe spat. "Very well then, I guess I shall-"

A loud whistle broke through the air. "What was that?" Tartarus asked confused. Everything was silent for a few minutes before he turned back to the hunters. "Now as I was saying, I guess I shall-" Suddenly a roar broke out and a huge dragon appeared out of the forest with Percy Jackson riding it.

"How about we make this more fair then our last fight! You versus me and my dragon" Percy yelled out, patting the dragon on his neck. Tartarus looked at the dragon confused. "That dragon isn't even from this planet… well it would be a nice monster to collect after I'm done with you."

Tartraus charged at the dragon and Percy. The dragon flew in the air and shot plasma down at Tartarus. Tartarus arose a wall of hellfire to block it but the plasma went straight through and slammed into Tartarus, making a huge crater. "Is this... plasma? How interesting…" Tartarus said as the plasma seemed not to affect him.

Percy then leaped off the dragon and flew into the crater, with his scythe pointed straight at the center. I could hear the clash of metal against metal but couldn't see what was going on. "I will destroy you Jackson!" Tartarus's voice bellowed out. My hunters gathered all around the rim of the crater, staring at the battle below.

'Oh god Percy, please win' I thought.

**Percy POV**

I stuck against Tartarus with my scythe but he grabbed my scythe by the handle and threw it away. He then swung at me but I closed in and twisted his hand, making him drop the sword. I kicked it away before punching Tartarus in the face. "What's this Tartarus? I thought you said you would destroy me?" I said. "And I shall," Tartarus growled. He set his hand on fire and swung at me. I ducked underneath it and let out a barrage of punches on his stomach.

While Tartarus was hunched over, I grabbed Tartarus's head and pulled it into a headlock. "You really think you can beat me Jackson?" Tartarus chuckled despite my arm crushing his neck. "No, but I'll try my damn hardest to take you down, even if that involves me dying." Tartarus shook his head and smiled, "Then be it, but I do admire your bravery."

Tartarus then flung his body forward with such force that I lost my grip and flew into the side of the crater. Tartarus then leaped up and drove his fist into my stomach. I coughed out, or more likely threw up a lot of blood on the ground. Tartarus then threw me out of the crater which let me land on the soft grass above. Tartarus leapt out of the crater, I rolled out of the way so he wouldn't land on me and withdrew riptide.

I charged at him and swung with all my strength. Tartarus caught my arm, twisted it and kicked me away so that he now held my sword. "Now Moros!" I yelled. Moros swooped down and blasted Tartarus with a beam of plasma. After a minute of firing plasma, I told Moros to stand down and walked over to where Tartraus was previously standing. "Where did he go?" I muttered.

I heard a chuckle and a nope before a blade was shoved through my stomach. My vision turned red with pain as I fell on my knees, staring at my own sword stuck in my stomach.

Moros's eyes widened at the sight of me before flying down to Tartarus. Laughing, Tartarus fired a beam of dark energy that sent Moros flying into the forest behind him. "NOOO!" Artemis screamed as Tartarus laughed out loud. "Now hunters… your turn." He turned toward the hunters that were all huddled together, staring at Tartarus in fear.

"No…" I muttered as I saw dark energy swirling around in Tartarus's hands. I used the last of my strength to fly in front of the hunters as Tartarus unleashed a wave of dark energy at the hunters. The last thing I remember before the pain hit was me spreading my wings out to cover all the hunters before the wave of dark energy hit me.

**Thalia POV**

I watched in horror as Percy spread out his wings to protect us as the wave of dark energy hit him. Percy glowed black before slowly disintegrating into black sand. "No!" I cried out. I rushed over to a falling Percy as he slowly turned into black sand. "Thalia… I'm sorry… I'm sorry for everything." He said before closing his eyes. "No! Percy no!" I cried out. Tartarus stood there shocked as he watched Percy crumble into black sand.

The hunters all ran over to Percy as he disintegrated. "I shall leave you to mourn your lost hero but this is the first of many troubles you shall receive." Tartarus said as slowly a grin started to form on his face. "You bitch!" I yelled out, advancing on Tartarus, crackling with electricity. "You killed him! Get your ass over here so I can kill you slowly until you are nothing but a speck of meat on my feet!" Phoebe and three hunters held me back from beating the crap out of Tartarus.

Tartarus saluted us before dissolving into nothing. Immediately the chains holding the gods vanished. Artemis ran over and kneeled next to a half disintegrated Percy crying. "No Percy! Don't leave me!" Artemis cried. Percy's dragon climbed out of the forest growling until he saw all of us standing over a half disintegrated Percy.

"Master…" it spoke. My mouth dropped. "You can speak?" The dragon nodded. "Yes, I have only talked to master but now I guess I'm talking to you." the dragon said. Everyone stared at it wide eyed. "Look my master is dying, I like to have a few moments in peace." The dragon said.

I nodded and turned back to Percy. "I can't believe this…" Phoebe muttered. "He still protected us even though we did nothing but hurt him." "That's just who he is," I whispered. A flash appeared to reveal a frantic Nyx. "Who is Percy? Where is he?" Nyx yelled out.

I grabbed he hand and dragged her over to where everyone was. Nyx took one look at him before falling on her knees and bursting into tears. "No, no, this can't be happening!" She cried out. I patted her back soothingly but I also had tears in my eyes. I looked around to see all the other hunters crying silently. But none more harder than Kylie.

"C'mon Artemis, let's go home," Apollo whispered, putting a hand on her shoulder. Artemis shook her head and said nothing. "C'mon Artemis," "No! I'm staying here… with him," Artemis said silently. Zeus and a couple of other gods looked at Percy sadly before flashing out, leaving Hestia and Artemis to grieve. Nyx pulled herself together. "I need to tell my sons and daughters of what happened today," she said sadly before flashing out.

"Milady, are you going to release Percy into the stars?" I asked. Artemis nodded and put her hands on his head, muttering an incantation. An silver aura formed around Percy or the part of Percy that hasn't disintegrated yet and the black sand before floating up into the stars. I looked at the sky to see the stars rearranging themselves to they formed Percy with his scythe on his back and sword in his hand. His constellation was right next to Zoe, who was running across the night sky.

"There milady… now you can see him whenever you like," I whispered. She nodded but didn't say anything. "I actually regret treating him bad now…" Phoebe muttered. The rest of the hunters nodded in agreement. Artemis picked up Percy's weapons and walked off. "Where is she going?" Phoebe asked. I shrugged and ran away to catch up to Artemis. "What are you doing milady?" "Thalia… I need some time alone okay?" I nodded and walked back to the hunters. "She wanted some time alone, I don't want to disturb her."

Phoebe nodded and dashed off. She returned moments later with shovels. "Um, what are you doing?" Phoebe rolled her eyes. "I'm going to dig him a grave. He deserves one." I nodded and grabbed a shovel, all the other hunters began to follow suit and start digging a hole. When we thought it was deep enough which was like a foot in the ground, we carefully poured all of the black sand into the ground.

We then put all the dirt back in and placed a stone on at the head. "What shall we say on it?" Vicky asked. We thought for a while before I came up with it. "How about, here lies Percy Jackson, blessed camper of Hestia, guardian of the hunt, hero of the great prophecies, son of Nyx, savior of Olympus, bane of titans, destroyer of monsters, killer of giants and love of Artemis?" Everyone nodded, "Yea that is good enough."

I got out a hammer and nail and put nailed it in. "There how does it look?"

**Here Lies Percy Jackson**

**Son of Nyx**

**Bane of Titans**

**Killer of Giants**

**Love of Artemis**

**Savior of Olympus**

**Guardian of the Hunt**

**Destroyer of Monsters**

**Blessed camper of Hestia**

**Hero of the Great Prophecies**

"It's good, now how are we going to cover it up so the mortals don't see it?" I snapped my fingers and bent the mist to my will. "There now mortals will just see a large rock. The hunters all nodded and walked off. "Coming Thalia?" Phoebe asked. I shook my head, "No… I want to mourn my dead cousin a bit more." Phoebe nodded and walked off.

The dragon behind me walked behind Percy's grave and curled up. I sighed, "Percy… why does everything have to happen to you?"

**Percy POV**

"Ah Perseus, I see you have made it into my realm once more, except this time, to stay." A voice said behind me. I turned around and bowed. "Lord Ouranos," I said. Ouranos laughed, "Just call me Ouranos dear boy, everyone does." I sighed and looked back down at Earth. 'Artemis must of sent me up into the stars' I thought.

"Something troubling you boy?" Ouranos asked concerned. "I'm still going to help you in the war you know." I sighed, "It's just that… before I died, I didn't have time to say goodbye to the one I loved." Ouranos nodded. "I can send you down there to meet her, if you like. But it would only be for a few minutes." I nodded, "Will I be in solid form?" Ouranos nodded, "Yes but you will be transparent." "Okay send me down there."

I found myself in front of my tent in a see through but solid form. I heard quiet sobs from within. I drifted inside to see my weapons discarded on the floor and sobs from behind a door. 'Can I go through objects?' I thought. 'Yes,' Ouranos said in my head. I drifted through the door and saw Artemis sitting on my bed, hugging my pillow and crying.

"Shh, Artemis don't cry," I whispered. Artemis's head popped up with wide eyes. "Percy?" she breathed. I nodded, "Hug?" I asked. Artemis tackled me in a hug and cried onto my shoulder. "You were dead, I saw you sacrifice yourself for my hunters! How are you here?" "Oh, I asked Ouranos to let me visit you and he said sure but I only have a few minutes." Artemis pulled away and smashed her lips onto mine. We stayed like that for what seemed like hours before she pulled away. "Artemis even though I am dead, I will never forget you. I want you to move on okay? Find someone special."

Artemis shook her head, "No, I want to be with you forever. We can make this work somehow. If I fade one day, I'm sure you will be able to come visit me. Or Ouranos can send you down here time to time to visit me. But I will not move on, there is no man like you out there. You are the only acceptable male there is on Earth." I smiled and ran my fingers down her hair.

"I will find a way back to you Artemis, don't worry, you will always be my little moon." We stayed there in silence before Ouranos voice came into my head.

'It's time,' I nodded and kissed Artemis on her head. "I have to go Artemis, Ill promise that I will never forget about you… ever." Artemis nodded as I slowly faded away. "I love you."

I found myself back in the sky with Ouranos staring at me. "How was it?" he asked. "Great," I said before looking down from the sky at my tent.

**Dare POV**

"Guys… was is that next to the constellation of the huntress?" Keyes asked. I stared closely at it. "It has a face and looks like its carrying a sword. It also has a scythe on its back… guys? Do you think that face looks familiar?" I asked. Epsilon stared at it. "Hmm, kinda looks like Percy…" He said slowly. "Yea, it kinda does well not kinda more like its like an exact replica…" Salazar agreed.

"You don't think… I mean Moros did fly off, but you don't think that might actually be Percy don't you?" Theta asked. "I don't know… maybe we should ask Zoe Nightshade?" I shrugged, "Let's ask her." We jogged over to the archery range where we saw Zoe arguing with an Apollo camper. "Zoe!" I called out.

Zoe turned around and walked up to us. "What is it?" I pointed to the sky, "Do you think that looks like Percy?" Zoe frowned and looked up. "Hm… possibly… that has never been there before so maybe… impossible," She muttered. She took out a drachma and dashed over to the nearest fountain and tossed it in. "Iris, Goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering, show me Lady Artemis at the hunters camp."

The rainbow slowly formed an image of Artemis curled up in bed, holding a pillow with a sad expression. "Lady Artemis!" Zoe called. Artemis looked up at the rainbow and attempted a weak smile. "Hello Zoe, what do you need?" "Do you know where Percy is?" Zoe asked. Artemis's face fell and she looked like she was about to cry. "He was here a few minutes ago, he came to visit me from Ouranos's realm."

Zoe frowned, "So you mean he is in-" "Yes Zoe, he is in the sky," Artemis said quietly. Zoe stepped back shocked, "B-but how?" Artemis's face darkened, "Tartarus killed him. Percy sacrificed his life to save the hunters from Tartarus." "Milady, I am sorry." Zoe said. Artemis raised her hand, "I'm sorry Zoe but I like to be alone for the moment to grieve, bye." She swiped her hand through the rainbow dissolving the connection.

We all stood there shell shocked. "Percy is gone?..." Salazar said disbelievingly. "But… he can't just die… he can't die!" I yelled. That attracted a bunch of attention in our direction. "Who died?" Theseus asked who overheard it as he was walking by. "Look up in the sky next to Zoe's constellation." I said. Theseus frowned and looked up. "I don't see… wait, there is a person up there… he looks oddly familiar…" Theseus muttered.

"It's Percy…" I said. "What? Impossible, he is with the hunters right now. I shook my head, "Theseus it's true, Artemis told us a few minutes ago." "Impossible," Theseus muttered but he sounded even more uncertain. "He is there, you will see." Theseus summoned some water from the beach that was close by and turned it into mist, making a rainbow. "Ahem, Iris, Goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering, show me Percy Jackson who is with the hunters of Artemis." Theseus said, tossing in a drachma.

There was a minute of silence before a voice spoke from the rainbow. "I'm sorry but I cannot detect him there or anywhere else, but there is a tombstone." "Show me it," Theseus said. "Connecting…" A screen popped up and a stone laid on top of a mound with the name Percy Jackson chiseled in it along with a bunch of titles. "No…" Theseus whispered. He swiped through the rainbow and fell to the ground in shock.

"I can't believe it…" Theseus said. "None of us can…" I whispered.

**Percy POV**

**Two weeks later**

"Look Percy, I know things seem bad right now but at least you can watch her all you like now." Ouranos said. "Is that supposed to cheer me up? To watch her grieve over me forever? Seems like a crappy thing to me." I said. "Well I don't know what to say but th-" "It doesn't have to be this way." A voice boomed throughout the area. A portal opened up and Chaos stepped out staring at me. "Mother," Ouranos gasped. Chaos turned toward him and smiled. "Hello Ouranos, how are you?"

"I'm fine mother, everything is going well." Chaos nodded then turned back to me. "Percy, there is a way for you to go back to her bu-" "Really? Then do it!" I interrupted. Chaos glared at me. "You didn't let me finish, I said there is a way back to her but there is something you must do." "I'll do anything," I said without a second hesitation. Chaos nodded and smiled.

"Very well, you must come with me to visit the fates." Chaos snapped her fingers and a portal opened up. "Come Percy, let's not keep them waiting." "But, I'm dead…" I protested. Chaos raised an eyebrow, "So?" I sighed and stepped through the portal with Chaos not far behind. I stepped out onto an island paradise with a temple right beside me. "Enter the temple Percy, the fates are waiting." I nodded and stepped into the temple.

Inside I saw three women in blue robes and in hoods sowing. One of them looked up at me with her scissors hovering over a piece of string. Everything was quiet until the scissors cut the string with a loud snip. "Come Perseus, we have been expecting you." I stepped forward and kneeled. "You are dead yet you are still needed in this world for this world cannot fall into the hands of Tartarus and Erebus. It is up to you to stop Tartarus and Erebus. If you fail, the world shall perish." Atropos whispered.

"But how? I couldn't defeat him when we fought. I am no match for him. If I can't beat Tartarus then I can't beat Erebus" I protested. "You don't know the power you hold young demigod." Lachesis said. "What do you mean? Are you saying I could defeat Tartarus? It's impossible, even if I could Zeus would see me as a threat and try to kill me." "Zeus!" the three fates spat. "How many times has he broke the ancient laws? He is not fit enough to be king. Arrogant, pompous, selfish, power-hungry!" "Zeus shall serve his punishment soon but right now, saving this planet is more important. You need to learn to embrace your powers. Chronos shall train you in your powers of time, Pontus shall help you with your power over water." Clotho said.

"I have already trained the boy with his water powers." Chaos interrupted. "You only had a hundred years grandmother. Even then you had to deal with the rest of your army and everything else in the universe. But we can make his water powers stronger than before, he shall be a sight to fear for titans, giants, and primordial alike. He shall be a menace on the battlefield, ruthless, swift." Atropos whispered. "How about my mother? If you are letting primordial train me then how about my mother? She is a primordial. And what about Artemis? Can I see her too?"

"I don't see why not, Nyx will be a great help to the boy and it would also help motivate him to know what he is fighting for." Clotho said. "No, Nyx's motherly affections would get in the way, we cannot allow it. And Artemis would just soften him up." Atropos agrued. "Sister, Clotho is right, Nyx is a very skilled fighter. Even with the hundred years of training grandmother gave to Perseus, he still needs to improve. Especially with Kronos's scythe. And with Artemis he would not lose faith or hope." Lachesis said. "But, what if Perseus gets injured badly? Nyx would make him stay up to a month in bed to recover. And Artemis might just try to pull him away from us. You must understand sisters, time is not on our side. In a few years everything will fall without the help of Perseus." Atropos hissed. "Listen," Percy interrupted.

The three Fates turned toward Percy. "I will not fight if you won't let me train with my mother and see the love of my life." Atropos's eyes narrowed and looked at her sisters faces which were begging her to let him do what he just said. After what seemed like an hour Atropos relented. "Very well, Nyx can train her son and you are allowed to see Artemis but you must obey and listen to whatever we have to say." "Thank you," Percy said. Atropos nodded.

"Very well Percy, I shall leave you in their care," Chaos said before opening a portal to wherever she was going. "I wish you the best of luck." She said before stepping through. "Very well Perseus, let's get down to training shall we?" Atropos said. Percy nodded and rose. "I'm ready."

**Line Break**

**Artemis POV**

It has been two months since Percy died. We have all stayed in my palace on Olympus while I stayed locked up in my room. "Come on little sister, if you got over Orion fast then you can get over Percy fast. They are basically the same person, they are both sons of Poseidon." Artemis narrowed her eyes but didn't say anything. "Sis you have to get out of bed, father demands it. Face it, you are never going to see Percy again, end of story." Artemis leaped from her bed and pinned Apollo to her wall by his neck.

"Don't you dare speak about Percy like that, he was the greatest man ever. No one could compare to him. Orion is nothing like Percy either. Orion was a rapist, a liar, the definition of a male. But Percy was nothing like that. He was a man, a true man." Artemis unsheathed one of her daggers and poked it into her brother's stomach. "Bad mouth Percy again and nothing is going to stop this blade from entering your stomach."

Apollo narrowed his eyes, "You would choose that boy over me? Your own brother?" Artemis dug her dagger farther in and nodded. "Yes I do, because he treats me as his equal, he makes me feel like I'm in paradise. While you don't even know what love feels like, all you care about is who is going to be the next woman you bed with!" Artemis shouted. "Sis, calm down, look what Percy has done to you. He has driven you crazy!" Apollo yelled.

Artemis growled and shoved her dagger as hard as she could into his stomach. "I'm crazy now huh? You are the definition of the type of male I hate. I have been forced to love you because you are my brother but you are really pushing it right now. If you were anyone other than my brother I would not hesitate to kill you slowly. Now get out of my sight." Artemis hissed before ripping her dagger out of his stomach. Apollo nodded and flashed out with a pale face.

A slow clapping brought her attention around to see a figure in black robes and hood with sea green trimming. "Hello Lady Artemis, pleasure to meet you." the figure bowed. "Who are you boy and how did you get in my room?" Artemis spat. "I am the champion of the fates and I teleported here." "Well what do you want?" Artemis said as she gripped her dagger harder. "I assume you would like to see your boyfriend?" the hooded figure asked. Artemis scowled, "He is dead, and not even fate can change that." Artemis said sadly. "Well what if you could see him, like right now?" "How do you propose to do that?" Artemis asked. The hooded figure smiled, "Like this." The figure reached up and pulled its hood down revealing the smiling face of Percy Jackson.

Artemis stood there in shock before slowly walking up to him. "No, this is a trick… you are dead, I saw you die in my own hands… I…" "Shhh…" Percy whispered as he put his finger on her lips. "I have come back but I need to train. I would not be at either camp or Olympus but rather training with the fates until the time is right." Artemis put a hand on his cheek finding warmth before slapping it. "It has been two months and this is the first time you have come to see me since last time. Why the long wait?" She asked angrily.

Percy looked down at the ground, "I have been training hard ever since I become the fates champion. This is the first break I got to come and see you." Artemis nodded and dragged Percy to her bed where she cuddled up with him. "Can you stay here tonight?" Percy nodded, "I'm sure they won't mind. Percy took off his robe and clothes till he was just in a shirt and boxers before slipping into the bed with Artemis. "Percy… I'll willing to break my vow for you…" Artemis said nervously. Percy stared at her in shock. "Are you sure milady?" "Um… yes?... no?... ugh I don't know…" Artemis replied.

"Then I won't," Percy said. Artemis immediately looked hurt, "You don't want me?" she asked hurt. "No! No! it's not that, I just want you to be absolutely ready for when you want to. I don't want to force you into doing something you don't want to do." Artemis smiled and rested her head on Percy's chest. "Thank you," She whispered. Percy smiled and nodded while running his fingers through her hair. "I love you Artemis," Percy whispered. "I love you too," Artemis whispered back before they both drifted off to the realm of Morpheus.

**Okay, I know, short chapter but I am currently suffering from jet lag right now but I wanted to write a chapter for you guys. It might not be the best but I guess it would make do. Please review since it is my inspiration to write more and don't for get to check out my other story Legion of Chaos. **

**Signing off**

**Noble LVX**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you so much for getting this story over 25k+ views. It has only been a few months and I couldn't be happier. Now to get this story on more communities so more people can see it…**

**Percy POV**

"No Perseus, you are being too forceful with the scythe. Let the motions flow through you." Lachesis said. "It's completely different than a sword for sure," I grunted as I swung the scythe through a straw dummy. "From what I hear, you are terrible at archery. This should be much more simpler than." I glared at Lachesis which probably wouldn't be a smart thing for most people.

"Oh yea? Then you try." Lachesis stood up and extended her hand out for the scythe. I handed her the scythe and stood back. Lachesis slowly walked up to a dummy and stood still for a couple of seconds before twirling and hacking her way through each dummy. My mouth dropped at the ferocity and speed of her attacks as she seemed to be doing a very fast dance routine. By the time I was able to take in everything Lachesis was aready standing in front of me with the scythe handed out to me.

"But… but… how?" I asked slowly taking the scythe back. "Simple, back then I trained instead of standing around and asking questions. Now," She waved her hand and all the dummies reformed. "Show me again." I charged at the dummy and slashed upward, ripping off its torso. and moved onto the next dummy slashing to the side , making its top half fall down before slashing downward on a dummy cutting it in half.

This continued for hours as Lachesis kept pointing out flaws and mistakes. After five hours I was completely exhausted and fell to the ground, covered in sweat. "You move too slowly with your scythe. Has Chaos only trained you with your sword? I slowly nodded. Lachesis sighed, "Ten minute break before we continue.

I slowly crawled to a basin of water and splashed myself. Rejuvenating my energy. I stayed there splashing water on myself until Lachesis said it was time. "We need to practice your agility." She summoned a giant backpack full of bricks. I slowly put the backpack on and stared at her. "I want you to run thirty laps around the perimeter of the island with that backpack. Cheat and I'll make you run more." "But I'm a terrible runner!" I complained. Lachesis glared at me. "Go!"

I grumbled a bit before running. By my twentieth lap I already lost half of my energy and started to slow down. "Faster Perseus!" Lachesis hissed. She summoned sharpened metal poles and began throwing them behind me to make me run faster. 'How crazy is this lady?' I thought as I pumped my legs harder. Every time a metal pole hit the ground it vanished so I didn't need to avoid anything except for an occasional rock.

When I finished my thirtieth lap, I collapsed on the ground, not wanting to move. "Your endurance is good but not perfect."

"You made me train with my scythe all morning!" I panted. Lachesis nodded. "Yes, this is your schedule from now on. You wake up every morning at six, clean yourself and eat breakfast. Then at seven you shall train for five hours with the scythe to improve your skills. Then you shall run around the island with a hundred pound backpack. Lunch is at one, If you run too long and it passes one, you don't get lunch. Afterwards my sister Clotho shall train you in your powers and Atropos will train you mentally. You will go to bed at ten. The only time you get out of these lessons is if we have a mission for you, understand?"

I nodded. "Very well, since this is your first day you shall have lunch but tomorrow you will have to work for it." She waved her hand and a ham and cheese sandwich, an apple and a glass of water appeared in front of me. I quickly wolfed it down as Lachesis watched me. Once everything was gone she waved her hand and everything whisked away. "Come, you shall now train with my sister." She led me across the beach to the other side of the island were her sister was making new yarn. "Ah thank you sister." Lachesis nodded and took away the basket of yarn.

"From what I know, you have the ability to change into a wolf if I'm correct." I nodded, "Yes milady I just don't use that ability much as I don't see much use for it. "Ah Perseus this is where you are wrong. Being a wolf can heighten your senses, also they are relatively longer than other canidae which allows you to run faster. Don't doubt your power Perseus. You may think being a wolf is weak but they are rather intelligent and powerful. I shall send you away for a week to train with Lupa for your wolf skills but not today."

"I believe Poseidon is your father?" I shook my head, "He was, not anymore. My mother also abandoned me for this so called hero so Nyx adopted me." Clotho nodded but you still have your water powers right?" I nodded. "Good, now step into the water. I raised an eyebrow but stepped into the water. "Now close your eyes." I slowly closed my eyes. Suddenly a blast knocked me backwards into the water. I tried to open my eyes but they stayed shut. 'What the Hades?' I thought. I popped out of the water and wondered blindly onto land. "Where am I?" I yelled out. I walked forward only to slam into a tree.

"Oww… this is not funny! Where am I?" I yelled out. "This is not supposed to be funny but rather you are not thinking." A voice said from besides me. "What do you mean I'm not thinking?" I growled. I mean that you are not using your brain to find out how to see." The voice said. "Clotho… is that you?" The voice snorted. "No it's Zeus; of course it is me you twit!" Clotho snapped. "How do I see?" I asked.

I heard Clotho slap her forehead. "You are not supposed to see physically, you need to see mentally!" "What? Do you want me to memorize the entire island or something?" I heard Clotho groan and mutter something that sounded suspiciously like "Demigods these days…" "No, you can sense water correct?" "Of course… oh… I am so stupid!" I felt like smacking my head against a wall. "And doesn't almost everything contain water?" "Yes milady, I get it." I sent out my senses, scanning for water. Slowly everything began to form in my mind.

I could sense water almost everywhere. My 'vision' was sharper than a hawk. I could even spot a grasshopper staring at me a hundred feet away. "So?" Clotho asked. "It's amazing…" I whispered. "Good, because you are going to stay like that for a couple of days." "What?" I nearly screamed. "But… this feels so… alien…" Clotho nodded, "Exactly, you need to get used to it. Now, do you think you can summon a fire tornado and hurricane under you at the same time?" I nodded. "Good because I want you to do that and hold it for as long as I want." I groaned but did it anyway. "Good… now hold it…"

**Line Break**

**Lupa POV**

"You want me to train the boy how to embrace his inner wolf?" I asked. Morta/ Atropos nodded. "Yes Lupa, the boys skills have grown stronger but his transformation into a wolf… he is not very skilled being a wolf. He is like an untamed wolf, he is hard to control. We feel like if he was to interact with other wolves he would be more comfortable."

"Very well," I said, standing up on all four of my legs. "Where can I find the boy?" The Moirae/Fates shared an uneasy look. You would find him at the wolf house but I warn you. You might not like the surprise but you have to train the boy to embrace his inner wolf to save the world. You may also find that when he transforms into a wolf, his memories as a human my be fuzzy to him so he may think you are a threat to him. I frowned. "I see… what is the name of the pup?" They were silent for a few seconds before they spoke, "Percy Jackson."

I stepped back in shock. "The boy is a traitor to Rome and Greece! I cannot accept him!" I growled. "He would be an outcast to the pack. No one would accept the boy!" "Lupa," They said sternly. "You must train the boy, he has seen the error of his ways and is trying to correct them. If he cannot embrace the inner wolf, life we know it would fail. We were lucky when Perseus unknowingly swore loyalty to Nyx who was Chaos's spy."

"But he killed many of my romans!" I snarled. "Enough Lupa, train him and train him well. We don't want him to be a lone wolf. Learning everything for himself." I growled but kept my mouth shut. "Is he ready?" I asked slowly. They nodded, "He should be asleep in the wolf house right now. We locked him down in his wolf state so he does not transfer to his human form." I nodded and they flashed out. "C'mon pack, we must head to the wolf house. A small pup trotted up to me and stared me in the eye.

"Were those three hurting you?" I kneeled down on all fours and stared at her. "No pup… but the news they brought me was rather… disturbing." The pup nodded and walked back to her parents. "C'mon we have no time to lose." We sprinted uphill toward the wolf house which was looming in the distance. Soon I heard the sounds of fighting and snarling. I stopped and turned around toward the pack. "Stay here, I need to see what is going on." I silently crept through the rest of the woods to see the entrance to the wolf house.

A black wolf with green eyes and a silver stripe through his body was growling at… Lycaon. "Ah, child, do not worry. I am here to help you." The black wolf's growling got louder. "Here let me help you boy." Lycaon reached his hand out to touch the wolf but the wolf bit at his fingers which caused Lycaon to quickly draw his hand back.

"Boy, we are not your enemy. We want to help you." He brandished a juicy steak and hanged it in front of the wolf's face. The wolf immediately stopped growling and stared at Lycaon curiously. "That's right boy, we are not your enemy. We are your friends. Tartarus good, Olympians bad." The wolf didn't move.

"Did you hear me boy? I said Tartarus good, Olympians bad." The wolf slowly backed up and started growling again. Lycaon growled. "This is useless. Sick him." Lycaon groaned. Lycaon's pack charged into the house. My eyes widened. I raised my head up and howled making Lycaon freeze. "Lupa…" he growled. I stepped out of the shadows with my pack's best fighters behind me. "Leave the pup alone." I growled.

Lycaon laughed. "I'm afraid you are too late… looks like my pack-" He was interrupted by a loud howl and an explosion, sending a couple of Lycaon's werewolves into trees. I heard howls of werewolves in pain as one by one Lycaon's werewolves fall until about ten werewolves out of thirty were fleeing back outside. A black wolf stepped out and growled loudly. It's eyes were endless pits of green flames. He bounded over to one of Lycaon's werewolves that was hiding behind a rock and bit his neck, ripping it off making blood splatter everywhere.

Lycaon growled at the remaining wolves. "Don't be cowards, kill him!" he yelled. The remaining werewolves nodded glumly before slowly approaching the wolf cautiously. One werewolf jumped at him but the black wolf swatted him away. Two more jumped at him but the black wolf jumped over them and scratching them deep in the back with his claws. The remaining werewolves looked skittish. Suddenly the black wolf was bit on the shoulder by one of the wolves behind him. The black wolf howled before bucking the werewolf off him, making the werewolf fly off him with a chunk of his shoulder.

The remaining werewolves took the sign of a torn out shoulder as a sign of weakness and all jumped him. "No!" I cried as Lycaon smiled. Suddenly the werewolves began yelping and were quickly jumping off the black wolf. That's when I noticed that the black wolf was surrounded by Greek fire. Many of the werewolves ran off until there was one left. "Cowards!" Lycaon yelled. He turned to the last one. "You better kill him or I'll kill you!" Lycaon growled.

The werewolf gulped and turned toward the black wolf with steeled determination they both charged each other and jumped up on their hind legs trying to bite each other. The werewolf brandished his claws and swiped them across the black wolf's face which caused the wolf to fall on all fours. The werewolf jumped toward him with fangs and claws bared but the black wolf darted to the side and bit into the werewolf's neck and ripped it off making the headless body fall to the ground without a twitch.

The black wolf spat out the head and turned toward our direction. Lycaon's face turned pale as the wolf stalked closer. When the wolf jumped Lycaon bound out of the way and slashed his claw across his back. A flash of pain went through the wolf's face but it quickly went away and turned into a look of pure hatred. As Lycaon started to make his escape, the black wolf bounded forward and bit his tail and swung him around so that Lycaon crashed through one of the windows of the wolf house. Everything was silent as the wolf stood there panting.

Then the wolf buckled and fell to the ground with blood oozing out of his shoulder along with some blood leaking out of his face. "Quickly, we must drag this pup to safety. The werewolves may come back. A wolf quickly kneeled next to the body and I headbutted the black wolf onto the other wolf's back. "Come, we must get away before we call Diana to heal the pup."

We sprinted through the woods until we reached a cave where we set the black wolf down. 'Diana, my friend we have a wounded pup that is injured badly. The Moirae told me this pup is important to the future, you must rescue him.' I prayed. There was a silver flash and my auburn haired friend was next to me. "Where is the pup my friend? I may still be able to save him." I led Diana to the wounded black wolf, who was still unconscious.

Diana let out a small gasp before quickly putting her hand on his shoulder wound and started sending pulses of silver energy into the wound. "You recognize the pup?" I asked in surprise to Diana. Diana nodded, "Yes, it's my boyfriend Percy." "But Diana! Your oath!" I gasped in surprise. "Yes I know but this male is different than the rest. He isn't egotistic or arrogant. Not even prideful either."

"But don't you remember how he joined Tartarus?" I asked. "He was manipulated my friend. He longed a family he could not have. He may consider the hunters as his sisters but he needs a parently figure." "But what if he tricks you again?" I asked. Diana shook her head. "He won't betray me. I know him." When Diana finished she started wrapping his shoulder in a gauze before sending more pulses of silver in his back When she finished healing him and wrapping him up in a gauze the black wolf began to stir. "The wolf is awakening, be careful." I warned the pack. The black wolf stood up and opened its eyes to see a bunch of wolfs staring at him. Immediately the wolf backed in the corner growling. "Someone calm him down," I hissed. Diana crouched in front of the wolf and extended her hand out.

"Percy… it's me Artemis." She flashed into her Greek form. "Remember me?" The wolf snipped at her fingers causing Artemis to snatch her fingers back. "Percy don't you remember me?" Artemis asked in a pleading tone. The black wolf was about to growl before it laid down on the cave floor and put its paws to its forehead, groaning like it had a headache.

When the groaning stopped the wolf slowly stood up and stared at Artemis curiously. "Percy?" Artemis asked. The wolf slowly crept forward and nudged its head under Artemis's hand. Artemis smiled and started to pet the black wolf. Suddenly Artemis smirked and leaned close to the wolf's ear and started whispering in it.

"Aww… isn't this wolf the sweetest thing. You are sooooo cute!" she said rubbing his cheeks. The wolf frowned and jumped on Artemis tackling her to the ground before licking her face with his tongue.

"Ack! Percy stop!" She pushed the black wolf off and glared at him. "That wasn't funny." The wolf fell to the ground making a bunch of noises which sounded like laughter.

Artemis slowly smiled before starting to rub the wolf's fur. "Ahem Diana?" Artemis turned around and the black wolf jumped into her lap and curled up. Artemis continued to stroke him as she stared at me. "I assume Percy will be well?" Artemis frowned. "He is okay for now but he cannot do anything extreme for right now because the werewolf also managed to dislocate one of his bones in his shoulder. I managed to fix things but he still needs to recover from his injury Lupa."

I nodded, "Very well. We shall begin his training tomorrow. Diana do you think you can get him to trust us? I don't know if you know but most of his memories are fuzzy when he is a wolf so I need you to get him to trust us." Artemis nodded, "Very well my friend. You have my word. She then started to whisper in the wolf's ear and began to point to certain wolfs in my pack. When Percy would growl at a certain wolf Diana would smack of his head and Percy would just whimper and after a few words Percy would nod.

A pup came up to me and gestured to Percy. "Can I talk to him?" I nodded, "Of course Silva but be careful." The pup nodded and headed to Percy.

**Percy POV**

I remember waking up in an empty room when I heard growling. I got on my four legs and trotted out the entrance to see dozens of werewolves walking toward the entrance where I was. All the werewolves stopped and a figure walked out from between them and smiled at me. "Hello boy, we are here to rescue you." I stared at him in confusion. "Do not fear, this is a group of followers under my command. They will not hurt you unless I say so."

I growled and Lycaon frowned. I noticed out of the corner of my eye a wolf blending in the shadows watching. "Ah, child, do not worry. I am here to help you." Lycaon said. I growled louder and took a step back. "Here let me help you boy." He reached his hand out to touch me but I bit at his fingers to make a message. Don't touch me.

"Boy, we are not your enemy. We want to help you." He said. Lycaon pulled out a juicy steak and hanged it in front of my face. I immediately stopped growling and stared at Lycaon curiously wondering why he was hanging a steak in front of my face. "That's right boy, we are not your enemy. We are your friends. Tartarus good, Olympians bad." I didn't move. The name Tartarus sounded familiar… and evil.

"Did you hear me boy? I said Tartarus good, Olympians bad." A quick flash of a face with silver eyes and auburn hair crossed my mind. 'Wait! She looked so familiar.' I slowly backed up and started growling at Lycaon again.

Lycaon growled. "This is useless. Sick him." Lycaon groaned. I saw Lycaon's entire pack charge into the house. I swiped my claws across one's face and attempted to bite another's but they swarmed me and piled on me. I heard a howl in the distance but I didn't pay any attention to it. "He looks so tasty," I heard a voice say. "I wonder what he tastes like?" another said. I growled and wind started to blow out of nowhere.

"What's going on?" a werewolf asked. They stared at my eyes and nearly jumped. I started to growl as I felt heat rise from my body. "Guys, get off, get off now!" one werewolf yelled. I howled as loud as I could and slammed my fist into the ground, making a loud explosion, sending the werewolves flying. I stood up, my eyes ablaze and slowly walked to the werewolves who were crowding around in the doorway. I jumped forward and slashed at the werewolves with claws everywhere I could, sending blood flying.

I grabbed ahold of a werewolf and pinned him down. The werewolves watched as I ripped his head off with my teeth. I spat the head away and bounded to another slashing his face apart with my claws. The werewolf howled in agony before falling to the ground dead. The remaining werewolves all scampered off outside. I walked and stared at what was going on outside. I saw a pack of wolves staring at Lycaon while the remaining werewolves went off to hide or getting as far as they could away from me.

I bounded over to a werewolf hiding behind a rock and once it saw me it tried to escape but I bit its neck and ripped it off its body making blood splatter everywhere. "Don't be cowards, kill him!" Lycaon yelled. The remaining werewolves nodded glumly before slowly approaching me cautiously. One werewolf jumped at me with hungry eyes but i swatted him away easily. Two more jumped at me but I pounced with my back legs over them and dug my claws deep in their backs with my claws. The remaining werewolves started to shuffle around a little while slowly backing away from me. Suddenly I felt pain explode in my shoulder. I looked behind me to see a werewolf biting into it. I howled before bucking the werewolf off him, making the werewolf fly off me with a chunk of my shoulder. The tearing of meat off my shoulder was excruciating but I bit my tongue to hold in the pain.

The remaining werewolves all thought I was couldn't defend myself they all jumped me. I growled and lit myself in flames to keep them off me. The werewolves began yelping and were quickly jumping off me with terrible burns and Greek fire still licking the fur off them. Many of the werewolves ran off until there was only one left. "Cowards!" Lycaon yelled. He turned to the one in front of me. "You better kill him or I'll kill you!" Lycaon growled.

The werewolf gulped and turned toward me with steeled determination. "You don't have to do this." I said. The werewolf shook its head. "Orders are orders," He replied.

We both charged each other and jumped up on our hind legs trying to bite each other. I felt him pressed up against me as I tried to bite his neck. The werewolf brandished his claws and swiped them across the my face which caused the wolf to fall on all fours. The werewolf jumped toward me with fangs and claws bared but I darted to the side and bit into the werewolf's neck and ripped it off making the headless body fall to the ground without a twitch.

I spat out the head on the ground and turned toward Lycaon, glaring at him. Lycaon's face turned pale as Istalked closer. When I jumped at him, Lycaon bound out of the way and slashed his claw across my back. A pain exploded my back but I bit my tongue harder to not show weakness to the enemy. I felt fury build up in me as I glared at Lycaon. As Lycaon started to make his escape, I bounded forward and bit his tail and swung him around so that Lycaon went crashing through one of the windows of the wolf house. Everything was silent as I stood there taking everything in. That's when my vision went blurry and I collapsed on the ground.

I remember faint voices and the sensation of being carried as my vision faded in and out. When I regained consciousness I noticed a fifteen year old with auburn hair and silver eyes staring at me concerned along with a bunch of wolves staring at me. I backed into a corner threatened and scared. I started to growl to keep them away from me.

"Someone calm him down," a brown colored hissed. The silver eyed teen crouched and extended her hand out.

"Percy… it's me Artemis." She flashed into a different form that made her look less strict and stern. "Remember me?" I snipped at her fingers when she started to invade my personal space which caused the silver eyed teen to snatch her fingers back. "Percy don't you remember me?" The teen asked in a pleading tone. I was about to growl at my lack of memories before my mind exploded I fell on the cave floor and clutched my paws over my forehead, trying to get rid of the terrible headache. I saw flashes of scenes of a boy with black hair and gold eyes talk and laugh with the same teen in front of me. another scene showed me turning away from the same girl blushing except this time the boy had green eyes. And the last scene showed both the boy and girl kissing before the headache went away.

I slowly stood up and stared at silver eyed teen curiously. "Percy?" The girl who called herself Artemis asked. 'Was I that boy in the scenes?' I thought. I decided to try my luck and slowly crept forward and nudged my head under the girl's hand. Artemis smiled and started to pet me. Suddenly the silver eyed beauty smirked and leaned close to my ear and started whispering in it.

"Aww… isn't this wolf the sweetest thing. You are sooooo cute!" she said rubbing my cheeks. I frowned and jumped on her tackling her to the ground before licking her face with my tongue.

"Ack! Percy stop!" She pushed me off and glared at me. "That wasn't funny." I fell to the ground chortling

Artemis slowly smiled before starting to rub my fur. "Ahem Diana?" the teen turned around and I jumped into her lap and curled up. 'huh so now her name is Diana?' Diana or Artemis continued to stroke me as she stared at the brown wolf. "I assume Percy will be well?" the brown haired wolf asked. Artemis frowned. "He is okay for now but he cannot do anything extreme for right now because the werewolf also managed to dislocate one of his bones in his shoulder. I managed to fix things but he still needs to recover from his injury Lupa."

Lupa nodded, "Very well. We shall begin his training tomorrow. Diana do you think you can get him to trust us? I don't know if you know but most of his memories are fuzzy when he is a wolf so I need you to get him to trust us." Artemis nodded, "Very well my friend. You have my word. She then started to whisper in myear and began to point to each wolf in the pack. When I spot a couple glaring at me I growled only to end up with Artemis smacking me in the back of the head making me whimper. "That wolf is a friendly, don't attack him." I would nod but keep a mental note to watch them.

As Artemis kept pointing out members of the pack a young pup walked up to me and sat down in front of me. "Hi, my name is Silva! What is your name?" I tilted my head to the side confused.  
"I don't remember my name… but apparently the woman petting me calls me Percy." Artemis turned toward me and nodded. "Because your name is Percy."

My mouth dropped, 'She understands me when I talk?' I thought to myself. "Um… hi?" I said. "Very good Percy, you learned how to say hi to me, congratulations." I felt heat rise in my cheeks. "So that brown haired wolf called you Diana but you said your name was Artemis… so which one are you?" I asked.

Artemis rolled her eyes, "I am both," "Okay…" I'm starting to think that you think you are two completely different people." Artemis smacked her head. "Because I am… well technically, my roman form is called Diana but my Greek form is called Artemis." "So weird…" I muttered. Artemis raised an eyebrow. "You think that is weird? May I remind you that you have way more names then me even though they are nicknames?" I stared at her confused, "That is not possible. I only remember you… or a girl that looks exactly like you. Did you give me the nicknames?"

"Ugh dealing with your wolf form without your memories is so frustrating! You have way more other friends and a couple of your nicknames are Aqua boy, Seaweed Brain, Kelp Head, Kelp for Brains, Prissy, Captain Salt Water and way more." I frowned. "Now those are just insulting," Artemis chuckled. "Oh, who is that wolf over there? That brown haired wolf that is creeping me out with her staring at me so much?" I asked.

"That is my friend Lupa." Artemis answered. "She is such a weirdo, looking at me like that. Is she checking me out of something?" Lupa rolled her eyes while the rest of the pack laughed. "Um… Percy? Lupa is a 'maiden goddess'." I heard Artemis put emphasis on maiden goddess. "Oh… so she's not checking me out then, then why does she stay at me like that? It's not like I did anything wrong… unless Lycaon and his pack were her best friends or something. Is he? Because if he is, I'll go apologize." I said getting up and trotting over to Lupa, "No, Percy wait!" Artemis yelled. "Jeez Arty, calm down. I just got to go apologize to Lupa over her for killing her best friend's pack." Artemis slapped her head as Percy bowed before Lupa.

Lupa raised an eyebrow but suppressed a small smile from appearing. "Lupa, I am terribly and truly sorry for destroying your best friend's pack of werewolves but in truth I only acted in self-defense even then I should of just let myself get cut up or something since they were your best friend's pack-" "Percy!" Artemis interrupted. "Lycaon wasn't her best friend!" "Oh… my apologizes Lupa I mean your crush's pack." Artemis felt like she wanted to slam her forehead on the cave wall until she passed out.

"Lycaon must have been a huge crush of yours and I know you're probably angry about me beating up your crush and I hope you accept my dearest apologies." Lupa rolled her eyes. "Pup, I am not mad you beat up Lycaon and his pack." "Oh so Lycaon was abusive to you? Did you two break up or are you still in a relationship except that he just abuses you because if he does I'm going to beat him up because no female deserves to be treated that way."

"Percy… I'm probably going to say this for the rest of my life and probably even when you get your memories back but you are completely retarded." Artemis groaned. I pouted, "Well that's not nice Arty. I'm just apologizing." "You don't need to apologize to her because Lycaon was her enemy-" "I knew it! So he did abuse her when they were in a relationship!" Percy interrupted.

Artemis summoned a phonebook in her hand and smacked Percy's head with it. "Now let me finish. There had no relationship at all, no friendship, nothing. Lycaon is the enemy and Lupa is the good person. She hurts down Lycaon and other enemies." "That really hurt Arty…" Percy muttered. Artemis sat down and patted her legs, "Then come here." Percy trotted over and leaned down on her lap.

"So anyways what do you want to talk to me about?" Percy asked the small pup, as Artemis stroked Percy's fur. "I saw you on fire and the fire was green and it was so cool! Can you show me how to do that?" Silva asked excited. "Umm… all I did was imagine myself on fire…" Percy said. "Oh my god, let me try that." Silva held her breath and seemed to be turning red.

"Um… Silva?" Percy asked as he prodded Silva with his paw. "Silva didn't answer but she was turning redder. "Jeez Silva, breathe!" I yelled. Silva let out a giant breathe of air and flopped on the ground. "Did it work? I felt myself get hotter…" "Um no Silva… I just think it might be a gift or blessing from someone." Silva nodded sadly. "Oh… okay," She slowly started to trot away. "Silva wait!" Silva turned to me, what?"

"Maybe you can't light yourself on fire but I'm pretty sure you are good at many other things!" Silva's eyes lit up. "Oh yea! I been told I can swim really well!" "Really? Let's see!" I leaped off Artemis's lap only to crash onto the ground. "Ow… my shoulder!" I groaned. Artemis picked me up and put me in her lap, "No sudden movements," She warned me. "Okay Arty but I really want to see Silva swim!" "But it's dangerous out there." Artemis said.

"But I'll protect Silva! I'll be like a big brother or… a giant protector or something." I said. "Not when you're injured," Artemis reminded me. "Oh right… stupid injury… wait, I remember something from the fight," I turned toward Lupa who was staring at me curiously. "You and your pack watched me fight… why didn't you help me?" "We weren't sure if you would see us as friend or foe," a buff voice said from the entrance of the cave. A burly wolf trotted over and sat a little ways away from me. He had a giant scar across one of his eyes which looked like it was more ripped apart then a cut.

"And we also wanted to see your abilities and skill," a female voice said from across the cave. A beautiful white wolf with icy blue eyes stared at me curiously. "Who are you really wolf?" I frowned. "I… can't remember… everything is so blurry and fuzzy." The wolf nodded and sat down. "What are both of your names?" I asked. "Oh the buff wolf here name is Brute while Im Cerulean. I smiled, "I'm Percy," The wolves nodded. "Nice to meet you Cerulean," "Thanks, don't mind about Brute. He is our quiet but deadly guy." "Like a ninja?" I asked. "I was thinking more as an assassin but ninja works." Cerulean said.

"Percy," Lupa finally said. We both turned toward her. "The fates have informed me that we are to train you for you to embrace your inner wolf, to become a hunter, a predator, and fear to those who oppose you. Are you up to this task?" I nodded, "I guess…" "Don't worry Percy, you trained with my hunters before, this would only be a bit more difficult." "Wait, wait… I'm confused. Did you just say embrace your inner wolf… and I had a few flashes or whatever of a boy with black hair and green eyes and the same boy with gold eyes. So am I a wolf or human?"

"You are both," Artemis said. "So… I'm not a true wolf?..." I asked sadly. "Er… no but Lupa here is going to train you to be or be very close to it…" "Oh," I said sadly, "It would have been nice to be a true wolf." "Actually, in a way you are kind of like Lupa." "What?" we both shouted. "What I mean is Lupa's true nature is a wolf but she can transform into a human but you Percy are a human that can change into a wolf." Artemis explained. I nodded. "Glad you think so high of our species that you wish you were one of us though," Cerulean said.

I smiled, "Yea, wolves are pretty cool." "You know, you're free to visit us… as long as Lupa doesn't mind after you finish training with us." Cerulean said after glancing at Lupa. Lupa shrugged like she didn't care.

"I get the feeling that Lupa doesn't like me that much…" I whispered to Artemis. Lupa's ear perked up but she didn't say anything. "Well… in your past… you kind of went strange-" "Psycho is more like it," Lupa interrupted. "Fine, you went kind of psycho and well… marched against your old home with an army of monsters… you killed many of her pups. When I say pups I mean romans that she trained." Lupa shook violently before getting up and stepping out of the cave and out of sight. "She was rather… errr reluctant to train you but the fates finally managed convinced her to train you."

"Oh… I did that? Was I really that bad?" I asked. "Um.. how do I describe this? You know the werewolves you fought? Picture them as the romans and you as the bad guy…" "Oh…" Suddenly I didn't feel so welcome. "I'm going to get some air Arty, I'll be right back." "What? You're injured! What if someone decides to attack you?" "Arty, have a little trust in me. I'll be fine." I trotted out of the cave and into the forest.

I was wondering around when I heard the sound of a deer trotting around. My eyes darted around looking for it until I saw it about a few hundred meters away. I slowly and silently trotted over to the deer and hid in a bush. When the deer got close enough I jumped out and landed on the deer, snapping its neck. I was about to enjoy my kill when I heard three loud growls. I looked up to see three hungry black wolves glaring right at me.

"You trespassed on our hunting grounds wolf… and for that you shall die." The middle wolf growled at me before all three lunged toward me.

**BOOM!… hope this update was fast enough for you guys… and long enough. Remember to leave reviews as they are my inspiration to keep writing and to also share this story around with other people. I am recovering from my jet lag so updates should be a little quicker. There should be an update tomorrow or on Sunday if I am in the mood so stick around.**

**Noble LVX**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay I would like to get something straight. As I said in the last chapter when Percy becomes a wolf, his memories as a human become fuzzy. In a way when he is a wolf he is a different person but the same at the same time if you know what I mean. And also Lupa would hate if since Percy led a charge at Camp Half-Blood where the romans and Greeks were teamed up so in the fight some romans would get killed or hurt which would cause Lupa to blame this on Percy.**

**Percy POV**

I rolled over to the side where the three wolves pounced to where I was before. I snarled and brandished my claws. "Guys look, he is injured! Looks like he won't put up much of a fight!" one wolf said. "I wouldn't underestimate me if I were you." I growled. The wolf sneered and lunged toward me. I ducked and slashed the underside of his stomach and grabbed his tail, slamming him into the ground before I finished him off with me sinking my claws into his throat before I turned to the other two. "One down, two to go."

The two wolves growled and pawed the ground. I tried to leap in the air for an aerial attack but I just ended up crashing to the ground while my shoulder burst in pain. The two wolves jumped on me as I tried to get up only to tumble and roll with two wolves on top of me.

I bit the wolf close to my mouth on his paw and threw him off before kicking the other wolf off me. I shakily stood back up as the two wolves began to circle me. One wolf jumped and tackled me to the ground. The wolf slashed across my stomach, cutting open my stomach and the gauze. I bit at his ear and tore it off. The wolf jumped up in pain and I took the chance to leap at him and sink my teeth in his leg.

The wolf tried to bound away but I held on firm to his leg. Honestly it looked like we were playing tug of war with its leg. The other wolf got impatient and lunged toward me. I yanked the leg back to the wolf crashed into the leg. I heard a pop has wolf I heard its leg become dislocated. Wolf 2 pounced on me again only to have me duck below him and bite its tail. I dragged him over to Wolf 1 and let go below pouncing on his back and ripping it apart with my claws. When I finished I looked back to wolf 1 who was whimpering in pain. "Please spare me, I'm sorry," I glared at him. "No you're not."

I leaned down and slowly slit his throat with my claw. I walked back to the deer I just killed and bit it by its neck and dragged it back to the cave. When he entered the cave he was assaulted by a small pup. "You brought food!" Silva said happily as she licked her lips, staring at the deer hungrily. "Yea, too much work for it though…" "Why? Is it because you are used to getting your food handed right in front of you?" Lupa snarled. I ignored her and smiled down at Silva.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" I asked. Silva froze and sat down sadly. "Oh… I'm sorry if this is a touchy-"

"No its okay… I had a brother… he… he died a few months ago…" I noticed the wolves started to look uncomfortable. "He sacrificed his life to kill Lycaon's beta." She said, not going into detail. "I'm got over it but he and I didn't really see eye to eye time to time." "He had an honorable death Silva. We will never forget him." Lupa said. Silva nodded and continued to eat the deer except more slowly this time.

I walked over and plopped right next to Artemis. "Percy… your gauze is loose…" She started to rewrap it when she paused, feeling blood leak from my stomach. "Percy, did you get into a fight?" She asked sternly. I gulped and looked up. "No?" Artemis narrowed her eyes, "Don't lie to me, you said you would be okay!" Artemis whispered harshly so that all the wolves feeding on the deer wouldn't hear.

"Arty, it's fine, only got a few scratches here and there." Artemis shook her head. "You know how dangerous it is for you since you are injured." I flashed a grin, "Don't worry Arty, I know my limits."

**Line Break**

"You need to control your wolf side. Your anger is too easy to draw out from you. Diana may be able to calm you down but she may not always be there. Your anger could lead to your downfall. And it would be especially easy to make you angry since you are a wolf so you must control it and overpower it." Lupa said, pacing in front of him. She stopped in front of me and smacked me with her paw... hard.

"Ow! What was that for?" I asked, feeling my temper start to rise. Lupa didn't say anything but instead smacked me again. A low growl erupted from my throat and Lupa glared at me. "Contain it!" She smacked me again. Another memory flashed in my eyes, showing hunters teasing and mocking a boy with black hair and gold eyes. Another showed the hunters pulling cruel and unnecessary pranks on the same person. I saw the character fume but he didn't say anything.

"Stop! The hunters already done this to me and I don't need you to smack me with your filthy paws!" I growled. "Really?" She smacked me again. "Did you just take it and silently fume in a tent or were you able to control it and use it to your advantage?" She smacked me one last time which sent me sprawling in the dirt. "Listen well demigod, I do not want to train you nor do I like you for you have caused a number of deaths to those who I have trained. I was forced to do this against my own will so take the pain and show me you are this so called great hero this world needs."

When she turned her back to me, I got up and leaped at her only to be tackled and pinned down by two giant wolves. "Are you doing this because you feel sad? Because you want to take your anger out on me? If I am this hero… then I need better training, not one from some mutt like you!" My voice lashed out. Lupa paused and turned toward me. "This is what I am talking about! You are so quick to anger in your wolf form, you need to control it!"

"Hard to when some mutt wants to smack you around like you are nothing!" I growled. Lupa got really close to my face and sneered. "That's right Perseus, you are nothing. You used to be a great hero that was worshipped by the Greeks and romans but not anymore. Now you are just a merciless killer that doesn't mind if you killed someone's daughter or son or brother or sister. You have no heart Percy Jackson. Not anymore."

"In case you forgot, I turned down Lycaon's offer to join Tartarus and decided to attack him and his pack instead." Lupa glared at me. "Its too late for that Jackson. Just think about how many campers you have killed due to your neediness. Even if it was one thing, you killed tons of campers with your foolishness. There are two things that are stopping me from killing you right here. One is that you are Diana's lover no matter how much you don't deserve it and second is that you are needed to take down Tartarus."

I growled and attempted to escape the hold that the two wolves had me under but it was no use. "Now are you going to become the hero the world needs or the one everyone hates?" I growled and Lupa seemed to smirk. "Let him go." Immediately once the wolves got off me, I charged at Lupa, wanting to rip her apart for insulting me. When I leapt in the air, Lupa rushed forward and lunged at my stomach, knocking me back. She immediately drew her claws and held them in front of my throat. "See what happens? Your anger makes you reckless. Now when you calm down I will let you go."

Slowly I felt my temper deflate after finding out that struggling was no use. When I felt it disappear I nodded and Lupa got off. "You cannot just rush in blindly into a fight. You need to have a plan or a strategy to eliminate your opponents." I snorted, "Sounds like what Athena would say." I clmbed to my feet and stared at Lupa warily. "Percy, I want you to spar against me. No powers, only you and your skill." I raised my eyebrow and looked for ways to approach her.

"Is this a trick or something?" Lupa shook her head. We prowled around in a circle before I saw Lupa tense for a second. I darted to the right before launching myself at her. She merely stepped out of the way and slashed me across my cheek. I yelped at the pain and crashed into the ground. 'Damn, she slashed me across my cheek pretty hard,' I thought. Lupa was staring at me expectantly as blood dripped from the side of my face.

'There is a tree behind her… maybe if I darted around her and threw myself off the tree…" I charged at Lupa again as Lupa hunkered low. Right when she was about to lunge forward I darted to the side then behind her. I jumped and dug my claws deep in the bark and climbed up a bit before leaping off, straight into Lupa.

Only to find she wasn't there. I stood there confused before being tackled from behind. I fell to the ground and looked up to see Lupa in a perfect position to rip my throat out. "Better but you took too long climbing the tree."

This continued all day long with me trying and failing to attack Lupa. "That is enough. You may return to the cave and rest." I nodded, too exhausted to talk. I slowly walked into the back of the cave and flopped down. "Percy!" a voice squeaked from besides me. I opened my eyes to see Silva staring right at me.

"Hey Sil, what do you need?" She sat down in front of me and wagged her tail. "I'm bored and my parents are out hunting." I sat up and stared at her. I stretched my back and winced at the many pops I heard. "Do you want to go fishing?" Silva nodded her head really fast. I smiled and walked out with Silva right next to me. I threw out my senses and found a river not far from the cave.

"Follow me," I said before taking off. I weaved through the trees with Silva not far behind. The cold night air breezed past my face as I rushed through the forest. I stopped by a river with Silva not far behind, panting. "Next time… can you run… more slowly?" She asked, breathing heavily. I chuckled. "Am I too fast for you?" Silva slowly caught her breath and glared at me. "No… I was tired from uh… training so hard!" I shook my head and looked back at the river.

"Okay when you are trying to catch fish. Make sure to jump where the fish is headed. If you jump where it is currently, you will miss. Use your claws when you catch the fish so you can kill it instantly so it doesn't have a chance to escape." Silva nodded and sat down, looking at me. "What are you waiting for?" I asked confused. "I want you to show me."

I nodded and turned toward the river. Once a fish came into my view, I leapt in the direction it was going and stabbed it with my claws. I walked out of the river with the fish in my mouth, smiling. I dropped it on the ground and smiled at Silva. "There, now your turn." Silva nodded and stared at the river intently before lunging… at my fish.

She laughed and ran away. "Thanks Percy!" She yelled out as she bounded away. "Hey! Not fair!" I chased after her to find her sitting next to a tree, tearing apart my fish. "You ate my fish!" I cried out. Silva flashed me a smile, "Sorry, couldn't resist." I tackled her and started to play fight. At first Silva thought I was mad until she heard me chuckling.

"You twit! I thought you were actually mad at first!" She yelled. I laughed and got off her, rolling on the ground, "The look on your face!" Silva pouted and tackled me. "You are going to get me another fish for scaring me like that!" I nodded. "Okay, okay but only one more. The rest you have to catch yourself." We spent hours and hours catching fish before walking back to the cave with tons of fish in our mouths and on our backs.

When we arrived at the cave a silver wolf charged toward Silva and started nuzzling her, "Oh Silva, I was so worried! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" She asked, looking all around Silva for scratches or cuts. "Mom, stop! I'm fine. Percy just took me fishing! Look how much fish I caught!... well Percy caught most of it but I helped!" Silva dumped the fish from her mouth and on her back to the floor.

"Oh honey, this is great!" The silver wolf turned toward me and smiled. "Thank you. We meant to bring Silva fishing but we just never had any time since we were always hunting." I nodded and dumped the rest of the fish on my back and mouth before heading to the back of the cave to lay down. Silva trotted up to me and smiled. "Thanks for taking me fishing, I had tons of fun." I smiled and rubbed the top of her hair with my paw. "It was no problem. I can take you again if you like."

Silva nodded happily before walking back to her mom who was staring at me. "You can join us if you like. You don't have to stay by yourself in the back of the cave." I shook my head, "No, this is your family, your pack; I am just here to train and learn." The silver wolf nodded sadly before ushering Silva over to the rest of the wolves.

"We managed to injure an elk but unfortunately it strayed toward enemy territory where another pack of wolves claimed the elk but luckily Silva here managed to get us a feast of fish!" I overheard from the pack of wolves. A bunch of wolves started to howl in happiness.

"I didn't catch all the fish," Silva said but the wolves ignored her. "And she is so young too! I will never know how she caught this many fish." "I didn't catch all the fish," Silva repeated a bit louder but the wolves ignored her. "You should be proud of her. She brought enough fish to provide the entire pack with at least five fish! Even Mr. Lonely over there." A wolf said to Silva's parents who just smiled sheepishly.

"Hey!" Silva yelled out. Al the wolves turned silent and stared at her. "I didn't catch all the fish and Mr. Lonely over there? That's my friend! He helped me catch all this fish!" All the wolves turned my way and stared at me curiously. "No Silva, there is no need to credit me. Besides, you caught most of the fish anyways." Silva stared at me in shock as I just lied for her. "Huh, he probably just caught fish or two before letting Silva over here catch the rest." The wolves sneered at me before going to congratulate Silva.

**Line Break**

"Why did you lie for me?" Silva asked as we sat on top of a hill. "It wouldn't matter if I got the credit or not. I'm only staying with the pack for a little bit before leaving." "Why are you leaving? You could stay with us forever!" I shook my head. "I am here to train Silva, after my training is finished I have to leave the pack. I will never see them again, never see you again." Silva glared at me. "Don't say that! You will stay with us forever!"

"As much as I would like that I cannot. I have a feeling that I don't belong here." I said. Silva frowned and turned away from me. "Silva?" I turned around only to find her back in front of me. "Aw… Silva don't be like this." Silva didn't answer. "Silva? Silva don't ignore me like this." "Then promise not to leave me." she said. "Silva I-" "Promise me!" She demanded.

"Okay… I promise not to leave you," I said knowing I just made an empty promise. Silva smiled and tackled me. "Okay you promised, now you can't leave me!" She said happily. I smiled at her but I just felt empty inside. If Silva looked closely she would of noticed Percy's smile was fake.

**Line Break**

**One week later**

"Come on Percy, help me hunt for real!" Silva whined. I laughed, "But you are too young." "C'mon Percy! One day I am going to be a great hunter and when everyone asks me how I became so good I would say you trained me!" "But Lupa is more qualified than me… she is helping me train. Surely you can ask Lupa to train you." I said. Silva wrinkled her nose. "Lupa is too serious all the time. The pack wasn't fun until you came in."

"I'm sure there were some good times…" but I was interrupted when Silva shook her head. "Everything was so boring. I was told to stay in a cave or certain area while everyone went out to hunt. Than when everyone came back I had to eat last since the other wolves needed to regain their energy from all their 'hard work' when it only takes them ten to twenty minutes to bring back food."

"But shouldn't you eat first? You are the future of the pack! You need your strength and such." Silva shrugged. "I guess but the other wolves would growl if I came too close to the food when they aren't finished." I scowled. "I'm going to change that somehow." Suddenly there was a flash of light and Artemis appeared smiling. "How is your training Percy? I see you made a friend already." I nodded, "Yea, her name is Silva and training is going ok. Lupa is as hard as ever. I actually think she is starting to find ways to hurt me while I train."

Artemis pursed her lips, "I will talk to Lupa… but I would like to tell you that during your training, Camp was attacked again and the campers had heavy casualties. So the gods are going to bring you and the pack to Camp Half-Blood to help the half bloods." As soon as she said Camp Half-Blood a series of memories surged through my mind.

_Series of Flashbacks_

I saw myself laughing with a blond girl as we laid on a beach with a picnic blanket spread out underneath us. "I love you Annabeth," I whispered. The blond girl smiled before whispering something back. "I know…"

The memory faded before I entered another.

I had a bow loaded and aimed at a target. "Concentrate Percy, hold your arm firmly and be absolutely still before firing." A centaur spoke. I took a deep breath and let go of the arrow. Only to have it fly backwards and hit a buff girl in the ass. "Who the hell did that?" the girl shouted. I saw the centaur shake his head and face palmed as the buff girl stormed toward me. "Clarrise, I'm sure we can work this out." Chiron said. The buff girl glared at the centaur before grabbing me by the shirt and dragged me to the public bathrooms. "You're going down Prissy." Clarrise muttered. I saw myself smirk. "We don't another incident with the toilets now do we Clarisse?" the buff girl scowled before punching me in the stomach. "You still need to pay for that punk."

The memory passed onto another as I saw myself staring at an amphitheater with a shocked expression.

"And I announce you as my most favorite son! You are the only the son I ever liked! You stopped a dracaena strike force single handily with no help!" a man with a trident exclaimed. A black haired boy with murky green eyes walked over to Annabeth and started to passionately make out with her. The entire crowd started to wolf-whistled and cheered for them while I saw myself stand there fighting down tears with a heartbroken look in my eyes. I watched myself run into a cabin made of rough gray stone with pieces of coral and seashells. He pulled out a picture of himself and Annabeth and his face turned sour and pissed. He pulled out a lighter and watched the picture burn to ash before doing that to every other picture. He then pulled out a duffel bag and started to shove clothes in it. "I hate you Annabeth, I hate you!" He yelled before the memory faded to black.

_Series of flashback end_

"Percy? Percy are you awake?" Artemis asked worryingly I scowled. "Why should I fight for the campers? If I am correct I used to date a blond girl who went by the name Annabeth. I saw her cheat on me with another boy that had green eyes and black hair." Artemis scowled too. "She did cheat on you yes. With a traitor no less, but the extinction of these demigods means the end of the world. We would need forces to help defeat Tartarus and Erebus. Ah Lupa!" I turned around to see Lupa slowly walking to us.

"Hello Diana, how are you?" Lupa asked. Diana's expression turned grave. "The campers and romans at Camp Half-Blood are barely holding up against Tartarus's mass armies. Chaos's soldiers are helping drastically but we still need all the reinforcements we can get." Lupa nodded, "Very well I shall assemble the pack." "Oh and may I have a word Lupa?" Lupa looked confused but nodded before leading Artremis away.

"You used to date a blond girl?" Silva asked. I nodded. "Judging from my memories… I stood above an amphitheater as I watched her kiss another person." Silva growled, "No one can hurt you mentally or physically except me! When we get to the camp you are going to have to point her out to me so I can beat the living daylights out of her!" I smiled at her protectiveness.

"Don't worry I will. I might even help you." Silva smiled "Yes! We would be like those superheroes those humans watch on those big colored shaped boxes. I will be the hero and you can be my sidekick!"

I pretended to offended, "Sidekick? But I am so much bigger than you!" "Yea but you know what I am going to do? Grow! What are you going to do? Shrink?" Silva laughed at her own joke while I rolled my eyes. "No, I am going to be the hero," I said before bumping her out of the way with my butt. "Everyone is going to shout Percy! Percy! Percy!" Silva tackled me to the ground before sitting up on top of me. "You wish! They would be cheering my name instead! Silva! Silva! Silva!"

I rolled over making her fall onto the ground with an omph. "In your dreams pretty girl." Silva stood up and winked at me. "So you find me pretty huh?" I was taken back so much by her comment that I fell backwards and rolled down the hill while Silva laughed. "I was kidding Percy!" She called out. I sighed and climbed back up the hill. "But be serious, do you find me pretty?" She asked. I nodded, "Yes, I am sure you will find a wonderful mate one day that will love you as much as you love them." Silva smiled before nuzzling into my fur.

"You're the best friend that anyone could ask for," She murmured in my fur.

**Artemis POV**

I smiled as I eavesdropped on Percy's and Silva's conversation. "If Percy was younger and hadn't betrayed us I would expect Silva to choose Percy as her mate." Lupa said. "That's what I am here to talk to you about Lupa. I know Percy has made a mistake but I believe it is time to forgive and forget. He regrets what he did. He was still just simply bitter from his break-up from the Annabeth girl. I know Percy is trying really hard to fix his mistake so please just give him another chance." I pleaded.

Lupa scowled. "Romans do not take betrayal lightly… but I will forgive him this once just for you because you are my friend and I trust you. But do not expect me to forgive him again if he makes another mistake that hurts anyone from Rome. You know? I knew he shouldn't of dated that daughter of Minerva. Minerva's fatal flaw is hubris so naturally her children would inherit it. The daughter of Minerva always seemed to seem a little crafty."

"Yes but I never would of thought she would of betrayed Percy like that. I mean since Aphrodite's palace was right next to mine, I would hear her go on and on about how Percy and Annabeth made such a cute couple. So I suspected she would of done whatever she could to keep them together."

Lupa nodded, "I shall gather the pack together in a moment's notice." Lupa bounded off as I walked back over to Percy. "Ahem, snuggling up with another wolf Percy? I hope you don't plan on cheating on me with Silva over here." They both jumped up. "Arty! What? I wasn't planning to cheat on you! She just is my best friend, that's it I swear." Percy said frantically… or rather barked frantically. I stood there with a stoic expression for a few seconds before bursting out laughing. "Oh my gods! Your expressions were hilarious!" Percy and Silva flushed deep red but their fur covered it up.

"That wasn't nice!" Percy whined. I walked over and kissed him on top of his furry head. "Okay better now." Percy said. Silva rolled her eyes at how easily Percy forgave Artemis. "Lupa and her pack should be here any second now." I said as I heard footsteps through the forest. Right after she said that Lupa appeared with at least forty wolves behind her. "All right Diana, take us there." Artemis nodded before flashing us away leaving behind no traces of any wolf or goddess except for a single tuft of black fur.

**Percy POV**

We reappeared in front of the camp's forest. Silva tugged at my leg with her teeth until I looked at her. "Where is the blond chick at? I'm going to rip her to pieces for hurting you." I chuckled before running forward with her behind me. "I know she smells like strawberry shampoo so I guess we should try to pick up and follow the scent." Silva nodded and soon we were wondering around the camp trying to pick up the scent while drawing surprised screams from the campers.

"Percy over here! I think I caught it!" Silva yelled. I bounded over and sniffed the air. A familiar scent started to enter my nose. "Yes, this is it! Let's follow it!" We slowly followed the scent onto the archery range where I found Annabeth yelling at one of the Chaos soldiers. "Ugh you guys are so infuriating!" Annabeth yelled. The chaos soldier scowled. "Well sorry if I'm not authorized to give you access to our technology. The only people that are high enough rank to allow you in are the assassins and I doubt they would even blink an eye in your direction because of what you did to their leader!"

"It was an accident! It wasn't my fault he overreacted!" Annabeth yelled. I growled and stepped forward with Silva at my side. Annabeth and the chaos soldier quickly turned around. I bared my fangs as I slowly edged closer and closer to Annabeth. The chaos soldier leaned back against a tree and watched amused. Annabeth unsheathed her knife and held it in front of her. "Go and run back to your Alpha before I slash you into bits." She threatened. Silva snapped at her with her teeth drawing Annabeth's attention away from me.

"Is this your daughter or something? Who did you mate with to breed something as ugly as that?" Annabeth sneered. The chaos soldier snorted. The little wolf… well not little since she looked as if she was in her teen stages. But the wolf was beautiful to put it simply. She had the shiniest red hair and brown eyes that seemed to draw you in. And the other wolf, the other wolf looked terrifying yet amazing at the same time.

I lunged at Annabeth knocking her down before Silva jumped in. As I scratched Annabeth across the arm I noticed the chaos soldier walking forward and picking up the knife. I growled thinking that he was going to attack us with it but instead he threw it away, into the forest. He then kneeled down and patted the ground. "Come here guys, I won't hurt you." he said in a soothing tone.

I slowly crept forward toward his outreached hand. I smelt it a couple of times before licking it. The chaos soldier smiled before ruffling the top of my head.

Silva saw what I was doing and quickly kicked her on the head with her paw before bounding over to the chaos soldier. "Hey guys, don't like that girl? Neither do I. She is so annoying sometimes, always asking questions and demanding things." He started to pet Silva on the head while I just chuckled at what he said.

"You know… you surprise me. I never seen a black wolf with a grey stripe running through its body, and particular not with green eyes either." Annabeth froze and slowly stared at the chaos soldier. "Can you repeat that?" She asked. The soldier stared at her confused. "What/ that the wolf has a grey stripe running across his body and that he has green eyes?" Annabeth's eyes widened before muttering to herself.

"No, it's impossible. I overheard the assassins grieving over him. Even if he did come back to life how is he able to turn into a wolf? No wolf has green eyes…" she muttered. "Um… Silva? Maybe we should get out of here." "Why?" I shuffled nervously. "I think Annabeth is onto me." Silva nodded and we both dashed off. "Hey wait!" I heard Annabeth yell.

"Where are we running to?" Silva asked. "Um… I have no idea… Wait! Let's head to Artemis's cabin!" Silva rolled her eyes. "Of course, you are going to take shelter in your girlfriend's cabin." We barraged through the door surprising a couple of hunters before hiding in the cabin's bathroom. "Who were those two wolves?" I heard one hunter ask. "I don't know but I will go check it out." Another voice said. Silva glared at me.

"Worst idea ever… now we are trapped and cornered here by your girlfriend's hunters." I stuck my tongue out at her which Silva attempted to bite. "Hey, don't bite my tongue! I still want to be able to talk you know!" A hunter wearing a silver tiara stepped into the bathroom to find Silva rolling her eyes at me. "Hey… you look familiar…" the hunter said as she stared at me. "Thalia! Who are they?" a voice yelled. "There aren't wolves from our hunt but the black one seems pretty familiar.

"That's because the black wolf is Percy." Artemis said behind the hunter with the tiara.

**Okay done. I had to rewrite this chapter over a couple of times before I found it satisfying. Now I was wondering if I should edit the first chapter to this story. I read it and personally think that it needs some polishing. Tell me what you guys think. Make sure to review as it is my inspiration to write more. I enjoy reading the reviews you guys give me as it always makes my day.**

**Noble LVX signing off**


	14. Chapter 14

**Percy POV**

Thalia was silent as she stared from me then back to Artemis confused. "Um milady? Are you hallucinating right now? Because I am pretty sure Percy is not a wolf…" Artemis rolled her eyes. "Okay sister but I want you to think back then when Percy first joined us." Thalia furrowed her brow in thought before a stoic look appeared on her face. She walked up to me before grabbing me by the cuff of my neck and dragging me out.

"So Percy… if that is who you really are. Care to explain how you are alive." I tried to explain to her but it only came out in barks. Thalia rolled her eyes and smacked me on the head. "Turn into your human form stupid." I tried to tell her I couldn't but again it just came out in barks. "Either you are Percy in wolf form and is extremely mad at us or you are just some random wolf that doesn't understand what I am talking about."

I stayed silent as guilt passed through her face as she sad my name. She then fell down to her knees. "If you are Percy then I am extremely sorry. I was mean and cruel along with the rest of the hunters. I know you may not forgive me but I am so sorry Kelp Head. When you first joined Tartarus it killed me to know that we were fighting you. Then when you came back I didn't know what to think. I took out all of my frustration and anger out on you and I am sorry for that. Then when I saw you die right in front of my eyes… I didn't know what to think. I realized that your last thoughts about me were probably that I didn't even care for you anymore and that I hated you. I still don't even understand why you jumped in front of us to take that bolt from Tartarus despite everything we did to you. I know you probably won't accept my apology but I am so sorry Percy."

That's when Thalia leaned back against the wall and put her hands to her face and started to sob. I stood there taking in what she said to me as Thalia continued to sob. A memory passed by showing me as I battled Tartarus in a large crater. I watched as Tartarus disappeared as I stared around looking for him before my sword pierced me through my stomach. My expression was shock as I stared at the blade through my chest. Tartarus then shot a beam of energy above toward a dragon before turning toward the hunters all huddled together. But in the very front of them was Thalia as tears fell down her cheeks at the sight of blood pooling around me. Right when Tartarus unleashed his wave of dark energy I flew up and absorbed it all.

My memory faded to black as I returned toward the present staring at Thalia who kept muttering I'm sorry as she sobbed into her hands. I hesitantly stepped forward and laid down next to her, with my head laying on her leg. Thalia's sobs slowly quietened as she stared at me with my head on her leg. "Percy? Do… you fo-forgive me?" I stood up and stared at her tear filled eyes before licking her cheek. Thalia smiled and pulled me into a tight hug. "I'm sorry for everything." Thalia whispered in my fur as a smile broke out across my face.

Artemis watched the whole thing from the doorway of the bathroom with a smile as she watched her lieutenant and her boyfriend make up.

**Artemis POV**

"So… what is it like to be a demigod?" Silva asked. I laughed, "Trust me it is very difficult. Demigods usually tend to have very short lives due to their scent. The stronger the demigod, the stronger the scent." Silva wrinkled her nose. "Ew… does this mean that all demigods smell? That must be terrible! No matter how many showers you take you still smell!" I laughed again. "No Silva. It is not like that. It is a scent that only satyrs and monsters can smell. And I am pretty sure that demigods would have a good smelling scent that would make monsters want to eat them."

Silva frowned. "That must be terrible! I am so glad I am a wolf. I don't want to smell like a milkshake or whatever to a pack of monsters!" I nodded, "This is why they have camps for demigods. It is a safe haven for people to avoid monsters."

**Percy POV**

As I laid there with Thalia stroking my fur Annabeth barged into the door furious. Once she laid her eyes on me she growled and pulled out her knife before lunging at me. Right when she was about to stab me she was flung back against a wall with incredible force. All the hunters that were lying around the cabin all glared at Annabeth and summoned their bows to their hands. "What the hell is your problem Annabeth?" Thalia hissed. Annabeth shifted her glare from me to her. "What the hell is my problem? That mutt you are petting attacked me for no reason!" "Thank Zeus, she deserves it," One hunter whispered to another which caused them to snicker.

"So that's what you are going to do, shift the blame onto me? I will tell you that I have no control over this wolf. The wolf is just my friend, I cannot order him to do whatever since he does whatever he wants whenever he wants." Thalia replied. Annabeth snorted. "You are pathetic. You can't even control a simple wolf? I thought since you were a hunter that you would be accustomed to the wild but it seems like you are a weak hunter that doesn't deserve the rank of lieutenant." I snarled and took a step toward Annabeth but Thalia pulled me back into a hug.

"Are you still bitter about Percy, Annabeth?" Annabeth's expression immediately turned sad. "Well you deserve what he did to you. You expect him to forgive you for cheating on him in front of everyone? He treated you like a goddess but you just threw him away for the next big thing. Then when the boy you cheated on Percy with goes and starts lip locking with another person, you want to take Percy back? It doesn't help either since you cheated on Percy with a traitor!"

"Stop it Thalia! Percy still betrayed us! Betrayed you and the hunt! Did you guys do something to cause him to do that? I wouldn't be surprised since I bet all you hunters did was push him around or harshly prank him instead of comforting him like a true friend!" Annabeth screamed.

Some of the hunters faces turned guilty while Thalia looked livid. Suddenly a silver arrow pierced Annabeth in the arm causing her to scream out in pain. We all turned toward where the arrow came from to see Kylie with another arrow nocked into a bow while glaring at Annabeth. "You need to learn how to shut up! You don't want to be in a cabin full of pissed off hunters while insulting them," Kylie spat.

Annabeth paled before glaring at Thalia. "Control your mutt," she muttered before scrambling out. When she was gone everyone put away their bows and looked curiously at the wolf Thalia was hugging. "Who is that wolf?" Kylie asked. "Okay hunters, I need you all to keep this to yourselves. The hunters edged closer to Artemis curious. "You see that wolf Thalia is hugging? That is our guardian. That is our Percy stuck in wolf form. Only he doesn't have his memories but except a few." Everyone was quiet as they stared at me. "Milady, are you serious or are you just joking?" Phoebe asked. Artemis shook her head. "I swear on the Styx that I am telling the truth." I shuffled around nervously as everyone turned toward me. The first to react was Kylie who launched at me and crushed me in a hug. "Oh my gods he is back! I thought you died Percy! I saw you crumble to black dust in front of us!" Kylie sobbed in my fur. I licked her hair and she smiled before whacking me across the top of my head.

"That is for making us believe that you were dead!" Artemis chuckled. "He did die but he was brought back to life." Kylie nodded before petting me. The rest of the hunters slowly approached me. I slowly eased myself out of Thalia's grasp and looked at the hunters curiously. "Ahem, Percy, the hunters and I would like to… to apologize for our actions against you when you joined us again… We were simply bitter about your betrayal and seeing you was a constant reminder of that event. But not anymore, not after you… died for us."

I walked over and stared at Phoebe's sad face before nuzzling her hand. I didn't blame them for hating me since it was my fault but I did think their 'pranks' were a bit too cruel but I still forgave them. I then stared at Artemis and gave her a message to tell the hunters. "Hunters, Percy would like you all to know that he forgives you for everything you all done but he requests one thing." Artemis said. "Anything to prove we are sorry," the hunters voices chorused. Artemis smirked. "He would like all of you to go and prank Annabeth and for the pranks to be creative. But he said that it cannot be deadly in any way since he doesn't want my sister to hurt him." The hunters all shared a smirk before nodding. "We would all be glad too." They all came up to me and gave me long and tight hugs before dashing off to prank Annabeth until only Artemis, Thalia, Kylie and I were left in the cabin.

"I have to go to Olympus to tell my father for more possible allies for this war." Artemis said. "Wait! How about the amazons? They are friendly with me, well they like me at least… but maybe you could bring me there tomorrow or something to help convince them to help us." I barked at Artemis. She nodded, "Very well Percy, I shall bring you there tomorrow. Oh and if you don't mind I need to take Silva with me to Olympus for her to explain a couple of things to the gods." I rose an eyebrow but nodded. Artemis grabbed Silva's shoulder and flashed out as Kylie and Thalia stared at me confused.

"Where is she going to take you?" Thalia asked. I poked her with my snout before looking around. 'Is one even in here?' I thought. I then spot a silver sword hanging on the wall. 'There!' I thought. I then jumped over to where the sword was and nudged it. "Um Percy, I can't really use a sword well…" Thalia said. I rolled my eyes. I opened the door and pointed my paw toward a boy and growled before turning around and nudging Thalia again and then nudged the sword. "So… if you are going somewhere where… they hate boys and are like me… except with swords?" I nodded. Kylie looked deep in thought. "So they hate men?" She asked. I nodded again and they both sat down thinking.

"I got it! It is the Amazons right!" Thalia yelled out. I nodded and Thalia thrust her hands in the air in success. I then stood on my hind legs and hit Thalia's hand with my paw. Thalia laughed at my attempt at a high five. "Jeez Kelp Head, you look hilarious when you are trying to give me a high five." I snorted and curled up by Kylie who smiled. She then stuck her tongue out at Thalia. "Looks like Percy likes me more now." Kylie said. Thalia pouted, "Fine Percy, I knew it. You don't really care about me." She said in fake hurt.

Kylie rolled her eyes, "I doubt that would work Thalia. Now c'mon, I wanna see what the hunters are doing to Annabeth right now." Thalia grumbled a couple of words under her breath before getting up. "Okay, but I don't really want to look at her." I trotted out of the cabin with Kylie and Thalia behind me only for Lupa to intercept me.

"Perseus… we need to talk." The two hunters stared at me concerned but I waved them off. "Okay I guess…" Lupa nodded and led me away into the forest. "Ahem… you may have noticed I was a little… hard on you…" I nodded, noticing her uncomfortableness. "Well I would like to… apologize for my harshness…" She said through gritted teeth. I raised an eyebrow. "Did someone put you up to this?" Lupa slowly nodded. "Okay well who was it?" "Diana, she said I should not be so cruel to you… but she also hinted something like an apology." she huffed. I scowled "I may have trained with you for a while Lady Lupa but when you want to apologize and not feel obligated to come find me. Otherwise only come to me when you want to train me." I walked off leaving behind a stunned Lupa.

I heard someone running up to me. When I looked over my shoulder I saw Cerulean. "Hey," I greeted. Cerulean frowned. "Why do you seem so down?" "Lupa wanted to apologize to me. Apparently she felt that she needed to rather than she wanted to." I growled. "So?" Cerulean said confused. "Don't you get it? She is not really sorry at all. She just wanted to get the apology over with." I growled. Cerulean nodded, "Well Lupa is very stubborn at times, comes with being a roman. But she does listen to reason."

I shrugged, "I want an actually apology. I don't want to be pushed around then be given an empty apology." Cerulean slowly nodded.

"I guess I can understand why you feel that way…" We walked in silence not sure what we should talk about when a howl went up a few hundred feet away from where Cerulean and I were. "Sorry Percy but I have to go, talk to you later." Cerulean said before bounding off. Not a few seconds later I heard a familiar scream pierce the air. I quickly bounded through the forest and toward the area where the scream came from. When I arrived I saw a large crowd by the beach. I quickly shoved my way through to the front where I saw Annabeth hanging by her foot far out above the water. "Someone get me out of this!" She yelled. I saw the hunters by a tree with a rope wrapped around one of the branches. One of the hunters shrugged before letting go of the rope.

Annabeth shrieked as she plunged into the water with the rope still attached to her foot. Suddenly the sky darkened as waves started to hit the beach hard. Thunder crackled across the sky as the waves roared and smashed against the beach. I saw thrashing in the water as the daughter of Athena tried to swim as a small whirlpool started to swirl all around her. "Someone get her out of there!" One camper yelled. Two groups of campers tried to get canoes toward the water but the water smashed the canoes to bits. The water then started to circulate around the campers feet, holding them in place. I looked back at the hunters who seemed to be struggling to pull the rope back. I mentally groaned. 'This is going to confuse everyone and probably going to draw a bunch of attention,' I thought.

I stepped forward only to be yanked back by a roman I recognized. "Wolf! Are you crazy? Neptune is going frantic with the daughter of his rival in the water. You cannot dive in there without Neptune drowning you in his anger!" Reyna yelled at me. I pouted and gave her my best puppy eyes. Reyna seemed to flinch. "I cannot allow you to do it… if you are part of Lupa's group of wolves that arrived today and you died she would be furious!" I made my eyes bigger hoping she would let me go. Reyna started to frown. "Your fur isn't natural… No wolf has a pure black coat with a gray streak running down it's body. Not to mention those green eyes…" Wasting no time I summoned some water from the sea to quickly trip Reyna before turning back around and plunging into the water.

Right when I hit the water all seemed to stop and slowly open up to a circle of land. I pushed the water away to open a path to a limp Annabeth who was lying on the ground. Everyone stared in awe as I slowly walked toward Annabeth as the waves tried as hard as they could to smash into Annabeth. When I reached Annabeth, I put a paw on her forehead and a sea green aura surrounded us. Everything was quiet as I summoned the water in her lungs to come out of her mouth. When a ball of water came floating out of her mouth she started coughing. When she opened her eyes I immediately sneered and stepped back allowing her to rise up and look around.

When she saw the water all circulating around her, her mouth dropped. I turned around toward the hunters who seemed frozen before nodding at them. They shook out of their shook and pulled the rope back which caused Annabeth to be yanked back into the air. When she was safely above the waves I let them come crashing down on me. As I stayed underneath the water, the water in front of me started to swirl into a solid figure before a man in bright Hawaiian shirt and Bermuda shorts appeared in front of me. "Perseus… I thought you were dead." The man said.

I stared at him confused. "Who are you?" I asked. The man seemed confused. "Here I will cast a spell on you so you can speak greek so I can understand you. He reached out and touched me on the forehead with his finger. A swirl of bubbles gathered around me, spinning faster and faster before entering in me. "What the?" I said in perfect greek. The man chuckled. "I'm sorry for that. I am Poseidon but all I would like to know is why did you save that daughter of Athena and who are you?" "Oh, I saved the girl despite the fact I didn't want to since I was hurt by her. But I saved her due to the fact that a prank went too far and I didn't want to seem so heartless. And my name is Percy. Well… that's what everyone calls me." Poseidon narrowed his eyes. "What is your last name?" he asked. "Jackson… I believe. I had my memory wiped out temporarily to help me train with a wolf named Lupa." I said slowly.

Poseidon's eyes widened before he crushed my wolf body in a hug. "Ugh," I choked out. Poseidon immediately let go. "Sorry but you are my son." I raised my eyebrows. "I see… if you are my father why didn't you visit me when I was training? If you were my father you would surely know where I was. Artemis surely did, she visited me a bunch when I was training with Lupa." Poseidon frowned. "Artemis?... Why would she visit you when you were training?" I was about to say she was my girlfriend but something held me back from saying that.

"She is… my friend…" I said slowly. Poseidon nodded and stroked his beard. "Son… I could not visit you due to these things called the ancient laws." "Don't call him your son you lousy god!" a voice echoed through the entire sea. Poseidon shuddered as a shadow swirled around besides me forming into a beautiful woman. "How dare you lie to my son like that! He disowned him long ago and when he had his memories he had no intention on letting you back into his life!" She spat. "Um… who are you?" I asked. The woman smiled and petted me. "I am your mother Nyx. I adopted you after the god here disowned you." Poseidon shook in fury. "He is my son damnit!" Nyx looked amused. "Really? Then swear on my mother's name Chaos, that you did not disown Percy."

Poseidon froze and sweat started to drop from his forehead. "C'mon if he is still your son then swearing on my mother's name should be no problem at all." Nyx said simply. "Um… I don't think this is absolutely necessary for me to do." Poseidon said slowly. "Then he is not your son." Poseidon grow angry at this and summoned a golden trident into his hand. "Listen here, I am a Olympian god and you are in my terrain!" Nyx scowled and a pure black shadow envolped behind her. "And I am a primordial goddess you arrogant god! My domain is everywhere shadows are! For I hold the domain of darkness. Now listen before I force you to. Leave my son alone or I swear I will send you to the depths of my brother Tartarus!" Nyx hissed. Poseidon paled and vanished in a poof. Nyx slowly floated down and smiled at me.

"So you're my adopted mom?" I asked confused on what just happened. Nyx nodded. I stared at her unsure before she rolled her eyes. "Ugh, Percy I swear on my mother's name Chaos that I am your adopted mother."

When nothing happened I smiled and nuzzled against her leg. "Why did Poseidon say that I was his son?" I asked. "He used to be your father before his new son came to this camp. About all the campers except the hunters and romans followed this boy around like sheep. Then one day Poseidon pronounced him as his favorite son and basically disowned you. When the boy was discovered as a traitor Poseidon desperately tried to win you back but you refused over and over." Nyx snapped her fingers and I formed into a seventeen year old boy with a black muscle tee and black jeans with a pure black pauldron hanging on my left shoulder along with black combat boots that shot out knives from the bottom of my boot that I could stab people with.. Nyx frowned at the Omega symbol on the pauldron and tapped it which caused it to turn into a full moon with a cresent moon on both sides of the moon facing outward. "There much better, now it is a symbol of me."

I smiled and embraced her with my two arms. "I feel so weird in this form…" I muttered in her ear. Nyx smiled and stood back. "You may feel weird in your human form since you spent all of your time training with Lupa as a wolf but people won't deny that you are handsome." "When you were talking with Poseidon the fates informed me to come here and transform you into your human form to help convince the amazons to join you tomorrow as well to restore your memories as your training with Lupa has almost finished." Nyx rested her forefinger on my head and a black steam of energy swirled into my head.

After a minute Nyx pulled away from me with a smile. "Mom," I whispered, "I think you gave me the wrong memories… they are memories of you and Erebus in bed… doing things…" Nyx blushed furiously red. "Oh sorry, let me take them back." She placed her hand on me and soon those horrifying memories where gone and were replaced of memories of me. "Thank you mom," Nyx smiled and melted into the shadows. I looked up at the surface of the water where Apollo's chariot shined through the water. I jumped out from the water causing many of the campers to scream before landing on the beach.

Annabeth watched with wide eyes as I landed on the beach. "Oh my gods… Percy were you that wolf?" My gaze turned toward her and I snarled remembering all she did to me. "What do you want?" Annabeth charged at me with open arms but I reached into my pocket and uncapped riptide and pointed it in front of me causing Annabeth to stop an inch away from the blade. "But… Percy-." "Sorry but I don't like people like you because they disgust me." I spat, "Oh wait I am sorry Annabeth, I am acting like a mutt. If you expected me to run to you all happy after what you did to me you are sorely mistaken." I recapped my blade and stormed away from her.

"Percy? How? I thought you were stuck in your wolf form?" I turned around to see Thalia staring at me confused. I laughed, "I had my memories restored by my mother. Though when she first tried to restore my memories… I saw some things I rather not want to see again. Though she did get me my memories on the second time." Thalia raised an eyebrow. "During the first time what did you see?" She asked oblivious to my discomfort. "Thals… if you really want to know… I saw her in some midnight activities in bed…" The hunters behind Thalia smirked as she still looked confused. "Midnight activities? Was she exercising or something?" I started to fidget around, "You can say it is a type of exercise but people don't really use this to exercise."

Thalia frowned, "So was she doing yoga?" This just gave me more disturbing thoughts while the hunters behind Thalia began to snicker. "No… Thalia, just forget it." "Tell me!" She whined. "No Thalia it is way too awkward to explain." I said. "Please? C'mon I said please and I don't say that often." "No Thalia," I said firmly. "TELL ME RIGHT NOW JACKSON OR I WILL FRY YOU INTO A CRISP!" She yelled drawing a bunch of attention our way. "Oh my gods Thalia, I MEANT SEX! SHE WAS HAVING SEX!" I exploded. The hunters burst out laughing while Thalia turned tomato red. "Say what now?" Travis and Connor asked. They then spotted me and tackled me into a hug. "Hey guys," I groaned from the ground. "Jesus, Percy did you have to tell me that?" Thalia groaned.

"Yes I had too Thalia, you just wouldn't stop asking!" Thalia rolled her eyes as the hunters burst into another round of laughter. "Perce we have a ton of questions for you! Like where were you? and how were you a wolf? And who were involved in this strange activity?" Travis said winking as the two got off me. I groaned and flopped back on the ground.

**Line Break**

"Hey Percy!" Hylla said as she pulled me into a hug. Artemis immediately growled which caused me to roll my eyes. "Artemis relax, she is just a friend." Artemis nodded but reminded herself to keep an eye on her. "So Percy what did you come here for?" Hylla asked "Hylla if it isn't too much I was going to ask if you can ally yourself and the amazons with us. We are preparing a war against Tartarus and we do not have enough forces to repel against the armies of monsters Tartarus sends. Hylla leaned back in her throne confused.

"The primordial Tartarus? How was he able to rise?" I shrugged, "I have no clue. I do remember that when I was stuck in Tartarus, he appeared when I was about to escape." Hylla bolted up from her throne. "You say that he saw him when you were trapped down in Tartarus? Impossible, no man or woman has ever escaped from Tartarus." I grimaced. "I had the helpof a titan and a giant that was stuck in Tartarus. I escaped through the doors of death with the giant holding off the monsters and the titan holding the button.

Hylla nodded, "Only you would be able to befriend a titan and giant. I am sure you were relieved to see your girlfriend Annabeth again." I scowled which Hylla noticed. "Did I say something wrong?" She asked.

I shook my head, "No you didn't Hylla. It is just that I after the giant war I caught my girlfriend cheating on me with a half-brother of mine." Hylla scowled. "I am sorry my friend. But now since you are single I am sure Kinzie would be pleased." I laughed nervously and rubbed the back of my neck. Hylla raised an eyebrow at my laugh. "What is it?" "It's just that… I already have a new girlfriend now. She is better than Annabeth in every way. Added to the fact that I know she wouldn't cheat on me." Artemis's cheeks grew slightly red.

Hylla nodded and smiled. "I am glad you are happy Jackson. And for the fight I am sure we will be able to shut down our facility temporarily and aid you in this war. We would need a few days to pack everything up though." I nodded, "Thank you Hylla." She waved me off, "Anything for a friend. Besides it sounds like you need all the help you can get." I nodded before Artemis flashed us out.

"Did you really mean what you said?" Artemis asked as we reappeared in her palace. I rolled my eyes, "Of course I did. You are my moon. Every day I always dream about you." Artemis raised an eyebrow. "Geez creepy much?" I flushed red while Artemis laughed. "I was kidding Percy, that is actually kind of cute but if any other male was to do that I would not hesitate to turn him into a jackalope and hang him from my wall." I smiled, "Well if they do then they better hope you get to them first before me because you are mine."

Artemis smiled and leaned forward giving me a kiss which rapidly turned into a make-out session. Her hands found their way into my hair and gripped it hard. My hands slowly roamed down her back before I stopped above her waist. I hesitantly reached my hand down and placed it on her butt giving it a small squeeze. Artemis seemed to pause before kissing me more furiously. Her kiss was full of passion and lust. "If any other male did that, they would never see daylight again," Artemis whispered in my ear before softly biting it. I stifled a moan and held her closer. After she let go of my ear I leaned down and started to suck on her neck. "Percy… don't, people will… notice…" She said as she let out soft moans as I left hickies all over her neck.

"Lady Artemis!" We jumped apart and looked toward the rainbow which showed Thalia smirking. "Um hey Thals, what do you need?" Thalia rolled her eyes before turning toward Artemis who was completely red. Any redder and I would of thought she would of exploded. "Milady? Are those… hickies on your neck?" Artemis blushed harder before glaring at Thalia. "What do you need lieutenant?" "Thaila scowled before stepping to the side to show Annabeth tied up and gagged on the floor of the cabin. "We caught her trying to sneak in and seeing if she could 'kidnap' Percy." Thalia said.

"What? Why the hell does she want to do that?" I nearly yelled. "Because Kelp Head, maybe she still wants you back!" I froze and glared at Annabeth who was looking up at the rainbow. "Maybe you can tell her that I will never forgive her for what she did and she can stuff whatever she had to say up her _podex_. Thalia nodded and smirked. "All right Perce, oh and… don't forget to keep it PG 13." We both blushed furiously as Thalia smirked. \

"If you don't mind Perce, we used your bed sheet to keep shut her up." "What," I yelped. 'I don't want her freaking saliva all over that thing!" Why didn't you use yours?" "Duh because Kelp Head, I didn't want her saliva all over mines." I glared at her, "What am I supposed to use now?" "How about you just sleep in milady's bed?" I heard giggles from the background as we both blushed at the thought. "Lieutenant, just do whatever punishment you deem necessary." The last thing I saw was Thalia turning toward Annabeth with an evil smirk as Artemis cut off the connection.

"Well now that the moment is ruined what do you want to do?" I shrugged, "What do you want to do?" Artemis smiled and took my hand before flashing us to gods know where.

**A/N: I just finished the chapter and I am kind of too lazy to review over it so if you guys find any mistakes tell me in the reviews below. I was thinking that maybe I should start up another fanfic except this time it would be a Percy and Reyna pairing and that they would be mortals. I noticed that no one has ever done this and I thought well why not? I like the pairing and it would be a great experience for me to write. You guys can decide when I should start it. However if no one says anything about when I should start it I would just start it whenever I want. Another thing I want to say is how did you all find my story? I am very interested in how. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Percy POV**

"Jackson? Is that you?" I turned around to see my assassins standing behind me. "Yea… hey guys." The assassins stood there with shocked expressions seeing me. "Um guys?" I waved a hand in front of Dare's face but she didn't blink. "Guys you are kinda creeping me out a bit." "This must be a trick," Keyes said. "Percy is dead." "Um, I'm all flesh and blood here." I said slicing my knife across my wrist where blood came pouring out. Salazar stepped forward slowly and reached his hand out. "May I see the knife?" He asked slowly. I flipped the knife over and handed it to him hilt first. He grabbed it and put his finger to the blood. He inspected it for a little before grabbing a small device from within his cloak.

After the blood dropped into the small device Salazar pressed a few buttons before a small screen popped up. "Blood match, Perseus Jackson. Mortality, half immortal. Threat level, do not engage in combat." Salazar slowly put the device back into his cloak and went back to staring at me. Finally after a few awkward moments Theta cleared her throat and walked up to me. When she was a foot away from me she paused before rushing forward to pull me into a hug. Slowly the rest of the assassins came forward to join the hug. "We thought you were dead Perce," Epsilon said as he pulled away. "Yea… two weeks after I died. Lady Chaos came to me in Lord Ouranos's realm. She told me that I would be needed when the time came. I trained with the Fates and the primordial gods themselves to help me gain the power and strength to defeat Tartarus and Erebus in this war."

The assassins nodded before I was punched in the shoulder by Salazar. "That was for not contacting us after you were revived." I winced not at the pain but at the guilt of making them think I was dead for so long. "Sorry… but the training the fates gave me was immensely painful. Honestly, it made Lady Chaos's training seem like a piece of cake." They laughed, "That's so funny Perce. That is like impossible. Lady Chaos's training is the worst. What did the fates make you do? Knit giant socks?" Dare scoffed. I grimaced, "I wish… I spent the entire day training mentally and physically. One of them would attack my mind until I could block her out. And her attacks weren't nice either. They were painful as hell." Dare shrugged, "Doesn't seem that bad."

I smirked and flicked my finger. Dare shot straight up before falling to the ground, clutching her head and screaming. The assassins quickly drew to the hands but I ignored them and quickly willed the pain to go away before lending out a hand to Dare who was breathing heavily. She looked at my hand before swatted it away and getting up herself before punching me in the chest. "What the hell was that for?" She yelled at me. "Hey, I was just giving you a taste of what I had. Except my mind attacks were for much longer." I said defensively. Dare glared at me but bit her tongue.

"So I take it the campers didn't notice I died because I don't want to be a huge source of attention." "Well… They did suspect something…" Keyes began.

"They heard news from their parents that Lady Artemis was holed up in her palace and didn't come out for anything after an attack on her hunters. I'm sure that they probably thought that she lost a lot of hunters and was trying to deal with her grief." "Good, I hope my stuff is still how it is?" They nodded. "We left your room untouched after your… death. We kept putting it off since no one really wanted to clean it out since we didn't want to be reminded that out friend died." I smiled, "It's alright, I just hoped that no one moved anything so that it takes forever to find everything." Chryseis clapped me on the back, "It's great to have you back again." I smiled at her before walking toward the Chaos tower.

After I entered the tower, I opened the door to my room to see Artemis toying around with one of the bows that hung on my wall. "You know… for a man that used to suck at archery I would have never thought that you would of kept bows anywhere near your sight." Artemis said not looking at me. "Apparently for me to be an assassin Lady Chaos said I should learn how to use a bow." Artemis grinned, "And how did that turn out?" "Horrible, she told me that seeing my archery up in person was worse than anything she had ever seen. I didn't think it was that bad."

"Really? What happened?" She asked curiously, putting down the bow and turning towards me. "Well… my arrow flew off to the side and broke a chain holding a chandelier fell toward another person that was practicing archery which caused him to dive off to the side making his arrow fly into a statue on a tall pedestal which fell and caused the glass floor underneath us to break which caused both of us to fall down hundreds of floors heading toward an endless abyss before Lady Chaos teleported us toward my dorm. But in my defense who has a glass floor in an archery range? And she should have had thicker chains holding up the chandeliers too along with statues not attached to their pedestals" I said. Artemis seemed to pause before she burst out laughing.

"She must have been so frustrated by your lack of archery! I bet she regretted teaching you archery!" Artemis said between laughs. "Why you laughing it's not funny." I pouted. Artemis smiled and patted my cheek. 'You must see this in my perspective. My amazing boyfriend cannot fire a bow to shoot any target except certain things that cause him to fall to his death only to be saved by his mentor who must have been annoyed and pissed at you for breaking her house of whatever. I do recall you praying to me and my twin brother to help you kill Geryon. So this means that you owe me your life." She said poking my chest. "I believe that you actually owe me since I have saved you and the gods twice. One from the titans and second from the giants. Then there was the time that your hunters were attacked when they were all sleeping and I had to fend them off and another time where I take a bolt from Tartarus to save your hunters."

Artemis narrowed her eyes, "I still have to kill him for making you die… even if it was for a short time." "Don't worry Arty, you'll have your chance when we have our big battle. Say… how did your twin brother deal with you grieving over poor little me?"

"Well Apollo was mostly annoyed the entire time but he would freak out if he found out about us dating. Personally I think he is a bit slow up in his head. How did mortals even come up with the phrase of people being really bright? The only people that should be called bright are male hookers since they are just like Apollo." She said wrinkling her nose. "Male hookers? But like no one wants them-" "Exactly," Artemis interrupted. "Sometimes he is so annoying with his haikus and player attitude. I swear if my brother had a group like mine he would probably call them Apollo's Players and take them to bars to get drunk and find women."

"I'm sure he isn't that bad…" I said almost doubting my words. "Trust me, if you have been living with him as long as me then you will understand." I stayed silent as Artemis went back to observing the bow. "I never seen this kind of bow before, how does this high tech bow work?" Artemis mused. "I can show you but we need a clearing." Right after I finished my sentence Artemis snapped her fingers and flashed us to a clear meadow which made me lose my balance and fall to the ground. "Great… next time a little warning?" I asked as Artemis blushed. "Sorry," I scowled but it immediately vanished as she helped me up.

"So how does this bow work?" She asked after I brushed myself off. "Okay so you hold the bow in any normal way you would for an original bow and pull back on the string. It should automatically nock an arrow. If you imagine the arrow black and release, it should split into six smaller arrows. The trigger in front of the bow is a laser pointer which shows where the arrow will land. If you image the arrow red it becomes a flare/ explosive arrow. A blue arrow is an electric arrow. A white arrow is a gas arrow which releases a thick black cloud of gas that lasts for about two minutes. And finally is a dark purple arrow is a poison arrow." Artemis smiled and shook her head, "You Chaos people and your gadgets."

"What?" I asked not hearing what she said. "Nothing," She pulled the arrow back and a colorless arrow appeared which quickly turned black before being fired in the air. I watched as it split into six and hit a tree about fifty yards away. "Not bad, off about a couple of centimeters." I mock glared at her. "I suppose this is a major problem for the goddess of archery." "What? No! I was just saying I didn't mean to insult your bow." I rolled my eyes, "I was just joking Arty,"

Artemis frowned and flashed us back to my room. "C'mon, Arty I said I was kidding," I said. "It wasn't that, your mom wants to talk to you…in private." I nodded and gave her a quick kiss which she happily returned before I walked out of my room and into my mom. "Hey mom, you want to talk to me?" I asked. Nyx nodded and led me outside. "Percy… I want you to know that I don't want any troubles when you are going to head into battle with my brother and husband." "Mom, I will be fine, you don't have to worry." I said. Nyx frowned, "Not that, I know you will be fine… It's just… I want you to solve all your problems in the demigod army you will be leading to battle. I want to avoid any conflicts in this war. Conflicts would just give my brother a bigger reason to recruit demigods to his side." "What?" I asked confused on what she meant.

"Sigh… Percy, I want you to accept Annabeth's apology." "What? Mom are you joking? Look what she did to me!" Nyx gave me a stern look, "And yet you did the same thing." Noticing my confused look she continued. "She betrayed you and you got mad. Then you betrayed the Olympians and yet you were forgiven faster than Annabeth when her betrayal was much smaller than yours. I don't want you to think this is just an obstacle in your path that you have to pass. I actually want you to genially accept her apology." "But Mom," I protested but I was quickly cut off. "No buts, Percy. I want you to know this is for your own good. You had years of friendship and you are going to throw it all away for a petty thing? I get that she hurt you but look where it got you. You have another girlfriend who is a goddess of maidens no less. You also have the hunt as a new family."

"Mom… I am grateful for all of these things its just that… I don't know if I can face her without being reminded of her betrayal. I just felt like when she cheated on me that she wanted to throw away all we had together away for that traitor Dennis." Nyx stared at me sadly. "I'm sorry for what happened to you but you apologizing and forgiving Annabeth will benefit in the end. Besides I'm sure you still want to be friends with her it's just the reminder of her betrayal prevents you." I gulped and nodded.

"Good, I am sure you can help convince the campers to forgive Annabeth. I love you Percy and I hope you make the right choices in the future." She kissed my forehead and disappeared in the shadows.

I quickly took off searching around the camp for Annabeth. After asking a couple of campers I finally was told that she was off in a private portion of the beach. I found her sitting at the beach holding a picture with tears slowly dripping down her face. "Annabeth?" I called out. If she heard me she didn't say anything."Annabeth," I called out a bit louder. She paused and slowly turned toward me with a saddened face. "Look Annabeth, I am sorry, I am sorry for the way I acted toward you. I am sorry how I am the reason why the campers turned away from you."

"How do I know you are truly sorry?" She asked glumly as she stared out at the water. I slowly sat next to her and stayed silent trying to piece my words together. "Annabeth… after the incident, I couldn't bare to see you since all it did was remind me of you kissing Denis in the Amphitheater. I turned bitter and made so many wrong choices. And I want to apologize for everything I did. I betrayed the camp but I was shunned for a shorter time than you when my betrayal was bigger and you didn't deserve to be shunned for so long. I really miss you Annabeth and I want you to come back to being my best friend. You always had my back when I was younger and I can't throw those years of friendship away. You were my best friend and always had my back. From back when I was framed for stealing a stupid lightning bolt all the way to the fight with the giants." Thunder rumbled across the sky.

I chuckled, "Sorry Zeus. But anyways I still haven't forgotten the time where you took a knife for me, a poisoned knife to be exact." Annabeth chuckled, "Yea, pretty stupid of me eh?" I shook my head. "No it wasn't. You saved my life that day. That was also the day I revealed my Achilles spot to you. You are my best friend and nothing can change that. Please come back as my best friend and let's forget this entire relationship thing." Annabeth smiled for what seemed like the first time in forever and hugged me. "Thanks Percy. You are my best friend and I will never forget that. And I am sorry for cheating on you. It was just that you just trained so hard that I started to think that you forgot about to me."

"Annabeth, it's okay. I told you that we would forget about the entire incident. That means that it never happened." Annabeth smiled and hugged me. "Thank you Percy, you are the best friend that anyone could ask for."

A slow clapping quickly brought us apart. We both turned around to see all the campers staring at us. "Ahem," Travis coughed as he and Connor walked forward. "Annabeth… we would like to offer our apologies to you. After witnessing Percy apologize we couldn't help but feel guilty for what we did." Treavis said. "Yea Annabeth, I wish that we could take all we said back. You didn't deserve all of this and we give you our sincerest apologies." Connor finished. Other campers also started sprouting apologies. I looked into the crowd to see Artemis standing there deep in conversation with my mom.

Chiron stomped his foot on the ground to silence the campers. "Annabeth, the campers would like to apologize for what they did to you and hope that you would accept their apologies." Annabeth nodded, "Of course if they accept my apology." She replied. The campers smiled and eagerly nodded. I got up and walked over to my mom who was smiling and Artemis who was confused. "Why did you forgive the girl?" She asked. "Someone showed me the light," I glanced at Nyx who was smiling. "And she is still a friend. We just had a very troubling incident for the past year? I forgot how long but I wanted my best friend back. Not that she is going to replace you or anything." I said hurryingly as Artemis's eyebrow began to rise.

"Well she better not take you back because you are mine." She said with a low growl.  
Possessive here aren't we?" Nyx said as we both began to blush. Nyx threw me a wink before vanishing. "C'mon, I heard that the assassins are throwing a small private party for your return.

**Line Break**

I downed my thirteenth shot of liquor as the room began to swim. "C'mon Perce!" The assassins cheered as Epsilon sat across me looking breathing heavily. He swung a shot up and drunk it in a single gulp. I grabbed the glass besides me and downed it before slamming it down. "C'mon Ep, you really gonna let me win this? I thought you were an assassin you are supposed to handle extreme things." "Doesn't help that this liquor is Chaos level," He groaned. He gulped down his fourteenth shot and started to look very tipsy. My hands twitched as I reached for my fifteenth shot. 'C'mon he looks like he might pass out any second, please let this be the last shot,' I prayed.

The burn in the back of my throat was almost unbearable as I drunk the fifteenth shot. "Your turn," I gasped. Epsilon stared sickly at his shot before slowly reaching toward it. "Here goes nothing," he muttered as he downed the shot. He sat there for a few minutes before leaning toward his side and vomiting in a bucket. "Percy wins!" Keyes yelled" As he rose my fist in the air. I smiled feebly before vomiting into a bucket besides me. "Gods, next time we are going with Dionysius level liquor." Epsilon groaned before vomiting in his bucket again.

"I never understood why mortals did this when it just makes you feel bad and makes you stupid in the end." Artemis whispered in my ear as I was hovering over my bucket. "For… fun?" I said before throwing my head back into the bucket to vomit. "I wonder how Chaos level drinks are like?" She mused. I smirked, "Why don't you try?" I rose a shot toward her and she stared at it in disgust. "Why would I engage in your disgusting sport?" "C'mon Arty, I bet you won't even survive the first shot." Artemis glared at me and snatched the shot from my hand. She dunked it down and put the glass on the table. Immediately she started to cough while gasping for air. "Geez, this makes the crap Dionysius gives out at parties look like kid drinks." She gasped.

When she recovered she glared at me but softened as I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Say… I wonder where is Moros? I haven't seen him all day." Artemis shrugged, "Call him, I am sure he would appear." I staggered outside with the help of Artemis and did the loudest New York taxicab whistle I could muster. After a few moments I stared at Artemis confused. "I thought he would be here by now…" As soon as those words left my mouth I was tackled to the ground by a giant black body. "Master you are back!" it said. "Ack, good to see you too but I'm not feeling so well since I just had a drinking contest so could you please get off me?"

The body rolled off me revealing a very excited Moros. "I thought you were dead master! How are you even here?" He asked excitedly. "You can think…did I say think? I mean thank Chaos…" I clutched my head as the ground began to swim. "Jeez stop spinning the ground… you are making me sick," Moros stared at me confused but I heard Artemis say to Moros that I was drinking Chaos level liquor. I staggered over to the front of the tower only to crash into the wall. "Ow…" I groaned.

I saw Artemis standing over me while rolling her eyes. "You know… your pretty…" Artemis grimaced, "And you're drunk. Now you're going to bed." I grinned, "Are you taking me? Because we can… we can do stuff," Artemis shook her head, "No, you are drunk but maybe if you were sober."

I woke up with a major throbbing headache. "Ugh… what the?" I looked around to see myself lying in the bathroom with a toilet full of vomit. I frowned and flushed it before waking out. When I reached the bottom floor I saw Dare smiling at me while toying with one of her knives. "So how was your first time getting drunk?" "Terrible," I groaned. "I can't remember much but I woke up with a major headache and toilet full of vomit."

Dare nodded. "Your goddess girlfriend brought you to bed before flashing off to Olympus. Lady Chaos told us this morning that after you woke up that we were to pack up to go on a small reconnaissance mission to Tartarus's base of operations to see what he is up to. Apparently she thinks he is up to something big since the small attacks on the camp have stopped. I know you might not like it but you are supposed to lead us to where you were kidnapped and brought to since Lady Chaos believes he still resides there."

I nodded and headed back to my room and opened up my closet to reveal my usual outfits. I put on a tight black bodysuit along with light armor and sheathes of knives all around my legs and body. I quickly took a swing of a tube in my medicine cabinet to rid of my headache before heading back downstairs. From there I saw Salazar, Dare and Chryseis standing there nervously. "We may be heading to a primordial's base of operations but we have done tons of missions like this before so this should be a piece of cake. We are traveling light so we can make a quick getaway if possible." They nodded before heading out the door. "Keyes you are in charge when I am gone. If Artemis comes tell her I'm on a recon mission and not to worry."

Keyes nodded, "Don't worry Perce. I will just tell her that you will just be in and out." I nodded and flashed him a smile before walking out the door. "Right we are travelling on foot. I don't want to alert them if we are travelling in a aircraft or vehicle if he has scouts around his base or close to camp. They nodded before we headed out. "So where is his base?" Salazar asked as we jogged. "He has an underground base close to Camp Jupiter but he has guards circling around above ground. When we enter in we will have Dare covering the exit, Chryseis going to the security room to help direct us. Then you and I will locate Tartarus's and Erebus's quarters to see if there are any files or information informing us of their plans. Erebus generally is more of a militaristic person so we can discover their plans of attack but Tartarus is more of the guy who always has a plan. We will find out the majority of information from him."

Salazar nodded before jogging in silence.

**Third Person POV, Olympus**

"The attacks have stopped, this is the time to muster the campers and the forces of Chaos to lead a surprise attack against Tartarus!" "Shut it Ares. We do not know what he is planning added to the fact that the campers are already worn down from the constant attacks from him. It would be a terrible idea to send the campers in." Athena said. "Phft Athena, then why don't we send the forces in guns blazing? They could just go in those helicopters they came in here with and blast those monsters to bits!" Ares said.

"But what if they get shot down? We know that two primordials resides in there base of operations. They could easily take the helicopters down, making us lose some powerful assistance." Hermes argued. "Exactly, I say this is the time to strengthen our defenses so we can be more prepared for anything that Tartarus rises against us."

"No," Zeus said. "Ares is correct. Tartarus may be weak from summoning too many monsters against us. We can use this to our advantage and attack and destroy him and his army." "Say even if Tartarus was weakened, what about Erebus? We have a fully powered primordial god just sitting in there. He will decimate our army into pieces!" Athena replied. "We will let Chaos's forces handle him. We should use them to our advantage since after this war they will be gone. They are a powerful force so we should use them as much as we can."

Artemis shot from her throne and glared at her Zeus. "No father, we cannot just do that! What if Lady Chaos notices? She may recall her army back!" Zeus glared at Artemis but she held his gaze. "Chaos said that this was her favorite planet so she wouldn't call back her forces so we are in the safe zone. Why do you care for her forces?" Artemis paused, "She is our creator and we want her on our nice side." Zeus shrugged, "It is not like we shall see her again…"

"Are you sure about that father? For all we know we may need her forces again," Athena said as she sided with her sister. "We are Gods! Nothing can defeat us!" Zeus bellowed. "I do recall Percy Jackson saving all of your thrones in the second titan war," Hades murmered. Zeus glared at him. "Care to repeat brother?" He spat. Hades rolled his eyes, "I said that Percy Jackson saved all of you from Kronos."

"Blah that upstart? That was just a one time thing!" "Then there was the time in the giant war-" Hades said before Zeus interrupted. "Shut it! Remember you are in my domain! I could strike you down right now." Hades glared at Zeus and pulled out his sword and helm of darkness as Zeus summoned his master bolt. "Enough brothers!" Poseidon yelled. Hades and Zeus slowly sat down glaring daggers at each other. "Athena does have a good plan. We should let the campers set up their defenses then when they are prepared we should launch an attack."

Everyone stared at Poseidon in shock since he never complimented Athena before. "Ahem, yes. I do agree with Poseidon and Athena. When they are properly trained then they could do much better than when they aren't." "But they are already trained well! Remember when the campers defended Mt. Olympus from a horde of enemies? There were only about seventy campers and they defended the entire city with almost no help." Ares said as he looked eager for some action.

"Yes but we have tons more of new campers. Many of them still untrained. We need time to train them and their powers." Athena said.

"Well Chaos does have her assassins right? Maybe we could tell them to sneak into their base and destroy as many things as possible before sneaking out." Zeus scowled. "They do not listen to us. Bah if I could blast them then I would of done it but they are under protection from Chaos."

"Well does anyone have somewhat of control over them?" Apollo asked. Everyone's eyes slowly turned to Artemis. "Daughter, Percy is your guardian. Why don't you ask him to infiltrate the enemy base?" Artemis shook her head. "Father there is a reason why he is a guardian. He is supposed to protect my hunters from danger. Not run and do missions from the council."

"But this is protecting your hunters!" Apollo injected. "He destroys their plans or something to prevent the army from attacking camp where your hunters are." "Go get Percy Jackson, Hermes. Tell him he is needed by the council." Hermes nodded and flashed out. After a couple of minutes he flashed back in empty handed. "He is nowhere in the camp. I searched every inch of it!" "He went AWOL?" Ares asked. Hermes nodded. "That's it then, we will have to assume that Percy Jackson is a traitor and hasn't changed at all from when he was captured." Zeus said. "Next time we see him we will have to kill him on sight." Artemis grew red with fury.

"My guardian is not a traitor!" She yelled. Zeus turned toward her. "And what evidence do you have that he isn't. If I am correct he seemed really committed to Tartarus's cause when he was captured." "He helped defeat Tartarus's armies for us and died to save my hunters." She spat. Zeus leaned back in his throne and nodded. "Yes but that could all just be a trick to fool us. To gain our trust again." Artemis stared in shock at how convinced her father was that Percy was a traitor.

Suddenly Zeus was blasted of his throne and onto the middle of the floor. Zeus growled and spat ichor on the ground before summoning his master bolt. "Who dares to strike the king of Olympus!" He yelled. The shadows in the room stirred before all moving right in front where they swirled together and formed the goddess of night, Nyx and two hooded figures.

"You have no right to be here! This is an Olympian meeting." Zeus said. Nyx glared at him through narrowed eyes. "I am here to protect my son which whom you decided you want to kill because you think he is a traitor!" She spat. "He already betrayed us once! What's stopping him from doing it again?" Nyx's eyes quickly darted to Artemis then back to Zeus. Artemis who noticed this smiled. "He has certain people he loves that would kick his ass if he did." "Who?" Zeus growled. "His friends? His family? If I'm correct his mother deserted him for another sea spawn my brother made and his father left him. Poseidon shrunk in his throne trying to make himself as small as possible as the two hooded figures glared at him.

"And his friends just left him to follow the other sea spawn around." Nyx's eyes narrowed. In a flash she had a black knife out and held at Zeus's throat. "You dare? I'm… I'm the king of Olympus! You will face the wrath of the Olympian army if you-" One of the hooded figures rished forward with a knife out and slammed the hilt of it into Zeus's stomach.

"I will tell you what I told Poseidon. I am a primordial goddess and I am not afraid to slit your throat right here right now and send you to Tartarus. I am sure my brother would love some time with you. I can also convince my mother to withdraw her army from this planet along with a certain chosen few that my mother deems worthy. Sure this is her favorite planet but I am positive she wouldn't mind leaving you to the utter destruction of this world." Zeus gulped but bit his tongue to avoid any time in Tartarus.

"I will not allow you to hurt my son and if you do, you will face dire consequences. From me and my daughters and sons."

"How many times has Nyx appeared in here because she got pissed?" Apollo whispered to Hermes. One of the hooded figures pulled off their hood revealing Eris as she glared at the two gods. "She appears here to protect her children unlike the rest of you gods who just bang up the first mortal you see and leave your children to bare the burden you laid down on them. My brother has tried to make you gods pay more attention but all you gods did was claim them earlier. It's bad enough you gods break the ancient laws all the time but it's even worse you use them as an excuse not to visit your children."

The gods started to look guilty but Zeus was still angry. "Eris!" He yelled. "You are a goddess of Olympus! Get this lady off of me!" Nyx slammed her knife into Zeus's arm drawing out a girly scream. "Do not talk to my daughter like that you bastard. You are not fit to rule Olympus and I could destroy your throne in a snap if I wanted to but sadly we need every god and goddess we need for the fight." Zeus paled at her threat. "Nemesis, confiscate Zeus's little lightning rod." "Phft he may act all big and superior but you don't know how small his rod is," Hera muttered. Everyone was silent before Apollo and Hermes burst out laughing while Zeus grew furiously. The entire council chuckled at Hera's comment while Nyx had a little smirk.

"Mom are you sure? It may be too small for me. Probably too small for anyone." Nemesis said. "It is not small! It is god sized! And at least mine is bigger than yours!" Zeus yelled. "Sigh, Lord Zeus are you retarded? I am a female, I have no manly body parts. Now I would shut up before you actually get murdered," Nemesis spat. "Now Zeus, I want you and your council to swear that you will harm my son in any way." Nyx said. "Or I will tear your throne down into little pieces." "I swear for the council and I that we will not harm your son in any way." Zeus growled. Thunder rumbled sealing the deal. Nyx nodded in approval before twisting in her knife in Zeus's arm drawing out another scream before ripping her knife out. "That is a small taste of what will happen if you don't follow that oath." She whispered in her ear before flashing out.

Zeus quickly scrambled to his feet before flashing out to avoid any more embarrassment.

**A/N: Aww… Mommy Nyx is always there to protect her little Percy. Okay I realized that the council part was a bit repetitive but I need to extend the story somehow due to the fact that I want this story to last. You guys asked for Annabeth to be forgiven and there you go. So I have plans for Percy and his team so expect something to happen.**

**If you have any suggestions please leave them in the reviews below I would love to hear them and big shoutout to Sparkle Island for making me hurry up and write this chapter. I don't know if I should go back and edit this chapter since I rushed a bit around the middle so if you guys want me to keep it like this then I will. Thank you to all that has been with me since the beginning of the story. Especially since that very long incident where I didn't post anything for like a month.**

**Updates may come slower now since I am preparing for high school which starts in one and a half weeks from now. **

**I am trying to mentally prepare myself for eight hours of sheer torture and boredom. When I have time I will try to update this but I will mostly be busy with homework in the next two weeks. I might make it a cliffhanger in the next chapter so I will prepare myself if I were you =)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Percy POV**

We sat in a subway as we waited for our stop to come. "So where you and your friends headed? You seem like you are travelling or visiting somewhere at least." An middle aged man asked from the seat next to me pointing to my black backpack. "Oh we are sightseeing in a couple of places mostly." The man nodded, "I see… what have you seen so far?" "Oh the usual," Salazar said from the seat across. "The Empire State building, the Brooklyn bridge and more." The man nodded.

"So did you guys just finish college or is it vacation for you guys since you four seem very young. "We just finished college sir," Dare said. "We decided to go on a vacation trip together. Me and my friends wanted to explore around a bit since we haven't travelled much as kids." "I see," the man said. "What college did you kids graduate from?" "Brown," Dare said. "Ah, Ivy League students, I graduated from Brown too. Fine place it is but the homework you get is almost unbearable eh?" I nodded. "Yea, I spent countless nights up trying to finish my class projects and such." "What subjects did you guys take?" "Physics," Dare said. "Greek," Chryseis and Salazar both said at the same time. "Er… Architecture!" I immediately said.

"Really? I am an architect myself! Here let me see what kind of designs you have for buildings." He said pulling out a pad and pencil. 'Crap,' I thought. 'I should of actually tried to pay attention instead of dozing off when Annabeth was telling me about this.' I nervously took the pad and pencil and stared at the paper in front of me. 'Can't be too hard right? Just got to make a house…'

I handed the paper and pencil back to the man who stared at the paper with a raised eyebrow. "This building is… unique," He said slowly. My friends snickered as the man continued staring at the paper. "Do you plan on becoming an architect? Because I can give you a few tips… or several," My friends tried to stifle their laughter. "No sir… I just wanted to try the course out." The man nodded before turning to Chryseis. "How is Greek for you? Can you say something to me in Greek?" Chryseis smiled politely at him. "It is well, Γεια σας κύριε, το όνομά μου είναι Χρυσηίδα." (Note: I used Google translate for this so this may not be completely accurate. It means Hello sir, my name is Chryseis)

The man smiled. "Your Greek is very good." He then turned to Salazar. "How about you?" "Είμαι καλά," (I am doing well) The man nodded before finally turning to Dare. "Tell me something you leaned in physics class." Dare nodded, "Physics is the natural science that involves the study of matter and its motion through space and time, along with related concepts such as energy and force."

The man smiled. "I see you all have paid good attention in your studies… well most of you…" He said as he glanced at me. My friends then began to stifle their laughter again. "Ah this is my stop. It was nice meeting you four. I hope we meet again." We nodded as he picked up a briefcase and stepped out the open doors. When the subway started to move again my friends burst out laughing. "Oh my gods I wonder what your "house" looked like." Salazar said. "It was hilarious, it looked like what a kindergartener would draw with crayons." Chryseis said as they howled in laughter.

"It's not that funny," I pouted. "I tried the hardest I could." That made the group howl even louder with laughter. "This building is very… unique," Dare said imitating the man's voice. "I'm sure I can give you a few tips… or several." I grimaced and kicked her shin with my foot. "I thought my house was fine for your information." "Sure Perce," Salazar said as he leaned back in his seat. "We have three more stops to go before we get off at the train station. From there we will hitch a ride to Ohio then we will board a train from there to Nebraska then finally to California." I said trying to change the subject.

Dare groaned, "Why do we have to walk for so long? Couldn't you just let us take a helicopter or something?" I shook my head, "Then where would we land the helicopter? The people would definitely notice a helicopter sitting there and there could be people that could sabotage it or jack it. We wouldn't be able to have someone fly us since what if something happened to the helicopter if it was coming back? We can't even parachute from it either without landing in a heavily populated area." Dare scowled and kept quiet. "This is gonna take like three days from New York to Cali if we use the train. Not to mention we are in Gaia's domain. She may be asleep but I still don't like being in her domain." Salazar said nervously as he looked out the windows.

"Relax Sal, it's not like anything bad is going to happen." Suddenly the subway immediately slammed on the brakes before hitting something causing everyone to be flung forward. The last thing I felt was a sharp pain on the side of my head as screams went on all around me before everything faded to black.

My eyes fluttered open to see blinking lights along with a bunch of bodies and shattered glass on the ground. I felt something warm drip down the side of my face. I slowly rose my and to my head to find a pool of blood. I climbed to my feet and tried to take a step only to stumble and fall barely catching myself on a pole. "Steady Percy, you lost a bit of blood up there." I turned around to see Chryseis and Salazar standing there with their weapons.

"Where is Dare?" I asked. Salazar pointed to the seats where a unconscious Dare laid. "When the subway stopped she was flung forward and into the wall. Not as serious as you where you kinda went slammed into a window." He pointed to a broken window three seats from me where it had dried blood on the tips of the broken glass. "Chryseis managed take out the glass that got embedded in your head. Luckily none of it was too deep. Me and Chry here were the lucky ones. No injuries." I nodded and tried to take a step forward only to stumble and almost fall. "Careful Perce." "Do we have any nectar or ambrosia? I want to heal myself a bit before seeing what happened." Chryseis nodded before reaching in her backpack and throwing me a flask of nectar.

I flashed her a smile before pouring a bit on my head making me sigh in relief as I felt the gash close before drinking a little. "Thanks, do you guys know what happened?" They shook their heads. "I think the subway hit something but I'm not sure." I nodded and summoned my scythe in my hand before slowly opening the subway door.

I walked down the cars until I reached the front of the subway where the driver was leaning on the controls with blood leaking from his mouth.

I looked out the front and mentally groaned. ''I could sworn I flooded this place before,' I thought. In front of me was a large cavern filled with stacks of piping old cars along with an almost fully sunk bulldozer. 'Most of sunk more from all of the water,' I thought. I went to one of the doors on the subway and pried it open with my scythe. I took a step out and immediately fell into sewer water. "Ack, disgusting." I spat as I willed myself dry.

I slowly crept forward, making sure to be as silent as possible. "The subway didn't hit anything… but it did look like it was stopped by something…" I murmured to myself as I observed the front of the subway. I quickly moved toward a stack of cars to scout out the area. A faint sound of footsteps quickly grabbed my attention. I hunkered down low and watched through the window of a wreaked car as a giant stomped around the corner of the cavern. I almost gave a mental snort as a saw the orange haired giant again. 'It's ginger giant!' I thought.

"I know you are out there!" He yelled out. "No point in hiding when I already know you're here!" I smirked and stepped out from behind the stack of cars and gave him a winning smile. "Cacus! It has been to long my friend! You know you really haven't changed," I said as I eyed his clothes. Cacus scowled. "I know you. You are that Jackson kid that sent me to Tartarus along with the blondie." He then eyed my scythe and a shocked look appeared in his eyes. "Is that Kronos's scythe? Boy I could become a rich entrepreneur selling copies of those along with my other products."

I chuckled and twirled the scythe idly in my hands. "Mind explaining to me how you back alive in the land above?" Cacus rolled his eyes. "Really Jackson? I escaped through the doors of death before they closed. C'mon I thought you were smarter than this!" "Right right," I replied. "Mind telling me why you stopped the subway?" Cacus grew a crazy grin on his face that almost made me flinch. "It gets lonely here and I wanted some company. Sadly they all died. It was a shame, I was looking forward for some people to talk to but it looks like you survived. "Yea but what's stopping me from sending you into Tartarus?"

He laughed. "Last time you and your friend could barely defeat me and now it's just you. How do you expect to beat me?" I glanced at my scythe before winking at Cacus. Cacus looked confused before he noticed me eyeing my scythe. "Since you don't want to buy anything but rather fight instead you shall have your wish." He opened his mouth and shot a blast of flames toward. I smirked as I watched the flames wash over me.

Through the flames I heard Cacus laugh. "That was so easy! Like taking candy from a baby!" When the flames died away I was standing there unscathed. Cacus stood there in shock at me standing there with a smirk. He rubbed his eyes and his mouth dropped. "How?... how did you survive?" "A blessing of Hestia is very helpful for your information." Cacus scowled and cracked his knuckles. "I'm going to enjoy beating you into a pulp."

I rolled to the side as Cacus rushed forward and slammed his fist into the place where I was standing moments ago. I slashed my scythe downwards but Cacus backed out of its reach and ripped off a car door to use as a shield. He rushed toward me with a roar. I stepped to the side and swiped my scythe to the side but He swung his car door shied in time to match my blow.

He pushed forward with his shield. Due to the uneven ground I stumbled a bit which Cacus took as a sign of weakness. He pushed me back with his shield before throwing his shield at me like a Frisbee. I leaned back as far as I could with the door cutting into the side of my face from the side of my mouth to my eye. Cacus continued to rip off more car doors and throwing them at me. I used my scythe to propel me into the air and flip over the car door shields.

I slowed time down enough for me to jump from car door to car door. I watched Cacus's eyes widen as I leapt into the air and sliced downward. He quickly leaped backwards into the mud by the nearly drowned bulldozer. With a grunt he lifted it up in the air and threw it at me. I ran as fast as I could and slid across the hood of a car as the bulldozer came crashing down behind me, spraying rubble everywhere. I summoned water from the sewage pipes and shot them at Cacus which he evaporated with his flame breath.

While he was distracted I leaped over the car and charged at him, twirling my scythe. I sliced and hacked at Cacus who picked up a giant iron bar out of nowhere and met my strikes. He twirled around and slammed his iron bar toward me with a blocked with the handle of my scythe. I quickly crouched and swung my scythe upwards underneath Cacus's guard making the iron bar fly off. Cacus then leaped forward and tacked me down. I struggled as he pushed the handle of the scythe close to my neck.

I used all of my strength to push up but Cacus was stronger. As the scythe edged dangerously close to my neck. I pulled my legs back and with as much force as I could muster, shot my legs straight up making Cacus fly off me. I quickly back flipped onto Cacus and held the point of the scythe to his neck. "Any last words?" "Let me go! I will sell you half of my products for half-price!" He yelled out. I shook my head and swiped through his neck. The blade cut through his neck like butter making him explode in golden dust. "Percy!" I heard as someone yelled out my name. I spun around to see Dare, Chryseis, and Salazar rushing out with weapons drawn. "We heard tons of commotion coming from here…" Dare looked around and made a face. "Dear Chaos! What is that horrid smell?"

"Well we are standing in sewer water right now." I said. Dare shrieked and jumped onto a car. "We were in sewer water? What the Hades! Why didn't you guys tell me?" Salazar shrugged, "We didn't know. Now Percy what was all the noise?" "Cacus, do you guys know Cacus?" They nodded but Dare stood off to the side not paying attention but instead scrubbing her combat boots on a ripped red jacket she found. "Yea well he lives here, I was fighting him while you guys were tending to Dare."

"Do you need any nectar or ambrosia for the giant cut you have across your face?" Chryseis asked concerned. I shook my head. "It's not that major, It will heal by itself. Besides I don't want to waste all of our provisions before we reach the enemy base." They nodded. "Well, how do we get out of here? We can't go back but the entrance over there looks caved in."

"I say we go down the tunnel on the left," I said. They nodded before sheathing their weapons. We started to walk down the tunnel in silence. After hours of walking we saw an tunnel start to curve upwards where sunlight was beaming down on them. "Guys, there is an opening!" Salazar rushed up and fell to his knees at the top. "Yes! Sunlight at last!" People stared at him weirdly as they walked pass. "We should find a place to stay. Night is rapidly approaching." "Yea, and I need a shower too and a change of clothes. My clothes are filthy and I smell like crap." Dare grumbled.

I raised an eyebrow. "Did you not pack any cleaning vials or any basic necessities?" Dare flushed red. "I have clothes… gadgets and food. Why do you guys?" Everyone pulled out a vial of clear liquid and Dare groaned. "Can I use someone's please?" I smirked and threw her a vial which she happily caught. She poured the liquid on herself along with the others which magically cleaned everyone along with their odors and replaced them with a smell of peppermint. I poured one of myself and started walking. "C'mon, we need to find a place to stay if we want to avoid sleeping in the gutters tonight.

We entered in a hostel half an hour later. "Ah welcome, tourists perhaps?" I nodded. "We came from California and need a place to sleep. The manager nodded. "Very well, and how long are you people going to be staying?" "One night," I replied. "Can I see any sign of identification or do you have a guardian with you?" I shook my head as I passed forward a card with a fake alias and my picture. "Ah, thank you Mr. Johnson. I need you to sign this form for me. He passed forward a piece of paper which I quickly signed.

"Thank you. It is twenty dollars for adults and ten for kids but I assume all of you are adults?" I nodded and reached into my backpack and pulled out eighty dollars in cash. "Thank you, the bathrooms are down the hall over there. The men have shower rooms upstairs and the women downstairs. You have bunks fifty-seven a to sixty a." I nodded and flashed him a smile and headed into a room which was the size of a gymnasium. "Geez, all these people here makes me wonder if I am going to be raped tonight." Dare muttered. Chryseis chuckled, "Don't worry Dare if anyone tries to rape us we can kick their ass or have Percy or Salazar beat them up for us."

They laughed as I flashed them a smile, "You know it," We walked into a small area with two bunk beds. "I call top bunk!" Salazar yelled as he leaped up onto the bunk. Dare and Chryseis put down their backpacks before playing rock paper scissors to see who got the top bunk. Chryseis frowned as she had scissors and Dare had rock. Dare cheered before climbing onto the top bunk. "Looks like you and me are stuck with the bottom bunk."

Chryseis smiled before leaning down on her bunk. "It's not that bad… I guess. But I'm afraid that since Dare might roll off her bunk and hurt herself." Dare leaned over the side and glared at Chryseis. "Just kidding D," Chryseis said as she winked at her.

"Hey girl, if you don't want the bottom bunk, you can come to where I'm at and share a bunk with me." A voice said from the entrance to our area. I twirled around to see a thirty year old eyeing Chryseis. Probably mentally undressing her too. "No thanks," Chryseis said sourly. "C'mon girl, it will be fun!" He said he walked forward and put a hand to her hip. Immediately I launched forward and grabbed the man's hand that was touching Chryseis and twisted it behind his back. "The lady said no, now get out." I snarled, pushing the guy to the entrance with my foot.

The man glared at me. "The girl doesn't know what she wants kid. Now get out of my way before I hurt you. I crossed my arms and stared at him expectantly. "This is your last warning kid," I turned around to Chryseis who threw me a small wink. "Of course, there you go."

The man smirked, "Your smart kid, you know what's good for you." He then sat next to Chryseis and clenched her butt. "Sorry for that commotion babe. That kid probably got jealous I am much better looking then him," He said winking at her. "Oh of course, boys are always like that." Chryseis said, fanning herself with her hand. "Let me get something from my backpack okay?" the man nodded and slapped her ass. Dare's face grew red with anger at seeing her friend being treated like a hooker but bit her tongue while Salazar and I held stoic expressions but I could see anger in Salazar's eyes.

Suddenly Chryseis whipped out a knife and smashed the butt of it into the man's temple. "Oops, did I pull it out too fast?" She asked innocently to his unconscious body. We were shocked before we all started laugh loudly. Chryseis stood up and gave the man a hard kick in the balls before carrying him out of our area. A few minutes later she returned with a smirk on her face. "He is currently hanging high up outside by a knife pinning him to a wall."

**Line Break**

"Oh my gods, that was terrible. I woke up to a guy's alarm at two in the morning and another at four!" Dare grumbled. I laughed as we packed up our things. "C'mon guys hurry up we got to head out." I said impatiently. Dare rubbed her eyes tiredly as she slowly packed her old clothes. When everyone was packed we headed out the doors into the blinding sunlight. "Looks like they got the guy down." Chryseis said. "Huh?" Salazar said he searched blindly. "He was hanging on the third floor on that building over there. He is gone now though." Salazar nodded before trudging forward.

"Just wondering but how long do you think this would take?" Salazar asked. "Well, when I was fourteen when I crossed the country to California and it took I say about a week I guess? But we did have a pretty bad start though." The group sighed as we kept walking.

After a couple of hours we all decided to hijack a van so we are currently cruising down a freeway. Honestly I should of taken driving lessons from Zoe since she got to DC in no time in just a van when we took forever. "Jeez nice choice Perce, couldn't carjack us a nicer vehicle?" Salazar asked. I narrowed my eyes. "I don't want the mortals to be chasing us in their cop cars and be on a wanted poster. The less expensive the car the less trouble we are in. I already feel bad jacking this guy's car."

He nodded, "Right didn't think about that. Sorry Perce." I kept my eyes on the road but didn't say anything. "Hey can I turn on the radio?" Chryseis asked. I shrugged, "Sure." When Chryseis turned on the radio I nearly crashed on the side of the freeway due to the words that flew out. 'I CAME IN LIKE A WREAKING BALL!" Miley's voice echoed through the entire car. "CHANGE THE STATION! CHANGE THE STATION!" I yelled frantically. Chryseis quickly switched the station so that we were listening to Clean Bandit. "N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be. N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be. N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be!" Chryseis and Dare sung out loud before laughing. "This is my song!" Dare yelled pumping her fist in the air. "If you gave me a chance I would take it! It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it!" Dare and Chryseis sung along with the song.

People in other cars stared the girls strangely before scoffing, probably going like teenage girls these days. "This song isn't my favorite but this is so much better than Miley Cyrus's wreaking ball song." Salazar said. I laughed, "So true," Dare glared at both of us. "Shut up! Don't you dare insult my song!" Salazar raised his hands in defense, "Hey I wasn't insulting it!" "But it wasn't really a compliment either," I said earning a nod from Dare. "Hey! Traitor!" Salazar said playfully. Dare then shifted her glare to me. "Just because of what you said doesn't mean you are forgiven for insulting my song. And there is something you have to do to earn my forgiveness or you guys will be pranked hard for the rest of your lives. I glanced at Salazar nervously through the rearview mirror since Dare never made empty threats. I then saw Chryseis say something to Dare before looking at me with an evil smirk. "And I know exactly what you guys could do to earn my forgiveness." Dare said with an evil smile

I found myself with Salazar in just our boxers dancing on the top of the van to Dare's favorite music as Chryseis drove the van with the song blaring full volume. We had Chryseis enchant us with a spell so that we didn't fall off the van. "I blame all of this on you," Salazar whispered as a car full of people with video cameras were recording us as they drove right next to us. "Nice boxes!" a girl yelled at both of us from the other car. "I don't know about you but I am going to give these people a show," Salazar whispered before he started to dance wildly to the song. I glared at him, "I'll them a real show unlike you!" We danced on the roof of the van as sexily and wildly as we could. We danced to a whole playlist on a phone Dare hooked up to the car, which just happened to be the same song just repeating itself over and over.

"That's right boys show those people your skills! Work those hips people!" Dare yelled out the window. "I swear to god if we are somehow on the news for this…" I muttered.

Just then a news van pulled up close to us and continued driving besides us a video camera on top of the van turned toward us. "Me and my big mouth," I muttered before starting to shimmy.

**Olympus POV**

The gods watched on Hephaestus TV through a rainbow as a van drove down a freeway with two people dancing in only their boxers on top. Lady Chaos and Nyx also sat there in their makeshift thrones along with Eris and Nemesis. Immediately when Nyx recognized her son as one of the people dancing on top of the van almost naked she buried her face in her hands in embarrassment. Chaos sat there in shock as she watched her two assassins dance to a song in their boxers on top of a van. Suddenly one of the windows started to come down and Chaos recognized another one her assassins poke her head out. "That's right boys show those people your skills! Work those hips people!" She yelled.

Chaos shook her head and put it in her hand confused on why they would be doing this. Artemis looked scandalized by the two boys. 'How could one of them be my boyfriend?' She thought in shock. The rest of the Olympians were either laughing or were in shock. "Those are some mighty fun assassins you have there Lady Chaos!" Apollo laughed as he high fived Hermes. Chaos groaned and slumped down. "You shake those hips Perce!" Hermes yelled drawing more laughter.

Suddenly Percy started to shimmy making the Olympians laugh so hard that a few fell out of their thrones in laughter. 'Dear gods,' Artemis internally thought. Ever since Lady Chaos had come and told them that she already organized a scouting party to gather as much info on Tartarus as they could Zeus and the gods calmed down and began to watch their quest. Chaos sighed and rubbed her forehead. 'I really wish I told them the next day,' she mentally thought.

As they watched they saw the girl threaten them making both boys pale. They both spun around and began to bump their butts together as they danced. Apollo jumped out of his throne and threw off his shirt and began to dance along with them. "That's our brother?" Eris and Nemesis said at the same time in disbelief. "What is wrong with him?" Eris shrieked. "I'm going to go down there and slap some sense into him." Nemesis growled "Honey, please don't. I want to stare at your brother's magnificent body that is nearly nude along with that other cute boy." Aphrodite said licking her lips.

"You boys work those bodies! If you are lucky enough you might even make the front page!" the girl yelled from in the van. The boys blushed red as they continued dancing. "Time for you boys to shine!" Dare yelled. She climbed onto the roof with a giant bottle of olive oil which made the boys eyes widen. "Don't you dare Dare," the boy next to Percy warned. Dare smirked and immediately poured half on him before pouring the other half on Percy. "Because you talked first Salazar you got oiled. Now dance sexy now boy!" She commanded before slipping back in the van. Salazar looked like he was ready to cry in embarrassment but Percy patted his shoulder. "C'mon Salazar we will take it like men!"

Apollo cheered, "You tell him Perce!" Salazar nodded before dancing again with Percy. Aphrodite's mouth dropped and she began to drool at the sight of two super sexy boys covered in oil dancing on the roof of the van. "This is totally not my son," Nyx said starring in horror. "It's like he was possessed by a dancing gay stripper," Eris muttered averting her eyes from the screen.

Hestia looked like she wanted to slam her head into a wall for the rest of eternity as she watched her champion, a boy who seemed to be able to do the impossible, dance with another boy on top of a van covered in oil. "Percy, I want you to hump Salazar!" Dare yelled, The boys froze and stared at Dare in horror. "Right sorry what was I thinking?" She said making grins appear on the boys faces. They immediately vanished when Dare threw pink scarves onto their necks. "Hump Salazar or I will post this on Youtube!" Dare yelled as pointed to a video camera that was standing up from the side of the van.

"But people will call us gay!" Salazar exploded. Dare's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Do it or else." They both shuddered before sadly doing her demands. Finally after five minutes they were allowed to slip back in the van with what was left of their dignity.

"Boy what I would give to see that again!" Aphrodite said licking her lips. Artemis seemed to be frozen in time in shock, Nyx in embarrassment and Chaos looked like she was a zombie.

"So… these are the assassins traveling to Tartarus's base? They seem… wild," Zeus said slowly. Chaos groaned before flashing away. "Sister, you should be proud. A woman in charge, bossing those boys around… kinda sounds like you." Artemis was still in shock at seeing Percy dance that she didn't even retort. Hermes glanced at his phone and a huge smirk began to grow on his face. "What is it Hermes?" Zeus asked. "Nyx might get even more embarrassed," "There is nothing that could make me even more embarrassed than what I just saw." She moaned.

Hermes chuckled, "Well videos of their dance are already appearing on every social network in the world and already going viral." Nyx groaned even louder before dissolving in the shadows. "You know… this would make excellent blackmail if it wasn't posted everywhere already." Hermes said.

**Percy POV**

I glared at Dare from the front seat who was staring at me and Salazar innocently. "That…was…the most embarrassing thing I have ever done in my life!" Salazar growled. "I have just lost my masculinity thanks to you." "Yea what you just made us do was way more insulting to us than us insulting your song." I hissed.

Dare shrugged, "Chryseis seemed to enjoy it too." Chryseis began to shake in silent laughter. "I can't wait to see what Lady Chaos says to you. She told us that she was monitoring this mission and I am pretty sure she 'monitored' you guys dancing!" Chryseis managed to say before bursting into laughter.

**A/N: I have to say I did crack up a bit as I wrote the dancing scene. But what I am really excited about is that you guys helped me reach the one hundred review milestone. I have never been so happy. Because you guys helped me reach the hundred review milestone I am releasing this earlier than I have planned.**

**I am still deciding how many chapters this quest should take up. I want it to be long but not too long but not too short either. Keep those reviews coming since I love to hear what you say. And remember the more reviews the faster I update… Hmm… actually kinda sounds like blackmail… HAHA I am blackmailing you guys! I feel so proud =)**

**Not really… Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please tell give me suggestions on what I should do next. Thank you and good night people**


	17. Chapter 17

**I know that some of you may have noticed that my story Legion Of Chaos is gone. I honestly do not feel the need to continue it anymore. I am sorry for those who liked the story so I will give those the chance to adopt it. The first person to private message me for this story I will give them the first four chapters I have wrote so that they can start. Again I am so sorry for this but I don't feel like writing the story Legion of Chaos anymore. Don't worry though I won't stop this story though for the people who liked this story. I will replace Legion of Chaos with another story immediately.**

**Percy POV**

After hours on the freeway we pulled into a five star hotel where we could get a room without being woken up by others. When we checked in into the front desk Salazar and I were laughed at for about five minutes before we were allowed to order a room. Since Salazar and I were these 'internet celebrities that were the best thing since smartphones' the price was cut by one forth. "See?" Dare said smirking. "There is a good thing to you guys dancing," she pulled out the cash from her backpack before handing it to the person. Salazar scowled and shoved his hands into his black skinny jeans. We were led up to our room to meet a huge room with two queen sized beds, a giant plasma TV, mini refrigerator, a plump white couch, and a door to the bathroom and another door to a terrace outside.

"Well, there are only two beds and four of us…" Chryseis said as she stared at the room. "Don't worry, I will take the couch," I said eyeing the soft comfy couch. "Are you sure Percy? I don't mind sharing a bed with you considering Salazar and Dare already claimed the other bed." She must of seen my expression since she took a step back and quickly shook her hands in front of her. "No, no, not like that! Just as friends!" She added quickly with a small blush.

"It's fine Chry, I really don't mind taking the couch. You can have the bed to yourself." Chryseis nodded before heading to the bathroom to wash up. "I wonder what shows they have," Salazar said as he flopped down on a bed and turned on the TV. He flicked through tons of channels before stopping at a show called Agents of SHIELD. Dare walked into the room and shoved Salazar off the bed and flopped down on it. "Ugh, I am so tired!" Dare groaned. Salazar glared at her from his spot on the floor.

"You're tired? I wouldn't of known, what you did must have been exhausting! Sitting in a van and doing nothing while threating two people to dance." "Yes, and you would believe how hard that is," Dare sighed. Salazar rolled his eyes before sliding back in the bed. "Perce, you don't mind switching spots with me would you?" I shook my head. "Sorry Sal, but you are on your own." Salazar scowled before turning back to the TV.

**Time Skip**

After days of constant travel and the occasional argument from Dare and Salazar we finally reached Tartarus's base.

"All right guys, the base is right in front of us. Let's go over what we planned. This is an in and out operation. Once we gather our intel we rush out of the base immediately. If you think you can, sabotage anything you can without setting off any alarms. Dare is covering our exit, Chryseis is going to the security room to lead us and Salazar. You and I are locating the primordial gods quarters to get the intel we need." The three nodded. I looked over the hill to see monsters guarding the entrance to a cave. "Alright no more than fifteen monsters down there. Let's take them out quickly and silently."

We all pulled out our bows and aimed at our chosen target. "On three, one… two… Three!" We shot our arrows toward the monsters which dropped like flies. Before the remaining monsters could call for reinforcements they burst into golden dust. "Clear," Dare said. We all sprinted to the entrance of the cave where we hunkered down. "Dare you take position over in those rocks over there and keep our exit clear." Dare nodded before bounding away.

"Let's go," We all walked into the cave, careful not to be too noisy. I held my hand out as I peeked around the corner to see two guards talking casually. I whistled to get their attention. They both turned toward my direction and marched forward to investigate the sound. Right when they appeared around the corner, I stabbed one through with my sword while slicing off the other's head with my knife. I nodded telling them the coast was clear before darting ahead.

"Geez, of course their base has to be in a cave," Salazar grumbled as he carefully avoided the sharp rocks on the wall. I slipped through a narrow passage in the wall with the others following as I carefully made my way through. When we exited the narrow passage I slowly walked toward a door at the far end of the hall guarded by two cyclops. The red dim glow of the fire deeper down in the cave allowed us to blend into the shadows. Suddenly one of the cyclops's turned exactly to wear was. I quickly silenced him with my throwing knife before doing the same to the other.

A loud piercing shriek came from behind the door in front of us giving us an involuntary shiver down our spines. "Salazar, open the door, Chryseis, prepare for anything that is past that door." Salazar tried turning the knob on the door but it didn't move. "Crap, I need to pick the lock." Salazar said pulling a lockpick from his jacket. "Intruders!" a voice yelled from across the hall. I turned around to see a group of armored cyclops staring at us. I turned toward Chryseis who nodded. "How long till you get the door unlocked?" I asked. "Give me about two to three minutes. I am not as skilled at this as Dare is."

Chryseis pulled out her bow and took aim at the Cyclops as I charged toward the nearest one with my scythe in my hand. I hooked the cyclops's sword on my scythe as he swung down at me and flung it toward the ceiling before slashing him across the chest. I swung and slashed and soon became a tornado of death. It seemed as if nothing could touch me. My scythe could slice through their armor like butter.

When I finished, I stood there panting as mounds of golden dust surrounded me. "Percy look out!" Salazar cried as he looked over his shoulder at me. I turned around to see a cyclops swinging his axe in my direction before exploding into golden dust. I stared at it confused before I noticed that Chryseis had her bow aimed at it.

"Done!" Salazar said happily as the door slowly creaked open. "Down this hall! I heard commotions!" a voice said not too far away. I quickly rushed through the doorway along with Salazar and Chryseis before shutting it right when the guards came around the corner.

"Phew, safe," Salazar said in happiness. "Um guys… you may want to look where we are…" Chryseis said slowly. I turned around and my mouth dropped. Hanging from the ceiling where cages of skeletons that were gripping the bars. I stepped forward onto a stone bridge that led across the cavern. "Guys… do you feel that?" Chryseis asked as she neared the edge of the bridge. "It's like its trying to pull you in…" "Tartarus…" I whispered. "If you fall it leads you straight to Tartarus." Chryseis gulped before stepping away from the edge.

"_Free us," _A feeble voice said throughout the room. I quickly held out my scythe as we stood back to back, circling around. _"Trapped… help…" _The voice moaned. "Guys… I am really starting to get crept out. There is nothing in this room except for us." Salazar said. _"Pain… torture… save us," _The voice whispered as wind brushed past my ear.

"Guys… these skeletons look like they came from… humans…" Chryseis said. _"Human... no… Demigods yes…" _I glared all throughout the cavern. "Come out!" _"So handsome this one… so brave… shut up! You are busy staring at this demigod when he could help us." _The voices said. My scythe slightly dipped downwards in confusion as the voices seemed to fight amongst themselves. _"How could you deny those demigods over there?" _A gust of wind blew in my face. I quickly put my hand out to block my face from the icy cold wind but I felt a hand close around my wrist and bring it down.

I stared at where I felt the hand but nothing was there. I planted my scythe in the ground and slowly reach toward my wrist… only to feel nothing there holding it. _"The scythe…" _The voices whispered almost fearfully._ "This demigod wields the scythe of Kronos!" _Winds burst upwards from the pit igniting a shriek that made me quiver in my combat boots. "Stop! Kronos is gone! I took the scythe from the pit!" I yelled out.

Slowly the winds died down. _"The demigod is not Kronos… but how does he wield the scythe?"_ "These voices ask a lot of questions." Salazar muttered. "I believe… I believe that due to the fact I have defeated Kronos… the scythe decided I should be thee true wielder of the scythe." _"He holds part of the… essence of Kronos himself." _I paled and gripped my chest thinking that Kronos could hear and see everything I did. _"Relax… you held part of him inside you but not enough for him to see in your eyes or hear your thoughts." _"You said you needed to be freed," Chryseis piped up from besides me, bringing us back to our topic.

"_Yes… tortured… starved by Tartarus himself. Trapped here… till we are freed." _"How many of you guys are you?" Salazar asked. _"All of these cages… all of those skeletons are us."_ The skeleton neared me started to shake and its jaw began to chitter. Suddenly the skeleton stood upright and faced me with blue glowing eyes.

"_Here we lie, in eternal pain till a demigod from within shall set us free and be rewarded for his actions."_ The skeleton then fell to the ground as a wisp of wind drifted by. Leaving a tingling sensation on the back of my neck. "Ok… this is a bit creepy," Salazar said taking a step back. "I mean it was like a mini prophecy but not really." _"Only a primordial can release us from our cages."_ "Yep, there is the catch to releasing them," Salazar muttered. "Well we could call my mom…" _"No," _The voices hissed, _"Nyx will not do! We can only be freed by whom we were trapped by!" _I scowled, "You voices make this too damn difficult. Tartarus will have no intention of freeing anyone!" _"That is what makes it impossible…" _The voices moaned. _"Only a man that can defy the impossible can free us!"_

I thought long and hard before I snapped my fingers. "Guys bear with me… what if we let him take me into custody… at the price that these voices may be free." "NO!" Chryseis and Salazar shouted at the same time. "If Tartarus's takes one of us, he takes all of us!" "No," I said sternly. "We still need the intel and we cannot just leave these voices here, who knows how long they have been here?"

"_You do not need to surrender yourselves… however Tartarus could never refuse a good duel. If you make the stakes high enough he will accept your duel." _The voices whispered.

**Olympus POV**

The gods sat on the edges of their seats as the assassins entered in a room full of cages hanging from the ceiling with skeletons inside. Aphrodite let out a small "Eep" and hid behind her hands at the sight of the room.

"Phew, safe," Salazar said in happiness. "Um guys… you may want to look where we are…" the girl holding the bow said slowly. After seeing her skills with the bow Artemis wished that she was a part of her hunters. Percy turned around and his mouth dropped at the sight of all the cages. He stepped forward onto a stone bridge that led across the cavern. Stone bricks fell from the bottom of the bridge, all the way into the pit. "Guys… do you feel that?" The girl asked as she neared the edge of the bridge. "It's like its trying to pull you in…" The gods gasped as they heard the girl say those words.

"Tartarus…" Percy whispered. Nyx clung onto the armrests of her throne. "If you fall it leads you straight to Tartarus." The girl gulped before stepping away from the edge.

"_Free us," _A voice echoed throughout the room. The three assassins quickly stood back to back searching for any dangers nearby. _"Trapped… help…" _The voice moaned.

"Guys… I am really starting to get crept out. There is nothing in this room except for us." The boy said. _"Pain… torture… save us," _The voices whispered.

"Guys… these skeletons look like they came from… humans…" The girl said. "Mortals token from the world above? Why would they do that?" Zeus asked. "Maybe Tartarus wanted to torture them for fun?" Ares said. "Hush," Hera said as she stared at the screen.

"_Human... no… Demigods yes" _ "Come out!" Percy demanded. _"So handsome this one… so brave…" _Artemis growled when she heard those words and cracks started to appear on her armrests. Everyone stared at Artemis in confusion except for Zeus, Apollo and Nyx who gave her a warning glare for her to calm down. Apollo looked at Artemis's reaction to those words thrown at Percy and stared at his sister in suspicion. 'Why would she react so strongly to those words toward Percy?' He thought. Zeus's eyes brimmed with hope that Percy might leave his daughter for this… voice. Even though it sounded ridiculous.

"_Shut up! You are busy staring at this demigod when he could help us." _The voices said. _"How could you deny those demigods over there?" _Percy quickly threw his hand across his face for protection against a gust of wind that blew at them. Percy's arm slowly began to go down but Percy's expression was confusion as he stared at his wrist. He planted his scythe on the ground and reached toward his wrist as if he was feeling for something. His expression was even more confusion as he felt nothing.

"_The scythe…" _The voices whispered. _"This demigod wields the scythe of Kronos!" _Winds exploded upwards from the pit igniting a long and loud shriek that made Percy shake a little along with the gods of Olympus however Nyx seemed unaffected. "Stop! Kronos is gone! I took the scythe from the pit!" Percy yelled out.

Slowly the winds died down. _"The demigod is not Kronos… but how does he wield the scythe?"_ "These voices ask a lot of questions." The boy muttered. "I believe… I believe that due to the fact I have defeated Kronos… the scythe decided I should be thee true wielder of the scythe." _"He holds part of the… essence of Kronos himself." _

Zeus gripped his master bolt and stood up. "HE HOSTS KRONOS INSIDE OF HIM! HE MUST BE DESTROYED!" Nyx shot a bolt of darkness from her hand which smacked Zeus in the face making him flew back through his throne and into the wall behind him, knocking him unconscious. "My son is not a traitor," She hissed.

Percy paled and gripped his chest. _"Relax… you held part of him inside you but not enough for him to see in your eyes or hear your thoughts." _"You said you needed to be freed," Chryseis piped up from besides me, bringing the voices and Percy back on topic. The gods that wanted to hear more about the part of Kronos inside Percy scowled. "C'mon, why did that girl have to bring their topic back up? I wanted to hear more about the essence of Kronos inside Percy." Ares complained.

"_Yes… tortured… starved by Tartarus himself. Trapped here… till we are freed." _The voices said from within the cavern."How many of you guys are you?" The boy asked. _"All of these cages… all of those skeletons are us."_ Hades bolted upright. "How are they still there? They should be in the underworld if they are dead!" "Hades, shush maybe the voices will explain." Hera said. Hades grumbled but sat back in his throne.

The skeleton near Percy began to shake and its jaw began to chitter. "It's kind of like the skeleton is being possessed." Hermes said. Suddenly the skeleton stood upright and faced Percy me with blue glowing eyes and a blank expression.

"_Here we lie, in eternal pain till a demigod from within shall set us free and be rewarded for his actions."_ The skeleton then fell to the floor of its cage. "Ok… this is a bit creepy," the boy said taking a step back. "I mean it was like a mini prophecy but not really." Apollo scoffed. "That was nothing like my oracle. My oracle is so much more awesome than those voices! It even sprouts better prophecies.

"_Only a primordial can release us from our cages."_ "Yep, there is the catch to releasing them," The boy muttered. Nyx began to get up from her throne when the voices stopped her _"No," _The voices hissed, Suddenly a face of a beautiful woman appeared in the screen scowling at Nyx. "Vanessa…" Apollo whispered. The girl in the screen flashed a smile over at Apollo. "How do you know this girl? Did you bed with her?" Artemis asked a bit angrily. "What? No! That is my daughter that died during the first assault on the camp!" Apollo then turned tearfully at the girl in the screen. _"It's okay father,"_ The girl whispered. _"I will always love you," _The girl said before fading away from the screen leaving Apollo in tears. "Tartarus will pay," Apollo promised. "He will pay for making my daughter one of the ones he brought back to life and tortured.

"_Nyx will not do! We can only be freed by whom we were trapped by!" _The voices said.Percy scowled, "You voices make this too damn difficult. Tartarus will have no intention of freeing anyone!" _"That is what makes it impossible…" _The voices moaned. _"Only a man that can defy the impossible can free us!"_

Percy frowned and walked around in a circle. He seemed to be thinking. "Guys bear with me… what if we let him take me into custody… at the price that these voices may be free." "NO!" Everyone yelled, on Olympus and down in Tartarus's base. Artemis teared up at the thought of Percy being tortured to death while Nyx looked like she wanted to slap Percy until he died for coming up with that retarded solution. Ares just gave a noncommittal shrug while Hera stared at the screen interested.

"If Tartarus's takes one of us, he takes all of us!" The boy and girl said. "No," Percy said sternly. "We still need the intel and we cannot just leave these voices here, who knows how long they have been here?"

"_You do not need to surrender yourselves… however Tartarus could never refuse a good duel. If you make the stakes high enough he will accept your duel." _The voices whispered. Ares smirked at the thought of a duel coming up. While Nyx paled at the thought of the duel.

"_The only thing he will accept is the death of you Perseus Jackson. You are a foil in his plans and he will do anything to kill you. You must use the training you have received from the Fates to survive this duel."_ The Olympians mouths dropped. The fates have never proposed to train anyone so this was big news to the Olympians ears.

"Wait… so you are saying that…" Percy began. _"Yes Percy Jackson, your life for our lives." _The voices said. Artemis stood up and attempted to flash down there but Nyx tackled her down before she could. "Godly interference is prohibited!" Nyx said but Artemis could see that there was a greater meaning behind her words. 'She is telling me that if the rest of the gods find out I am dating Percy that it would cause an uproar.' She thought. Artemis slowly nodded before returning to her throne. Artemis took a glance at Apollo and a deadly serious face was plastered on him. He stared at her with suspicion swimming through his eyes. Artemis gulped at the thought of her overly protective brother finding out about her affair with Percy.

"But… Tartarus can't torture you anymore right? You guys are dead!" Salazar said trying to prevent his friend from heading to a certain death. _"Tartarus could just reform us and torture us with hunger and thirst. Or he could just torture our ghostly forms. The nicest torture we have is the torture of boredom." _The voices said glumly. "I cannot just leave them here to be tortured, Salazar. These people don't deserve what is happening to them." Percy said.

"Damn right…" Apollo muttered thinking about his daughter and also sending Artemis suspicious looks. Salazar sighed, "I know it's just that you are one of my best friends. I don't know if I can watch you die in front of my eyes against one of the most powerful primordials ever." "Salazar, when I was in the second titan war, I saw many of my friends die. Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beaureguard, Michael Yew, and tons more. It made me realize what I was fighting for and what they were fighting for. I made sure that their deaths weren't in vain."

This made the parents of the spoken demigods all smile sadly. "But dude I don't want you to die… even if it is for the second time…" Salazar said. Percy smiled "Well lucky for you I don't plan to die."

**A/N: I know the chapters are bit shorter now. I went from ten thousand from the second chapter to eight thousand to six thousand and five thousand then to the med to low four thousand. I know you want updates to come out faster but that would mean I would have to make shorter chapters. I am sorry if you guys miss the longer chapters but I can't write long chapters and post them fast. Even if I could it would be in such shitty quality that the entire story doesn't even make since anymore.**

**I am planning on making Salazar and Percy get back at Dare though. I just am still thinking on how they should. Anyway if the chapters seem to be a bit repetitive I am sorry. I am running out of ideas so I could really use some help. If you think the fight scenes in this story are a bit too short or less action packed I am sorry but I do hope that they get better later on. If not I will probably find a beta to do it for me.**

**I was actually listening to music as I wrote this chapter. But these were soundtracks. I was listening to this soundtrack called Skyline in Halo 3 ODST. It is a great song, especially in the ending. But I doubt it fits in this chapter. Since I was sort of distracted by music if you see any mistakes please tell me. That would be fantastic since I might actually change something that is already good and just turn it… to eh.**

**Anyways please review as they are my motivation to write and don't forget to leave any suggestions for this story below thank you.**

**P.S. I will post a chapter of a new story I am working on. If you guys want me to work on my new story while working on this one then I have no problem. Otherwise it might come after I finish this story.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hi guys I am so sorry for not updating in a while. One of my laptop's drivers wouldn't start up so I am having it repaired. The one I am using is temporary. I am also busy adjusting to high school. Ugh so much homework. Anyway if you read the author note on the bottom of the last chapter then you would have noticed that I said that I would give a preview of a new story I am working on. I hope you would enjoy what I have wrote so far and again I am so SORRY for making you guys wait so long.**

**Preview of New Story**

**Percy POV**

"Bring the firewood over here Perseus," I grumbled as I brought all the firewood I collected toward the campsite. Out of nowhere a foot shot out making me trip and fall to the ground. There were snickers and laughs coming from the people around me. I glared at the person next to me who was whistling innocently. "You are so clumsy, you can't even walk over your own two feet without falling!" A woman's voice sneered.

I slowly tore my glare away from the person who tripped me to the woman who said those words. Artemis… my mother. I was the product of her and Orion. She has hated me with all of her guts but kept me around for a slave to her hunt. It didn't help either since my father was a rapist and murderer. Even Artemis's brother can't look at me without shooting a look of disgust. I have lived with the hunt for hundreds of years with partial immortality, stuck fourteen years old. Every time a hunter died she would blame it on me. I honestly did not know how much I could take.

"Pick up the firewood you useless male," Artemis spat. I dutifully gathered the firewood that was spilled everywhere and tossed it into the fire. "Anything else you require… mother?" She glared at me. "Is this how you address a goddess? Your own mother?" She leapt forward swept me off my feet before nocking an arrow toward my face. "It has been hundreds of years and you still haven't learned to bow in front of a goddess!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me up before slapping me across the face which sent me sprawling into the dirt. I could hear the hunters' laughter as I spat a mouthful of dirt out.

I slowly rose to my feet and glared at Artemis who had a smug look on her face. "Now bow!" I slowly went down on one knee and kept my head down low. Keeping my voice low I asked her my question again. "Yes… my hunters and I are rather hungry and we decided that you shall hunt our food for us since we are rather busy." I gave an inward snort as I knew that she basically meant that she and her hunters were going to come up with more plans to make my life an absolute hell.

I nodded and grabbed my bow that was slung across my back. "No," Artemis said sharply. I stared at her in confusion. "You will not hunt our dinner with a bow… but rather with this…" She held up a pebble which made me groan. "How do you expect me to catch us something with a rock?"

"Useless male, you disgust me. Only a true hunter would be able to use anything as a weapon of mass destruction. Don't expect to cheat either like you did last time or you would face an even worse punishment!"

I winced at the memory and my hand unconsciously moved to my chest where a batch of fresh scars where located. Artemis threw the pebble to me which I caught before trudging into the forest. "Do not take too long!" Artemis called out from behind me. I growled and started walking faster as the hunters laughter echoed in my ears. I quickly climbed up a tree to search my surroundings for any sign of life.

In the distance I noticed a small trail of smoke rising in the air. I glanced toward the sky where I saw the moon shining down on me. I scowled at the sight. Personally I preferred Apollo any day compared to Artemis, even though he wasn't much better since my looks constantly reminded him of Orion. I quickly leapt across the tree tops toward the smoke. When I reached the area I noticed a group of mortals laughing and toasting marshmallows.

From the looks of it they seemed to be one big happy family. I watched wistfully as a young boy no older than five cuddle up with his mother who stared at the boy lovingly, planting a kiss on his forehead. _'Stop,' _my subconscious said. _'Walk away, you cannot hope for something that you cannot have. You must walk away for this is only painful to watch.' _ 'What can be more painful than this? I have no family. Watching this should be no big deal.' I thought. _'You crave for this. Deep down you want to be accepted but you know that you would never be accepted due to who your father is. Everyone was disgusted by your father and his actions. Then when they look at you… they see him… they see Orion.'_

I turned away and leapt back into the forest.

I searched around the forest until I came to a cave. I silently crept inside to see a bear snoozing in the back of the cave. I quietly picked up a sharp rock from the ground and crept over to the snoozing bear. Right when I was about to stab its eye with the sharp rock, the bear's paw swept to the side and knocked me over. Its eyes quickly opened at the first sign of contact and let out a loud roar.

"**Who dares enter my cave and disturbs my sleep?" **The bear growled. I attempted to blend into the shadows but the bear's beady eyes landed on you. **"Human! You dare creep on me when I was sleeping?" **"I mean no harm," I said raising my hands in defense. Very quickly I slipped the pebble and rock into the sleeve of my jacket so the bear wouldn't notice them. **"I shall kill you where you stand!" **The bear roared before charging at me with claws unleashed.

I swiftly dove to the side so that the bear's claws only nicked the side of my leg. I rushed to my feet as the bear growled and charged at me again. 'The bear is too big to fight in this tight space… maybe I could use this to my advantage,"

I rushed toward the bear and dove to the side, pulling out my rock and swiping across its side. The bear looked confused for a second on what hit him before staring at the rock in my hand. The bear began to shake. At first I thought it was having a seizure before I noticed it was laughing. **"Puny human, you think you can kill me with just a rock?" **I scowled before rushing toward the bear. The bear immediately took a defensive stance but I anticipated the move by climbing up the side of the cave wall and tackling the bear to the ground.

I slashed at his chest with the rock making him howl before shoving a pebble down its throat. The bear kicked me off of him before scrambling to the back of the cave, choking on the pebble that was stuck in his windpipe. I charged him again and slid underneath the bear, stabbing it right in its throat with my rock. Its eyes bulged out of its sockets before slumping toward the ground dead.

I pulled the heavy bear out of its cave before climbing up a tree to determine my position. When I located the hunters camp I jumped down and heaved the bear's giant paw over my shoulder and dragged it toward the campsite.

When I trudged into the clearing I fell to the ground wheezing at the sheer weight I pulled through the forest. A couple of hunters walked toward me and sneered as they stared at me before rushing off to tell Artemis I was back. "Maybe I should have done something to keep me from coming back to this hellhole." I said to myself.

I watched as Artemis walked over and stared at me and the bear before rolling her eyes. "It took you this long to kill a bear? You must be weaker than I thought." She snapped her fingers making the bear disappear in a silver mist. "Wash up, you are serving dinner tonight." I grumbled before dragging myself toward the lake. Right before I could take a step into the lake a spout of water splashed into my face. I whipped the water from my eyes and glared at the two giggling nymphs. "Leave!" I ordered.

The nymphs paled and disappeared. I quickly stripped before diving into the lake. The lake bubbled angrily at my presence immediately after I dived in. "Yea… yea I know but I just need to rinse then Ill be off." The lake bubbles quickly died down. I quickly grabbed a shampoo bottle from my cloak and poured it on me, giving me a minty kind of smell. After rubbing my entire body with it I quickly doused myself in the lake before walking out clean. I pulled my clothes back on before jogging off to the campsite.

"Well? Hurry up boy! We are starving!" I quickly handed out dishes of the bear meat for everyone before coming to the last dish that was reserved for me. All it had on it was a half cut sandwich with a slice of ham and cheese. I quickly wolfed it down before tossing the dish into the tent. "Perseus, remember you have to stay and wait for everyone to finish before cleaning their plates." "Yes mother," I spat. I sat in the corner of the tent as the hunters conversed and laughed like a big family, a big family which I was not a part of.

My mind floated back into my memories to where I saw the child cuddling with his mother. I imagined that the boy was me and the mother was Artemis. Then I pictured the father as an older version of me who was holding Artemis's hand lovingly. Finally I pictured all the hunters laughing and playing. Everything was perfect until one by one the hunters slowly began to disappear, leaving my father, Artemis and me. Then my father slowly disappeared leaving me and Artemis before Artemis finally disappeared.

I watched as I began to fall down an empty black void screaming out for anyone to help him. "This is you… everyone has left you alone. You are on your own with no help." A voice said. "You will never be accepted, never…" The last word echoed throughout the void. "PERSEUS!" I snapped out of my imagination to find Artemis staring at me angrily. She smacked me across the head before shoving a stack of plates into my hands. "I said your name three times already! Pay attention next time!" I nodded and quickly ran into the tent and dumped all the dishes into the sink before I began to wash them.

"I don't want this life… I never chose to live this life. So why do I have to deal with all of this?" I murmured to myself as I scrubbed the dishes. "I don't think I can handle this any longer… treated like trash all the time…" I tossed the dish to the cabinet before grabbing the next dish. "Maybe I should run… leave the hunt…" _'If you abandon the hunt what do you think will happen?' _my subconscious asked. "I don't know… they would probably say good riddance and then complain about useless males which I am after all."

'_You are not useless… the hunters and your mother are just too blind to see your potential. You should find someone that sees you for who you really are.' _ "Yes…" I said, "What has my mother and her hunt ever done for me? Except make me work like a mule?" _'That's right, pack your things, leave the dishes, desert these cold hearted assholes who made your life a living hell.' _ I dropped the dish into the sink and walked out of the tent. I went to where I usually slept every time we moved to a campsite, under a tree. I quickly shoved everything I had into my backpack before raiding the medial tent.

I looked back at the camp as I was close to the edge of the clearing. I was lucky that everyone was asleep when I packed. "Where will I go?" I asked myself. _"We shall head to the place that all the hunters hate and rarely visit… Camp Half-Blood."_

**A/N: What do you think of this chapter I am writing for a new story? Was it good? Does it need improvements? Should it be longer? Tell me in the reviews below. Next chapter will be the chapter 18 to the Love of Artemis.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys… heh heh heh, sorry to keep you guys waiting but after constant waves of reviews and PMs demanding the next chapter I decided to find some time in my day to squeeze this bit in. I have mostly been busy with schoolwork, not to mention countless nights where I only got a few hours of sleep. But here it is! I'm not entirely satisfied with this chapter and I was thinking maybe I could get a beta. If you want to be a beta for this story, I will allow you to write a couple of chapters when I can't as long as you let me see it first =P so you want to become a beta send me a scene of what you want to happen in the next chapter to my email made specifically for this at noblelvx the email is on gmail so you know what to put down because fanfiction won't allow any emails... stupid fanfiction. There, I will read your scenes and whoever has the best will become a beta for this story.**

**Percy POV**

I took a deep breath before pushing open the giant doors to reveal a giant arena where a dracaena was fighting against a Cyclops. The Cyclops roared and charged the armored dracaena who swiftly slithered to the side and stabbed the Cyclops in the side igniting loud cheers from the crowd. Immediately I got a sense of déjà vu. "God this is just like when I took that quest into the labyrinth…" I said.

Salazar stared at the whole stadium in shock. Every seat was occupied by monsters holding those foam fingers and wearing oversized shirts that said I Luv Tartarus or Tartarus is Luv Tartarus is Life. The day before we arrived here, Dare showed Salazar the Shrek is love Shrek is life video. I never thought I would see him freak out over a two minute video. I was so glad I didn't watch it due to Salazar's reaction. At least it wasn't as bad as when Dare made us watch two girls and one cup. I never ate chocolate ice cream again.

The roar from the crowds cheering erupted all over the area as the dracaena thrust it's sword in the air multiple times. All of a sudden a knife spurted from its head. The crowd was silent as everyone stared at the knife before the dracaena erupted into a cloud of dust. As the dust shimmered away, a figure wearing all black was standing where the dracaena used to be with a scythe held idly in his hands.

Gasps and whispers of he's alive went through the crowd. Finally a slow clapping drew everyone's attention to the stand where Tartarus was sitting. "I have to say Jackson… I thought you would have the sense to stay dead this time." I crossed my arms and slammed my scythe into the sand. "Well T, can I call you T? Anyways T I would never leave my friends and family to the hands of idiots like you."

Tartarus laughed, "Last time we fought Jackson, you needed your dragon to help fight me, and even then you still died. What makes you think that you can defeat me this time?" Tartarus asked. "I don't intend to kill you today Tartarus. But I do want to fight." I said. Tartarus raised an eyebrow. "Interesting… I'm listening." "I am suggesting that we fight today but not to the death. But rather for something else…" Tartarus leaned forward clearly interested. "If I win in our match today… You will release all of the souls you have tortured."

"I see… and what is in it for me?" My face darkened, "Anything…" Tartarus smiled while I scowled. I knew I had to say anything because Tartarus wouldn't accept anything small. Tartarus's grin grew even wider. "My wager… is that you will commit eternal service to me. I inwardly groaned, "Very well, I accept." "Swear our terms on the River Styx?" Tartarus asked. "No… on Chaos, first to yield has to agree on other's terms."

Tartarus smiled and cracked his knuckles. "I will enjoy pummeling you a second time." He leapt from the stand and slammed into the ground. Two dracaena rushed forward and gave him his weapon. The spear he was handed was about six feet long with a point that seemed as if it could cut through several feet of titanium like butter. "You should be lucky demigod, I usually don't personally fight demigods." I waved him off, "Yea, yea I think I heard this before."

"You know what interests me Jackson?" Tartarus asked we circled each other around the pit. "I wonder how your petty mother would react when I appear with your head on a staff. It would be a sight to see. Who knows, maybe Erebus might let me teach her a lesson in betraying him. Perhaps in the bedroom no?" Tartarus licked his lips while I stared in disgust.

"You are sick, did you know that? I wonder if it's because Gaia left you because she couldn't bear to see your ugly face anymore after she bore your children. And after that you have been starved of women to spread your pathetic seed."

Tartarus's face grew red before leaping toward me. He experimentally jabbed his spear in my direction which I dodged and swatted away. Right then I charged Tartarus. My scythe gleaming in the light of the arena as its deadly arc sailed to Tartarus. Tartarus quickly blocked it with the hilt of the staff before stabbing me in the chest with tremendous force with the butt.

I jumped out of the way but it didn't stop the spear from grazing the side of me. The sheer amount of force behind the strike inflicted so much pain on the left side of my chest. I grimaced before swinging the scythe to block multiple strikes from Tartarus. It seemed as if each strike was aimed toward my legs or chest. Right when Tartarus jabbed at me, I swung my scythe to the side, straight toward Tartarus's spear. Right when my scythe made contact with the spear, a giant explosion erupted from between both weapons knocking us both back.

"You idiot!" Tartarus spat. Shattered remains of his spear were embedded within his body. I stared to the side where Chryseis, Dare and Salazar was. Chryseis had a hand hovering over her mouth while Dare and Salazar stared in shock. "Percy… your arm…" Dare pointed to my left arm which was… separated from my body with a giant piece of the spear.

"My arm…" I said weakly. Without my left arm, my scythe was too heavy to carry. I watched as Tartarus struggled to get up but fell back down. Obviously the pain from all the shrapnel of his spear was causing him massive pain. However I didn't know who had it worst. Tartarus or me. Suddenly Tartarus began to wither in pain as he tried to yank pieces of his spear from his body. "That spear was infused with part of my power along with elder python poison from the depths of me!" All around the areas where the shrapnel impaled Tartarus, his skin was turning a pale green.

"I beat you, now fulfill your end of the bargain. " I demanded. Tartarus coughed and smirked. "Very well…" Tartarus snapped his fingers. From beyond the arena walls, I could hear cell doors opening and the cheering from the chained spirits. "But know this… I was already weak from battling you the first time. Erebus… he will know… and he will kill you…" Tartarus began to laugh as specks of him began to fade away. "Monsters… kill these freaks."

All around monsters pulled out odd assortments of weapons and leaped down into the arena. I saw giant foam baseball bats, a bowling ball, and other strange assortment of objects that somehow seemed somewhat threating.

Unfortunately for me, they were all staring murderously at me and I couldn't do anything with a detached left arm. Already the room began to spin due to blood loss. My vision began to blur as it waved in and out of consciousness. I watched as the entire front line of monsters charged at me. I closed my eyes and waiting for the pain to come.

It never did. I opened my eyes to the sounds of fighting. Dare and Salazar were fighting the monsters off as Chryseis treated my arm. "Massive bleeding, I can only temporarily stop it. You already lost a massive amount of blood. She helped strapped my scythe to my back and helped me to the entrance to the arena from where we came from.

"Salazar! Dare! Come on!" Chryseis yelled. Dare stabbed one more monster before grabbing Salazar's shoulder and charging toward the entrance, dragging Salazar along.

"Ow! Goddamn it! Your grip is fucking strong as hell! I can run by myself you know?" Salazar complained. Right when the passed through the giant metal doors, we slammed them shut and held it against the horde of monsters.

"Someone, find something to barricade the door with!" Salazar yelled. Dare rushed off and returned with a giant metal beam which she stuck through the handles of the door. "Crap… eventually they are going to break through that. We need a way out fast." I stumbled forward and closed my eyes. "Guys after I do this, I'm going to be unconscious for a bit."

I clapped my hands together imagining a giant swirling vortex in front of us before blacking out.

**Time Skip**

**Percy POV**

I woke up in a soft bed covered in midnight black sheets. Stars covered the walls of the massive room that seemed to be empty except for me.

"Hello Perseus."

I nearly jumped out of the bed in fright. Standing right next to me was my mother glaring at me. "Hey mom," I said weakly.

Nyx groaned and rubbed her eyes warily. "You journey all the way to Tartarus's base of operations, defeat Tartarus and lose your arm and all you say is hey mom?"

I let out a nervous laugh, "I guess?"

"And I suppose you didn't even get the intel that we needed." I froze. I had completely forgotten about the entire purpose of the mission.

"It's alright though since you managed to kill Tartarus but sometimes you need to learn about the task at hand."

I raised my left arm to rub the back of my neck before freezing. I had a left arm? I could have sworn that it was gone. I looked toward my arm to see a metallic, robotic arm with flashing white lights. Armor plating lined the entire arm along with glowing streaks of light outlining each plate of armor.

"Um… how long was I out?"

Nyx grimaced, "A week, your girlfriend came in here a couple of times… vowed to kick your ass all the way to Chaos and back for scaring her. Of course I couldn't help but agree that the punishment seemed fitting."

I could feel the blood drain from my face as my hands began to jitter nervously. My mother seemed to have a smirk on her face as she watched my face of terror. "I'm just joking," Nyx said which caused me to relax.

"Just all the way to the void." I groaned and flopped down onto my bed. "Out of all the women in the world, why do I have the woman that can single handedly kick my ass?" Nyx smiled and patted my head. "Don't worry, I'll watch over the whole ordeal. If something becomes majorly severe I'll step in."

I scowled, "Thanks, I can feel the love." Nyx flashed a smile before snapping her fingers. Artemis seemed to drop from a shadow in the room. She looked utterly confused until she saw my lying in bed. A range of emotions ran throughout her face. From happiness to sadness to anger to sheer I'm going to rip every single one of your limbs off and feed them through your mouth to emotionless.

Nyx laughed before vanishing into a shadow. "Good luck," She whispered.

To say I was utterly terrified was an understatement. I was literally shaking in areas that I didn't know could shake. I tried to crawl back every time she took a step toward me but just ended up hitting the wall.

"Now now Arty, I think we can talk things over can't we? Besides you wouldn't hurt a guy who has been recently injured like me would you?" I said nervously. Artemis paused before quickening her pace.

'Oh shit, she is probably really pissed off,' a part of my brain said. 'No shit Sherlock, I think we need to get the Hades out of here,' the rational part of my brain said. I quickly threw off the covers and dashed for the doors leading out of the hospital wing, screaming for dear life.

I burst out of the doors and entered a giant auditorium where hundreds of my mother's shade servants were wandering. They all paused to star at me as I rushed past in just a loincloth. 'I got to get the fuck out of here!' I thought. I raced through the wing and into the main hall and toward the bedrooms. When I finally reached my room, I slammed the door shut and locked all seventeen of my locks before standing back. There was a moment of silence before the door flew backward into me with a loud smash. I groaned and looked up from behind the door to see Artemis with her foot outstretched with silver flames in her eyes.

"Artemis I am really sorry, please don't hurt me!" I pleaded. Artemis didn't say anything but instead threw the door off me and dragged me by the ankle down the hall. "I'm sorry Artemis! I didn't mean to injure myself!" Again she said nothing her grip on my ankle tightened even more.

Finally she dragged me into the dining hall where my two favorite sisters were eating lunch, Eris and Nemesis. They both stared as Artemis dragged me down the hall. "Help! We are siblings!" Eris and Nemesis stared at each other before smirking. "Nah, looks like you have everything under control." Eris said.

Of course I couldn't expect anything from my sisters but Artemis seemed to grow a small smirk from Eris's response. "We been through so much, you don't want to see the only younger brother you love be chopped into pieces do you?"

Nemesis seemed to ponder the thought, "Well… you are whiny at times."

"Also mom can always adopt another kid." Eris added.

I scowled, "I hate you guys."

"Love you too Percy!" They called out cheerfully.

Finally I was dragged into Artemis's room before being thrown right onto the floor. "Do you know the pain you caused me?" She hissed.

"Your bloody actions caused you to end up in the infirmary with only a right arm. The only person who can hurt you is me!"

"I'm sure that is called domestic violence…" I muttered.

"You don't get to joke, what if you died? I don't know what would happen if I lost you…" Artemis slumped against the wall. "You are insufferable Jackson."

"So…" Obviously at this point I knew anyone would call me an idiot but I had to know. "You aren't going to kill me?" Artemis raised her head and glared at me.

"Do you want to die?"

I quickly raised my hands and backed off. "Okay okay! I'm sorry!" I slowly walked over and crouched next to Artemis. "If it's any consolation, I'll try my best to not get myself in a situation like that again."

Artemis sniffed, "Of course but these things still happen don't they?"

**Sorry for the short chapter but honestly I had to squeeze as much as I could into a short amount of time. I still have a giant amount of homework left so I hardly have any time to work on either one for my stories. Besides this story isn't really on the top of my to do list as The Broken Maidenhood is what I'm mostly focused on at the moment. Sadly the next time I would be able to update would be during Spring Break when I have the time. Like I said in the beginning I left my email address and whoever sends me the best scene they think should happen in the next chapter can become the beta. Once more my email is noblelvx it's on gmail so I think you guys know what to put in. They will also have the opportunity to post the next chapter after I approve who the beta is along with future opportunities to work on the story when I cannot.**


End file.
